Cerezo mortal
by Niyuis
Summary: Haruno Sakura era el miembro más normal del equipo 7, pero qué pasaría si por un giro del destino pierde a sus padres a la edad de 1 año, quedando al cuidado del único familiar que puede adoptarla, un ANBU retirado por inestabilidad mental. ¿Qué tanto cambiará el equipo 7?
1. Prólogo

Saludos moradores de ffnet, hace mucho que no me pasaba por acá con una historia, pero no sé, estos días me entraron unas ganas de escribir xD. La verdad pensé que desarrollaría otra historia que tengo en mi mente, pero después de que esta idea me llegara una mañana en mi clase de teología no pude resistirme a irme por este camino xD. En fin, espero que les agrade, o por lo menos los entretenga un poco...

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prólogo**

La multitud de adultos que la rodeaban le lanzaban miradas mal disimuladas de lástima, en medio de conversaciones acarreadas en susurros; esperando quizá, que no pudiera escuchar sus palabras, creyendo que así la escudaban de la horrible realidad de la situación.

Sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, pero ni una lágrima se visualizaba en ellos. Había llorado y gritado durante horas, hasta que su pequeña garganta pareció desgarrarse del dolor. Las palabras de consuelo carecían de significado para ella, y podía ver claramente entre las mentiras que intentaban alimentarla.

De pronto, la figura que hasta entonces había estado parada rígidamente a su lado se alejó un momento, llevándose consigo la atención de los adultos reunidos en el lugar.

—Pobre niña, tan joven y ya perdió a sus padres…

—Pero no entiendo en qué estará pensando Hokage-sama, dejando que ese hombre sea su guardián, ¡ni siquiera vive en la aldea!

—No hables tan alto, te podría escuchar.

—Dicen que Sato-san no está bien de la cabeza y por eso le dieron de baja como ninja.

—Sí, escuché que fue el único sobreviviente de su equipo y eso lo volvió loco.

—Yo escuché que lo tuvieron prisionero por meses…

Oía toda clase de cosas, pero su mente infantil no entendía de lo que hablaban. Sólo sabía que estaba relacionado con el primo de su padre, Haruno Sato, su guardián. Pronto dejó de escucharlas, su mente llevándola fuera de ese lugar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para atenuar un poco el sufrimiento que sentía.

Las luces naranjas del crepúsculo bañaron su inmóvil figura. Uno a uno, los adultos se fueron retirando hasta dejarla sola, con su mente abstraída y sus ojos mirando al vacío.

Cuando el Sol terminó de ocultarse y las estrellas iluminaron el cielo, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a su persona. Pero la pequeña Sakura seguía desconectada del mundo, aun así, el autor de los pasos se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Hora de irnos pequeña flor —lo había dicho con suavidad, tratando de no sobresaltarla.

Sakura se enfocó en su rostro ante sus palabras, fijándose en aquellos ojos negros y esa cabellera negra que eran tan diferentes de las de su padre. Una vocecita en su interior le decían que no se fuera con él, que él sólo quería apartarla de sus padres, pero otra voz le decía duramente que ya sus padres no estaban, se habían ido de este mundo y jamás regresarían.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, Sakura lo tomó con vacilación, dejando que sus ojos nuevamente se escabulleran hacia aquellas dos piedras talladas a su izquierda. Aquellas lápidas que simbolizaban el lugar de descanso eterno de los restos de sus padres.

Con una última mirada, Sakura siguió al primo de su padre, perdiéndose ambos en medio de la noche, dejando atrás una vida y dando paso a otra.

 **Continuará...**

Corto, lo sé, pero este es apenas el prólogo. En dos días estaré subiendo el primer capítulo que tendrá lugar 11 años después de los sucesos contados aquí. Cabe aclarar que esta historia será un recuento y estará enfocado en Sakura. Habrán muchas cosas iguales y otras completamente diferentes. En fin, esperen y verán n.n

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

 **Próximo Capítulo** : Equipo 7


	2. 1-Equipo 7

Buenas noches a todos :D, ¿cómo han estado?

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic. Como les había dicho anteriormente, este capítulo tiene lugar 11 años después del prólogo. Estará centrado en Sakura y será un recuento de la serie con algunos ligeros cambios para acomodar a esta nueva Sakura para luego cambiar completamente. Espero les agrade y nos vemos de nuevo en el final :)

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 1:** Equipo 7

Un par de ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, ojos inexpresivos, calculadores y fríos. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza rompió el contacto, mirando la banda ninja que descansaba en su mano. Con movimientos lentos y mesurados, ató la banda a su frente, viendo que la figura frente a ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo, fijándose en su corto cabello rosado. Hubo un tiempo en que llegó a odiar el color, era muy atrayente y horrible para las infiltraciones. Incluso quiso cambiarlo, pero Sato-san no la había dejado alegando que así el enemigo la subestimaría.

Dándole la espalda al espejo, salió de su habitación con pasos sigilosos. El silencio se extendía por toda la desolada casa, pero a diferencia de otros, ella encontraba el silencio reconfortante.

Sin más, emergió finalmente de la puerta principal y corrió hacia la Academia usando la ruta ninja, los techos.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos a los terrenos de la Academia ninja, tan fresca como si no hubiera hecho ningún ejercicio, aún con la sudadera azul marino que llevaba puesta.

Los demás alumnos se hacían a un lado al verla, sus miradas cargadas de nerviosismo y temor. Ella no le prestaba atención a nadie, en su opinión ninguno lo valía realmente.

Llegando al salón, se fue a sentar en el mismo sitio que siempre ocupaba, ubicado en el medio de la última ronda de asientos de la columna central. Todavía era temprano, evidenciado por la poca cantidad de alumnos presentes, por lo que decidió meditar un poco.

Entrelazando sus manos cubiertas por guantes sin dedos, unas placas de metal con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en el dorso y unas vendas que cubrían los dedos expuestos, dejó que su mentón se apoyara sobre ellos y cerró sus ojos. Nadie la molestaría, no eran tan idiotas para hacerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién se había sentado a su lado derecho, era el mismo de todos los días. Unos minutos más y comenzó a escuchar murmullos.

—Hey perdedor, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Sí Naruto, sólo los que aprobaron pueden estar aquí.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Acaso no ven mi banda ninja?

Hubo otro movimiento, esta vez a su izquierda. Sabía perfectamente quién era, pues sólo dos personas se atrevían a sentarse a su lado, y ya uno estaba sentado; encima de que la conversación anterior lo delataba.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! —La saludó el recién llegado con mucha energía.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo, una parte de sí curiosa por su presencia, pues como habían dicho los otros, Naruto había reprobado el examen y no se suponía que debía estar ahí. Pero tal como había respondido el rubio, tenía su banda, aquel que lo acreditaba como un ninja, atado a su frente.

—Buenos días Naruto-san—respondió quedamente, restándole importancia a su pensamiento anterior.

Escuchó un bufido de su otro lado, y volteó a mirar a su otro compañero, el último Uchiha leal a la Hoja, Sasuke.

—¿Tienes un problema conmigo bastardo? —De alguna manera, Naruto se las había arreglado para sentarse sobre el escritorio de Sasuke para mirarlo de frente desafiante, pues se había tomado ese bufido como una ofensa.

—Quítate del medio perdedor —Fueron las palabras del Uchiha.

Era lo mismo de todos los días. Naruto llegaba, Sasuke hacía algo Uchiha y Naruto lo insultaba, Sasuke lo insultaba de vuelta y los dos peleaban hasta que llegaba el maestro. Pero aquel día, algo diferente pasó, algo que nunca se habría imaginado ni en mil años.

El chico que estaba sentado frente a Sasuke empujó inconscientemente a Naruto, el cual se fue hacia adelante, chocando inadvertidamente con Sasuke, de tal manera que los labios de ambos se juntaron.

El momento sólo duró unos segundos, pues al instante ambos se separaron con iguales expresiones de asco y horror, sus manos agarrando sus cuellos como si hubieran tragado algo de muy mal gusto.

Sakura sólo alzó una ceja ante lo ocurrido, mientras los demás cuchicheaban, reían, y en un grupo selecto de chicas, maldecían al rubio por robarse el primer beso de su aclamado futuro esposo. Pero no contentas con eso, el grupo, liderado por una rubia de cabellos largos atados en una coleta alta, decidió que Naruto merecía un castigo y todas se combinaron para atacarlo.

Afortunadamente, el instructor de la Academia eligió ese momento para entrar, logrando con su presencia dispersar el grupo, pero no sin que antes estos le propinaran unos golpes que le dejaron varios chichones en su rostro al rubio.

—Naruto, vuelve a tu asiento —ordenó el instructor con un suspiro. Ni bien había comenzado el día y ya el rubio se había metido en problemas.

Naruto obedeció sin decir una palabra, volviendo a su asiento y recostando su cabeza en el escritorio con aire depresivo.

—A partir de hoy todos son ninjas —comenzó a decir el instructor—, pero apenas son Genin, el rango más bajo entre los ninjas. El camino no será fácil, comenzarán a realizar misiones por el bien de la aldea, divididos en grupos de tres bajo la tutela de un instructor Jounin…

Sakura dejó de prestarle atención, lo único que le interesaba de todo el monólogo era el equipo al que la asignarían. Y aún así, no esperaba mucho tampoco, estaba ahí para cumplir con unos molestos requisitos.

—Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura —la mención de su nombre llamó su atención—, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, equipo 8…

—¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué un ninja tan grandioso como yo tiene que estar en un equipo con ese inútil?

—¡NA-RU-TO! Sasuke es el segundo graduado con las mejores calificaciones, mientras que tú tienes las peores. Hacemos esto para que los equipos estén bien equilibrados, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke bufó de nuevo, pero podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Sabía que le molestaba que le recordaran que era el segundo mejor.

¿Quién lo diría, que terminaría estando en el mismo equipo con precisamente las únicas dos personas que no le tenían miedo?

Quizá no sería tan malo como imaginó al inicio, por una parte Sasuke no era mal ninja, aunque le faltara mucho todavía para llegar a su nivel. Naruto, por el otro lado, era un bufón hiperactivo, idiota y sin talento, todo lo opuesto a un ninja, pero debía admitir que tenía agallas y determinación.

Cuando Iruka finalmente terminó de dividirlos en equipos, les avisó que tendrían el resto de la mañana libre y que en la tarde sus respectivos instructores Jounin los vendrían a recoger.

Ahora solamente quedaba esperar que su instructor Jounin no fuera un debilucho.

* * *

En otro lado de la aldea, el ninja más poderoso y el líder actual de la Hoja, el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, se encontraba parado frente a uno de los ventanales de su oficina en la Mansión Hokage, en una de sus manos tenía sujeto su fiel pipa y en la otra un sobre manila.

—Llegas tarde Kakashi —habló cuando sintió una presencia entrar por la ventana—, y ya te he dicho mil veces que entres por la puerta como una persona normal.

—Pero es tan aburrido entrar por la puerta —contestó el recién llegado con aire despreocupado.

El Sandaime se llevó la pipa a la boca, sabiendo que algunos hábitos eran incorregibles, y le lanzó el sobre a su subordinado. Este lo atrapó en el aire con gran agilidad y se dispuso a verificar el contenido.

—Impresionante, una ninja sin ningún clan ni Kekkei Genkai le quitó el lugar del novato del año al último Uchiha —comentó luego de unos minutos.

—Haruno Sakura es una niña muy especial. Apenas se inscribió en la Academia ninja hace un año y logró completar todo el material necesario para poder graduarse ahora —le explicó volteando a verlo.

—¿Hace un año? Pero este reporte dice que tiene 12 años.

—Como bien sabes Kakashi, no hay un límite de edad para entrar a la Academia. Y por circunstancia externas a ella, Sakura sólo pudo entrar hace un año, pero ya desde antes había recibido entrenamiento —siguió explicando pacientemente el Hokage, ya que era muy importante que entendiera la situación relacionada con Haruno Sakura.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿De parte de quién? —Debía admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por la chica. Y ese apellido Haruno, le sonaba muy familiar, pero no tenía idea de dónde.

—Haruno Sato

Fue como si ese nombre hubiera activado un interruptor en su cerebro, y la única señal de este fue el ligero agrandamiento de su ojo visible. Ahora entendía por qué el apellido Haruno le era tan familiar.

—¿Es Sakura familia del capitán Sato?

—Es la hija de su primo, fallecido junto a su esposa en un accidente hace 11 años. Sato estaba en la aldea en ese momento, y se ofreció a adoptarla.

—Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, ¿cree usted que esa fue una buena decisión? —No estaba en su hábito cuestionar al Hokage, pero aquel hombre, Haruno Sato, no tenía una reputación muy favorable.

—Entiendo tu preocupación Kakashi, pero desde que acabó la guerra, Sato no ha vuelto a mostrar signos de locura. Creo que lo que necesitaba era un cambio de paisaje, y salir de la aldea le ha ayudado mucho —en otras circunstancias dejar que uno de sus ninjas, un capitán ANBU no menos, se fuera de la aldea habría sido inaceptable, en parte por lo peligroso que resultaba y en parte por todos los secretos que poseía. Pero después de todos los horrores que ese hombre había vivido, todos sus sacrificios a la guerra, prohibirle salir de la aldea no habría sido justo. Afortunadamente logró obtener la aprobación del consejo enviando un ANBU para que vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos los primeros años, con órdenes de matarlo si mostraba aunque sea un pequeño signo de traición o locura —Aun así, me gustaría que mantuvieras un ojo sobre ella y me reportes cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Kakashi no dijo más nada, sólo asintió volviendo a ver los expedientes de sus nuevos tres alumnos Genin, deteniéndose un momento en la foto de Naruto.

Este año tenía un equipo muy peculiar: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Era hora de saber qué tanto la información contenida en los expedientes se ajustaba a la realidad.

* * *

Los minutos fueron pasando y pasando hasta convertirse en horas, horas en los que ningún instructor había venido a llevarse al recién formado equipo 7. Ya todos los demás se habían ido con sus respectivos Jounin, inclusive el maestro Iruka, que debía quedarse hasta que todos los equipos se fueran, también se había marchado a cumplir con otras obligaciones.

Desde su asiento, Sakura observaba cómo Naruto se movía de un lugar a otro inquieto, quejándose en voz alta de la situación. No lo admitiría, pero incluso ella estaba comenzando a molestarse por la tardanza de su instructor Jounin. Todo ese tiempo esperando podría ser usado para asuntos más productivos, y sólo por eso, su respeto hacia ese Jounin bajó varios niveles.

En un movimiento inesperado, Naruto se detuvo y caminó directo al pizarrón para tomar uno de los borradores que ahí descansaban. Sakura lo miró con la ceja alzada cuando colocó el borrador en la parte superior de la entrada, entre la puerta y la pared, de tal forma que le cayera encima a la persona que abriera para entrar.

¿Acaso Naruto pensaba que un Jounin caería por ese tipo de broma?

Cuando la puerta se abrió minutos después y el borrador cayó encima de quien parecía ser su instructor Jounin, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

— _Esto debe ser una broma_ —pensó observado críticamente al Jounin de cabello plateado que desafiaba la gravedad—. _Debió dejar que le cayera a propósito, es la única explicación._

No quería pensar ni por un momento que su instructor fuera un idiota inútil incapaz de defenderse de un tonto borrador. Por otro lado, ¿qué ganaba dejando que le cayera encima?

—Mi primera impresión de ustedes…—interrumpió el Jounin sus pensamientos, y las risas que hasta ese momento Naruto había soltado—…Son una bola de idiotas.

Lo había dicho con una cara tan despreocupada, que tuvo que replantearse seriamente su primer análisis.

—Síganme —les ordenó después, su único ojo visible curvado en forma de una sonrisa que podría engañar a cualquiera.

Los tres genin lo siguieron sin chistar, no queriendo terminar del lado malo del Jounin tan temprano o peor aún, en su lista negra.

Llegaron hasta el techo, donde con un movimiento de la mano el Jounin los invitó a sentarse en el suelo de concreto, mientras él se recargaba de la barandilla.

—Comencemos con las presentaciones. Lo que les gusta y lo que no, sus pasatiempos, sueños para el futuro, ese tipo de cosas…

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú sensei? —Saltó Naruto—. Para ver cómo se hace.

—Hmm…Está bien —concedió el Jounin—. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no tengo intención de decirles lo que me gusta ni lo que no me gusta. Tengo muchos pasatiempos, y mi sueño para el futuro…

Los tres genin se le quedaron mirando esperando que completara la oración, pero jamás lo hizo. Así que básicamente lo único que les dijo fue su nombre.

—Ahora es su turno —les señaló su sensei.

—¡Yo, yo! —Naruto tomó la palabra—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, pero me gusta mucho más cuando Iruka-sensei me invita a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Lo que no me gusta es esperar los tres minutos para que el ramen esté listo. Mis pasatiempos son las bromas, ¡y mi sueño es superar a todos los Hokages, entonces la aldea tendrá que reconocer mi fuerza dattebayo!

Kakashi se le quedó mirando un rato antes de llamar al siguiente.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —empezó a decir sombrío—. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, y pocas que me gusten. No suelo usar la palabra sueño pero…Tengo una ambición…Revivir a mi clan y matar a cierto hombre.

—OK, ahora la chica —prosigo el sensei luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Hay pocas cosas que me gustan y que no me gustan. Y mis pasatiempos y sueños no son de su incumbencia.

Kakashi se le quedó mirando, al igual que los otros dos. Naruto por su parte comenzó a reírse, pensando que había hecho una parodia de la presentación de su sensei.

—Es suficiente —le cortó sus risas—. Mañana empezaremos con un entrenamiento de supervivencia.

—¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia? —Repitió Naruto sin entender bien a qué se refería, pues pensaba que se irían directo a las misiones.

—Casi olvido decirles. Este no será un entrenamiento normal. Será un entrenamiento-examen.

—¿Entrenamiento-examen? —Preguntó aún más confundido Naruto. Kakashí rió un poco.

—Verán, de los 27 graduados sólo 9 se volverán Genin. El resto volverá a la Academia. Lo que significa que este entrenamiento-examen tiene un 66% de fallos.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos!? ¡¿Para qué era el examen de graduación entonces?! —Protestó Naruto.

—¿Eso? —Preguntó retóricamente—Eso sólo era para elegir los mejores candidatos para ser Genin.

Eso logró callar al rubio, que apretaba sus puños determinado a no fallar fuese lo que fuese.

—En fin, esto les dirá los detalles del entrenamiento de mañana —le entregó a cada quien una hoja—. Nos veremos mañana, lleven todo el equipo que necesiten y no desayunen, o terminarán vomitándolo todo.

Y con un último no lleguen tarde, Hatake Kakashi desapareció con una explosión de humo.

Sakura se quedó mirando por un poco más de tiempo el lugar donde había estado su sensei. Luego leyó la hoja que tenía en sus manos antes de estrujarlo y tirarlo al zafacón más cercano, encestando sin siquiera mirarlo.

Una rara sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

— _Esto será interesante._

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.**

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¿qué les ha parecido esta Sakura hasta ahora?

Siempre me he preguntado cómo es el sistema de la academia ninja y cuánto dura normalmente. Y si está dividido en niveles con diferentes grupos y si estos grupos interactuaban entre sí. Es que me extrañaba que Neji siendo el novato del año de su generación no fuera conocido por Sasuke o viceversa, o que Naruto no los conociera si se supone que reprobó dos veces pero aún así siempre estuvo en el grupo de Sasuke y compañía.

En fin, el siguiente capítulo será subido en dos días.

¡Muchísimas gracias a **Paquita-hime, mican** y a **daliapvperez** por sus reviews, se les agradece un montón que se hayan tomado el tiempo de escribir y que la historia les haya interesado :D!

También un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, poner de favoritos y de alerta :D

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Próximo Capítulo** : Entrenamiento de Supervivencia.


	3. 2-Entrenamiento de Supervivencia

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic :D, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos después en las notas de autor al final n.n

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 2** : Entrenamiento de Supervivencia

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad lentamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo, con sus ojos ubicó la posición del Sol dándose una idea de la hora. Todavía estaba a tiempo de dirigirse al Tercer Campo de Entrenamiento a reunirse con su equipo.

Su equipo, que raro sonaba eso.

Siempre había estado con Sato-san, su guardián y su sensei, pero también había estado por su cuenta, encargándose de todo sola. Ahora estaba en un equipo con otros ninjas y realmente no sabía qué esperar.

Con su respiración ya calmada, comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

Tenía puesta su capucha, que ocultaba su rosado cabello y parte de su rostro. No es que tuviera miedo de que la vieran, simplemente le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

Llegó justo a la hora indicada en la hoja que le había entregado su sensei el día anterior. Un rápido vistazo por el terreno no reveló ni rastro del Jounin, pero sus dos compañeros genin sí estaban presentes.

—Buenos días —saludó taciturna bajándose la capucha, recibiendo un "hn" del Uchiha y un ronquido de Naruto.

Con una última mirada a su alrededor, se dirigió a la base de uno de los árboles que estaban dispersos por el lugar y se sentó a meditar.

—¡Buenos días!

Tres horas después, finalmente aparecía su Jounin-sensei.

—¡LLEGAS TARDE! —Le reprochó Naruto despertándose al instante.

—Verán, un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero largo —explicó, ante las caras escépticas de sus estudiantes.

Sakura se acercó al grupo sin perder de vista a su sensei, el cual se había acercado a un tronco cortado y colocado lo que parecía un reloj.

—La alarma está puesta para el mediodía —a continuación sacó dos cascabeles y se los enseñó—. Aquí hay dos cascabeles, su objetivo es simple, deben quitármelos antes del mediodía. Aquellos que no lo consigan no comerán, también los ataré en estos troncos y me comeré mi almuerzo delante de ustedes.

— _Así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos_ —pensó mirando los cascabeles seriamente—. _Pero eso no es nada, Sato-san le encantaba mandarme a entrenar sin desayunar, y no me dejaba comer hasta no estar satisfecho de que lo hubiera completado._

—Cada uno sólo necesita un cascabel, pero como pueden ver sólo hay dos. Eso significa que por lo menos uno de ustedes será atado al tronco, pero además será suspendido y regresado a la Academia —siguió explicando—. Pueden usar lo que sea, lo importante es que vengan a mí con la intención de matarme.

—¿Estás seguro sensei? —Preguntó burlón Naruto—¡No pudiste ni esquivar un borrador, si vamos con todo te mataremos en serio dattebayo!

—Los payasos de clase generalmente son los más débiles y sus calificaciones tan bajas los hacen perdedores e inútiles…

Esa declaración tuvo un efecto instantáneo en Naruro, que furioso sacó un kunai con la intención de tirárselo al Jounin, pero en menos de un parpadeo su sensei se había puesto detrás del rubio, una mano agarrando el puño que sujetaba el arma y la otra mano sobre su cabeza.

En otro rápido movimiento, su sensei tenía la punta del kunai detrás del cuello de Naruto.

—Tranquilízate, no he dicho que comiencen todavía.

— _Por fin estamos hablando en serio_ —pensó emocionada a pesar de sí. Hacía mucho que no tenía un buen oponente.

—Parece que intenciones de matarme no te faltan, debo admitir que están empezando a agradarme —les dijo soltando a Naruto—. Así que, preparados…¡Comiencen!

No bien terminó la palabra, desapareció del lugar buscando un sitio que le permitiera estudiar a su sensei sin ser vista. Sasuke había tenido la misma idea, pero al parecer, Naruto pensaba enfrentarse directamente con el Jounin.

Negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez del rubio, ¿realmente pensaba enfrentarse solo a un ninja de élite?

Ni ella misma sabía si podría ganarle si el Jounin decidía ir con todo. A pesar de que había sido entrenada duramente por Sato-san desde que tenía memoria, nunca le había ganado a este. Si tenía que ubicarse en un rango de poder, diría que estaba en el medio de un Chunin y un Jounin.

Lo cual la llevaba al siguiente problema, ¿cómo se suponía que un Genin iba a lograr quitarle un cascabel a un Jounin, mucho menos ganarle?

Sabía que si se ponía en ello, usando su fuerza e ingenio, ella podría quitarle uno de los cascabeles al sensei, pero ella era un caso muy especial.

Ese año que había pasado en la Academia ninja la había despertado a una dura realidad. No sólo los estudiantes eran muy débiles, a pesar de estar en su último año o ser herederos de los famosos clanes de Konoha, los genin eran tratados suavemente y sobreprotegidos por los rangos más altos.

Las chicas se preocupaban más por su apariencia y por los chicos que por pulir sus habilidades, mientras que los chicos se lo tomaban todo muy relajadamente y no entrenaban lo suficiente.

Incluso el famoso heredero Uchiha, el último de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, que ostentaba el título del novato del año, el mejor de su generación, había resultado una decepción.

 **Flashback No Jutsu**

Tenía varios días ya en la Academia. Sato-san le había dicho que debía graduarse como todos los demás si deseaba ser reconocida como una kunoichi de la Hoja.

Al principio había estado emocionada, pensando que tendría nuevos oponentes para mejorar sus habilidades. Pero todo se fue rápidamente abajo cuando descubrió lo incompetente que eran los demás.

Había creído que Sato-san la inscribió en ese momento en la Academia porque había logrado llegar al nivel requerido, y no que simplemente fuera un requisito para entrar al servicio activo.

Su última esperanza estaba en el Uchiha, el único que tenía la actitud adecuada de un shinobi, así como las habilidades requeridas, o al menos eso decían los rumores.

Por eso ese día se sintió particularmente animada cuando el maestro Iruka la emparejó con Sasuke durante las prácticas de taijutsu.

Había estado tan emocionada, pensando que finalmente encontraría un oponente digno, que se había pasado un poco, terminando dislocándole un brazo y fracturándole varias costillas al Uchiha.

Se había sentido desilusionada cuando el Maestro Iruka tuvo que detener la pelea apenas pasados unos minutos y cancelar la práctica. También se ganó un sermón por parte del maestro sobre no herir deliberadamente a un compañero ninja y destruir propiedad de la academia.

Después de eso, los maestros la miraban cautelosos, los chicos la miraba con miedo, y las chicas con odio y recelo por lo que le había hecho a su querido "Sasuke-kun", cosa que se convirtió también en miedo cuando lidió con ellas.

Él único que estaba emocionado por lo que había pasado era Naruto, que se le pegó desde ese momento, y el mismo Sasuke, que comenzó a verla como una especie de rival.

 **KAI**

Su mente volvió al presente, justo en el momento en que Naruto había logrado escabullirse detrás del sensei y sujetarlo con uno de sus clones.

¿Dónde habría aprendido el rubio a hacer esa técnica de los clones?

Porque ese había sido una de las razones por las que no aprobó el examen en primer lugar, encima de que estaba segura que no eran simples Bunshin, sino que eran sólidos. Quizá ahí estaba la razón de que fuera aprobado.

De cualquier manera, era una técnica a tomar en cuenta si Naruto lograba pasar el examen…

Ese pensamiento le dio pausa.

Iruka-sensei había dicho que los genin trabajaban en equipos de tres bajo la dirección de un instructor Jounin, información que coincidía con la que había leído previamente sobre el sistema shinobi de la aldea. ¿Pero entonces, cómo funcionaba eso de que dos pasaban y uno era devuelto a la academia?

A menos que hubiera un fondo común de genin esperando que alguno de los integrantes de los equipos recién formados fracasara, no entendía cómo funcionaba este examen.

Sabía que había ocasiones en las que uno de los miembros del equipo avanzaba al rango de Chunin y decidía moverse a otro equipo, pero esos eran equipos de genin con experiencia, con su jounin-sensei asignado. No creía que fueran a disolver el grupo para mandar a cada uno de esos genin en esas condiciones a equipos novatos.

Quizás estaba complicando demasiado las cosas, quizá la solución era más simple de lo que pensaba…Quizá…

Fue como si un rayo la iluminara. Por supuesto, equipos de tres…Pruebas donde era prácticamente imposible que un genin por sí sólo derrotara a un Jounin…Todo tenía sentido.

— _Trabajo en equipo_ —pensó rápidamente—. _Por cuenta propia, los genin jamás podrían derrotar de manera individual a un Jounin, pero si trabajaban juntos y unían sus fuerzas, las probabilidades aumentaban._

Tenía que darle crédito a Kakashi-sensei, usar dos cascabeles para ponerlos uno en contra del otro y desviarlos del propósito del examen, era simplemente algo brillante. Incluso ella había tenido problemas para descubrirlo. Su sensei era un genio, tenía que admitirlo, nunca debió dudar de él.

Ahora que había descubierto la finalidad del examen, debía comunicárselo a sus compañeros.

Con eso en mente, salió de su escondite. Primero buscaría a Sasuke y lo convencería de trabajar en equipo, luego ambos irían por Naruto e idearían un plan. Lamentablemente tuvo que parar en seco cuando se encontró con Kakashi-sensei.

— _¿Cuándo se me acercó tanto?_ —Pensó con alarma.

—Hola —saludó casualmente sin despegar la vista del libro de cubierta naranja que había sacado durante el enfrentamiento con Naruto.

De repente Kakashi desapareció de su vista. Trató de buscarlo con la mirada, pero sólo se encontró con las figuras de Naruto y Sasuke emergiendo de detrás de un árbol complemente empalados de kunais y shurikens, encima de que estaban cubiertos de sangre que seguía goteando en el piso, creando un charco.

—Ayúdanos Sakura-chan —fueron las súplicas que escuchó de la boca de Naruto.

Sakuro entrecerró los ojos antes de posicionar sus manos en el signo del carnero…

—Kai —y dispersar el Genjutsu que había usado su sensei.

—Bien hecho —se giró inmediatamente ante la voz de su sensei, el cual se encontraba detrás de ella sobre una rama, recostado del árbol y mirando su libro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó varios kunais y shurikens, no esperando realmente que alguno diera en el blanco, y trató de salir del perímetro.

—¿Te vas tan pronto Sakura-chan? —Preguntó Kakashi saltando frente a ella sin ningún rasguño.

Esperaba no tener que revelar su fuerza todavía, pero su sensei la había dejado en una posición donde tenía que enfrentarse si deseaba retirarse pronto a encontrar a sus compañeros.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y le lanzó un kunai, que el Jounin obviamente esquivó. Pero Sakura lo tenía previsto, y tomando impulso lo atacó con un puño dirigido a su cabeza.

Kakashi seguía leyendo su libro, y pensando que era un ataque tan pobre que no valía la pena esquivar, decidió detener su puño con su mano libre. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando salió volando por los aires, con los huesos de su mano quizá rotos.

Sakura lo vio caer a varios metros de distancia antes de correr a cumplir con su propósito original de encontrar a Sasuke. Ubicó su posición y con un último salto aterrizó frente a él, sobresaltándolo.

—Uchiha-san —saludó poniéndose de pie.

—Sakura —reconoció el aludido relajando su postura.

—Tengo un plan —informó mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor—. Debemos trabajar juntos.

—Hn —fue lo único que atinó a expresar entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente.

—Es la única manera de pasar la prueba —explicó deteniéndose a observar su rostro.

—No me interesa —fue la respuesta del Uchiha al ver que no tenía intenciones de profundizar su explicación.

Sasuke le dio la espalda con la intención de buscar a su sensei y quitarle su cascabel.

—Si yo sola no puedo contra él, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú sí? —Preguntó finalmente, atacándolo donde sabía que le dolía más, su orgullo—. Cuando nunca pudiste derrotarme.

El Uchiha apretaba sus puños, eso aunado al ligero temblor en su hombro le confirmaba que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado.

—Hn —Sasuke se tranquilizó y Sakura tomó eso como una aceptación.

Ahora sólo restaba buscar a Naruto, el cual todavía estaba atrapado en la trampa que le había puesto su sensei, bocabajo con un pie amarrado a una rama alta.

—Sakura-chan —se alegró al verla—. Sasuke-teme —se le bajaron los ánimos rápidamente.

Sakura lo liberó, y una vez con los pies en la Tierra comenzó a explicarles el plan.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Hatake Kakashi revisando su mano, flexionando y extendiéndolo para verificar la movilidad.

— _Que puño_ —pensó recordando el ataque de Sakura—. _Esa fuerza a esa edad, definitivamente no puedo subestimarla._

Había guardado su libro, pues sabía que ahora comenzaba el verdadero enfrentamiento, y ya había cometido el error de desestimar las habilidades de sus genin, aún con la advertencia que le había hecho el Sandaime.

—Falta poco para el mediodía, ¿dónde estarán? —Se preguntó en voz alta.

Como respondiendo a una plegaria, unos diez clones de Naruto aparecieron rodeándolo. Ante una señal invisible, los diez atacaron y Kakashi se puso a la defensiva.

Había logrado dispersar unos cinco clones cuando un movimiento diferente a su espalda lo alertó de la aproximación de un peligro potencial. Usando una técnica de sustitución, se apareció a varios metros de distancia, dejando en su lugar una gran roca.

Roca que fue pulverizada por el puño de Sakura.

— _Eso fue peligroso_ —pensó sudando frío al imaginarse en la posición de la roca.

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!1 —Escuchó antes de sentir un tremendo calor a su espalda.

Saltó a tiempo del rango del ataque, pero no bien aterrizó cuando los clones del rubio lo embistieron, pero no sólo eso, no podía mover las piernas.

— _Primero un genin haciendo un jutsu que requiere una cantidad de chakra que no debería de tener, y ahora una genin con jutsus de tierra que no debería conocer_ —pensó alarmado al ver que sus pies estaban enterrados en el suelo.

Canalizando algo de su chakra a sus pies, se liberó tomando por sorpresa a los clones, los cuales terminaron todos dispersados en nubes de humo.

—Así que Naruto no estaba entre los clones.

—Aquí arriba sensei —la voz de Sakura lo hizo mirar en esa dirección, encontrándose con el puño de la kunoichi acercándose rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo saltó a un lado, fuera del alcance del ataque, el cual terminó creando un gran cráter y una nube de polvo.

De la nube de polvo emergió Sakura lanzándose al ataque, por otro lado varios kunais se acercaban a su posición. Kakashi sólo pudo retroceder, evitando los ataques.

—¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! —Y de nuevo, otra gran bola de fuego lo atacaba por detrás. Que poco originales eran estos niños.

Pensaba sustituirse de nuevo, pero en su línea de visión aparecieron varios clones del rubio por un lado, un montón de kunais con un extraño sello en el mango por otro, y un peligro rosado frente a él.

— _Debe estar loca_ —pensó al ver a la kunoichi. Era obvio que terminaría atrapada en la explosión si seguía con esa trayectoria. De parte del rubio no se preocupaba, estaba seguro que eran unos clones.

Ahora no podía simplemente esquivar, porque si lo hacía Sakura terminaría en el centro del ataque. Muy mal plan de su parte, pero no por eso debía dejarla sufrir. Además de que habían cumplido con el objetivo de la prueba.

—Doton Kekkai: Do Domu2 —terminando los sellos de manos requeridos, puso sus palmas en el suelo, levantando la Tierra y creando un domo que lo rodeó completamente, quizá esto disuadiría a Sakura de seguir su curso.

Los ataques impactaron creando una pequeña explosión y un pequeño temblor dentro del domo. Luego de unos segundos, determinó que había pasado el peligro y con unos sellos dejó que el domo de tierra se cayera en pedazos a su alrededor, justo a tiempo para escuchar como sonaba la alarma.

—Parece que se acabó el tiempo —Anunció alegremente.

Notó como Sakura emergía junto a Naruto y Sasuke de entre los árboles, parándose los tres frente a él como buenos soldaditos.

— _Buena chica_ —pensó al verla, quizá no era tan imprudente como pensaba —Parece que ninguno pudo quitarme un cascabel —habló esta vez en voz alta.

Los miró esperando una reacción, estaban demasiado tranquilos para no haber conseguido ningún cascabel.

—Quizá quiera verificar de nuevo sensei —le dijo Sakura, acompañado de un "hn" del Uchiha y unas risas de Naruto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sin comprender.

Sakura sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón ninja dos cascabeles y se los enseñó.

—¿Qué? —Siguió repitiendo sin comprender. Su expresión debía ser cómica.

—Sensei, no habrá creído realmente que me lanzaría de ese modo a atacarlo cuando estaba en curso de colisión con una gran bola de fuego y varios kunais explosivos —comenzó a explicar pacientemente—. No soy tan suicida como para tirarme en medio de una explosión.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero no me explica cómo conseguiste los cascabeles —comentó recuperándose de la sorpresa, verificando a su vez que en verdad le habían quitado los cascabeles.

—Naruto-san usó uno de sus clones para transformarse en mí para atacarlo, sabía que después de ver la naturaleza de mis ataques evitaría a toda costa contacto con mis puños, así que aproveché la nube de polvo de mi último ataque para intercambiar mi posición con el clon —siguió aclarando—. Coordinamos nuestros ataques de modo que esquivara en dirección a donde Uchiha-san aguardaba. Una vez en posición Uchiha-san lanzó su gran bola de fuego y Naruto-san mandó más clones y kunais explosivos, rodeándolo de ataques por todos lados.

—¡Eso fue grandioso dattebayo! —agregó Naruto entusiasmado.

—Hn —concordó, o al menos eso le pareció. Aún no entendía bien Uchiha.

—Por mi parte, usé un jutsu para navegar por la tierra y acercarme a su posición sigilosamente sensei. Entonces aproveché cuando usó su técnica para enmascarar mi salida de la tierra, tomar los cascabeles y volver a la tierra —finalizó sin delatar nada en su expresión. Cualquier pensaría que mostraría un poco más de emoción con la culminación de un plan exitoso.

Kakashi se puso la mano en la cabeza, debía admitir que había sido ingenioso. Tomó una nota mental particular de Sakura, ese tipo de maestría de jutsus tipo tierra era impresionante, además de que lograr esa hazaña que mencionaba requería verdadera destreza, agilidad y velocidad. Tal parecía que los records de la academia se quedaban cortos con la realidad.

—Muy bien, eso significa que conseguiste los cascabeles. ¿Ahora qué harás, a quién piensas entregarle el cascabel sobrante, Naruto o Sasuke? —Hora de la prueba final.

Sakura agarró un cascabel en cada mano y se los entregó a sus compañeros, que estaban justamente parados a cada lado de su persona.

—Pero eso significa que te quedarás sin cascabel y serás enviada de nuevo a la academia. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Siguió preguntando, un poco sorprendido por su acción. Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. Kakashi sólo suspiró— Bien, supongo que no hay de otra, Naruto, Sasuke…

Naruto alternaba entre miradas de expectación ante sus palabras y preocupación por su compañera. Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos y tenía una mirada de impaciencia de que terminara pronto. Y Sakura, esa era la más difícil de leer, en su rostro no mostraba nada.

—…Sakura, los tres pasan. Felicitaciones —reveló finalmente.

—¡Sakura-chan lo hicimos dattebayo! —Naruto abrazó entusiasmado a su compañera, porque ni loco lo iba a hacer con Sasuke.

—Naruto-san, apreciaría si me soltaras.

—Ups, lo siento Sakura-chan —respondió nervioso, rápidamente soltándola.

—Idiota —murmuró el Uchiha, pero Naruto lo escuchó igual.

—Te reto a que me digas eso en la cara bastardo —De inmediato estaba mirando con fuego en los ojos a Sasuke, un puño alzado amenazadoramente.

— _¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?_ —Pensó mirando el comportamiento de sus nuevos tres estudiantes genin, los únicos que habían descubierto el objetivo del examen en todos sus años como instructor Jounin—. Muy bien, síganme, tengo que enseñarles algo importante.

Sus palabras lograron evitar una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke, que callaron al escucharlo y lo obedecieron, Sakura tomando la delantera del grupo.

Los cuatro pasaron los tres troncos donde Kakashi había amenazada con atarlos si no conseguían un cascabel. En su camino apagó la alarma del reloj, que hasta ese momento seguía pitando obstinadamente, y se detuvo finalmente frente a una gran roca negra de forma extraña.

—En esta roca están grabadas los nombres de numerosos ninjas considerados como héroes para la aldea —comenzó a decirles solemne, dándoles la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡¿En serio sensei?! Entonces he decidido que tendré mi nombre ahí también. ¡Un héroe, eso es en lo que me voy a convertir! —Gritó emocionado por la idea.

—Pero…Ellos no son héroes normales —comentó sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué, entonces qué tipo de héroes son? —Naruto seguía entusiasmado. Parecía no notar el tono de su sensei.

—Estos son héroes que murieron durante el cumplimiento de su deber —esa última oración fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio, que ahora miraba con nueva luz la piedra—. Esta roca es un memorial. El nombre de mi mejor amigo está tallado aquí también.

Los tres genin miraban a su sensei con variadas expresiones de comprensión. Ese lugar debía ser muy especial para él.

—El camino que los espera no es nada fácil, pero trabajando en equipo podrán evitar muchas situaciones difíciles —Kakashi seguía sin mirarlos, parecía perdido en algún tipo de memoria—. Un ninja debe aprender a mirar a través de la decepción, un ninja debe poner la misión primero, reglas todas importantes para el mundo ninja. Aquellos ninjas que rompen las reglas y el código shinobi son llamados escoria, ¿pero saben qué? Aquellos que no se preocupan por sus compañeros y los abandonan son peor que escoria.

Kakashi finalmente volteó a verlos. Los tres genin parecían mirarlo con una nueva luz, al menos en el caso de Naruto que lo veía con algo de admiración. De parte de Sasuke sabía que era muy orgulloso para dejarse impresionar. Y Sakura…Sakura miraba el suelo con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, parecía en conflicto. Decidió analizar después esa reacción.

—En fin, con esto termina el entrenamiento-examen. Mañana el equipo 7 comenzará sus misiones.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

Listo, ¿qué tal les pareció? He de admitir que originalmente la escena del enfrentamiento no iba a ser así, pero al final eso fue lo que salió u.u

En fin, en el capítulo pasado vimos un poco de la personalidad de esta nueva Sakura, y aquí vemos algo de sus habilidades. Ya en el próximo capítulo comienzan las misiones :D

Un agradecimiento a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejar su comentario: **Nadipan** (en general esas parejas me parecen muy interesantes, pero de manera particular no soy muy fan de ellos), **daliapvperez** (FF no me deja poner el punto), **Luna Haruno , Paquita-hime, Black Angel N, aimiaika. **Se les agradece un montón :D.

Glosario:

1-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu — Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego.  
2-Doton Kekkai: Do Domu — Elemento Tierra: Domo de Tierra.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima!

 **Próximo Capítulo: Misión al País de las Olas.**


	4. 3-Misión al País de las Olas

Hey, ¿cómo andan?

Hora del siguiente capítulo :D, espero que les guste n.n

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 3:** Misión al País de las Olas

Bloqueó con su antebrazo la patada del Uchiha, al tiempo que usaba su mano libre para agarrarlo del pie y lanzarlo contra el rubio que estaba por atacarla por detrás. Todo en apenas unos segundos.

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo entre gruñidos y gritos.

—¡Quítate del encima Sasuke-teme! —Exclamó Naruto airado, empujando al Uchiha lejos de su persona.

—Deja de meterme en mi camino Usuratonkachi —sentenció molesto poniéndose de pie.

—Dejar de meterme tú en mi camino teme, estaba a punto de agarrarla.

Ambos genin la ignoraban en favor de una de sus típicas peleas. Sakura sólo los miró cuando se fueron a los golpes, exponiéndose a que ella los atacara sin que pudieran defenderse.

Se suponía que para el entrenamiento de ese día los muchachos trabajarían juntos para derrotarla, pero al igual que en pasadas ocasiones, nunca llegaban más allá de unos simples golpes, porque de inmediato ambos terminaban peleándose entre sí en vez de hacerlo contra ella.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, donde Sakura los dejaba seguir atacándose entre ellos, ese día ella corrió hacia ellos. Aprovechó la poca atención que le daban para pararse detrás del rubio y tocarlo en el hombro. Cuando Naruto volteó a verla extrañado, le dio una patada en el abdomen mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Sasuke retrocedió con un salto al verla, recordando repentinamente quién era el oponente de ese día, pero en un parpadeó ya Sakura no estaba frente a él. Alarmado, buscó a su compañera con la mirada sin encontrar ningún rastro.

De pronto escuchó la tierra moverse, seguido de la sensación de una mano cerrarse alrededor de una de sus piernas. Miró la mano sobresaltado pero antes de poder hacer algo fue literalmente tragado por la Tierra.

—Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu.1

Sakura miró desde arriba la cabeza que sobresalía de la Tierra del Uchiha, limpiándose las manos del polvo que estar bajo Tierra pudo haber amontonado en su cuerpo. Ignorando la mirada asesina de Sasuke, buscó con los ojos a Naruto, lista para terminar la pelea.

Sintió un movimiento y miró hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto tratando de tomarla por sorpresa desde el aire.

Se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque del rubio. Sin perder ni un momento, se apoyó del suelo para patear las piernas de Naruto y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, lo agarró de ambos brazos por detrás mientras caía de boca, terminando sentándose encima de él con sus brazos sujetos en un ángulo doloroso.

—Naruto-san, Uchiha-san, creo que gané —declaró desde su asiento en la espalda del rubio.

—Hn —Sasuke sólo miró a otro lado, no queriendo conceder su derrota.

—¡No Sakura-chan, aún puedo pelear dattebayo! —Naruto intentó removerse con la finalidad de liberarse.

—Naruto-san —le advirtió, moviendo sus brazos de modo que le creara más dolor, pero el rubio era obstinado y no se iba dejar detener por eso —. Debes aprender a trabajar con Uchiha-san si esperas derrotarme Naruto-san.

—Pero el bastardo siempre se mete en mi camino y me arruina todo —se quejó deteniendo sus movimientos.

—Hn.

—Naruto-san, ya hemos hablado de esto. Ese comportamiento no es propio de un shinobi.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan…!

Lo que fuera que iba a decirle fue interrumpido por la llegada de su Jounin sensei, que apareció en una explosión de hojas danzantes, una mano sujetando su libro y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no mandes a los clones de Naruto a hacer las misiones? —Preguntó sin despegar los ojos de su libro, al mismo tiempo que tres clones del Uzumaki, transformados para parecerse a ellos, se acercaban con un gato agarrado—. Se supone que deben completar las misiones ustedes mismos y ganar experiencia.

—Los clones son más que suficiente para completar esas misiones Kakashi-sensei —explicó Sakura poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al Uchiha para liberarlo—. No veo por qué debamos involucrarnos cuando podemos usar ese tiempo en cosas más productivas.

—Eso no es el punto Sakura-chan, no puedes abusar del pobre Naruto de esa forma.

—Pero Naruto-san no tiene problema con eso sensei, ¿verdad Naruto-san? —Le preguntó a un rubio ya parado haciendo movimientos circulares con su brazo.

—¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! —Contestó eufóricamente—. Con mis clones podemos saltarnos esas aburridas misiones y entrenar dattebayo.

—No se supone que deban saltarse las misiones Naruto-kun —Kakashi suspiró, aunque realmente parecería más serio si por lo menos los miraba mientras los regañaba—. En fin, hora de otra misión y esta vez nada de clones —puntualizó al ver cómo Sakura le asentía a los tres clones presentes.

—Entiendo que somos Genins y que debemos completar las misiones correspondientes a nuestros rangos, pero en verdad no veo cómo nos ayudara a ser mejores shinobis pintar paredes, sacar basura, sacar malas hierbas, atrapar gatos…

Aún con sus palabras, Sakura siguió a Kakashi, el Uchiha detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y Naruto…

Naruto se quedó parado mirando a sus tres clones, los cuales lo miraban de vuelta con el gato entre manos. Con un suspiró de fastidió agarró al gato, que inmediatamente intentó arañarlo. En medio del forcejeó con el gato el rubio dispersó a los clones y siguió a los demás rumbo a la Mansión del Hokage.

Al llegar a la Sala de entrega de Misiones, Kakashi le anunció al Hokage que el equipo 7 había concluido exitosamente la misión. El Sandaime, que estaba sentado detrás de un largo escritorio en compañía de otros shinobis, entre ellos Iruka-sensei, asintió mandando a llamar a la cliente responsable de esa misión.

Una señora de cara rechoncha y maquillada entró a la habitación, yendo directo a donde el rubio y quitándole el gato para abrazarlo efusivamente.

—Mi pequeño y lindo Tora-chan, estaba tan preocupada. Estoy tan feliz de que te encontraran.

Naruto se alejó de la señora para unirse a su equipo que se había acercado al Hokage, ignorando el gato que maullaba desesperado.

—Bien hecho equipo 7. Ahora su siguiente misión… —Comenzó a decir el Hokage, tomando una hoja con las misiones—…Parece que tenemos varios disponibles: cuidar al nieto de tres años del consejero jefe, ayudar a su esposa con las compras, recoger batatas del campo de siembra…

—Disculpe Hokage-sama —lo interrumpió Sakura—. Creo que hemos completado suficientes misiones de rango D para que considere asignarnos una misión de un rango superior.

—¡Sakura-chan tiene razón Jiji!

—Hn.

—Supongo que puedo encontrar algo adecuado para ustedes —concedió el Sandaime luego de un minuto de contemplación, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Iruka.

Iruka observó con preocupación a Naruto, había crecido desde que se graduó de la Academia, pero aún no sabía si estaba preparado para una misión de mayor rango. Sus ojos se desviaron a las figuras de Sasuke y Sakura, esos dos se habían graduado como los mejores de su clase, quizá con ellos no debía preocuparse tanto, encima de que tenían a su Jounin sensei…

—Creo que tengo la misión idónea, es una misión de Rango C y consiste en la protección de cierto individuo.

—¡¿Quién, quién?! ¡¿Un señor feudal, una princesa?! —Comenzó a preguntar con mucha emoción Naruto.

—Calma, ya lo vas a conocer —con un movimiento de su cabeza, una puerta se abrió, revelando a un señor algo mayor con lentes y una botella en su mano. Por el enrojecimiento en su cara era posible concluir que el contenido de la bebida debía ser alcohólica.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el extraño al verlos—. Pero si son un grupo de mocosos, especialmente el enano con cara de idiota.

—¿Quién es el enano con cara de idiota? —Preguntó Naruto mirando a sus compañeros, sólo para darse cuenta que de los tres él era el más bajito—. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No puedes matar al cliente Naruto-kun —le dije Kakashi agarrándolo de la camisa.

—A pesar de nuestra apariencia, estamos más que capacitados para protegerlo señor —intercedió Sakura acercándose para dar una pequeña reverencia, dejando sorprendido al extraño.

—Mi nombre es Tazuna, experto constructor de puentes —se presentó una vez recuperado de la impresión—, tengo que volver a mi país a completar un puente que cambiará el mundo y espero que ustedes me protejan con sus vidas hasta entonces.

* * *

Dos horas después, el equipo 7 se reunía con Tazuna en la entrada de la aldea, equipados para una misión que podría tomarles un buen tiempo fuera de esta.

—¡Hora de salir! —Exclamó Naruto más animado de lo normal.

—Estás muy emocionado Naruto-san.

—¡Claro Sakura-chan! Es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea.

—Hey, ¿realmente voy a estar seguro con ese mocoso debilucho? —Preguntó Tazuna al escuchar eso.

—Soy un ninja de élite, no debe preocuparse —respondió Kakashi.

—¡Hey anciano, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y algún día voy a ser Hokage dattebayo! —Gritó el rubio, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear al cliente.

—¿El Hokage es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea verdad? Dudo mucho que un mocoso como tú pueda lograrlo.

—¡Voy a ser Hokage y hasta un anciano como tú tendrá que reconocerme!

—Naruto-san, será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo —Sakura interrumpió la discusión del rubio.

—Hn.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y resopló molesto, pero igual siguió a los demás sin decir palabra cuando estos comenzaron a moverse.

Caminaron por varios minutos sin ningún incidente, habían perdido de vista la entrada de Kohona, pero aún estaban lo suficiente cerca para regresar si la situación lo ameritaba.

Salvo el cantar de algunos pájaros y el pasar del viento meciendo las hojas, el silencio envolvía al grupo. Sakura miraba a todas partes alerta, Sasuke observaba el frente con las manos en sus bolsillos y Naruto caminaba tranquilamente. Kakashi por su parte, proyectaba una actitud despreocupada, pero tenía sus sentidos extendidos y vigilantes.

El grupo pasó junto a un charco sin darle mayor importancia, cuando de la nada aparecieron dos figuras. Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, los dos desconocidos envolvieron a Kakashi en cadenas afiladas, con un último movimiento apretaron las cadenas cortando en pedazos al Jounin, todo bajo la mirada estupefacta de los presentes.

—¡Ka…Kakashi-sensei! —gritó Naruto paralizado, atrayendo a los dos enemigos a su posición

Sakura fue la más rápida en reaccionar, saltando frente a uno de los enemigos y golpeándolo en el pecho. Su adversario cayó al suelo creando un gran cráter, el crujir de sus huesos escuchándose sonoramente. Rápidamente agarró un kunai y lo lanzó en dirección al cuello del shinobi caído, clavándoselo en la carne y matándolo ahogado en su propia sangre.

Sasuke fue el segundo en moverse, tirando un kunai que atascó la cadena del otro atacante en uno de los árboles. Con un saltó, pateó al ninja con tanta fuerza que rompió la cadena y lo derribó a varios metros.

El enemigo se recuperó rápidamente y fue en dirección a Tazuna, mostrando en sus manos unas garras metálicas.

Sakura se apareció frente a él tomando su mano y tumbándolo al suelo. Estaba a punto de clavarle su propia arma cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Es suficiente Sakura-chan —ordenó la voz de su sensei, una mirada por el rabillo del ojo le reveló al Jounin parado a su lado, una de sus piernas pisando la mano libre del enemigo—. Lo necesitamos vivo para que responda unas preguntas.

Sakura asintió y amarró al enemigo contra uno de los árboles del camino. Le dio un vistazo rápido al cadáver del otro antes de acercarse al rubio. Este se veía pálido y sudoroso.

—¿Estás bien Naruto-san? —Le preguntó al ver su estado, pero a diferencia de otros momentos, esta vez el rubio no tenía respuesta para darle.

Naruto sólo podía alternar la mirada entre Sasuke, parado a un lado indiferente a la situación, Sakura, parada a su lado con una de sus miradas inescrutables, y por último el cadáver. Sakura lo había matado como si nada, ni siquiera ahora mostraba alguna pizca de sentimiento hacia lo que había hecho, mientras que él de tal sólo verlo se sentía enfermo.

—Parecen Chunins de la Niebla, conocidos por continuar peleando sin importar qué —las palabras de su sensei interrumpieron sus pensamientos y dirigieron su vista al lugar donde estaba atado el otro ninja—. Pero usar un charco para esconderse en un día soleado como este cuando no ha llovido en días fue realmente tonto.

—Si sabías eso, ¿por qué entonces dejaste que los mocosos pelearan? —Preguntó Tazuna nervioso, todavía no muy recuperado por lo que Sakura había hecho. Y es que ver a una niña aparentemente inocente matando a sangre fría a un adulto le daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

—Necesitaba averiguar detrás de quiénes andaban esos dos —le contestó observándolo con una mirada acusadora—, saber si estaban detrás de ti o de nosotros.

Tazuna sudó frío ante las palabras del Jounin, mucho más nervioso y temeroso ahora que su secreto iba a salir a la luz.

—Los parámetros de la misión no incluyen enemigos ninjas Tazuna-san, sólo ladrones y bandidos —siguió hablando el Jounin—. De incluir ninjas sería una misión categoría B o superior. Ahora bien, estoy seguro que debes tener tus razones, pero mentir sobre la naturaleza de la misión no es correcto y crea muchos problemas. Por ejemplo, ahora estamos operando más allá del alcance de esta misión.

—No veo razón para que eso nos detenga sensei, estoy segura que estamos más que capacitados para continuar la misión —intervino Sakura.

Kakashi la estudió con la mirada, recordando sus movimientos y su fuerza, pero más que eso, su disposición a matar sin vacilación. No sabía qué clase de entrenamiento había tenido bajo la tutela de Sato-san, pero era obvio que sus habilidades estaban muy por encima de un Genin normal, incluso se atrevía a ponerla más allá de un Chunin.

—Sakura-chan, debes pensar en tus compañeros. No creo que Naruto-kun esté en condiciones de seguir la misión —su mirada se trasladó al rubio. No se esperó que Naruto se fuera a pasmar ante el ataque del enemigo como lo había hecho.

—¡NO! —Gritó con vehemencia al escucharse aludido—. He entrenado mucho y completado bastantes misiones sin fallos, no voy a dejar que esta sea la primera que no complete — a continuación sacó un kunai y bajo la atónita mirada de los demás, se cortó la palma de su mano libre. Cerró esa mano dejando que la sangre cayera al suelo—. Sobre este lugar, prometo que no volveré a tener miedo, no volveré a huir, y sobre todo no volveré a dejar que Sasuke me deje en ridículo. ¡Lo juro por esta sangre que hoy derramo, y yo Uzumaki Naruto jamás falto a mis palabras dattebayo!

—Como le decía sensei, estamos más que capacitados para continuar la misión —volvió a insistir Sakura señalando al rubio.

—Hn.

—Completaremos la misión Kakashi-sensei —aseguró Naruto—. Voy a proteger al viejo con mi vida dattebayo.

—Ya que insisten —cedió el Jounin finalmente.

* * *

El camino del grupo los llevó a recorrer una gran distancia, saliendo de los bordes del País del Fuego y entrando a las aguas del País de las Olas.

No hubo más incidentes después de aquel ataque y Kakashi se aseguró de que el Chunin de la Niebla no los volviera a molestar dejando unas invocaciones para que vigilaran al prisionero y avisaran a la Hoja de lo ocurrido.

Ahora el equipo 7 y Tazuna se encontraban viajando en bote, en medio de una espesa neblina.

—Deberíamos poder ver el puente pronto —avisó el conductor del bote mientras remaba—. El País de las Olas está justo debajo del Puente.

Tal como les había dicho, unos minutos después los ninjas observaban los inicios de lo que prometía ser un maravilloso puente.

—¡Wow, es enorme! —Naruto no pudo evitar decir.

—Hey, guarda silencio. ¿Por qué crees que estamos navegando en medio de la niebla con los motores apagados? —Le reclamó el navegante—. Estaremos en grandes problemas si Gatou nos encuentra.

Tazuna aprovechó ese momento para explicarles la situación al equipo 7, desde las acciones del malvado Gatou hasta las razones del por qué se vio en la obligación de mentir al llenar los parámetros de la misión.

Sakura lo oía pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Así que Gatou estaba detrás de todo. Parecía que el bastardo no había aprendido su lección después de todo. Todavía podía recordar cuando intentó contratar a Sato-san para que fuera su guardaespaldas personal y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta. En ese entonces Sato-san la había enviado a ella para darle un pequeño escarmiento al enano y los dejara de molestar.

—Ahora, si desean abandonar la misión definitivamente moriré —siguió explicando Tazuna, con unas lágrimas un tanto falsas—. Pero no se preocupen, si muero mi hermoso nieto de 10 años llorará unos días, y mi dulce hija vivirá una triste vida odiando a los ninjas de la Hoja por siempre. ¡Pero no será su culpa, definitivamente no!

—Entonces no tenemos opción, te protegeremos hasta que vuelvas a tu país por lo menos —se apresuró a decir Kakashi, más para que dejara todo el melodrama que por cualquier otra cosa.

Unos minutos después finalmente tocaron tierra firme. Ahora sólo debían llegar a la casa de Tazuna.

—¡Todos, abajo! —Gritó de la nada Kakashi luego de un rato de caminar.

Sakura tuvo que tirarse encima de Tazuna para que se abajara igual que los demás y no terminara decapitando por la enorme espada que salió de la nada.

—Kakashi del Sharingan, el Ninja Copia de Konoha, con razón los hermanos demonio fallaron la misión —habló el recién llegado parado sobre la enorme espada que se clavó en un árbol.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el ninja renegado de la Niebla, Momochi Zabuza —reconoció Kakashi, al tiempo que detenía a Naruto de lanzarse contra el enemigo con su mano—. Atrás chicos, este ninja está en otro nivel.

Zabuza por su parte, se había distraído con el equipo genin que seguía a Kakashi, prestando particular atención a la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

—Haruno Sakura, el Cerezo Mortal —reveló Zabuza, deteniendo a Kakashi que estaba a punto de subirse la banda—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, y menos como una Kunoichi de la Hoja.

—Momochi Zabuba, el demonio de la Niebla —Sakura asintió en su dirección, ganándose varias miradas de incredulidad.

 **Fin del Capítulo 3.**

Así que...¿Qué tal les pareció? Cambié un poco las cosas pero aún así no podía omitir el pacto de Naruto de no volver a actuar cobardemente, después de todo su vida hasta este punto sigue igual (la única que cambió fue Sakura) y ese fue un momento importante en su carrera. Espero que haya tenido sentido sin el envenenamiento u.u

En fin, muchísimas gracias a los lectores de este pequeño fic. Y un agradecimiento especial a las personas que se animan a dejar sus comentarios: **Nadipan** (Jejeje, claro), **Black Angel N** , **Luna Haruno** , **diva-akira** , **daliapvperez** , **Andy** , **aimiaika**. Que alegría que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n, ¡sus palabras me animan :D!

Jutsus usados:  
1-Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu — Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador.

En la próxima. **Interludio I: Niebla y Cerezo.**

Y ahora un pequeño Omake...

Estaban Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha cuando de repente:

—¡Vamos por ramen!

—Está bien Naruto-san.

—Hn.

—A veces pienso que podríamos cambiar al bastardo por un botón que haga "hn" y no haría gran diferencia.

—Buena idea Naruto-san —le dice Sakura sacando un botón rojo de quién sabe dónde y presionándolo. Un "hn" muy familiar se escuchó.

—¡Grandioso, ya no necesitamos al teme dattebayo! —gritó un Naruto emocionado corriendo hacia Ichiraku, Sakura detrás de él apretando de vez en cuando el botón rojo.

—¡HN! —Un aura asesina rodeaba al Uchiha que comenzaba a correr para alcanzar al Uzumaki. En su mente encontraba formas muy creativas de destruir el desgraciado botón rojo y partirle la cara de idiota a Naruto...Y a Sakura...Bueno, a ella se lo dejaría pasar...

Y aquí termina el Omake...No sé de dónde salió eso xD...Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima! Se cuidan n.n


	5. Interludio 1

¡Saludos queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado?

El día de hoy tendremos un pequeño interludio. Cada ciertos capítulos estaré subiendo uno. La mayoría tratarán sobre el pasado de Sakura, pero otros pueden ser de cualquier otra cosa pertinente a la historia y por diversas razones no se pudo abarcar en un capítulo.

¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer** : Creeo que es suficientemente claro para este punto que Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto-sama xD

 **Interludio 1** : Niebla y Cerezo

Las luces del alba comenzaron a iluminar el terreno, indicando con su presencia el tranquilo trayecto del Sol en una de sus diarias jornadas. En la Tierra, una figura solitaria sobresalía, una niña de 8 años con un distintivo cabello rosado.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, limpiando con parsimonia la hoja de una katana. A un lado se podía ver una casa de madera, o mejor dicho, los escombros chamuscados de lo que fue una casa de madera. Todavía podía verse una débil flama y un rastro de humo negro ascender al cielo.

Alrededor había muchos árboles, parecía que estaba en un claro en medio del bosque. Y a parte de ella, no parecía haber un alma en las cercanías, o al menos eso pensaba.

—Parece que llegué un poco tarde —una voz resonó, espantando algunos pájaros que volaron despavoridos ante la intrusión.

La niña buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella voz, su mano apretando el mango de la katana con ansiedad. Que alguien lograra escabullirse tan cerca de su presencia sin alertarla no presagiaba nada bueno para su persona.

Una figura aterrizó frente a ella. Era un hombre musculoso, tenía el torso descubierto y unas vendas envolvían su boca y nariz. Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era aquella enorme espada que el desconocido cargaba.

—Dime niña, ¿tú mataste a los 10 hombres que se refugiaban aquí? —Preguntó directo al punto, señalando con una mano el interior de las ruinas de la casa, donde se podían ver unos cuerpos carbonizados.

La pequeña se puso lentamente de pie sin perderlo de vista. Su vestido rosado manchado de sangre, sumado a la katana que tenía en manos y aquellos ojos fríos le daban un aspecto escalofriante.

—¿Qué hará si digo que sí shinobi-san? —Encaró la niña fijándose en la banda ninja en la frente del extraño. Este sólo rió.

—Tienes agallas niña, eso me agrada —comentó una vez se recuperó de sus risas—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—No es educado pedir el nombre de una persona sin haberse presentado primero.

—¿Educado? Hace años que nadie me reclama por eso —el desconocido volvió a reír, la actitud de la niña le causaba mucha diversión—. La gente tiene mejores cosas de las que preocuparse cuando me ve.

Pero la pequeña no cedió, seguía mirando desafiante al ninja. Ni un solo rastro de duda o miedo se visualizaba en sus ojos.

—Muy bien entonces, mi nombre es Momochi Zabuza, el demonio de la Niebla —se presentó finalmente. Bajo la venda que le cubría la boca se podía notar una mueca, quizá un amago de sonrisa.

—Un placer Momochi-san, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura —reveló su nombre la pequeña, sin inmutarse ante el apodo de su interlocutor.

—Dime Haruno Sakura, ¿tú sola mataste a los 10 hombres que vivían aquí? —Volvió a insistir, aunque tenía una idea de la respuesta.

—Sólo eran bandidos, no representaron un gran desafío —contestó como si nada.

— _Una joya como esta es difícil de encontrar_ —pensó mirándola detenidamente, su postura defensiva no se había relajado ni un poco en todo el rato desde que lo vio llegar—. Un arma como tú sería muy útil para mis planes, ¿no te interesaría venir conmigo?

—Sólo Sato-san sabe lo que es mejor para mí.

—¿Sato-san? ¿Y quién sería ese?

—Mi guardián.

—Así que ya alguien te adoptó, una verdadera lástima —su rostro no mostraba nada, pero en su voz se había colado una ligera nota de decepción—. Creo que he averiguado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Me matarás ahora? —Cuestionó aún sin temor, recibiendo nuevamente unas carcajadas.

—No pequeña, no tengo razones para matarte. Mi objetivo era simplemente eliminar a los bandidos y cobrar la recompensa —dicho esto el shinobi le dio la espalda—. Hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse Haruno Sakura…Cerezo Mortal.

Con eso último Momochi Zabuza desapareció del claro.

Sakura permaneció en su posición, mirando el lugar donde había estado Zabuza durante un largo rato. Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron interminables minutos, se acercó al borde de la casa. Las llamas habían muerto, extinguidas por las ráfagas de viento que corrían sin inhibición por toda la zona.

Mirando la posición del Sol, supo que pronto Sato-san la vendría a recoger, por lo que debía terminar su misión.

Clavando la katana en la Tierra, juntó sus manos para hacer unos sellos. Como último movimiento, tocó la tierra con las palmas abiertas de ambas manos. A continuación, la tierra alrededor de la casa colapsó, creando un gran agujero circular que se tragó las ruinas y los cadáveres. Otros sellos después, la tierra volvió a cerrarse, dejando un terreno tan plano que la gente se cuestionaría si realmente hubo algo ahí antes.

Agarrando su katana se volvió a sentar en la roca, su mirada clavada en su reflejo, específicamente en sus fríos ojos verdes.

—Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo pequeña flor —la voz de Sato-san la despertó de su letargo—. Como siempre.

Sakura se levantó para caminar hasta su lado. Cuando Sato se volteó para adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, esta se dispuso a seguirlo, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada al lugar donde había estado la casa.

Sabía que esa noche los gritos no la dejarían dormir, de nuevo.

 **Fin del Interludio 1.**

Así que, ¿qué tal les pareció n.n?

Se supone que tengo que decirles algo...Pero cada vez que me siento a escribir lo olvido completamente xD...Quizá no es tan importante jajaja...

Ahora es momento de los agradecimientos, después de todo, ¿qué sería una historia sin sus lectores :D?

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, pero en especial a los se animan a dejar sus comentarios: **diva-akira , Nadipan, melissaBa, mican, Neko, Ester Izanami, Luna Haruno, daliapvperez, Andy.** De verdad se les agradece un montón *-*, me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando esta pequeña historia :D

¡Nos veremos en la próxima!

 **Próximo Capítulo** : El demonio de la niebla.


	6. 4-El demonio de la Niebla

Finalmente tenemos el siguiente capítulo xD, aquí vamos...

 **Capítulo 4** : El Demonio de la niebla

La situación se había deteriorado rápidamente. Sabía que después de los Chunin que habían enfrentado al inicio, el próximo enemigo sería de nivel Jounin o superior. Lo que no esperó, sin embargo, fue que su oponente sería Momochi Zabuza, un exmiembro de los famosos Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, renombrado por su técnica de asesinato silencioso.

A pesar de eso, sabía que podía hacerle frente, no era un ninja élite por nada. Tendría que ir con todo, Sharingan incluido, si esperaba aumentar sus probabilidades de ganar. Con eso en mente, estaba a punto de subirse la banda ninja que ocultaba el ojo donde tenía el famoso doujutsu, cuando su única estudiante hembra lo sorprendió, de nuevo.

—Haruno Sakura, el Cerezo Mortal —reveló Zabuza—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, y menos como una Kunoichi de la Hoja.

—Momochi Zabuza, el Demonio de la Niebla —asintió Sakura en dirección al ninja enemigo.

Parecía que ahí había algo de historia, pero ¡¿cuándo su pequeña genin se había creado ese apodo de Cerezo Mortal?!

Los records no le habían dicho nada, Sandaime-sama no le había dicho nada, y estaba bastante seguro que por razones de seguridad algo así se habría archivado en algún lado, pero más importante aún, que los superiores conocerían de eso y le habrían informado…quizá.

Ahora entendía mejor por qué el Sandaime le había ordenado mantenerle el ojo a Sakura. Parecía que Sato-san no había sido tan honesto con los antecedentes de ella como había clamado. Debía hablar con ella, no podía seguir siendo un enigma o el equipo sufriría por sus secretos.

—Nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente, como enemigos está vez —siguió hablando Zabuza con Sakura, ajeno a los pensamientos del Jounin.

—¿Te arrepientes de no haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad Momochi-san? —Preguntó a su vez la kunoichi.

Definitivamente debía hablar con ella tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad.

—No, tu presencia aquí no cambia nada. El viejo sigue siendo mío —Kakashi se tensó, el tono que había usado Zabuza lo alertaba que pronto el ninja atacaría.

—Protejan a Tazuna —ordenó finalmente, terminando de subirse la banda y revelando un ojo rojo con tres comas negras dispuestas en patrón circular en su interior—. Y no interfieran en la pelea.

—El Sharingan, un honor ver algo tan famoso —comentó Zabuza no intimidado en lo absoluto por su ojo.

Sabía que la presencia del Sharingan iba a generar preguntas, especialmente de Sasuke, el heredero del clan posesor del doujutsu. Pero como siempre, Naruto era el más vocal del grupo, y terminó haciendo la pregunta sobre lo que era.

Sasuke tomó la palabra para explicar qué era el sharingan. Estaba seguro que había hablado más que todo el tiempo combinado desde que lo conoció. Seguro era su orgullo Uchiha hablando, después de todo, el Sharingan era su preciado Kekkei Genkai, la soberbia de su clan.

—Suficiente conversación, hora de matar al viejo —sentenció Zabuza—. Sólo que parece que tendré que derrotarte primero Kakashi.

Dicho esto, saltó al ataque.

* * *

Sakura estaba posicionada frente a Tazuna, con Naruto y Sasuke a ambos lados de su persona. Los tres estaban en modo de defensa, pues Kakashi-sensei les había ordenado no involucrarse en la pelea contra Zabuza.

Zabuza, que inoportuno encontrarlo en esta misión. Todavía podía recordar la gran diferencia de habilidad cuando lo conoció. Pero ya de eso habían pasado cuatro años, y ese tiempo puede cambiar mucho la vida de una persona, especialmente la de una kunoichi como ella.

—Ocho puntos fatales —la voz de Zabuza inundó el lugar, que rápidamente era envuelto en una niebla cada vez más espesa—. Hígado, pulmones, espina dorsal, venas claviculares, yugular, riñones, corazón…¿Cuál debería elegir?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, la niebla le impedía ver sus alrededor. Afortunadamente Sato-san le había enseñado a pelear sin el sentido de la visión.

Involuntariamente un tremor le recorrió la espalda al llegar a su mente un recuerdo de tiempos pasados. Tenía seis años cuando Sato-san le había ordenado adentrarse en una cueva y encontrar la otra salida. Armada sólo con un kunai, envuelta en una oscuridad penetrante donde no podía ver siquiera sus manos frente a sus ojos, tuvo que recorrer una cueva llena de criaturas peligrosas con sólo cuatro de sus sentidos. Esos fueron los tres meses más angustiantes y tortuosos de su existencia, muchas veces deseó morir, quedarse a un lado y olvidarlo todo, pero el recuerdo de Sato-san la empujaba a continuar.

Los tres meses habían valido la pena, logrando que venciera su miedo y aprendiera a pelear sin depender de sus ojos.

—No se preocupen, los protegeré con mi vida —las palabras de Kakashi-sensei tocaron algo extraño en su interior, un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer—. No voy a dejar que mis compañeros mueran.

—Apártense —gritó de la nada Sakura cuando sintió el trayecto del chakra enemigo.

Tomó rápidamente a Tazuna y lo apartó del lugar, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto se hacían a un lado justo en el momento en que Zabuza se aparecía en el medio de lo que había sido su formación. En menos de un latido Kakashi se había acercado para interceptar a Zabuza.

Retrocedió con Tazuna, manteniéndolo fuera del alcance enemigo. Kakashi-sensei le había ordenado proteger al cliente y no interferir con la pelea. Aun así no le quitaba los ojos al enemigo, esperando que bajara la guardia para atacarle. Un buen puño suyo, en el lugar adecuado, tendría a Zabuza en el suelo agonizando.

Desafortunadamente, su sensei terminó siendo atrapado por Zabuza en una prisión de agua, y no suficiente con eso, el enemigo creó un clon de agua que fue directo contra Naruto para atacarlo con una patada.

Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero el Uzumaki parecía que había recibido algo más que la patada de Zabuza, pues ahora se levantaba con la determinación y las agallas que le había demostrado que tenía cuando lo conoció hace un año.

—Escucha sincejas, ¡mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja que va a ser Hokage y yo no me rindo ante nadie dattebayo! —El rubio se amarraba el protector de frente, el cual se había caído con el ataque inicial de Zabuza pero que pronto había recuperado—. Escuchen chicos, tengo un plan.

—¡Váyanse de aquí, su misión es proteger a Tazuna! —Interrumpió Kakashi con urgencia en su voz.

—Kakashi-sensei —llamó Naruto, sus orbes azules brillando con una intensidad deslumbrante—. Tú mismo nos dijiste que un ninja que abandona la misión es una escoria, pero un ninja que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria. Y yo creo que los tres preferimos ser una escoria que no abandona a sus compañeros a dejarte a merced del sincejas ¡dattebayo!

Kakashi quedó mudo de la impresión. Naruto, el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca #1 de Konoha lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Veamos que tanto puedes respaldar tus palabras mocoso —sentenció Zabuza, mandando a su clon al ataque de nuevo.

Esta vez el blanco fue el Uchiha. Fue tan rápido el ataque que Sasuke fue tomado desprevenido. Al ver esto, Naruto rápidamente usó su Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, creando más de 20 clones para atacar a Zabuza.

Los clones apenas lograron conseguirles unos segundos, pues Zabuza los dispersó a todos con un movimiento de su espada. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto, que al instante le lanzó algo a Sasuke.

—Así que este es el plan —comentó el Uchiha recuperado, sus manos agarrando una Shuriken gigante y lanzándola con mucha fuerza.

—Como si eso fuera a funcionar —descartó inmediatamente Zabuza, hasta que se dio cuenta que la Shuriken no iba en dirección al clon sino a él mismo—. Ilusos.

El ninja enemigo atrapó la shuriken gigante con su mano libre, mofándose de los Genin. Lo que no esperó fue que otra shuriken, escondida en la sombra de la primera, se dirigiera a él. Con ambas manos ocupadas, lo único que le quedaba era esquivar con un salto.

—Buen intento, pero eso no fue suficiente.

—¡Mira de nuevo! —Anunció la voz de Naruto por detrás de Zabuza. Este no tuvo tiempo de mirar, sólo sentir un kunai clavándose en su mano y obligándolo a soltar la prisión de agua que mantenía encerrado a Kakashi.

—¡Mocoso, esa me la pagarás! —Exclamó furioso de que unos novatos le estuvieran haciendo pasar el ridículo.

—Parece que hasta aquí llegamos Momochi-san —habló Sakura parada frente al aludido.

Se había quedado en su posición pacientemente, esperando que se abriera una oportunidad. Y finalmente la tenía. Tan distraído había estado Zabuza, que ni siquiera se percató de cuándo se apareció a su lado.

Un puñetazo en el esternón, con mayor chakra y fuerza de lo normal, fue suficiente para lanzar a Zabuza contra la línea de árboles y estrellarlo contra uno.

—Buen trabajo a todos —escuchó la voz de su sensei, antes de sentir una de sus manos posarse en su cabeza—. Ahora para el final.

En el momento que Kakashi se disponía a matar a Zabuza, algo extraño sucedió. El renegado de la Niebla fue atacado por unos senbon, cayendo al suelo inmóvil. Desconfiado por esta acción, Kakashi se mantuvo en su posición en guardia.

—Le agradezco mucho su ayuda shinobis de la Hoja —un desconocido se apareció sobre una de las ramas del árbol donde se estrelló Zabuza.

—Un cazador ANBU de la Niebla —reconoció Kakashi al verlo.

—Mi equipo ha estado cazando a Zabuza por mucho tiempo sin éxito, pero gracias a su ayuda he logrado matarlo —continuó el cazador, bajándose de la rama para agarrar el cuerpo—. Con su permiso me llevo esto, este cadáver tiene muchos secretos.

—Espera shinobi-san, ¿no se supone que los Cazadores ANBU se deshacen del cuerpo en el mismo lugar donde lo matan? —Preguntó repentinamente Sakura.

—Tienes mucha razón, ese es el procedimiento habitual, pero no quisiera incomodarlos con eso —le contestó el desconocido.

—No se preocupe por nosotros, somos ninjas, nada de lo que haga podrás incomodarnos —siguió presionando Sakura, sus pies listos para llevarla hasta él—. Además de que creo que sería una experiencia educacional.

Su interlocutor pareció leer sus intenciones, porque en menos de un parpadeo había desaparecido con el cuerpo sin decir palabra.

—Déjalo ir Sakura-chan —la orden de su sensei detuvo cualquier intento de persecución de su parte—. Debemos enfocarnos en la misión —con su cabeza le señalizó a Tazuna, el cual se veía aliviado de salir vivo de aquella peligrosa situación—. Fuiste muy astuta descubriendo sus intenciones.

—Sólo eran sospechas Kakashi-sensei, de haberlo sabido desde el comienzo no dejaba que ninguno de los dos se escapara —admitió mirándolo, esperando algún reproche.

—No Sakura-chan, hiciste un buen trabajo —insistió, sus ojos curvándose en forma de una sonrisa—. Pero cuando lleguemos a la casa de Tazuna tendrás mucho que explicar…empezando por dónde aprendiste a caminar sobre el agua.

Sakura miró a sus pies, parados sobre el agua como si fuera un terreno sólido, luego miró a su sensei sin comprender.

—¿No se supone que todos los Genin saben caminar sobre el agua sensei?

Kakashi suspiró y con un movimiento de mano le dijo que lo hablarían más tarde. Por ahora se retirarían a la casa de Tazuna.

* * *

El resto del camino fue corto y sin mayores contratiempos. Al llegar, la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami, los esperaba con una mueca de preocupación, que se transformó en alivio al verlos.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Tsunami se retiró para preparar la cena y Tazuna fue a enseñarles la habitación donde se iban a quedar durante el transcurso de la misión. Sólo había un cuarto libre, por lo que los shinobis iban a tener que compartirla.

—Bien Sakura-chan, hora de responder unas preguntas —comenzó Kakashi una vez que fueron dejados solos—. Primero, tus golpes. Ya tenía una sospecha cuando nos conocimos, pero verte hoy caminando sobre el agua me lo ha confirmado. Esa técnica es la misma que usa Tsunade-sama.

—Así es —confirmó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, o en este caso al ojo.

—¿Se puede saber dónde aprendiste eso? —Preguntó curioso, hasta donde tenía entendido, Tsunade sólo tenía una aprendiz, y ambas andaban siempre juntas.

—Tsunade-sama me enseñó —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero ante la mirada de Kakashi supo que tenía que explicar más—. Hace dos años Sato-san me dejó al cuidado de Tsunade-sama por una semana. Durante ese tiempo me enseñó el fundamento de su técnica, lo otro fue fácil de deducir.

—Eso tiene sentido —asintió Kakashi, pero luego adquirió un gesto meditabundo—. Para lograr el nivel de maestría que demuestras de esa técnica, tu control de chakra debe ser excepcional…Lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de ustedes dos… —se dirigió esta vez a Naruto y Sasuke—. Desperdician demasiado chakra en sus jutsus, tendremos que arreglar eso.

* * *

Los días siguientes cayeron en una rutina. Sasuke y Naruto se iban a entrenar al bosque para mejorar su control de Chakra haciendo ejercicios de caminar sobre los árboles, mientras Sakura y Kakashi se turnaban entre sí la protección de Tazuna cuando trabajaba en el puente, y la protección de Tsunami, más su hijo Inari que tuvieron el "placer" de conocer, los cuales se quedaban generalmente en casa.

Ese tiempo les permitió ver de primera mano la precaria situación de la Ola y la terrible necesidad de que el puente fuera terminado. Como había dicho Tazuna, ahí estaba puesta la esperanza de toda la gente.

Ese día en particular, Sakura atravesaba el bosques en una misión personal. Todavía era temprano, lo cual significaba que los demás aún debían estar en la casa del señor Tazuna.

Kakashi seguramente no aprobaría lo que estaba haciendo, pero en el gran esquema de las cosa, sabía que beneficiaría enormemente la misión.

Sus oídos captaron unos sonidos a un lado de donde estaba corriendo. Tuvo que desviarse para investigar. No sería prudente ignorar algo o alguien que posiblemente buscara escabullirse a la casa del cliente para hacerle daño.

—Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger, ahí es cuando verdaderamente se vuelve fuerte —alcanzó a escuchar. Ahora estaba segura que se trataba de personas.

—Claro, lo entiendo muy bien —esa era la voz de Naruto. Sakura se tuvo que concentrar, pero efectivamente podía sentir el chakra del Uzumaki junto a…

Con un último salto impulsado por chakra apareció sobre el claro donde estaba Naruto. Al ver la persona que lo acompañaba, alistó su puño…Aterrizó creando un cráter en el suelo y levantando una nube de humo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó su compañero tosiendo.

Sin hacerle caso, se movió rápidamente a la posición del enemigo. Quería huir pero ella no lo iba a dejar. Haciendo unos sellos, pero sin dejar de correr, logró elevar un gran muro de roca al pisar excesivamente fuerte, cortándole el camino a su adversario el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarlo.

A unos pasos de llegar junto a él, le lanzó varios shuriken, los cuales fueron interceptados por senbons. Si todavía quedaba alguna duda de su identidad, esto lo confirmaban.

—No irás a ninguna parte esta vez shinobi-san —trató de darle un derechazo, pero su enemigo era más rápido de lo que pensaba y lo esquivó, obligándola a romper la pared de piedra que estaba detrás del ninja.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí Haruno-san —respondió el aludido desde la distancia.

— _Es muy rápido. A este paso lo perderé_ —pensó al darse cuenta que su adversario le estaba ganando terreno—. _No si puedo evitarlo._

En un ágil movimiento se quitó la sudadera sin dejar de correr, dejándola en un top rojo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos completamente de vendas, y en la parte superior, cerca de su hombro, había una especie de brazalete gris que le llegaba casi hasta el codo, también se los quitó. Estos cayeron al suelo sonoramente, creando sendos agujeros en la tierra.

El cambio fue instantáneo, su velocidad se duplicó, poniéndola a la par del otro ninja. Sin perder su ritmo, sacó un rollo de su estuche de kunais. A continuación se mordió el dedo sacando sangre mientras desenrollaba el pergamino. Una katana se materializó frente a ella en medio de una nube de humo, de inmediato lo tomó con la mano izquierda y embistió.

El falso cazador trataba de evadir sus ataques, tenido éxito en más de la mitad de las ocasiones. Estaba sintiendo algo de emoción a pesar de sus reservas iniciales. Hace mucho que nadie la obligaba a esforzarse tanto.

Debatió entre quitarse las pesas de sus piernas o continuar la pelea, si es que se le podía llamar así, pues su oponente estaba más enfocado en huir que en enfrentarla.

—Veo que no tengo opción si deseo volver con Zabuza-sama —concedió saltando frente a ella—. No quería hacer esto pero…¡Makyo Hiosho! (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo)

La temperatura bajó varios grados. De la humedad del aire y de los árboles cercanos se fueron formando unas especies de espejos de cristal, rodeándola complemente. El ninja entró en uno de ellos, pero su reflejo se vio en todos.

Empezó a sentir algo cortándole la piel. Trató de seguir los movimientos con sus ojos. Al principio tuvo muchos problemas porque no se adaptaba a esa velocidad y terminó recibiendo muchas heridas.

—Haruno-san, estás a tiempo de rendirte, no quiero matarte —escuchó la voz del ninja viniendo de varios lados a la vez.

—Shinobi-san, creo que es muy tarde para eso —dicho esto, se terminó de quitar las últimas pesas y las lanzó contra uno de los de los espejos, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan libre. Sato-san le había dicho que siempre debía usar las pesas ya que le servían de entrenamiento, y sólo podía quitárselas ante situaciones realmente desesperantes.

En este caso la situación aún no llegaba a desesperante, pero ante un oponente con una velocidad que sobrepasaba el 50% de la suya, era necesario responder con el 100%.

Sin más preámbulo, se apareció en su camino de un espejo a otro. Le había tomado muchos minutos descubrir el mecanismo de su ataque, pero ahora que lo había hecho todo eran más sencillo.

Su oponente se sorprendió muchísimo al verla. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa vacía antes de darle una trompada en la cara que lo mandó en colisión con otro de los espejos, quebrándolo también. Sin perder ni un segundo lo siguió para enterrarlo con otro puñetazo en la tierra antes de que acabara su curso. Y ahora para el final.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Llamó la voz de Naruto. Una mirada por el rabillo del ojo le reveló la llegada del Uzumaki junto al Uchiha—. ¡¿Pero qué rayos le haces a Haku?!

—Es el cómplice de Momochi-san, Naruto-san —le respondió poniendo el pie en el cuello del shinobi caído. Dudaba mucho que pudiera seguir moviéndose después de esos dos golpes.

—¿Cómplice? —Preguntó confundido—. Eso no puede ser, debe haber un malentendido.

—Es él Naruto-san —contestó por educación, dirigiendo la punta de la katana al lugar donde estaba el corazón.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan! —Suplicó llegando junto a ella para agarrarle el brazo que sostenía la katana—. ¡No tienes que matarlo, podemos llegar a una solución dattebayo!

—Somos shinobis Naruto-san, matar es nuestro trabajo —explicó sosteniendo con sus ojos jade los ojos zafiro suplicantes del rubio—. Y esto es parte de nuestra misión.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser así Sakura-chan.

—No —concedió. Naruto relajó su mano pensando que la había convencido, pero Sakura al instante se liberó completamente del agarre y enterró la punta de la katana en el pecho de Haku—. Pero lo es.

—Za…Buza…sama, le he…fallado —fueron las últimas palabras en salir de sus labios.

El Uchiha estudiaba la escena sin decir palabra, sus ojos alternándose entre el Naruto de hombros caídos y la Sakura que se alejaba dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino.

 **Fin del Capítulo 4.**

No tengo nada en contra de Haku, pero lamentablemente tenía que morir u.u...Pero esperen, parece que a Naruto eso no le gustó D:

¿Nadie se preguntó por qué Sakura siempre usa una sudadera, que según tengo entendido, son generalmente de mangas largas xD? Me pregunto ahora cuántos se preguntarán por qué Sakura siempre tiene lo brazos vendados xD...Sólo puedo decir que Sakura tiene muchas cosas que enseñarnos aún...

Bueno, aquí tenemos un capítulo lleno de acción, ¿qué les ha parecido, les gustó?

Y ahora...¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic, especialmente a los que se animan a comentar: **melissaBa** (sí, soy malvada muajajajacofcof...Ups, lo siento ), **aimiaika** , **Luna Haruno** , **daliapvperez** , **Ester Izanami** , **Nati-chan04** , **Black Angel N**. ¡Se les agradece un montón! :D

Ya en el próximo capítulo termina la misión, así que hasta entonces n.n

 **Próximo Capítulo:** El puente de los héroes. 


	7. 5-El puente de los héroes

Ese momento incómodo cuando llueve mucho y te quedas sin energía eléctrica...Afortunadamente volvió antes de las 12 y ya puedo subir el capi n.n

 **Capítulo 5** : Puente de los héroes

¿Dónde se habrán metido estos niños?

Hatake Kakashi estaba seriamente empezando a preocuparse. Habían pasado literalmente horas desde la última que los vio. No en la casa, no en los alrededores entrenando, no en ninguna parte.

Había tenido que crear un clon para que acompañara a Tazuna cuando Sakura no regresó en el momento acordado. La Genin de cabello rosado había salido en la mañana después del desayuno, alegando que iría a revisar algo por los alrededores rápidamente. Su pequeño acto no había logrado engañarlo, sabía que se escabullía por su cuenta a buscar el escondite de Zabuza.

Frunció su ceño pensando lo peor. Sakura era una chica muy inteligente, bastante confiada en sus habilidades hasta bordear casi en la arrogancia, pero no era una imprudente. No creía que hiciera algo tan descabellado como enfrentarse a Zabuza sola, cuando el mismo tenía un cómplice a su lado.

— _Estos niños van a ser mi muerte_ —pensó rascándose la nuca.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer…Rastrearlos. No lo había hecho antes porque no le vio necesidad, pero ahora…

Un movimiento en la línea de árboles lo puso en guardia. La adrenalina en su sistema se disparó, preparándolo para manejar cualquier situación que se le viniera encima.

Cuando vio el familiar color rosado, su cuerpo visiblemente se relajó. Sakura seguía viva y en una pieza, su acostumbrada sudadera azul marino presente e intacta.

—Lamento la tardanza Kakashi-sensei —se disculpó al llegar a su lado, sus ojos inexpresivos lo observaban inquebrantables.

— _Esta niña necesita avivarse más_ —pensó. No era posible que alguien tan joven tuviera una mirada tan indiferente. Ni siquiera Sasuke se comportaba así, en su caso había muchas emociones presentes, predominando casi siempre la molestia.

—Tuve un pequeño inconveniente durante mi paseo —continuó explicando—. El cómplice de Zabuza se encontraba muy cerca de aquí y decidí confrontarlo.

— _Ok, por lo menos no fue con Zabuza, o algo peor, con Zabuza y su cómplice a la vez_ —pensó con las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Y bien?

—El enemigo shinobi ha sido neutralizado, no volverá a interferir con la misión —reportó como quien dice el clima.

Esas palabras podían significar muchas cosas, pero conociendo la naturaleza de esta Genin en particular, sabía que el farsante cazador ANBU debía estar muerto.

—Sakura-chan mató a Haku Kakashi–sensei —de entre los árboles aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Haku? —Preguntó desconcertado, ¿acaso ese era el nombre del secuaz de Zabuza?

Por otro lado, había algo extraño en Naruto. En primer lugar, sus palabras habían sido dichas en susurros apesadumbrados, muy diferente a su tono alto y animado normal. Segundo, miraba al suelo abatido, el flequillo rubio ocultando sus ojos. Por último, su andar y su postura, siempre energéticos, ahora estaban acongojados. Con todo y todo, parecía el epíteto de la miseria.

—El compañero de Zabuza —contestó Sakura cuando se alargó el silencio.

—No había necesidad de matarlo —murmuró Naruto apretando sus puños.

¿Qué pasaba aquí, que se había perdido? ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan afectado por la muerte del enemigo?

—Naruto-san, ya hemos discutido esto —le dijo Sakura mirándolo de frente—. Era el enemigo, su muerte es parte de nuestra misión.

—Haku pudo haberme matado, ¿sabes? —Confesó relajando sus manos—. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto? —Intervino Kakashi.

—Me quedé dormido en el bosque. Estaba tan cansado que no lo sentí acercarse. La oportunidad perfecta para matarme —rió sin humor. Kakashi decidió en ese momento que esa imagen no compaginaba en lo absoluto con Naruto—. Pero en vez de hacer eso, Haku me despertó, me aconsejó y me alentó —una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios—. Matar no es siempre la respuesta.

Pudo percibir desde su posición un sentimiento, con el que estaba muy familiarizado, aparecer como un flash en los ojos de Sakura, pero se fue tan pronto que podría jurar haberlo imaginado.

* * *

Aquella noche la cena estaba llena de tensión. Incluso los civiles sentían que algo estaba mal en el ambiente. En el centro de todo estaba Naruto, tan callado que era algo innatural.

Uno a uno, todos los presentes se retiraron sin decir palabra, dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos. Con parsimonia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sus manos en los bolsillos de su corto pantalón blanco. Todavía era temprano para regresar a la habitación, donde seguro encontraría a Naruto con su nube de depresión.

— _Naruto_ —pensó frunciendo el ceño. No entendí a ese idiota.

Sakura tenía razón, aquel shinobi era un enemigo, y por el bien de la misión debían eliminarlo. No había razón para irse con tanto sentimentalismo por una muerte más.

Por otro lado, su compañera de cabellos rosados ya tenía dos muertes bajo su cinturón desde que se formó el equipo. A pesar de ser sólo una Genin, su disposición para matar sin vacilación era algo aterrador. Ni siquiera él, con toda su ambición de venganza, había experimentado su primera muerte. Pero igual sabía, que llegada la situación, no tendría tanto aplomo como ella al momento de hacerlo.

La envidiaba y la respetaba a partes iguales, pero ni muerto admitiría algo así. Desde aquel día que Sakura lo humilló en la Academia, derrotándolo frente a todos sus compañero como si nada y mandándolo al hospital por dos semanas, supo que era alguien de temer, pero más importante que eso, alguien a quien debía superar si deseaba matar a su hermano.

Comenzó a entrenar más que antes. Tener el lugar del novato del año y saberse mejor que todos sus compañeros le había creado un sentimiento de complacencia. Hasta que llegó Sakura y fragmentó su dulce ignorancia, demostrando con su puño lo mucho que le faltaba.

La volvió a retar muchas veces, siempre fuera de la academia porque los maestros no habían querido dejarla participar nuevamente en las prácticas de taijutsu, pero igual nunca pudo ganar.

Ahora sabía que cuando peleaban, Sakura no usaba ni el 50% de sus habilidades, y eso no hacía más que hervirle la sangre de rabia. ¿Cómo es que ella era tan fuerte? ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente a él?

Detuvo su andar cuando se encontró precisamente con la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sentada en el borde de la terraza de la casa, mirando al cielo.

—¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? —Se le escapó al verla tan cerca. Hasta entonces su orgullo nunca le había dejado admitir que ella era más fuerte que él.

—Entrenamiento Uchiha-san —le respondió con su tono formal e impersonal de siempre mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad.

—¿Insinúas que no entreno lo suficiente? —Preguntó sintiéndose ofendido.

—Te equivocas Uchiha-san —contestó fijando sus ojos nuevamente en las pequeñas luces que cubrían con armonía el oscuro cielo—. No hablo de ahora.

—Explícate —exigió algo impaciente.

—Sato-san me comenzó a entrenar desde que tenía un año de edad —explicó sin mirarlo, perdida en sus propios recuerdos—. Mientras tú eras cobijado y protegido por la calidez de tus padres.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarlos?! —Exclamó furioso, su familia todavía era un tema sensible para él.

—Tu clan pudo haber sido masacrado Uchiha-san, pero por lo menos viviste con ellos el tiempo suficiente para mantener su recuerdo —sus palabras lo pararon en seco—. Yo ya no recuerdo a los míos.

Sasuke no supo qué decirle ante esa revelación. ¿Qué sería de él si olvidaba también a sus padres, si olvidaba la razón de su venganza? ¿Cuál sería su propósito en la vida?

Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, Sasuke recordó algo que le había estado inquietando desde aquella mañana. Desde que la vio sin su habitual sudadera azul marino

—Las cicatrices de tu espalda, ¿fueron por el entrenamiento que tuviste o algo más? —En su pregunta quedaba implícito lo que con palabras no se atrevía a decir.

—Mis cicatrices…—en su voz se había colado algo de nostalgia, y en ese momento bajo la luz de la luna su figura se veía muy frágil—…Mis errores.

Sasuke la contempló por un momento más antes de dejarla sola sumergida en sus recuerdos.

* * *

La mañana del séptimo día desde su llegada a la Ola arribó cargada de nuevas posibilidades. Si tenía éxito esta vez, pronto encontraría a Zabuza y eliminaría uno de los principales obstáculos de la misión. Sabía que una semana no sería suficiente tiempo para que el enemigo se recuperara de las heridas del combate anterior, y quería aprovechar su convalecencia para acabarlo.

El desayuno fue un evento silencioso, salvo por el pequeño percance con el nieto de Tazuna, que seguía insistiendo que no tenía caso enfrentarse a Gatou porque todos iban a terminar muertos. Luego de que Inari se retirara, o mejor dicho, saliera corriendo del comedor, Tazuna entonces les explicó el motivo de su comportamiento, derivado como consecuencia de ver morir a manos de Gatou a un hombre que el pequeño Inari miraba como un padre y un héroe.

Por otro lado, el Uzumaki brillaba por su ausencia, algo que era realmente extraño. Pronto el Uchiha se retiró también para seguir con su entrenamiento, dejándola sola con su sensei y la familia del cliente.

—Sakura-chan, espero que te quedes a proteger a Tsunami-chan y a Inari-chan mientras acompaño a Tazuna-san al puente —le ordenó su sensei al ver sus intenciones de salir.

—Como diga Kakashi-sensei —lástima, ahí se iba su oportunidad.

Ahora debía debatirse entre qué hacer con su mañana. Tenía varias opciones, pero al final se antojó por ir a ver al Uchiha entrenar. La conversación del día anterior había sido diferente, en que había tenido una cualidad reminiscente. Era la primera vez que se abría tanto con una persona.

Lo encontró en el lugar de siempre, extrañamente solo. Quizá Naruto se había ido a otro lado a entrenar.

—Casi llegas a la cima Uchiha-san —comentó a modo de saludo al verlo perder el equilibrio antes de llegar a la cima.

—Somos compañeros de equipo Sakura, puedes llamarme Sasuke —le dijo aterrizando frente al árbol, listo para intentarlo de nuevo.

Sakura se extrañó por la petición del Uchiha, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Sato-san le había dicho que debía tratar a las personas con formalidad, a menos que ellos insistieran en ser llamados de otra forma.

—Muy bien Sasuke-san —concedió mirándolo antes de sentarse a meditar.

Pasaron muchos minutos en un cómodo silencio, sólo roto por el crujir de la madera y la danza del viento, cuando de pronto Sakura abrió los ojos.

—Parece que Tsunami-san está en problemas Sasuke-san —le informó poniéndose de pie. Con un asentimiento del Uchiha, ambos desaparecieron en dirección a la casa.

Sakura llegó primero, a tiempo para ver como dos rufianes amenazaban a Tsunami. El niño Inari estaba fuera de peligro, pero miraba la escena paralizado con lágrimas surcando sus ojos.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llorando Inari-san? —Preguntó sobresaltando al pequeño—. Mientras todos a tu alrededor miran de frente a la muerte sin quebrantarse, tú prefieres correr como un cobarde y llorar en una esquina. Después te quejas de que los demás mueren cuando tú eres el que los deja morir porque siempre te escondes.

Eran palabras duras, pero Inari debía aterrizar en la realidad. La historia que les había contado Tazuna sobre el padre adoptivo de Inari, Kaiza, y su posterior muerte a manos de Gatou podía ser triste, pero lo había peores y no se quejaban por eso. Un recuerdo repentino la distrajo.

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

Tenía cuadro años y lloraba hecha un ovillo dentro de un armario. Odiaba a Sato-san, siempre la estaba obligando a hacer cosas dolorosas. Lo peor es que si no obedecía las consecuencias eran mucho peores. Ella sólo quería volver a su casa, quería volver con su mamá y papá, alejarse de ese infierno.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y se paralizó, su corazón martilleando contra su caja torácica de manera casi dolorosa. No se atrevió a respirar presa del pánico de que la encontrara y la castigara por estar llorando de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió con lentitud, unos ojos azabaches la miraron con reproche. No tenía caso esconderse. Él la encontraba, siempre.

—¿No te cansas de llorar pequeña flor? —Preguntó suavemente, moviendo su mano hacia ella. Al verlo ella se encogió aterrada—. ¿Qué ganas llorando?

La sacó del armario y la cargó con un brazo. Sakura no se resistió, dejando que la llevara hasta un mueble y la sentara.

—El mundo es un lugar cruel, lleno de malas personas…personas que se aprovecharán de tus lágrimas y disfrutarán de ellas —siguió hablando, entregándole un pequeño pañuelo blanco con el símbolo de la Hoja grabado en hilo verde—. Yo sólo quiero hacerte fuerte —La pequeña Sakura se secó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas, tratando de controlar el hipo que salía de su boca—. He soportado tus lágrimas por tres años pequeña flor, pero ya es suficiente.

Sakura lo miró asustada cuando se alejó.

—Que esta sea la última vez que llores —ordenó fríamente, trayendo algo en su mano que la hizo palidecer—. O me veré obligado a hacer algo que lamentaremos mucho.

Después de ese día, Haruno Sakura no volvió a llorar jamás.

 **Kai**

—¡Aléjense de mi mamá! —Ese grito la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No era momento de estar en memorialandia. Había una misión que cumplir.

Buscando el origen de la exclamación, Sakura se encontró con que Inari finalmente reunía su valor para enfrentarse a la situación. Pero ese no había sido el plan y tuvo que reprocharse por dejarse distraer por los recuerdos.

Afortunadamente Sasuke salvó a Inari antes de que el niño se lastimara, inmovilizando a los dos bandidos con unos movimientos rápidos.

—Bien hecho Sasuke-san —felicitó acercándose—. Será mejor que los lleves a un lugar seguro mientras yo me encargo de estos dos.

Observó un breve reflejo de indecisión en los ojos del Uchiha, pero este finalmente asintió llevándose a la familia del cliente. Sasuke sabía lo que era necesario para la misión, y eso le agradaba.

* * *

Lejos de la conmoción, un Genin de cabellos rubios se encontraba parado frente a una cruz de madera clavada en el suelo. Era la tumba de Haku.

Luego del enfrentamiento con Sakura el día anterior, Naruto se había llevado el cuerpo de Haku para enterrarlo en un lugar apartado. Extrañamente Sasuke lo acompañó todo el camino en silencio, roto sólo una vez cuando llegaron a un lugar que consideró adecuado.

—¿Para qué molestarse? —le preguntó el Uchiha al verlo comenzar a excavar una tumba con sus propias manos.

—Se lo debo —contestó pendiente a su trabajo—. Es lo menos que merece.

No volvió a decir palabra después de eso, hasta que volvieron con Kakashi-sensei y se encontró nuevamente con Sakura.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente ante el pensamiento de su compañera.

Sabía que ella sólo había actuado en el mejor interés de la misión, Haku era el enemigo y por tanto ella debía acabarlo. Pero Haku era una buena persona que simplemente estaba equivocado, matarlo no era lo correcto. Sakura siempre le decía que sus acciones no eran propias de un shinobi, pero en ese momento no pudo importarle menos.

Frente a aquella tumba tomó una decisión que marcaría el resto de su vida. Iba a ser un ninja a su manera, haciendo las cosas que su corazón dictara correcto. Esa era una promesa, y él jamás se retractaría, ese era su camino ninja.

Sólo entonces se alejó, una llama de determinación creciendo en su interior. Iba a entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, hasta superar a Sakura, sólo entonces podría demostrarle que matar no siempre era la solución.

* * *

Mientras sus tres Genin estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos, Hatake Kakashi se encontraba tranquilamente en el puente, observando a Tazuna y a sus hombres trabajar. A veces se acercaba a ayudar, principalmente cuando alguien necesitaba una mano, otras veces sólo se quedaba a un lado leyendo su novela favorita.

En ese momento su mente divagaba en lo sucedido el día anterior. La muerte de Haku había sido inesperada, pero al fin y al cabo un mal necesario para la misión. La reacción de Naruto sin embargo, era algo que le preocupaba.

Por el otro lado también estaba Sakura. Era una Genin con la disposición de un ANBU, y no dudaba que Sato la hubiera entrenado precisamente con esa intención. Realmente se seguía cuestionando cómo el Sandaime había dejado que ese hombre se llevara a Sakura de la aldea, viendo que convertirla en el tipo de kunoichi que ella era, tuvo que sacrificarle la inocencia a una niña que no tenía ninguna opción en la materia.

Y no es que fuera mal kunoichi, ni nada por el estilo, era excelente. Pero como persona tenía demasiadas deficiencias…

La neblina que comenzó a aparecer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alarmado se acercó inmediatamente a Tazuna, que veía los alrededores con temor.

—Kakashi —escuchó la familiar voz de Zabuza llamarlo—. Tienes algo que es mío.

Subiéndose la banda que cubría su Sharingan, se tuvo que preguntar brevemente a qué se refería, a Tazuna o a su cómplice.

—Lo siento Zabuza, pero mi misión es proteger a Tazuna-san —le dijo en un intento por sabes cuál era su objetivo.

—No te hagas Kakashi, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —contestó la voz de Zabuza—. Haku no volvió anoche.

—¿Y piensas que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver? —preguntó tratando de localizarlo. La niebla se estaba tornando demasiado espesa—. Quizá Gatou te traicionó y sacó a tu cómplice de la ecuación.

—Como si Gatou y sus matones pudieran hacerle un rasguño a Haku.

Su instinto lo salvó de ser decapitado por la espada de Zabuza, saltando hacia atrás con Tazuna. Ahora el enemigo shinobi estaba más enfocado en su venganza que en su objetivo, lo cual era bueno porque no sabía que tal efectivo fuera proteger al cliente y pelear contra Zabuza al mismo tiempo, aun creando un clon de sombra.

Sakura seguía en la casa protegiendo a Tsunami y a Inari, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke debían seguir entrenando. Eso significaba que estaba por su cuenta esta vez.

—Tu sharingan no funcionará en esta niebla —escuchó antes de sentir movimiento frente a él.

Trató de retroceder rápidamente, pero igual el filo de la espada logró hacerle un corte horizontal en su abdomen. Tocó con su mano la herida para verificar daños, estaba sangrando.

—Eso no es lo único que tengo —le dijo sacando un rollo y haciendo unos sellos. Si no podía usar los ojos, iba a usar la nariz—¡Kushiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de Invocación)

—¿Crees que eso te salvará?

—Ya veremos.

—¿Qué…?

La niebla se fue aclarando entonces, dejando a la vista a un Zabuza inmovilizado por un grupo de perros. Había dejado que sus invocaciones rastrearan la espalda de Zabuza impregnada con su sangre y ahora estaba en la mejor posición para acabar la pelea.

—Hasta aquí llegamos Zabuza —Hizo unos sellos y concentró su chakra en su mano derecha, creando una figura amorfa de electricidad—. Te doy la opción de rendirte y alejarte de este lugar.

—¿Eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Haku antes de matarlo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo matamos?

—Simple. Haku jamás me traicionaría —viendo que Zabuza no tenía intenciones de rendirse, tuvo que recurrir a su última opción, matarlo.

Con un suspiro, sacó la mano de donde previamente tenía el jutsu del pecho de Zabuza, este cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre. Los perros liberaron el cuerpo entonces y lo miraron, como esperando otra orden.

—Eso será todo chicos —los perros asintieron antes de desaparecer en explosiones de humo.

Pero contrario a lo que había pensado, todavía estaba muy alejado del final. Y como si su suerte ese día no fuera suficientemente mala, una horda de mercenarios hizo su aparición en el puente.

—Pensaba matar a Zabuza luego de que cumpliera su objetivo —declaró un hombrecillo de traje costoso y lentes oscuro al frente del grupo. Ese debía ser Gatou—. Me has ahorrado un dolor de cabeza shinobi. Dime, ¿cuánto quieres por la cabeza de Tazuna?

—¿Cuánto quiero por su cabeza? —Preguntó confundido. Ese hombre no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Claro, todo tiene su precio —explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Dinero, joyas, mujeres, puedo darte lo que quieras, sólo dilo.

—Hmm… —Hizo como si lo estuviera pensando, ante la cara de horror de Tazuna. Luego curvó sus ojos para darle una sonrisa marca patentada Kakashi y le dijo—. Lo siento, no estoy interesado.

Gató se vio estupefacto de que alguien lo rechazara de manera tan descarada. Molesto, envió a sus rufianes a acabar con Kakashi.

—Parece que podría usar unas manos extras Kakashi-sensei —escuchó la voz de Sakura.

Extrañado, miró a la dirección de donde provenía, encontrándose con Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunami, Inari y un montón de pobladores armados.

Ese fue el fin del reino de Gatou.

Dos semanas después, finalmente estaban parados frente al puente, ya complemente terminado. La misión había concluido con éxito, era hora de volver a casa.

—¡Ahora sólo falta darle un nombre! —Exclamó Tazuna con júbilo—. ¿Qué les parece el Gran Puente…Torakeshi?

—¿Torakeshi?—Preguntó Kakashi con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la sien, ¿acaso había…?

—Parece un gran nombre Tazuna-san —respondió Sakura, provocando risas en el aludido.

—De verdad, muchas gracias por todo —les comentó Tazuna calmándose—. Este País les debe su futuro a ustedes.

Y así fue como el Equipo 7 regresó a la Aldea, con una misión cumplida exitosamente y reconocidos como unos héroes por un país entero.

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**

Lamentablemente Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de enfrentarse de nuevo contra Zabuza y le tocó al pobre Kakashi...Por cierto, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde salió el nombre del puente xD? Chocolate virtual para quien adivine xD...Y nada, Sakura y Naruto se alejan, mientras Sakura y Sasuke se acercan...Pero no por mucho tiempo...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima...

Ahora unos agradecimientos especiales a las personas que se animan a dejar sus reviews: **Luna Haruno** , **melissaBa** , **Andy** , **Black Angel N** , **Ester Izanami** , **daliapvperez**. En serio, ustedes son lo máximo :D

 **Próximo capítulo** : ¿Alguien dijo boda?

...¿Pero qué rayos...No se supone que tocan los exámenes Chunin ahora? Pues me temo que aún no, el equipo 7 no puede participar así como está ahora. Sakura y Naruto tienen que arreglarse primero xD...Nuestra rosada favorita tiene que estrechar lazos con su equipo, primero Sasuke y ahora Naruto...Y no digo más que después los spoileo xD

Ahora sí, ja ne!


	8. 6-Propuesta de Matrimonio

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Jejeje, tuve que cambiarle el título a este capítulo xD, creo que este pega mejor xD...

 **Capítulo 6:** Propuesta de matrimonio.

Corría por la aldea a tempranas horas de la mañana, tal como era su costumbre. Al terminar su recorrido diario volvía a su casa para darse una ducha y desayunar. Luego se reunía con su equipo en el lugar de siempre, un pequeño puente cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

Había pasado una semana desde la misión al País de las Olas, y pronto habían vuelto a la rutina de su diario vivir. Excepto que Naruto parecía aún molesto con ella.

Le había dado tiempo a que se calmara, pero el Uzumaki seguía insistiendo en darle el trato frío, sólo hablándole cuando era necesario. ¿Qué esperaba, que se disculpara por cumplir su deber?

En verdad no le importaba mucho, pero el entrenamiento estaba sufriendo porque Naruto se rehusaba a crear los clones para que cumplieran las misiones D que se les asignaba. A este paso su equipo no iba a estar preparado para tomar los exámenes Chunin cuando llegaran.

Negó con la cabeza al llegar al punto de encuentro, justo en el momento acordado. En realidad no había necesidad de llegar tan temprano, pues su sensei igualmente no llegaría por horas. Igual era buen momento para ponerse a meditar.

Sasuke llegó poco después, las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Luego venía Naruto, decía un buenos días general y se recargaba de las barandillas del puente silbando.

Tres horas después se aparecía Kakashi con una excusa insólita de perderse en el camino de la vida. Un llegas tarde y un mentiroso de parte de Naruto siempre seguía. Luego el equipo se iba a la Sala de las misiones a que le asignaran el próximo trabajo.

—Justo el equipo que quería ver —saludó el Hokage al verlos entrar—. Tengo una misión de rango C para ustedes hoy.

Naruto gritó emocionado, Sasuke expresó su entusiasmo con un "hn" y Sakura se mantuvo sin cambios.

—Este cliente fue muy específico cuando pidió por su equipo —explicó el Sandaime creando confusión en los Genin—. Parece que se enteró en la Ola de lo que hicieron y quedó impresionado.

Momentos después, el cliente de la misión entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Era un hombre joven, quizá un poco mayor de 20 años, con un cabello castaño que le caía hasta los hombros y unos ojos negros.

—¿Ustedes son el equipo que tanto he escuchado mencionar? —Preguntó entusiasmo al verlos, corriendo donde cada uno para tomarles la mano—. Mi nombre es Ichigaki Natsuki y Tazuna-san me habló mucho de ustedes cuando estuve en la Ola.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Kakashi inseguro, un poco abrumado por la energía de este cliente. Por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien.

—Tú debes ser Kakashi-sensei, el líder del grupo —señaló con una mano—. El rubio debe ser Uzumaki Naruto, la rosada Haruno Sakura y el de cabello negro Uchiha Sasuke.

—Un placer Ichigaki-dono —saludó Sakuro con una reverencia—. Estamos a tu disposición.

—Eres tan formal como Tazuna-san explicó —comentó riendo—. Con mi vida en sus manos sé que no tengo que temerle a nada.

* * *

Natsuki era un comerciante que viajaba mucho para obtener mercancías y llevarlas a otros países para venderlas, lo mismo que hacía Sato-san, sólo que Natsuki lo hacía con una intención muy diferente y a una escala mucho mayor.

El objetivo de este joven era proponerle matrimonio a la mujer de sus sueños, pero para hacerlo debía primero obtener la aprobación del padre de ella. No podría hacerlo como el don nadie que era cuando estaba en su país, así que decidió hacer sus maletas y viajar con la intención de crearse un nombre y una pequeña fortuna.

Ahora que finalmente lo había logrado estaba dispuesto a regresar. El problema era que precisamente tener un nombre y una fortuna atraía todo tipo de persona indeseada. En este caso, una banda de ladrones que se querían llevar todas sus pertenencias. Eso lo obligó a desviarse de su camino y buscar refugio en el País de las Olas, donde fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, y al contar sus problemas, dado recomendaciones para solucionarlas.

Había tenido que dejar su caravana con su mercancía en el País de las Olas y disfrazarse para poder llegar a Konoha sin problemas

Todo eso y más les contaba Natsuki al equipo 7 mientras caminaban amenamente al País de las Olas a buscar sus pertenencias. Naruto lo escuchaba fascinado y le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas sobre sus aventuras y los lugares que había visitado en sus viajes. Natsuki respondía cada pregunta con un entusiasmo que podía rivalizar al de Naruto.

En la tarde llegaron al País de las Olas y se quedaron la noche. Los pobladores habían estado muy felices de verlos volver, y el equipo 7 en cambio veía con alegría que sin la influencia de Gatou, el país progresaba y mejoraba a un ritmo sorprendente.

La mañana siguiente se despidieron para continuar su misión de escoltar a Natsuki al País de las Aguas Termales para proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida. Bastante fácil comparado con la última misión fuera de la aldea.

El viaje les iba a tomar todo el día, considerando que la presencia de la caravana les enlentecía un poco el ritmo. Si todo salía bien podrían llegar un poco después de entrada la noche.

Claro que las cosas nunca salen como una la espera, así que la banda de malhechores decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta de rodearlos. Habían por lo menos unos 20 hombres, corpulentos y armados hasta los dientes. Aunque esos números no significaban nada contra los cuatro ninjas.

—Sakura-chan, protege al cliente y su caravana —ordenó Kakashi sacando su libro Icha Icha—. Naruto, Sasuke, encárguense de los ladrones.

—¡Veamos quién puede derrotar a más bandidos teme¡ —exclamó Naruto lanzándose al ataque—. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

—Hn.

Varios minutos después todos los rufianes salieron corriendo cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban tratando con niños normales.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó Sakura al verlos correr, recibiendo una negación del Jounin para no darle persecución.

—¡Te gané Sasuke-teme! —Alardeó Naruto con una pose de victoria.

—Hn.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Intervino Natsuki emocionado.

Y así siguieron caminando como si nada, pero aquel retraso los obligó a acampar la noche y seguir el recorrido en la mañana.

Armaron dos tiendas de campaña, uno para el cliente y uno para el equipo. Después de comer se turnaron la guardia de la noche, quedando Naruto de primero, Sakura de segunda, Sasuke de tercero y Kakashi de último.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Naruto se quedó sentado frente a los restos de la fogata mirando a todos lados. Era la primera vez que montaba guardia y no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo solo.

—¿Todavía le sigues dando el trato frío a Sakura-chan, Naruto? —Preguntó la voz de su sensei desde su espalda, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Casi me sacas el corazón Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó con la mano en el pecho mirando con reproche al Jounin.

—No hables tan alto Naruto —sus palabras lograron que Naruto se tapara la boca con las manos mirando escandalizado alrededor. Kakashi se rió y se sentó frente a él—. Pero en verdad no parece algo propio de ti.

—Lo sé Kakashi-sensei —contestó Naruto decaído—. Pero cada vez que la veo siempre recuerdo lo que pasó ese día. Como le supliqué que no lo matara y ella lo hizo sin importarle mis sentimientos.

—Seguramente debes estar decepcionado Naruto, pero ¿te has puesto en los zapatos de Sakura? —Naruto lo miró sin entender—. A Sakura le enseñaron a acabar con sus enemigos.

—A todos nos enseñaron a acabar con nuestros enemigos Kakashi–sensei, pero eso no significa…

—No es lo mismo Naruto —le interrumpió Kakashi mirando el cielo con un aire melancólico—. Si durante toda tu vida le han dicho que matar está bien, ¿quién eres tú para cambiarle eso de la noche a la mañana?

—¡Soy su amigo! — Exclamó airado Naruto, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar Kakashi con sus palabras.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de Sakura —admitió con un suspiro cansado mientras se ponía de pie—. Trata de no juzgarla duramente sin darle la oportunidad de hablar —acercándose a la tienda de campaña se volteó a verlo una última vez—. Tú mismo sabes lo doloroso que es ser ignorado por algo de lo que no tienes culpa.

Las palabras de su sensei se le clavaron como espinas. Kakashi tenía razón en muchas cosas, y él estaba siendo idiota con todo ese asunto. Quizá ya era hora de hacer las paces. Llevaban tres semanas sin hablar como solían hacerlo, y tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que la extrañaba.

Sakura había sido una de sus primeras amigas, tratándolo de la misma manera que ella trataba a todos, preocupándose a su manera de su bienestar. Nunca lo ignoraba como hacía el resto. Podía ser indiferente y algo fría, pero pronto había descubierto que todo eso era parte de quien era.

Una sonrisa nostalgia se formó en su cara al recordar el día que la conoció, hace más de un año.

 **(Flashback no Jutsu)**

Estaba sentado solo en un rincón cuando Iruka-sensei la presentó. Era raro tener nuevos estudiantes en un nivel tan avanzado, pero el maestro les había asegurado que Sakura estaba más que capacitada para estar en aquel curso.

Perdiendo el interés, Naruto volvió a recostarse en el escritorio. Seguramente haría lo mismo que todos los demás y lo ignoraría, después de todo era el payaso del curso, el marginado sin amigos y la molestia de todos.

Sin embargo Sakura lo sorprendió, sentándose a su lado con un asentimiento de cabeza. Estuvo tan sorprendido por la acción que se le olvidó responder.

Los siguientes días Sakura se seguía sentado a su lado en la última fila de la columna central, aun cuando escuchaba que los demás le decían que era un muchacho problemático y que era mejor alejarse de él por razones que ni ellos mismos conocían, ella seguía a su lado.

Naruto la observaba sin entender. Había descubierto que Sakura no era una persona de hablar mucho, sólo respondía cuando le hablaban, y siempre lo hacía con un tono formal e impersonal. Además sus ojos miraban a todos con indiferencia, no la indiferencia arrogante de Sasuke, sino una indiferencia carente de emoción. Lo asustaba.

El día que se armó de valor para hablarle fue el día que Sakura barrió el piso con Sasuke. No sabía qué había hecho exactamente la chica, pero su ataque fue rápido y brutal. En vez de sentirse aterrorizado al igual que sus compañeros, había estado impresionado. Nadie nunca le ganaba a Sasuke y este siempre se sentía por encima de todos.

—¡Sakura-chan, eso fue genial! —exclamó con su habitual voz alzada, siguiendo a la aludida fuera de los terrenos de la academia.

—Eso no fue nada Uzumaki-san —le respondió ella mirándolo.

—Claro que sí Sakura-chan. Era hora de que alguien bajara de su caballo al gran y poderoso bastardo —su voz era tan alta que las personas que pasaban le lanzaban miradas cargadas de reproche.

—No creo que debas hablar tan alto Uzumaki-san —sugirió Sakura al notar las miradas.

—Ups, lo siento Sakura-chan —se disculpó avergonzado, disminuyendo un poco su volumen.

Después de ese día, Naruto la saludaba todas las mañanas con mucha euforia, a lo que Sakura respondía con un tono apagado, pero eso no le molestaba. Lo que sí le picaba es que fuera tan formal con él, así que le pidió que lo llamara Naruto.

—De acuerdo Naruto-san —contestó, haciendo que Naruto suspirara. Bueno, algo era algo, se reconfortó.

—¿Entonces, me ayudas a entrenar después de la academia? —Preguntó emocionado.

—Claro Naruto-san, siempre y cuando Sato-san no me espere en casa.

Lo cual era casi siempre, pero a Naruto no le incomodaba. Estaba acostumbrado a entrenar solo, pero cada vez que ella lo acompañaba siempre traía meriendas y lo hacía sentir realmente feliz.

—Una vez más Sakura-chan —pidió levantándose del suelo todo magullado.

—Creo que sería prudente detenernos ahora Naruto-san —sugirió Sakura a una corta distancia de su persona.

—¡Claro que no, aún puedo seguir!

—Pero estás herido Naruto-san. Creo que me pasé un poco contigo.

—¿Cómo puedo pretender convertirme en Hokage si dejo que esto me detenga? —Preguntó, armándose de determinación—. Seguir adelante, nunca darme por vencido, ¡ese es mi camino ninja dattebayo!

Tras ese momento las cosas entre ambos tomaron un rumbo diferente. Naruto podía jurar que Sakura lo estaba tratando mejor, más como una amiga que como una simple compañera de clases.

—No puedes comer sólo ramen Naruto-san —aconsejó Sakura cuando se enteró de su obsesión con el ramen.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan, el ramen es el manjar de los dioses! —exclamó con un puchero.

Después de ese día Sakura también le llevaba comida a la academia, diciéndole que debía comer más saludable si deseaba ser un ninja fuerte. Naruto se quejaba, pero igual siempre se comía lo que le llevaba porque sabía que ella misma lo preparaba.

Era diferente, era reconfortante, era una calidez que no esperaba sentir, y todo…todo fue gracias a la llegada de Sakura.

 **(Kai)**

El sonido de pasos lo despertó de su ensoñación. Alerta, busca con la mirada la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con la figura de la Genin de cabellos rosados.

—No deberías quedarte dormido durante la guardia Naruto-san —fue lo primero que le dijo al llegar a su lado.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan —respondió ruborizado de ser atrapado faltando a su trabajo. Sakura se le quedó mirando de una manera un tanto inquietante—. ¿Pasa algo, tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó alarmado tocándose el rostro.

—No Naruto-san —el aludido la miró sin comprender—. Fue que respondiste sin esquivas.

Tuvo que esconder la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de su compañera ante esa declaración. Era cierto, hace mucho no le daba una respuesta directa a nada, y a pesar de que ella no mostraba signos de que le molestara, Naruto sabía que siempre se guardaba todo en su interior. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente y su boca lo sacó sin que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de filtrarlo.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan fría Sakura-chan? —Ahora que estaba fuera no había de otra. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar porque pensaba que simplemente ella era así y punto. Pero las palabras de su sensei le recordaron que en verdad, él no sabía mucho de quién era en realidad Haruno Sakura.

—Fría —repitió Sakura encontrándose con los cálidos ojos azules de su compañero—. Sato-san me enseñó que es el comportamiento propio de un shinobi.

—Sato-san —frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre. Sabía que era el guardián de Sakura, el primo de su padre o algo así— ¿También te enseñó a matar? —Se le escapó, pero como siempre, Sakura se mantenía calmada.

—Sato-san me enseñó todo lo que sé —explicó perdiendo la mirada en el cielo—. Todo lo que soy es gracias a él.

—Parece que lo admiras mucho, _aunque sea un bastardo_ —pensó lo último, lo que menos quería era volver a estar en malos términos con su compañera ahora que se habían seudorreconciliado—. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti Sakura-chan, y quizá fue mi culpa no molestarme nunca en tratar de entender.

—Estás madurando Naruto-san —comentó con una sonrisa sincera que contagió al Uzumaki.

Con esas últimas palabras Naruto se levantó para entrar al campamento y dormir. Estaba mentalmente cansado.

—Naruto-san, lamento lo que pasó —la disculpa de su compañera lo tomó desprevenido, dándose la vuelta para mirarla notó que ella seguía con la vista clavada en el cielo—. Extrañé esto.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir muy feliz. Confiarle eso debió tomarle mucho esfuerzo. Por primera en todo lo que llevaba de conocerla, Sakura estaba abriéndose más con él.

* * *

Sakura lo observó perderse dentro de la tienda. No sabía de dónde había salido eso. Pensaba que no le importaba si el Uzumaki le hablaba o no, pero cuando volvieron a hablar como en los viejos tiempos después de esas tres largas semanas se dio cuenta que le había hecho falta.

Sato-san la regañaría si se enteraba que estaba mostrando ese tipo de comportamientos. Indiferente, fría, calculadora, así fue como le enseñó que debía ser un shinobi, y eso era lo único que se permitía sentir. A veces algo de emoción cuando algo en particular llamaba su atención, pero no más de ahí.

Con su equipo se había sobrepasado de esos límites y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Por un lado estaban las enseñanzas de su guardián, y por otro esos extraños sentimientos que su equipo evocaba en ella.

Negando con la cabeza miró hacia el horizonte. Los bandidos seguían por ahí libres y sobre todo vivos. Sato-san le había dicho que nunca debí dejar vivo a sus enemigos, una lección que tuvo que aprender por las malas.

Haciendo unos sellos con sus manos, vio de la tierra emerger una figura humanoide que adoptó poco después su misma apariencia. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le ordenó al clon montar guardia mientras se encargaba del asunto pendiente de aquella tarde.

Con pasos seguros se fue adentrando en el bosque en busca de aquellos bandidos, iba a aprovechar el silencio de la noche para acabar con ellos. Así no volverían a lastimar a nadie nunca más.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció brillante. El equipo 7 y su cliente desmontaron el campamento y siguieron su camino rumbo a su destino.

Lograron llegar poco antes del mediodía y Natsuki los invitó a comer todo lo que quisieran en un restaurante, seguido de un tour por el lugar. Cabe decir que Naruto estaba encantando.

Cuando finalmente fueron a la casa del cliente, una mujer los esperaba en la entrada. Su rostro apesadumbrado se llenó de regocijo al verlos.

—¡Kaoru-chan!

—¡Natsuki-kun!

Ambos corrieron a abrazarse con el fervor acumulado de los años, el anhelo de estar finalmente con la persona amada.

—Pensé que ya no volverías —sollozó Kaoru una vez en sus brazos—. Todos me decían que era una ilusa por esperarte, pero cuando escuche que habías vuelto…

—Te prometí que volvería —le reconfortó tomando su mentón suavemente en sus manos—. Nada me va a separar de ti.

Los miembros del equipo 7 miraban la escena en silencio, expresiones variadas en sus rostros ante las muestras de afecto, pero en general contentos de reunir a ese hombre sano y salvo con su amada.

—Sólo queda una cosa más —declaró Natsuki dejándose caer sobre una rodilla y mirándola con adoración—. ¿Kaoru-chan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

—¡Sí, mil veces sí!

Otra misión cumplida.

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

Y listo. Naruto y Sakura se han reconciliado, ¿muy rápido? Bueno, la verdad es que no veo a Naruto dándole la espalda por mucho tiempo a uno de sus amigos, además de que ha decidido que nada es culpa de su compañera, sino de Sato, así que es contra él la cosa xD...¿Qué opinan?

Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que se animan a dejar sus comentarios: **Ester Izanami** , **Walalaparadise** (¡Chocolates virtuales por haber adivinado correctamente! xD ¿Acaso era tan obvio?, **diva-akira** , **melissaBa** , **Black Angel N** , **Luna Haruno** , **daliapvperez.**

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo finalmente comienzan los exámenes Chunin, sin embargo, me temo que me voy a tomar una semana fuera para resolver algunos asuntos personales antes de seguir escribiendo...Por lo tanto, el próximo capítulo será subido el próximo domingo sin falta u.u...Mil disculpas.

Y ahora un **Omake** para que les anime un poco por el peso de la noticia D:

Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y tarareando una canción. Al llegar a su apartamento fue directo a la alacena a buscar su ramen instantáneo. Se estaba muriendo del hambre.

Pero cuando abrió el armario se encontró con algo horrible...

—¡MI RAMEN! —Gritó horrorizado.

De inmediato fue a buscar en todos sus escondites secretos, pero no había nada de ramen, sólo una pequeña nota de Sakura que decía...

 _Naruto-san, me he deshecho de todo el ramen que tenías y he llenado tu nevera de vegetales. Espero lo aproveches._

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! —El grito se escuchó por toda la aldea.

Jejeje, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y nos estaremos leyendo el domingo n.n


	9. 7-Los exámenes Chunin

Lo prometido es deuda, y como ya es domingo aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic n.n, gracias por su paciencia. Por cierto, ¿alguien se dio cuenta que ciertos eventos de la misión a la Ola no ocurrieron? ¿Qué podría significar eso xD?

Sin más preámbulos, aquí el siguiente capítulo :)

 **Capítulo 7:** Los exámenes Chunin

Los meses se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante ese tiempo completaron más misiones D usando los clones de Naruto, para consternación de Kakashi, y dos misiones C más fuera de la aldea. Estaban progresando y creciendo a un ritmo impresionante. Sakura estaba segura que con este equipo arrasaría en los exámenes Chunin que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

—A veces pienso que quieres castigarnos con esas misiones de rango D Kakashi-sensei —acusó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo sería un castigo si en verdad las hicieran —comentó despreocupadamente sin sacar la nariz de su fiel libro.

—¡Aja! —Exclamó triunfante—. Ya sabía yo que por algo insistías tanto con esas ridículas misiones.

El equipo 7 se encontraba caminando por la aldea tras otra misión completada, cortesía de los clones claro está. Pensaban almorzar juntos en el bar de ramen Ichiraku y luego dirigirse a la Mansión del Hokage a solicitar otra misión. Sin embargo, un chillido desde el cielo los detuvo, sobre ellos volaba una especie de halcón.

—Creo que los veré luego chicos —anunció de la nada Kakashi guardando su libro—. ¡Pórtense bien en mi ausencia!

Dicho esto, desapareció en una explosión de humo sin dar mayor explicación. Naruto y Sasuke lo achacaron al comportamiento raro normal de su sensei, mientras que Sakura observaba con más detenimiento aquella ave alejarse que al propio Jounin.

Pronto continuaron su camino entablando una pequeña conversación, o mejor dicho discusión, entre Naruto y Sasuke, que terminó convirtiéndose en una competencia para ver quién llegaba primero al bar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran echar a correr, escucharon unas voces que parecían estar en problemas.

Aceleraron hacia la fuente del sonido, encontrándose a dos ninjas desconocidos, una kunoichi de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas y un shinobi con alguna especie de túnica negra que lo cubría de pies a cabezas, dejando sólo un rostro pintado con líneas moradas visible. Este último sostenía a un niño en el aire de manera amenazante, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de los dos pequeños que quedaban libres.

—¡Hey tú escapado de circo, suelta a Konohamaru ahora! —ordenó Naruto al reconocer al niño en problemas.

—¿Cómo me llamaste chiquillo? —Preguntó el shinobi enojado por el apodo.

—¡Jefe! —reconoció Konohamaru con algo de alivio.

—Kankuro-san, esas no son formas de tratar al honorable nieto del honorable Tercer Hokage —intervino Sakura antes de que Naruto se lanzara a los golpes con el extraño.

—¡Sakura! —Exclamó el aludido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, soltando a Konohamaru de la impresión.

—Sakura, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí —secundó la otra kunoichi palideciendo. Sus ojos fijos en la Genin de cabellos rosados.

—¿Soy yo o Sakura-chan conoce a todo el mundo? —Le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke en un susurro para nada disimulado.

—Hn.

Mientras Sakura hablaba con los dos shinobis desconocidos, los pequeños aprovecharon para alejarse y rodear a Naruto, tanto para estar más seguros como para preguntarle sobre su compañera. Parecía que las cosas se habían calmado. O quizá no…

—Haruno Sakura —llamó una voz fríamente, envolviendo el terreno en su escalofriante presencia—. Madre tendrá tu sangre esta vez.

Todos los shinobis miraron al recién llegado con expresiones variadas de temor, este a su vez sólo tenía ojos para Sakura desde su posición invertida en la rama de un árbol, sin duda usando su chakra para mantenerse parado con la cabeza abajo. La mayoría no lo sintió llegar, y unida a su escalofriante presencia, los tenía algo tensos y nerviosos, aunque algunos pudieran disimularlo mejor que otros.

En un rápido movimiento el recién llegado se apareció en medio de un torbellino de arena entre los dos desconocidos. Irguiéndose con porte al caer en cuclillas, clavó sus ojos en los orbes verdes de Sakura que le devolvían la mirada sin vacilar.

—Gaara-san, saludos —comenta Sakura al tenerlo frente a ella—. Veo que han llegado a tiempo para los exámenes de ascenso a Chunin.

—¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan? —Interrumpió Naruto que no entendía para nada la situación.

El shinobi reconocido como Gaara le dio un leve vistazo al equipo 7 antes de darse la vuelta y ordenarle a los otros dos que lo siguieran. Con una despedida rápida estos obedecieron con algo de miedo.

—Nos veremos en el examen Haruno Sakura —esas palabras sellaban una promesa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sakura lo vio desaparecer junto a los dos shinobis foráneos. Repentinamente los exámenes chunin se habían complicado mucho más de lo que se habría imaginado.

Luego de eso, el equipo 7 retornó su trayecto a Ichiraku, esta vez acompañados por Konohamaru y su pandilla. El almuerzo estuvo lleno de preguntas y explicaciones dadas por Sakura sobre los tres que acababan de conocer. Al parecer eran shinobis de la Arena que venían a participar en los tradicionales exámenes de ascenso a Chunin a celebrarse en la Hoja en esta ocasión. Pero algo en especial llamó la atención de Naruto.

—El tal Gaara parecía muy hostil contigo. ¿Le hiciste algo o qué?

—Intenté matarlo —fue su simple respuesta.

En un arranque de inesperada sabiduría, Naruto optó por no seguir esa línea de conversación y cambió el tema hacia los exámenes Chunin. Lo que podían esperar, lo que significaba para ellos, y un montón más de cosas.

Animados por la posibilidad de subir de rango, los tres Genin se fueron al campo de entrenamiento tan pronto terminaron de comer para practicar. Gaara había sido intimidante, y si ese era el tipo de competencia que tendrían, lo mejor era prepararse lo más que pudieran.

Los días se fueron en eso, hasta que finalmente Kakashi les entregó los pases que los autorizaba a tomar el examen y los citaba para el día siguiente en la habitación 301.

La tarde del examen Chunin, los tres Genin se reunieron en las puertas de la Academia Ninja, el lugar elegido para llevar a cabo las pruebas. Había muchos prospectos shinobi en los alrededores, pero el equipo 7 no les prestó mucha atención ya que no se veían tan amenazantes.

Lamentablemente su progreso se vio momentáneamente detenido en un pasillo. Había mucha gente reunida y dos personas más adelante parecían antagonizar a un Genin de ropas verdes.

—Sigamos adelante —susurró Sakura dirigiendo al equipo a través del grupo de Genin que miraban absortos la discusión que se había formado entre las dos personas paradas frente a una puerta y el shinobi de ropa verde.

—Idiotas —masculló el Uchiha.

¿La razón? El grupo de Genin que habían pasado estaba atrapado en un débil Genjutsu que les hacía creer que estaban frente a la habitación 301 cuando en realidad estaban frente a la 201 en un piso inferior al designado. Caer por una trampa tan fácil los colocaba automáticamente en la lista de idiotas del Uchiha.

No se encontraron con mayores obstáculos el resto del camino, llegando en pocos minutos a la habitación correcta. Ahí los esperaba su sensei con las manos en sus bolsillos. Milagrosamente su libro no estaba por ningún lado.

—Buena suerte chicos —fueron sus únicas palabras.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto asintieron. En el caso de este último también hizo una pose de victoria con el pulgar arriba.

—¡Vamos a ganarles a todos dattebayo!

Con eso los tres siguieron marchando, abriendo finalmente la puerta que los enfrentaría al destino.

—Cuanta gente —susurró Naruto viendo el interior del salón y todas las personas que lo ocupaban.

—Hn.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó una voz conocida pegándose al Uchiha como un chicle. Este se sacudió rápidamente para quitársela de encima.

El equipo 7 se distrajo de la multitud por la presencia de unas caras muy familiares. Parecía que no eran los únicos de su generación que tomarían el examen.

—Pero si es el trío de idiotas —reconoció Naruto a la chica rubia que siempre lo golpeaba, Yamanaka Ino, al gordo que siempre vivía comiendo, Akimichi Chouji, y al perezoso que siempre dormía en clase y siempre se quejaba de todo, Nara Shikamaru.

—No nos llames así —se quejó un muchacho de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta—. Que problemático.

—Hmm… —asintió el miembro restante masticando una patata frita y llevándose otra a su boca de la funda que tenía en la mano.

—Así que a ustedes también los nominaron —se unió otra voz.

Tres personas más se unieron al pequeño grupo que se había formado en la entrada. Esta vez se trata de un chico de lentes oscuros, Aburame Shino, otro de rasgos caninos con un cachorro en la cabeza, Inuzuka Kiba, y una chica de curiosos ojos pálidos, Hyuga Hinata.

—Parece que aquí estamos los 9 novatos de este año —observó el de la misma voz—. Si ustedes son la competencia estos será pan comido.

—¡Hey, entrenamos mucho para este examen y estoy seguro que barreremos el piso contigo Kiba dattebayo!

—Están armando demasiado escándalo —interrumpió otro shinobi uniéndose al grupo. Usaba lentes y tenía el pelo de color plateado—. Novatos recién salidos de la academia y comportándose aún como niños.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? —Preguntó Ino con mala cara.

—Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto —se presentó el recién llegado—. Todos los ninjas presentes están nerviosos por el examen. Les sugiero que le bajen algo si no quieren causar una escena.

Sakura observó calculadora al nuevo integrante del grupo, de la misma manera que a todos los demás presentes en el salón desde que entró. No le interesaba la explicación que estaba dando el tal Kabuto, una persona que reprobara siete veces el examen no era digno siquiera de escuchar. Aun con el aparente conocimiento que afirmaba poseer.

—¡Escuchen todos, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y voy a ser el próximo Hokage dattebayo! —gritó Naruto en respuesta a una advertencia de Kabuto sobre lo fuerte que eran los Genin de las otras aldeas. En vez de intimidarse por esa información, ahora estaba más determinado que nunca.

—¡Silencio gusanos! —una voz estruendosa resonó en el salón, procedido por la aparición de un grupo de personas en el frente del cuarto—. Gracias por su paciencia, mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y seré su examinador de esta primera prueba del examen Chunin.

El hombre que habló estaba calvo, con algunas cicatrices surcando su cara. Tenía una presencia imponente, y no sólo eso, Sakura sabía que aquel hombre era el jefe de la división de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha, con una reputación como uno de los mejores de su campo, sino el mejor.

Su presencia como examinador sólo podía significar una cosa, el primer examen iba a tener algún componente psicológico involucrado, pues dudaba mucho que se atrevieran a realizar tortura física.

Cuando comenzaron a separarlos en diferentes asientos de acuerdo a una serie de números que se vieron obligados a tomar, e Ibiki anunció que se trataba de un examen escrito, sus sospechas se fueron confirmando. Más aún con todas las reglas impuestas por el jurado.

Al finalizar la explicación, los Genin pudieron voltear finalmente la hoja del examen que les fue entregado anteriormente. Sakura arqueó una ceja ante las preguntas tan profundas y complicadas que estaban escritas en el pedazo de papel. Estaba segura que casi nadie sería capaz de llenar esos problemas, el grado de dificultad estaba muy por encima de la media.

Sabía que ella era una notable excepción porque siempre tuvo gran dominio de lo teórico, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros. Además de que algo no le sentaba bien con todo el asunto.

¿Qué ganaban con arrojar ese tipo de preguntas, si resolver ese tipo de ejercicios no iba a sacarles mucho provecho en el campo de batalla? ¿Cuál era la finalidad de poner cosas que casi nadie iba a poder responder?

Fue entonces que recordó nuevamente las reglas. Le había parecido extraño que aquellos que fueran atrapados haciendo trampa sólo perderían dos puntos, en vez de anularles el examen completo. Era como si estuvieran animándolos a copiar, buscar las respuestas fuera de su propia hoja. Si ese era el caso debían tener infiltrados algunos agentes con las respuestas.

Con todo y todo, ella no tenía necesidad de buscar nada. Era capaz de llenar esas preguntas usando su mente. Lo que le preocupaba era Naruto, pues dudaba mucho que descubriera la verdadera intención del examen por su propia cuenta, mucho menos llenarlo por sí mismo. De Sasuke sabía que averiguaría la finalidad de la prueba y encontraría la manera de hacerse con las respuestas.

Tenía que hacer algo con Naruto, pero primero que nada, iba a llenar su examen. Todavía quedaba algo que no le cuadraba, aquella elusiva décima pregunta que Ibiki sólo les daría en los últimos diez minutos del examen.

25 minutos después, soltó su lápiz, había terminado. Colocando sus codos encima del escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Habían practicado esta forma de comunicación durante algún tiempo, pero todavía estaba lejos de estar completo. En esta situación, sin embargo, era lo mejor que tenía.

Concentrando su chakra, ubicó a Naruto en la habitación. Usando la tierra como un conductor, envió algunas ondas de chakra hacia el lugar del Uzumaki. Notó cuando este se sobresaltó inicialmente, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Trampa. Buscar. Respuestas —le mandó. Algo en lo que debía practicar era mandar oraciones completas en vez de palabras sueltas.

¿El otro problema? Hasta ahora sólo ella podía mandar esas vibraciones de chakra por la tierra porque era su afinidad. Sus compañeros de equipo habían aprendido a recibir y decodificar el mensaje, pero no podían mandarle ninguna respuesta de vuelta.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para poner al tanto de la situación a Naruto. De cualquier manera le mandaría las respuestas de las preguntas más sencillas para que no dejara en blanco el examen. No le mandaba todas las respuestas porque iba a tardar demasiado. Enviar palabra por palabra todo lo que había escrito podía tomar horas.

Fue en medio de la transmisión de esas respuestas que Sakura sintió algo extraño. Le tomó unos segundos valiosos identificar el problema. Alguien estaba tratando de entrar en su mente. Ante esto, Sakura despejó de su cabeza todo pensamiento. Estaba ingresando a uno de los planos más profundo de sus meditaciones, adentrándose en el terreno de su subconsciente y liberando aquello que dormía en su interior.

— **¡Shannaro! ¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mis dominios?** —Rugió la voz de aquel ser liberado.

Desde que tenía memoria aquella criatura siempre había habitado en su subconsciente. La había nombrado Inner Sakura porque vivía en su interior. Al principio su Inner era más vocal, pero sus palabras siempre iban en contra de las enseñanzas de Sato-san, así que después de contarle sobre aquel ser, Sato-san le había enseñado a meditar para encerrarlo en su subconsciente y que no la influenciara.

Pero ahora no tenía opción más que liberarla. Sólo conocía una persona en toda la habitación capaz de realizarle un ataque mental para robarle sus respuestas. Una de las pocas personas que sabían que ella tenía el conocimiento para llenar ese examen y que al parecer planeaba aprovecharse del jutsu de su clan para entrar a su mente.

No pudiendo mantener más tiempo fuera al intruso, terminó invadida. Todo un minuto pasó antes de poder recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Con un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Yamanaka Ino lanzándole una mirada de estupefacción.

— **Eres tan grosera, sólo vienes a donde mí cuando necesitas algo** —le reclamó su Inner.

— _Para algo debes servir_ —le respondió. Estaba a punto de volver a encerrarla cuando un pensamiento la detuvo—. _Supongo que te debo las gracias_ —ahora sí la devolvió al lugar donde pertenecía.

Volviendo a la realidad le dio una rápida mirada al reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para la última pregunta. Todavía quedaba tiempo para seguir mandándole las respuestas a Naruto.

* * *

Varios asientos más adelantes, Uzumaki Naruto copiaba las respuestas que le mandaba su compañera. Se había preocupado cuando el pulso de chakra se interrumpió repentinamente, pero no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto tuvo que conformarse con esperar. Cuando regresaron las vibraciones de chakra el alivio que sintió fue inmenso. Sabía que tenía que hacer trampa para llenar el examen, pero los observadores de la prueba lo ponían demasiado nervioso para siquiera intentarlo.

Las palabras venían lentamente, pero algo era mejor que nada. Gracias a Sakura ya había llenado dos preguntas. Esa técnica que habían desarrollado era puro genio. No entendía al 100% cómo es que funcionaba, ya que ni siquiera pensó que funcionaría en el tercer piso de un edificio y sin contacto directo con la tierra, pero estaba seguro que Sakura le diría si preguntaba.

Estaba por llenar la tercera pregunta cuando la voz del instructor los mandó a detenerse, anunciando que ya era hora de la décima pregunta. Naruto maldijo su suerte, eso no debería estarle pasando a él.

—Para esta última pregunta tenemos unas reglas adicionales —explicó el instructor con una cara que parecía esculpida en piedra—. Primero, pueden decidir no tomar la pregunta, en cuyo caso sus puntos serán anulados y terminarán descalificados del examen junto a su equipo. Segundo, si deciden tomar la pregunta y la responden incorrectamente perderán el derecho a volver a tomar los exámenes Chunin —Sus palabras causaron una conmoción en los equipos restantes.

—¿Qué clase de estúpida regla es esa? —La voz de Kiba se alzó por encima del resto, los ladridos de su perro haciendo eco de sus palabras—. Aquí hay gente que está repitiendo el examen.

—Ustedes tuvieron la mala suerte de tenerme este año —dijo a modo de explicación, callándolos instantáneamente—. De todos modos les estoy dando la opción: váyanse y tomen el examen otro año, o quédense y tomen el riesgo de jamás poder ascender a Chunin.

Naruto observó cómo uno a uno los equipos salían del salón con cara de derrota. Estaba tenso y preocupado por la naturaleza de la última pregunta, pero sin importar qué, no iba a darse por vencido. No estaba solo en el examen, su equipo lo estaba respaldando, y lo que fuera que le tiraran, sabía que de alguna manera su equipo le ayudaría, tal y como habían estado haciendo hasta el momento.

Cuando parecía que nadie más iba a salir, Ibiki tomó nuevamente la palabra.

—Última oportunidad —al ver que nadie se levantaba, continúo—. Bien, a los 48 que quedan…Los felicito por pasar la primera prueba.

— _¿Uh?_ —pensó mirándolo anonadado.

—¿Pero qué rayos…qué hay de la décima pregunta entonces? —Preguntó nuevamente Kiba.

—No había tal cosa, o mejor dicho, la decisión de quedarse o no era la décima pregunta.

Naruto se quedó estático en su lugar. ¡Habían pasado la primera prueba del examen Chunin! Tan ensimismado estaba en su euforia que no escuchó lo que estaba explicando Ibiki sobre el propósito de las primeras nueve preguntas del examen, hasta que este se quitó la banda que cubría su calva cabeza atrayendo su atención junto a la de todos los demás.

—A veces obtener información es más importante que la vida. Muchos shinobis se arriesgan en el campo de batalla y en las misiones para conseguir información —declaró Ibiki. Las horribles marcas de quemaduras, los agujeros de tornillos y todas las cicatrices de tortura que se visualizaban en su cabeza daban cuenta de lo serio que era el asunto.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿y la décima pregunta? —Cuestionó la rubia kunoichi de Suna—. ¿Cuál fue el propósito de eso?

—En la vida de un shinobi habrá muchas misiones peligrosas. ¿Hay que dejar de tomarlas por temor a fracasar? —Preguntó retóricamente—. ¡Nunca! Queríamos simular precisamente esa situación.

Tras terminar de explicar la importancia que tenía la décima pregunta, algo se impactó contra la pared, rompiendo las ventanas y dando entrada a una figura.

—Este no es momento de estar celebrando —anunció la recién llegada—. Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, la examinadora de la segunda prueba.

Naruto se quedó viendo a la extraña kunoichi que ahora ocupaba el lugar de Ibiki pensando que les había tocado una demente.

—¿18 equipos? Nada mal Ibiki —comentó apreciativa, una sonrisa sádica formándose en su rostro—. Por lo menos la mitad no pasará esta prueba. Síganme, les explicaré los detalles cuando lleguemos —dicho esto, salió rápidamente del lugar.

Los Genin se movieron para seguirle lo más pronto posible y no perder su rastro. Naruto se las ingenió para reunirse con su equipo durante el camino.

—¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

—Para eso estamos Naruto-san.

—Hn.

El trayecto los llevó a un lugar apartado de la parte principal de la aldea, en medio de mucha vegetación. Cerca de ellos había unas rejas metálicas impidiéndose el paso a una zona boscosa.

—Bienvenidos al lugar del segundo examen, el campo de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como…El Bosque de la Muerte.

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**

Hasta aquí hemos llegado el día de hoy. ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Estamos viendo a un equipo 7 unido, por esa razón era importante que en el capítulo pasado Naruto y Sakura se reconciliaran. Además, ahora ya saben por qué al inicio de la historia Sakura se dirigía a Naruto por su nombre pero a Sasuke por su apellido xD. Y ahora comenzamos el arco de los exámenes Chunin, ¿qué sorpresas nos esperaran?

La próxima actualización se tratará de un interludio, no les doy nombre para que adivinen xD...Una pista: recuerden el último interludio y la relación con el capítulo que lo precedió.

Antes de irme quisiera agradecer a las personas que siempre se animan en dejar sus comentarios, es bueno saber que alguien lee esta historia y que vale la pena el esfuerzo por escribirla :) ( **Black Angel N** , **daliapvperez** , **Ester Izanami** , **Andy** , **Luna Haruno** , **gabi2801** )

Hasta pronto.


	10. Interludio 2

Muy buenas noches a todos, aquí tienen la continuación de este fic...

 **Interludio II** : Arena y Cerezo

A cada lado que miraba sólo encontraba arena y más arena extendiéndose por kilómetros. Encima de que el Sol parecía atacar sin misericordia todo lo que tocaba, tratando de rostizar con un calor sofocante las dos figuras que se atrevían a caminar bajo él.

Luego de muchos minutos que parecieron interminables, las dos personas llegaron a una especie de abertura en medio de una formación de roca extraña. Ahí descansaba un shinobi que al verlos los detuvo para verificar sus credenciales.

—Todo parece en orden Haruno-san —comentó el shinobi al finalizar el chequeo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza otro ninja se acercó para escoltarlos al interior de la aldea.

El ninja que los guiaba se mantenía en silencio, simplemente caminando. Pasaron por numerosos aldeanos que se movían por los alrededor en su quehacer diario, así como muchos edificios de diseño extraño.

Su camino los llevó a una estructura que parecía ubicada en el mismo centro de la aldea. Ahí muchos shinobis entraban y salían, algunos dándoles miradas curiosas. Se tuvieron que detener varias veces para que el ninja que los guiaba hablara con algunas personas. Sin darles siquiera una explicación siguieron avanzando hasta llegar frente a una puerta.

Un toque y un "pase" de una voz desde el interior siguió. El ninja abrió la puerta con una reverencia, quedándose en la entrada pero sin impedirles el paso a las personas que había estado acompañando. Estos entraron con cautela, dirigiendo su vista a la persona que se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio con las ropas tradicionales pertenecientes al líder de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena.

—Haruno Sato, me alegro que hayas podido venir —lo recibió dándole la vuelta al escritorio para quedar parado frente a él.

—Estábamos en los alrededores, sería una descortesía ignorar una llamada del Kazekage —contestó el aludido con una pequeña reverencia.

—Muchos hombres podrían aprender de ti —asintió en su dirección. Pronto sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la acompañante de cabellos rosados de su visitante—. ¿Y está pequeña quién podría ser?

—Mi sobrina, Haruno Sakura —la presentó poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

—Kazekage-sama, un honor conocerlo —le dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

—Parece que tiene tus modales —observó el Kazekage antes de dirigir su vista nuevamente al Haruno mayor—. Acompáñame a un paseo Sato —con una mirada al ninja que seguía en la puerta, ordenó—. Lleva a Sakura con Temari, dile que acomode a nuestra visitante con la hospitalidad digna de un invitado especial del Kazekage.

El ninja que se había quedado parado en atención frente a la puerta esperando la orden para retirarse dio otra reverencia antes de acercarse a Sakura. Esta a su vez miró a Sato esperando alguna orden, recibiendo sólo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sakura siguió al ninja fuera de la oficina del Kazekage, sus ojos observando sutilmente sus alrededores, imprimiendo en su memoria el diseño del lugar para futuras referencias.

El ninja que la guiaba seguía repitiendo las acciones de cuando llegó con Sato, deteniéndose a hablar con otras personas sin darle mucha importancia a sus acompañantes. Sakura encontraba esa actitud reprochable, ese hombre no estaba actuando con la propiedad de un ninja, encima de que tenía demasiadas aberturas donde uno lo podía atacar y matarlo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Estaba segura que Sato-san pensaría lo mismo, pero armar un escándalo no parecía ser lo más apropiado.

Después de muchos minutos llegaron finalmente frente a otra puerta dentro del mismo edificio.

—Temari-dono —llamó tocando a la puerta.

Después de unos segundos alguien abrió la puerta. Era una chica rubia con los cabellos atados en dos coletas altas.

—Te he visto antes —fue lo primero que dijo al ver al ninja—. ¿No eres Yoka, un Chunin posicionado en el desfiladero de entrada?

—Así es Temari-dono. Mi capitán me ordenó traerle dos visitantes especiales a Kazekage-sama —explicó rápidamente—. Kazekage-sama se llevó a uno de ellos, y la otra ordenó que fuera traída ante ti. Dijo que se le acomodara con la hospitalidad digna de una invitada especial del Kazekage.

—Yo me encargo, puedes irte —ordenó Temari observando a la "invitada especial" del Kazekage, deteniéndose en ese peculiar color de cabello—. ¿Y quién podrías ser tú que fuiste invitada por mi padre?

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un placer conocerla Temari-san.

—Hey Temari, tienes rato en la puerta —llamó otra voz desde el interior del cuarto. Pronto apareció junto a ella un chico de cabellos marrones—. ¿Quién rayos es esta chiquilla?

—Kankuro, te presento a Haruno Sakura, una invitada especial de nuestro padre —presentó ante la mirada de desentendimiento que traía su hermano—. Parece que nos toca ser de niñeros.

—¡Oh no, claro que no! —Exclamó con una mirada a la niña de cabellos rosados y otra a su hermana—. Fue a ti a quien llamaron, yo seguiré trabajando en mis marionetas —dicho esto, se adentró nuevamente a su taller, dejando a Temari sola con Sakura.

* * *

El día siguiente Sakura se encontraba corriendo de vuelta al lugar donde se estaba hospedando, el edificio del Kazekage. Había terminado su recorrido diario de 100 kilómetros, y si estaba en lo correcto, aún tenía tiempo de una ducha antes del desayuno.

Frente a la puerta del edificio la esperaban dos figuras muy familiares.

—¿Dónde rayos te habías metido niña? —Reclamó el varón de brazos cruzados—. Casi no das un ataque cuando no te encontramos en tu habitación.

—Estaba corriendo Kankuro-san —respondió Sakura sin entender por qué estaba tan sofocado.

—¿Corriendo? —Preguntó retóricamente—. ¿Por qué demonios estarías corriendo?

—Entrenamiento —contestó simplemente, creándole un tic nervioso a Kankuro.

—No debiste salir sin avisar Sakura —intervino la otra chica por el bien de su hermano—. ¿Y si te hubieras perdido?

—No hay de qué preocuparse Temari-san, no me habría perdido.

—Apenas ayer te di un pequeño tour, y tampoco fue un tour completo que digamos —comentó la aludida extrañada—. No creo que eso sea suficiente para familiarizarte tanto con el terreno.

—Fue suficiente Temari-san.

Los hermanos se miraron un momento, coincidiendo con la mirada que Sakura era una persona bastante extraña. Dejando eso de lado decidieron irse a desayunar.

Sakura estaba bajo el cuidado Temari. Sato-san había vuelto la noche del día anterior para explicarle que se quedarían un tiempo en Suna mientras él resolvía algunas cosas con el Kazekage. Al mismo tiempo le exhortaba mantenerse junto a los hermanos de la Arena durante su estadía en la aldea.

Hasta ahora le habían dado un pequeño tour y una habitación cerca de Temari por si necesitaba algo. No eran malos huéspedes, pero el hecho de que la trataran como una niña era extraño. Y mientras era cierto que apenas contaba con 10 años, aún no se acostumbraba a las raras ocasiones en la que una persona la trataba de acuerdo a su edad. Sato-san nunca lo hacía, él siempre la trataba como una adulta, una igual.

Después del desayuno Temari se llevó a Sakura por los alrededores de la aldea de nuevo. Está vez eran acompañadas por la figura enojada de Kankuro, el cual había sido prácticamente obligado por su hermana para que las siguiera.

—Esta niña tiene una actitud exasperante —le murmuró Kankuro a Temari varias horas después de iniciado el recorrido. Ambos iban en la delantera, con Sakura caminando obedientemente detrás de ellos—. Creo que hablarle a una roca tendría más emoción que hablarle a ella.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Preguntó Temari a su vez—. Te la has pasado el día entero quejándote.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Tú fuiste la que me arrastró a esto.

—Ni modo voy a sufrir yo sola como niñera.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su discusión que ninguno se dio cuenta que ya Sakura no los seguía hasta muchos minutos después.

—Oye chiquilla, no te quedes atrás —reclamó Kankuro deteniéndose para mirarla, pero Sakura tenía la vista clavada en otro lado, allá arriba en los techos de los edificios.

—¿Qué miras Sakura? —Preguntó Temari al percatarse que la pequeña no les estaba prestando atención.

—Aquel niño nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace unos minutos —señaló a un lugar en particular.

Los hermanos intentaron ver a qué se refería Sakura, pero no pudieron ver a nadie donde ella señalaba. Volviendo la mirada hacia ella, se encontraron con su mirada clavada en ellos, o mejor dicho, en el pequeño remolino de arena que había aparecido de ningún lugar.

Cuando la arena se dispersó dejando visible la figura de un niño de cabellos rojos con un tatuaje en la frente con la palabra amor, los hermanos dieron unos pasos atrás asustados.

—¡Gaara! —Exclamó Kankuro reconociéndolo.

Sakura se acercó al recién llegado con el aire de quien ha encontrado la pieza perdida de un rompecabezas. Ambas miradas se encontraron, una indiferente y otra fría.

—Tienes los mismos ojos que yo —anunció Sakura a un pie de distancia. No se refería sólo al color.

—¿Quién eres? —demandó con su fría voz.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura —se presentó con una pequeña reverencia—. Un placer conocerte Gaara-san.

El pequeño no emitió más palabras, sólo la miraba esperando una reacción con la que estaba muy familiarizado, el miedo. Pero Sakura no le dio esa satisfacción, sosteniéndole la mirada sin vacilación. Kankuro y Temari, que se habían quedado en silencio observando el intercambio, decidieron que era mejor intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. No sabían qué repercusiones habría si Gaara mataba a la invitada especial del Kazekage mientras estaba bajo el cuidado de ellos, pero preferían no descubrirlo.

—Sakura, será mejor que apuremos el paso, está anocheciendo —intervino Temari con nerviosismo. Sus ojos miraban a Sakura, pero por la periferia de su visión mantenía su atención en Gaara—. Después hablamos Gaara.

Sakura finalmente rompió el contacto visual con el chico. Con una última reverencia comenzó a caminar hacia Kankuro y Temari, pasándole por el lado a Gaara casualmente. Sus ojos se encontraron una última vez antes de que Sakura desapareciera en la distancia.

Desconocido para esos cuatro, dos figuras miraban la escena desde lo alto de uno de los edificios.

—Ciertamente tienes una sobrina interesante —comentó una de ellas—. ¿Pero realmente crees que ella pueda llevar a cabo esta tarea?

—Si mata al chico usted gana, si no lo mata usted no se manchará las manos y tampoco perderá a uno de sus ninjas, diría que también gana —respondió la otra persona—. Además de que esto será de ayuda para ella, últimamente se ha vuelto muy laxa.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo la primera figura dándole la espalda—. ¿En verdad no puedo convencerte de que tomes este encargo personalmente?

—Me temo que no.

Dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Era el quinto día desde su llegada a Suna. Esa noche Sakura se encontraba fuera de la aldea parada sobre una duna de gran altura, mirando el cielo oscurecido ser iluminado por pequeños puntos brillantes extendiéndose a lo largo del firmamento. Sato-san le había dado una orden tres días atrás y ya era hora de cumplirla.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su posición con parsimonia. Su mano derecha instintivamente apretó el agarre de su katana mientras su cabeza se volteaba al lugar de donde originaba el sonido.

—Buenas noches Gaara-san —saludó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel chico.

—Haruno Sakura —reconoció este con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Vienes a matarme?

Ella no respondió y él no dijo nada más, dejando que un silencio cayera sobre ellos. Por mucho tiempo ninguno se movió, dejando que el viento danzara con la arena alrededor de ellos sin oposición.

De pronto, Sakura se apareció con un rápido movimiento frente a Gaara, su katana en curso para cortarle la cabeza. La arena se movió como por voluntad propia para bloquear el ataque, al mismo tiempo que trataba de atraparla.

Con un salto hacia atrás Sakura evadió la arena, pero esta se seguía moviendo insistente hacia ella. Y no sólo eso, pronto descubrió que la arena que la rodeaba también intentaba atacarla. En el suelo, detrás, a los lados, venía arena de todas partes. Lo único que la mantenía fuera de su alcance era su velocidad.

En medio de sus evasiones trataba de asestar algún golpe sobre Gaara, que seguía inmóvil en la misma posición sólo siguiéndola con la mirada. Pronto descubrió que no era lo suficientemente rápida para dar en el blanco antes de que la arena se moviera para defender.

Estaba en una gran desventaja, el terreno ponía a su enemigo por encima de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Huir no era una opción. Sato-san le había ordenado acabar con Gaara fuera de la aldea para no involucrar a otros en la pelea, pero no le había dicho que su objetivo tenía tanto control sobre la arena. Y lo que más había por kilómetros era precisamente arena.

Intentó atraparlo en varios genjutsus, pero la arena seguía moviéndose por voluntad propia aun cuando Gaara estaba atrapado en una ilusión. Sus jutsus de tierra tampoco eran muy efectivos, como descubrió de mala manera al tratar de crear una pared de piedra que detuviera el avance de la arena, sólo para que esta colapsara sobre ella. Tuvo que usar varios sellos explosivos para salir de esa situación, terminando con múltiples quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Con el pasar de los minutos sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más lento. Fue durante ese momento que la arena la atrapó, envolviéndola como un capullo. Con un último acto de resistencia liberó chakra de cada poro de su cuerpo, logrando dispersar la arena que pretendía encerrarla. Eso le ganó una leve mirada de sorpresa de parte de Gaara. Sin embargo ya no le quedaba tanto chakra y las fuerzas estaban abandonando su cuerpo, dejándola caer sobre una rodilla.

—Madre tendrá tu sangre —fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos seguía siendo de noche, pero en vez de estar encima de la arena ahora se encontraba acostada en una manta sobre la hierba. En su línea de visión apareció la figura de un hombre muy familiar.

—Sato-san —murmuró débilmente. El aludido la miró con ojos inexpresivos—. He fallado

—Así es —asintió sin expresión.

—¿Por qué no estoy muerta?

—Aún no pequeña flor —esta vez sus palabras vinieron acompañadas de una sonrisa algo enloquecida—. Todavía eres demasiado útil para morir ahora.

Sakura no dijo más nada, sólo dirigió su mirada al cielo. Desesperación, miedo, impotencia, eran conceptos que había deshecho hace años. En un combate siempre había que mantener la cabeza fría e idear un plan si esperaba tener alguna posibilidad de victoria.

Está vez eso no le había funcionado. Un niño de la misma edad que ella la había derrotado. Eso sólo le decía que aún no estaba a la altura de los demás y que todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender. Se preguntó momentáneamente qué tan fuerte serían los otros niños que vivían en las aldeas siendo entrenados para ser ninjas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de esos pensamientos, se concentró en lo que necesitaba, más velocidad, más fuerza, más poder. La muerte nunca había sido un concepto desconocido para ella, la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Sabía que algún día llegaría su hora, pero todavía no. Sato-san aún la necesitaba y por eso debía mejorar.

Después de ese día Sakura triplicaría su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, comenzaría a usar las pesas en sus brazos y piernas, siempre aumentando el peso cuando se adaptaba, y nunca quitándoselo para pelear ni practicar a menos que hubiera una situación realmente desesperante. Después de ese enfrentamiento, aún con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, sería el momento en que Sato-san la dejaba al cuidado de Tsunade.

Para cuando volviera a encontrarse con Gaara, Sakura estaría preparada.

 **Fin del Interludio II.**

Esta Sakura es fuerte, pero tampoco es súper poderosa, además de que se está enfrentando a Gaara en medio del desierto, el terreno más ventajoso para este último. Y como dice al final, la próxima vez que se vuelvan a encontrar las cosas serán diferentes...Sin embargo, Gaara es un personaje bastante poderoso, después de todo pasó de Genin a Kazekage en menos de tres años, así que igual será un enfrentamiento difícil...

Espero que les haya gustado el interludio. Aún me queda mucho que aprender, especialmente con esas malvadas escenas de combate...Aich T-T

Nos veremos en la próxima con el capítulo del Bosque de la Muerte n.n. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su continuo apoyo ( **gabi2801** , **melissaBa** jejeje, parece que te diste cuenta...Espera y verás..., **Guest** , **Black Angel N** , **Luna Haruno** , **daliapvperez** )! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	11. 8-El Bosque de la Muerte

Saludos estimados lectores, hora de otro capítulo de este fic. Espero lo disfruten :)

 **Capítulo 8** : El Bosque de la Muerte

Sus ojos se desviaron a cada persona presente, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en uno que en otro. 18 equipos habían pasado la primera prueba, y entre esos estaban los tres novatos de Konoha. No había sido fácil, pero se las ingenió para buscar las respuestas. De haber tenido su sharingan las cosas se habrían simplificado bastante. Pero la realidad era que aún no lo despertaba.

Ese pensamiento siempre lo molestaba porque significaba que aún era demasiado débil. A este ritmo nunca iba a ganarle a su hermano y vengar a su clan.

Sin quererlo su vista se escabulló a la figura de su compañera de equipo. Ahí estaba ella, con una tranquilidad que muchas veces lograba exasperarlo. Este examen tenía muchos obstáculos, muchos adversarios a superar, pero de entre todos ellos a quien en verdad quería sobrepasar era a ella.

Miró entonces a su otro compañero de equipo. Debía admitir que Naruto estaba creciendo y mejorando a un ritmo exorbitante. Si seguía así pronto también lo superaría. Terminaría siendo el miembro más débil de su equipo a este paso.

Sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos inoportunos. No le haría bien sumergirse en esas aguas por el momento. Estaba en medio de un campo de batalla donde sus enemigos no vacilarían en acabarlo si se distraía.

Tomando un respiro profundo se concentró nuevamente en la examinadora de la segunda prueba del examen chunin. Parecía que Naruto había armado una escena de nuevo porque la examinadora lo tenía a punta de un kunai mientras le estaba lamiendo la sangre de una herida de su mejilla…¿Pero qué…?

Sólo le había quitado la vista un segundo, ¿cómo fue que Naruto se las ingenió para meterse en problemas tan rápido? Y esa examinadora, ¿qué clase de sádica era que disfrutaba tanto ese pequeño acto perverso?

Y por si fuera poco, un ninja de la Hierba se acercó a Anko con una lengua innaturalmente larga. Estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba en un show de fenómenos. No es que importara mucho, al final iba a recordarles a todos por qué los Uchiha habían sido uno de los clanes ninjas más poderosos del mundo.

—¡Rayos, esa loca me tomó desprevenido! —se quejó Naruto minutos después cuando estaban solos.

—Naruto-san, estás llamando mucho la atención —le dijo Sakura terminando de firmar el papel que les habían entregado para quitarse la responsabilidad de lidiar con ellos en caso de que murieran en la prueba.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan.

Sasuke tuvo que negar con la cabeza. Naruto era un idiota bocón, no entendía por qué Sakura se molestaba tanto en tratar de corregirlo.

—Sasuke-san, ¿ya firmaste el tuyo? —Le preguntó señalando su papel.

—Hn —afirmó con su típico lenguaje Uchiha.

—Vamos por nuestro rollo entonces.

Los tres caminaron a la tienda donde se encontraban unos Chunin para cambiar los permisos por el rollo que les tocaría en el examen.

Esta segunda prueba era de supervivencia. Estarían cinco días en el interior del bosque de la muerte cazando rollos. Había dos pares, uno de la tierra y uno del cielo. A ellos les tocó un rollo del cielo, por lo que debían buscar un equipo que tuviera un rollo de la tierra para quitárselos. Cuando lo hicieran podrían dirigirse a la Torre que estaba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento y habrían pasado.

Parecía fácil en su simplicidad, pero Sasuke sabía que en la realidad no podría estar más lejos de serlo. Había muchos equipos con habilidades desconocidas. Aquí tendrían que poner a prueba lo que con tanta importancia había querido enseñarles Ibiki durante la primera prueba: buscar información.

Información para saber qué rollo tendrían los demás equipos, información de sus habilidades, información para saber a quiénes enfrentarse. Información que podría salvarles la vida y garantizarles el pase.

Con el rollo en sus manos se dirigieron al portón número 12 a esperar el comienzo del segundo examen. La cuestión de quién debía llevar el tan preciado objeto fue decidida unánimemente. Sakura lo tendría, y un jutsu después, Naruto y Sasuke cargarían unas copias.

30 minutos más tarde, el equipo siete daba sus primeros pasos en el bosque de la muerte. A sus espaldas, el sonido del portón al cerrarse retumbo en sus oídos con un tono de finalidad, dando a entender que no había vuelta atrás. El único camino que quedaba era hacia adelante.

—Naruto-san, necesito que hagas 21 clones de sombra y los transformes —ordenó inmediatamente Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse buscando las señales de chakra más cercanos a ellos.

Con la experiencia acumulada de las misiones D, Naruto creó sin esfuerzo siete réplicas del equipo, iguales hasta el último detalle.

—Cada equipo se dirigirá en direcciones diferentes para buscar información —continuó explicando unos segundos después. Los clones le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza antes de dispersarse por el bosque en una dirección especificada por ella—. Luego nosotros nos encargaremos del equipo que mejor nos convenga y nos dirigiremos a la Torre.

—¿No sería más sencillo ir por aquellos que ya conocemos? —Preguntó Sasuke observando sólo a Sakura como si ella fuera la líder—. Por ejemplo Shikamaru, Choji e Ino.

—¡De ninguna manera bastardo! —Negó Naruto con vehemencia cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura lo estaba pensando—. ¡Sakura-chan, no creo que debamos ir por ninguno de los equipos de Konoha!

—¿Por qué piensas eso Naruto-san?

—Todos somos de Konoha, ¡deberíamos apoyarnos mutuamente dattebayo!

—Dudo mucho que ellos nos tengan la misma consideración perdedor.

—¡Teme! —Gritó Naruto en cólera. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciendo que se calmara—. ¿No me digas que el gran bastardo Uchiha tiene miedo de enfrentarse a los demás equipos?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Está vez fue Sasuke quien explotó en furia—. Te reto a que vuelvas a decir eso Usuratonkachi.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —Se siguió burlando Naruto sacándole la lengua—. ¿Por qué otra razón querrías ir por el trío de idiotas?

—Sasuke-san, Naruto-san —intervino Sakura antes de que las cosas escalaran, justo en el momento en que se escucharon unos gritos—. No es prudente quedarnos aquí parados hablando tan alto cuando parece que ya empezaron.

Eso pareció calmarlos pues de inmediato los tres comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente por el bosque. Algo útil que Sakura había descubierto de los clones de sombra de Naruto era que estos al dispersarse le enviaban toda la información recolectada al original. Eso era algo que podía servirles de mucha ayuda en esta situación porque de encontrarse con un equipo adecuado lo único que tendrían que hacer las réplicas eran dispersar a uno de ellos para que Naruto se entere y les diga.

Los tres caminaron un buen rato en silencio, observando siempre sus alrededores cautelosamente. De pronto Naruto se detuvo con una expresión desencajada en el rostro. Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron también en alerta al reconocer la mirada del Uzumaki.

—¡Alguien eliminó a mis clones! —anunció cuando se recuperó de la transferencia de recuerdos.

—Alguien nos está observando —dijo a su vez Sakura antes de juntar sus manos para hacer un sello—. Kai

—¿Un genjutsu? —Preguntó Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su compañera. Con sus ojos intentó ubicar al enemigo sin mucho éxito.

—Allí —señaló con un dedo un lugar detrás de unas rocas. Al mismo tiempo un grupo numeroso de shinobis en ropas negras y extrañas mascarillas los rodeó—. No le hagan caso, son sólo ilusiones.

Dicho eso Sakura desapareció del lugar, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto algo anonadados con sus acciones. Ambos sabían que era una sensora, con una habilidad impresionante para detectar el chakra de los demás, pero igual les molestaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin avisarles ni involucrarlos.

Unos minutos después, Sakura se aparecía frente a ellos con un rollo en sus manos. No había heridas visibles en su persona, de hecho se veía impecable, como si no acabara de tener un enfrentamiento con un equipo ninja.

—Era un equipo de Amegakure —les informó guardando el rollo—. Pero este rollo no nos sirve, necesitamos uno de tierra.

—¿Sakura-chan, acaso tú…? —Lo que fuera que iba a preguntar fue interrumpido por una extraña mirada en su rostro—. La misma persona eliminó a otro equipo de mis clones.

—¿Puedes decirnos cómo es Naruto-san?

—Es un ninja de la Hierba, el raro ese de la lengua larga —explicó antes de que se le pusiera la misma expresión de antes en el rostro—. ¡Viene hacia acá y es muy rápido!

Ni bien terminó de decir eso cuando una figura aterrizó frente a ellos. Era el shinobi que había descrito Naruto.

—Me hicieron pasar muchos problemas buscándolos —fue lo primero que dijo el desconocido, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Sakura se adelantó para posicionarse frente al equipo con actitud defensiva. En su mirada siempre indiferente se había colado un sentimiento que puso al Uchiha a sudar frío. Y si eso no fuera indicativo suficiente de lo malo que era la situación, la abrumadora presencia del extraño lo hizo caer de rodillas vomitando lo poco que había comido en el día. A su lado Naruto estaba temblando y sudando copiosamente, pero en general se veía en mejor estado que él.

—¡Naruto-san! —El grito poco característico de Sakura trajo de vuelta al rubio que de inmediato le dio toda su atención—. Toma a Sasuke-san y huyan rápido.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! —Reclamó Naruto al ver las intenciones de su compañera.

—Este no es un enemigo al que puedan enfrentarse Naruto-san —explicó sin quitarle la vista al enemigo—. Toma a Sasuke-san y aléjense lo más pronto posible.

—¡No pienso abandonarte Sakura-chan!

—Naruto-san, confía en mí por favor —más que sus palabras, fue aquella rara sonrisa confiada en su rostro lo que convenció al Uzumaki de obedecerla.

Con rápidos movimientos Naruto se llevó a Sasuke cargándolo en su espalda. El Uchiha seguía paralizado de la impresión. Lo último que vio el Uzumaki mientras se alejaba fue la figura de su compañera interponiéndose en el camino de aquel extraño shinobi para evitar que les diera persecución.

—¿Piensas hacerme cargarte todo el camino bastardo? —Preguntó cuando llevaban un buen rato de correr por los árboles.

—¡Suéltame perdedor! —Exigió volviendo en sí. Naruto obedeció dejándolo caer de la rama donde estaba parado.

Sasuke maniobró en el aire para caer de rodillas en otra rama un poco más baja. Con una mirada asesina dio otro brinco para volver al lugar donde se había detenido el Uzumaki.

—Debemos volver por Sakura-chan —declaró cuando Sasuke se paró frente a él.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Preguntó alterado—. Si volvemos sólo será para marchar a nuestras tumbas.

—¿Acaso piensas abandonar a Sakura-chan? —Cuestionó a su vez Naruto con furia.

—¡Ella se quedó para darnos la oportunidad de correr!

—Escucha bastardo —en ese punto Naruto había agarrado el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y lo veía amenazante—. No sé tú pero yo no voy a abandonar a mi equipo…¡NUNCA! —Dicho esto lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera de espaldas—. Eres aún más cobarde de lo que me imaginaba.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Que entre todas las personas fuera precisamente Naruto que le dijera eso hacía aún peor las cosas. ¿A esto había sucumbido, un Genin cobarde incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo?

No lo iba a perdonar, ese ninja lo había dejado en ridículo. Y no sólo eso, había pisado su orgullo y lo había obligado a correr con el rabo entre las piernas como un gran inútil. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a superar a Sakura si dejaba que ella siempre tomara la gloria? Pero aún, ¿cómo iba a derrotar a su hermano si dejaba que este tipo de cosas lo derrotaran?

—Espera Naruto —llamó poniéndose de pie. El aludido sólo se detuvo pero no volteó a verlo—. Si vamos a volver, necesitamos un plan.

* * *

Sakura escuchó los pasos del Uzumaki alejándose, complacida de que la tozuda cabeza de Naruto no se hubiera metido. Hablaba en serio cuando le decía que no era un enemigo al que pudieran derrotar. No tenía idea de quién podría ser, ni por qué parecía determinado en enfrentarse a ellos, pero de algo estaba segura, su presencia era arrolladora. No culpaba a Sasuke por quedarse paralizado como lo hizo.

De pronto su adversario se movió con la intención de darle alcance a Naruto y Sasuke. Eso era extraño, pero igual no podía dejarlo avanzar. Se había adelantado precisamente con la intención de mantenerlo ocupado mientras su equipo se alejaba, así que no iba a permitir que simplemente la ignorara para darles persecución.

—Shinobi-san, en mis manos tengo el rollo —explicó bloqueándole el camino y enseñándole el dichoso objeto.

—Kukuku, así parece —comentó casualmente al mismo tiempo que movía su brazo para hacerla a un lado bruscamente.

Con su antebrazo detuvo el ataque que la habría mandado a volar varios metros. Aprovechando la minúscula fracción de segundo que le ganó ese acto que tomó desprevenido al ninja, usó su brazo libre para golpearlo con todo su poder.

Su adversario salió disparado por los aires violentamente. La fuerza del golpe derribó incluso algunos árboles que estaban en el camino antes de que se estrellara en el tercero.

Sus golpes eran mortíferos, pero usualmente sólo lograba que el primero impactara porque sus enemigos siempre la subestimaban. Después de todo, ¿qué podrías esperar del puño de una niña de cabellos rosados?

Normalmente eso era suficiente para acabarlos, a menos que no haya ido en serio o el enemigo fuera más resistente de lo que esperaba. Para su infortunio parecía que la segunda opción se aplicaba a su adversario pues se estaba levantando del suelo como si nada.

Cuando el humo se disipó parecía que el ninja de la hierba había cambiado de apariencia. Ahora frente a ella estaba la figura de un hombre de piel pálida, cabello largo y ojos como los de una serpiente. Una voz en su interior le recordó la descripción de un hombre con características muy parecidas a las suyas.

—Orochimaru de los Sannin. Discípulo del Sandaime, traidor de Konoha.

—Parece que alguien hizo su tarea kukuku —se burló el Sannin con una mirada apreciativa—. Y dime pequeña, ¿quién podrías ser tú?

—Una simple Genin de Konoha —respondió automáticamente. Ahora tenía más sentido el por qué sentía esa abrumadora presencia en un supuesto ninja de bajo nivel.

—Una simple Genin no habría podido derribarme —dicho esto se apareció frente a ella en menos de un parpadeo, un kunai en sus manos.

Sakura reaccionó a tiempo para retroceder y crear distancia entre ambos, pero no lo suficiente para esquivar el kunai que se clavó en su abdomen. No tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar la herida porque de inmediato sintió movimiento venir de algo lugar a sus espaldas.

Volteando la mirada rápidamente se encontró con una serpiente gigante a punto de tragarla entera. Sin pensarlo sacó tres kunais envueltos en pergaminos explosivos y lo lanzó al interior de la boca del depredador. La explosión hizo pedazos al réptil, esparciendo sus restos por todas partes.

—Nada mal —escuchó que le susurraban en el oído.

Esa fue su alarma para ver la cabeza de Orochimaru con una espada en su boca a centímetros de su cuello. Sin posibilidad de evadir ante la cercanía, decidió detener el avance del ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo. La espada atravesó músculos y tendones pero no llegó a su objetivo de cortarle la garganta.

Liberándose del arma, sin importarle toda la sangre que ahora fluía libre de la herida, se separó nuevamente de su enemigo. Rápidamente se quitó la sudadera y la lanzó contra la cabeza de Orochimaru, que se había separado del cuerpo por un cuello muy extendido.

El enemigo cortó la pieza de ropa sin problemas, pero Sakura aprovechó ese momento para hacer unos sellos. La tierra comenzó a temblar en el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que pequeños fragmentos de roca flotaban alrededor. Un aplauso después todas las rocas colisionaban con el cuerpo destruyéndolo…O al menos eso creyó porque al instante el cuerpo se convirtió en roca y se desmoronó.

— _Un clon de tierra_ —pensó observando sus alrededores alerta. Se había quitado sus pesas y peleaba a máxima velocidad.

Apenas logró sentir el chakra de su enemigo segundo antes de que la atacara. Aprovechó para mover sus manos y crear de la tierra la figura de una cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta.

—Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Estallido del Dragón de Tierra) —de la boca del dragón salieron disparada varias rocas como bola de cañón hacia el lugar de donde venía el enemigo. No satisfecha con eso volvió a realizar sellos con sus manos y poner su palma abierta en la tierra—. Doton: Shindoryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Estallido del Dios Dragón de la Tierra)

Está vez de la tierra emergió un dragón estilo oriental completo que fue directo contra su oponente y explotó al impacto, elevándose una nube de humo, polvo y restos de tierra.

Sakura cayó sobre una rodilla, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía necesidad de usar tantos jutsus en rápida sucesión como en esta ocasión y eso le había costado gran cantidad de chakra. En momentos como esos deseaban la gran reserva de chakra que el Uzumaki parecía poseer.

Encima de todo eso el brazo le dolía como un demonio, y con todo ese movimiento que había hecho estaba segura que debía haber perdido algún litro de sangre. La herida en su abdomen seguía con el kunai porque sabía que si lo sacaba comenzaría a desangrarse más de la cuenta. Por si fuera poco comenzaba a ver borroso y a sentir una pesadez extraña en su cuerpo.

Cuando su enemigo emergió ileso de la nube creada por su ataque supo que iba a morir. Orochimaru era simplemente demasiado poderoso para ella. En su condición ni siquiera podría escapar. Lo único que la reconfortaba era el hecho de que le ganó suficiente tiempo a su equipo para escapar. Irónico que terminaría dando su vida por ellos yendo en contra de los deseos de Sato-san.

—Me has ocasionado más problemas de lo que esperaba Genin —en su expresión se había colado una expresión de fastidio que por alguna razón hizo que Sakura se sintiera satisfecha.

Finalmente cerró sus ojos esperando el final. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando escuchó el rugido de una llama pasarle tan cerca que incluso sintió lengüetas de fuego lamerle la cara.

—¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan fenómeno! —escuchó la voz de Naruto muy cercana.

Abrió los ojos dominada por un sentimiento de sorpresa y una minúscula parte de alivio. A un lado estaban un montón de clones de Naruto peleando contra Orochimaru, y a su lado se encontraba Sasuke ayudándola a pararse.

—¿Por qué volvieron? —Se les escapó mientras Sasuke la llevaba a un lugar apartado.

—¿No nos enseñó Kakashi-sensei que no debíamos abandonar nunca a nuestro equipo? —Preguntó él a su vez alejándose de ella para unirse a la pelea.

Desde su posición veía como Orochimaru hacía pedazos los clones de Naruto, esquivaba los ataques de Sasuke, y en general, les daba una paliza a ambos. Pero ambos seguían luchando a pesar de todo y eso le infundió una nueva determinación.

Se quitó las vendas de sus brazos revelando unos sellos extraños que la cubrían completamente. A continuación se quitó el kunai de su abdomen y se trató la herida lo mejor que pudo. En la herida de su brazo comenzó a aplicar el poco chakra que le quedaba para tratar de cerrar la lesión. Sólo tenía suficiente para tratar una, y en ese momento su brazo tenía prioridad.

De repente sintió un chakra malevolente inundar el lugar. Al observar la escena de nuevo se encontró con algo muy peculiar. Sasuke estaba clavado contra un árbol por dos kunais en sus hombros. Frente a él estaba Orochimaru con la cara de quien se ha ganado un premio mayor. De repente entre ellos apareció Naruto envuelto por un extraño chakra naranja, de ahí venía la malevolencia que había sentido antes. Además de eso la cara del Uzumaki había cambiado, sus ojos antes azules ahora se veían de un color rojo sangre y aspecto feral, las marcas de su cara parecían haberse acentuada y en su boca se veían unos colmillos muy pronunciados.

Orochimaru pareció sorprendido por algo antes de volver en sí con una mirada macabra. Con un movimiento rápido ponía su mano en el abdomen del rubio donde se veía un sello extraño, antes de lanzarlo a un lado inconsciente.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento ganado por su compañero para acercarse sigilosamente al Sannin y agarrarlo de ambos brazos.

—Transferencia —comandó aprovechándose del ligero estupor del enemigo. Los sellos en sus brazos parecieron cobrar vida propia al moverse desde sus brazos a los de su oponente—. ¡Activar!

Una descarga de energía los separó, mandado a ambos en diferentes direcciones con la furia de un huracán.

Sakura combatió un sentimiento momentáneo de vértigo al tratar de pararse. Su respiración seguía siendo agitada y todo se le estaba saliendo de foco. A pesar de eso obligó a su cuerpo a moverse en dirección a Sasuke, el cual parecía despertar de su pequeño trance.

Llegó al mismo tiempo que Orochimaru, el cual portaba una expresión furiosa en su rostro mientras sus brazos colgaban inservibles a sus lados.

—¿Pequeña mocosa, qué has hecho? —demandó amenazante.

—Ni un paso más Orochimaru-sama —ordenó logrando darle firmeza a su voz. En su mano tenía la katana que había logrado invocar en el camino. Contrario a lo esperado, Sakura movió el arma hacia Sasuke, específicamente a sus ojos.

—¿Sa…kura? —Preguntó el Uchiha estupefacto, observando con nerviosismo el filo de la espada a milímetros de sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Preguntó alterado el Sannin.

—Desde que comenzó esta pelea me he preguntado por qué razón Orochimaru de los Sannin nos estaría buscando precisamente a nosotros —explicó Sakura mirando directamente a los ojos de su enemigo—. ¿Qué tendría de especial un equipo de Genin novatos que podría interesarle a alguien como tú? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. Obviamente no estabas detrás del rollo porque eso era simplemente un juego de niños. Tampoco era yo porque ni siquiera me conoces. Naruto-san tampoco porque si no estarías sobre él que está indefenso y no aquí. Así que lo único que queda es Sasuke-san. ¿Y qué tiene de especial él? Su kekkei genkai, su sharingan, sus ojos.

En este punto Sasuke observaba horrorizado tanto al enemigo como a Sakura. Realmente no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer su compañera en esas circunstancias.

—Si no nos dejas, juro que destruiré lo que tantos ansias —amenazó sin vacilación. La firmeza de su posición le daba a entender que era muy capaz de cumplir con lo que decía—. Considerando que sólo quedan dos pares en el mundo, perder uno de ellos sería realmente una pena.

—¿Realmente serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu compañero, de quitarle su sharingan y dejarlo ciego?

—Soy capaz de lo que sea por mi misión —la frialdad de sus ojos fue suficiente para hacer que Orochimaru retrocediera unos pasos.

—Me iré por ahora —declaró suprimiendo su instinto asesino—, sólo si me dices qué le hiciste a mis brazos.

—Es un sello de obstrucción —comenzó a explicar mecánicamente, ignorando las náuseas que sentía y los puntos negros en su visión. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más—. El sello bloquea la inervación nerviosa y el riego sanguíneo de tus brazos. Sin sangre esas células caerán en isquemia y pronto en necrosis.

—Marca mis palabras rosada —declaró con una mirada que prometía un destino peor que la muerte—. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte —dicho esto desapareció.

Sakura no se movió por muchos minutos. Sasuke a su vez no se atrevía a decir palabra para no sobresaltar a su compañera que parecía que el mínimo movimiento la haría cometer una locura.

—Mis disculpas Sasuke-san —le habló finalmente mirándolo a los ojos—. Era la única forma de hacer que se fuera.

—Hn —respondió ganándose una débil sonrisa de su compañera ante la familiaridad del sonido—. Sólo respóndeme una cosa…¿de verdad habrías actuando según tus palabras?

—Sí —fue su simple respuesta antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 8.**

Como bien se dieron cuenta, los eventos durante la misión de la Ola en los que Sasuke despierta el Sharingan y Naruto usa por primera vez el chakra del Kyubi (que me parece que es de color naranja) nunca ocurrieron. Ya en este capítulo Naruto usa el chakra del kyubi, sin embargo Sasuke aún no despierta su sharingan, encima de que se dio cuenta que Sakura realmente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de la misión...

Claro está, esta Sakura tiene muchas facetas, y Sasuke es lo suficiente maduro e inteligente para no armar una escena por el comportamiento de Sakura como lo hizo Naruto antes...Pero, ¿qué significará esto para el equipo 7?

Y lo de la pelea contra Orochimaru...jejeje...Sakura le dio pelea, pero no lo llegó a vencer completamente. Recuerden que al inicio del fic había dicho que el poder de Sakura estaba aproximadamente por encima de un Chunin...Ahora mismo está en el nivel de un Jounin bajo, pero todavía no es suficiente para vencer a un Sannin...Sin embargo nuestra rosada favorita se ganó un enemigo problemático D:

Finalmente están los sellos que estaban ocultos debajo de las vendas que Sakura siempre lleva en sus brazos...¿Qué opinan al respecto, se esperaban algo así xD?

Bien, creo que dije todo lo que tenía que decir...xD. En fin, eso es todo por ahora amigos. Comentarios, duras, sugerencias, no duden es escribirlo en un review :D que será bien recibidos.

Por ahora me despido hasta el próximo capítulo...Y muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a los que siempre dejan sus preciados comentarios ( **gabi2801** , **daliapvperez** , **Ester Izanami** , **Luna Haruno** , **Paquita-hime** , **nani28** )


	12. 9-El poder de mis ojos ¡Sharingan!

Saludos amigos y amigas, hora del siguiente capítulo...

Advertencia de tortura...Sólo un poco, esto es clasificación T después de todo.

 **Capítulo 9:** El poder de mis ojos...¡Sharingan!

Después de que Sakura cayera pasó largos minutos pensando en la respuesta que ella le había dado. Por alguna razón no le sorprendía. Ni siquiera sabía para qué se había molestado en preguntar. Poco después de eso recordó que todavía estaban expuestos a ataques enemigos, con dos de sus compañeros abajo y él siendo el único consciente pero atrapado.

Se liberó dolorosamente de los kunais que lo mantenían sujeto al árbol. Haciendo acopio de fuerza se llevó a sus compañeros a un lugar seguro. Sus heridas sangraban y el dolor amenazaba por consumirlo. Más aún con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para cargar a su equipo.

Tuvo que detenerse varias veces para tomar aire y darle un respiro a sus músculos protestantes, pero luego de varios minutos que parecieron interminables logró encontrar un lugar adecuado en la base de un enorme árbol. Sólo había una abertura, lo cual garantizaba que no lo tomaran desprevenido, además de tener suficiente espacio para los dos cuerpos durmientes de su equipo y el suyo mientras se mantuviera sentado.

Rápidamente lleno de trampas el perímetro, sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podría acercarse sin alertarlo aprovechó para sacar unas vendas de su estuche y tratarse las heridas de los kunais. Sólo tenía un conocimiento básico de primeros auxilios y por ahora eso era lo único que podía hacer. Aparte de esos no tenía otras lesiones en el cuerpo.

Se acomodó un poco para comer una barra de energía de las que tenía guardadas para situaciones de emergencia. Desde su posición observó las luces del atardecer alumbrar el bosque antes de dar paso a la noche. Apenas acababa el primer día y dos tercios del equipo estaba abajo, con un miembro restante herido, y sin haber conseguido el rollo. Cuatro días más en el bosque iban a ser agonizantes.

La noche avanzó sin problemas desde el mundo exterior. Pero en el interior era todo lo contrario. Sakura había comenzado a moverse y a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó que estaría despertando pero con una mirada más cercana se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo pesadillas, y no sólo eso, su frente estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

No sabía qué hacer en esas circunstancias así que optó por tratar de despertarla a ver si así se iban las pesadillas. Trató de agitarle el hombro con movimientos suaves, de llamarla, de moverla más violentamente, pero nada de eso daba resultado. Estaba a punto de resignarse a dejarla cuando los ojos de Sakura se abrieron repentinamente.

—¿Sakura? —Intentó preguntar al ver los ojos perdidos y enfermizos de su compañera.

—Están gritando muy alto —dijo débilmente mientras se sentaba con movimientos mecánicos—. Sato-san no le gusta que griten mucho.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Era obvio que Sakura seguía atrapada en la pesadilla aun cuando parecía estar despierta.

—Los bandidos estaban gritando, seguían vivos cuando quemé la casa… —Siguió diciendo con la mirada perdida—… Tuve que matar al niño, el objetivo lo estaba usando como escudo, pensaba que no lo tocaría por eso…La madre dijo que era un monstruo…¿Soy un monstruo?...La mujer estaba gritando mucho cuando le arranqué…

Sakura seguía hablando de situaciones que no parecían tener conexión unos con otros, aunque en todos el común denominador era que ella los terminaba matando. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Sakura volviera a acostarse en un sueño intranquilo, pero fue suficiente para enterarse de cosas que preferiría nunca haber sabido.

No por primera vez se preguntaba qué clase de entrenamiento había tenido Sakura y qué clase de persona era el tal Sato que ella tanto mencionaba. Sakura rara vez hablaba de su pasado, pero cuando lo hacía siempre salía algo perturbador, tal y como había ocurrido ahora…Con lo que había dicho de manera inconsciente sabía que su compañera había quemado vivo a personas, matado niños y mujeres, torturado…

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Sakura era Sakura, su compañera de equipo. Con todo lo que habían pasado juntos no podía pensar en ella como una sádica asesina. Era difícil concebir que ella había hecho todas esas cosas, aún con su disposición tan indiferente a la muerte.

Los primeros rayos de Sol se colaron por la abertura de su escondite, señalando el amanecer de un nuevo día. Suspiró con alivio de haber sobrevivido la noche, pero sabía que el día traía más amenazas y dificultades. Iban a tener que moverse, no sabía qué podía tener Sakura, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

Volvió su vista a su otro compañero. No había sido posible despertar a Naruto, y con él todavía inconsciente no se atrevía a moverse de su escondite. Si iban a avanzar, necesitaba por lo menos la ayuda del Uzumaki, aun con lo doloroso que resultaba para su ego admitirlo.

Unas explosiones lo pusieron en alerta. Eso sólo significaba que alguien había sido atrapado por sus trampas, o lo que era peor, traspasado el perímetro que había puesto el día anterior.

—Sasuke-kun, sal por favor —llamó una voz desconocida—. No quisiéramos destruir el árbol y dejarlos atrapados.

Sasuke se tensó viendo a los tres ninjas del Sonido aparecer frente a la entrada de su escondite. Tan rápido y ya aparecían enemigos, y no cualquiera al parecer. El hecho de que lo buscaran específicamente a él tan pronto después del enfrentamiento con Orochimaru sólo podía significar una cosa, esos ninjas estaban trabajando para el Sannin.

No esperaba que los descubrieran tan pronto. Naruto no despertaba y Sakura seguía delirando. Tomando una rápida decisión, tomó la katana de Sakura que yacía en el suelo junto a ella. Con pasos determinados salió al encuentro del enemigo.

—Que chico más obediente —se burló uno de ellos.

—Les sugiero que se vayan o no les gustará lo que haré —amenazó colocando el filo de la katana cerca de sus ojos.

—¿Acaso sabes usar una espada chiquillo? —Siguió mofándose el mismo—. En esa posición te puedes sacar un ojo.

—Esa es la idea —masculló con una mirada asesina, ganándose sólo unas risas.

—Adelante, ciego serás más fácil de matar.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Estaba seguro que esos sujetos eran aliados de Orochimaru, y según había demostrado Sakura, el bastardo estaba detrás de sus ojos. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión y dado la orden de matarlo?

Esto era malo, significaba que esa amenaza no tendría ningún efecto en ellos. Ni modo, tendría que pelear.

Moviéndose rápidamente trató de cortar con la katana al sujeto con la cara cubierta de vendas, pero este saltó hacia atrás para evadirlo, al mismo tiempo que el otro shinobi que se había estado burlando todo el tiempo hacía unos sellos y le disparaba una corriente de aire que lo estrelló contra una roca.

Se incorporó a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del cara de momia, o al menos eso pensó porque al momento de aterrizar un hilillo de sangre salió de su oreja y una sensación de vértigo lo embargo.

— _¡Estoy seguro que no me dio!_ —pensó frustrado.

La kunoichi restante le lanzó unos shurikens que logró bloquear con dificultad con la espada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al bufón tratando de escabullirse por un lado para atacarlo. Maniobrando sus manos sin soltar la katana, le lanzó su jutsu de gran bola de fuego característico. Su oponente logró dispersar su ataque con aquella corriente de aire y derribarlo.

Esto era malo, esos ninjas del sonido tenían habilidades que desconocía. Por un lado aquel bufón parecía tener algún control del aire dado por aquellos agujeros en sus manos. La momia también tenía algo en su brazo pero no sabía bien lo que hacía, lo que sí tenía por seguro era que había evadido su ataque anterior pero de alguna manera algo le había impactado. No había sido aire porque lo habría sentido, encima de que ese vértigo que había sentido y ese hilo de sangre en su oído le daban mala espina.

Trató de levantarse pero todo le daba vueltas. Sintió antes de ver, alguien pisarle la mano que sujetaba la katana aflojando su agarre, luego unas manos que lo sujetaban del cuello de su camisa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo hacía eso?

Trató de enfocarse en su enemigo, pero sus ojos se desviaron sin quererlo al lugar donde yacía su equipo. ¿Acaso este era su final?

Como si fuera en cámara lenta los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente. Los más prominentes fueron los sucesos del peor día de su vida…El día de la masacre. Volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándolo débil mientras estaba parado detrás de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

Por alguna razón su cerebro lo llevó a recordar también algo que ocurrió hace dos semanas, algo relacionado con su equipo.

Estaban en una misión de rango C fuera de la aldea. Era de noche y el equipo se había turnado para vigilar el campamento. A él le había tocado el último turno, justo después de Sakura.

Aquella noche en particular se despertó antes de que su compañera viniera a llamarlo. Saliendo de la tienda de campaña se acercó al lugar donde Sakura estaba sentada sobre una de las ramas, recargándose en el árbol y mirando al cielo. La rama era lo suficiente gruesa para permitirle estar parado detrás de ella recargado del árbol también.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-san.

—Hn —pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que se animara a preguntarle algo—. ¿Por qué siempre estás viendo las estrellas?

—Luz, esperanza —admitió luego de un pequeño silencio—. Cuando el abismo trata de consumirte…es necesario aferrarse a algo.

Sasuke se quedó callado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Una expresión contemplativa en su cara mientras miraba el cielo junto a ella.

—¿Por qué significa tanto para ti esa venganza? —Preguntó Sakura luego de unos minutos, logrando que su compañero perdiera su compostura tan rápido que era impresionante.

—¡Ese hombre me lo quitó todo! —Respondió alterándose. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo así?

—Si dejas que la sangre se te suba a la cabeza cada vez que piensas en él nunca lograrás vencerlo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Somos un equipo Sasuke-san. Se supone que los equipos están ahí para respaldarse mutuamente, yo cuido tu espalda y tú la mía. ¿No es así como funciona?

Luego recordó las palabras que le había dicho Naruto antes de volver por Sakura.

—No sé tú bastardo, pero yo no voy a abandonar a mi equipo…¡Nunca!

Sus ojos se abrieron con una repentina claridad. Su enemigo parecía moverse en cámara lenta levantando su mano con la palma abierta para embestirlo. Vio en esa misma mano acumularse chakra con la capacidad de explotarle la cara.

Sintió sus brazos ya libres del agarra de su enemigo, con una velocidad impresionante sacó un kunai de su estuche de armas y lo clavó en el mismo brazo que pensaba atacarlo. Antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera a gritar, se lo quitó de encima con una patada en el pecho.

Se levantó con gran agilidad y se apareció detrás del cara de momia. Pudo ver en su brazo el chakra moverse manipulando las vibraciones del aire. Al percatarse de que lo iba a atacar le dio una patada en la cara, lanzándolo en la dirección de la kunoichi restante.

Los tres ninjas del sonido estaban todos en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Sasuke se sentía increíble. Podía ver el mundo con una nitidez que no imaginó posible, lleno de cosas que los ojos normales nunca podrían ver. Esto era la herencia de su clan, su derecho de nacimiento, su poder, esto era…¡el sharingan!

Un movimiento desde su pequeño escondite captó su atención, así mismo de rápido escuchó un grito desgarrador provenir del lugar donde había caído el ninja bufón. Manteniendo su mirada en los otros dos enemigos, se fijó por el rabillo del ojo en el lugar donde estaba el tercero, encontrándose con la figura de su compañera parada al lado del shinobi del sonido.

—No grites tan alto —le dijo ella con una voz engañosamente suave, en su cara se podían ver sus ojos desenfocados.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al presenciar la escena protagonizada por Sakura. Primero, de la katana que en algún momento Sakura había recogido del lugar donde cayó, goteaba sangre; segundo, en su mano libre su compañera tenía agarrado un brazo muy familiar; y tercero, el ninja enemigo se agarraba con una expresión de dolor lo que quedaba de su extremidad superior.

—A Sato-san no le gusta que griten tan alto —dicho esto su compañera colocó el brazo que le había cortado en la boca como una mordaza—. Has estado molestando a Sato-san, tendremos que arreglar eso.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a arrancarle la piel del otro brazo tuvo que desviar la mirada y concentrarla en los ninjas del sonido restantes. Un ataque de náusea amenazaba con hacerle vomitar ahí mismo, pero luchó por reprimirlo para no darle la ventaja al enemigo. Los gritos ahogados que todavía podía escuchar no le estaban ayudando en nada.

La otra kunoichi tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro, mientras el ninja momia trataba de permanecer impasible ante la tortura de su compañero y al mismo tiempo intentaba pensar en una forma de salir de ahí porque la mesa se le había volteado y ya no tenían la ventaja.

—Te propongo un trato Sasuke-kun —habló finalmente, parecía que había tomado una decisión.

—No estás en posición de hacer ningún trato —respondió Sasuke fríamente, su sharingan espirando de manera amenazante.

—Quizá…Pero estoy seguro que todavía desean este rollo —sacó dicho objeto para enseñárselo, tenía el símbolo de la tierra.

—Nos entregarás el rollo a cambio de… —preguntó mientras evaluaba sus posibilidades. Por un lado era cierto que aún necesitaba el rollo y conseguirlo ahora les abría un sinnúmero de ventajas; por el otro lado podían simplemente quitárselos a la fuerza sin tener que hacer ningún trato.

—Si intentas algo nos iremos y perderás la oportunidad de conseguir este rollo —trató de decirle su enemigo de forma amenazante al leer sus pensamientos en sus ojos—. Lo único que quiero es que nos dejes ir a los tres con vida.

Sasuke lo pensó seriamente. La momia tenía un punto, si intentaba algo podrían huir y en este momento no estaba en condiciones de darles persecución, no con su equipo en el estado que estaba. Otro problema era que no sabía si podría detener a Sakura de matar al otro ninja…Bueno, tendría que intentarlo y ver qué salía.

—¿Sakura? —llamó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los dos enemigos.

—¿Sato-san? —Preguntó esta a su vez deteniendo lo que hacía.

Ese nombre le dio pausa. Sabía que Sakura no estaba actuando en sus cabales, ¿pero que lo estuviera confundiendo con el tal Sato ese? ¿Acaso estaría alucinando, encima de todo lo demás?

—Necesito que dejes ir al ninja —trató de ordenarle, aprovechándose de la condición de Sakura para hacerse pasar por Sato.

—Pero Sato-san siempre dice que no debo dejar a nadie con vida.

—Esta vez…Necesito que lo dejes vivo porque… —pensó rápidamente en la mejor forma de llegarle a la nublada mente de su compañera—…es necesario para completar la misión.

Sakura no respondió, seguía agarrando al enemigo que se había desmayado de dolor. En su búsqueda por otra excusa, Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea brillante y escalofriante.

—¿¡Acaso piensas desobedecerme!? —El efecto fue instantáneo, Sakura soltó rápidamente al ninja con una expresión de miedo.

De nuevo tuvo que preguntarse quién demonios era el tal Sato. ¿Por qué Sakura parecía respetarlo tanto y a la vez estar tan aterrorizada de él? La idea de que una persona que no parecía temerle a nada le tuviera tanto pavor a un hombre no le sentaba para nada bien.

El ninja momia aprovechó para coger a su compañero caído y alejarlo de Sakura, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Cuando estuvieron los tres a salvo le tiró el rollo y se marchó del lugar sin una mirada atrás.

A un lado Sakura volvía a caer en el suelo desmayada. Sasuke suspiró con cansancio al saberse solo. Desactivando su sharingan, vio con ojos normales el rollo que había atrapado ágilmente con su mano. Tantos problemas por eso.

Guardando el objeto, se acercó a su compañera para llevarla de vuelta al escondite. Ya tenían lo que necesitaban, era hora de ir a la Torre. El problema era que Naruto seguía sin despertar.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión idiota del rubio, decidió sacarlo a rastras y estrellarlo contra una roca a ver si por fin abría sus ojos. El grito del Uzumaki reverberó en el bosque asustando a los pobres pájaros cuando su cuerpo impactó contra la piedra.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Exigió saber poniéndose de pie de un salto y mirando a todos lados con fuego en los ojos.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? —Le reprochó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos, una expresión de fastidio en el rostro—. ¿O acaso crees que te voy a arrastrar todo el camino hasta la Torre?

—¡Teme! —Exclamó iracundo el Uzumaki. De pronto su expresión cambió sin motivo aparente—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

Sasuke no lo iba a admitir, pero no debía verse para nada bien. Además de estar todo sucio y cubierto de magulladuras, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y tenía dos agujeros en los lugares donde le clavaron los kunai, dejando ver las vendas que tenía; también estaba su cara, esas ojeras y ese cansancio no eran de adorno.

—Este no es el momento dobe —respondió regresando a su pequeño refugio para sacar cargando a Sakura—. Tenemos que llegar a la Torre. Sakura está herida y tiene fiebre.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que Naruto adoptara una cara de seriedad y asintiera sin reclamos. Sasuke sintió algo de alivio, la pesadilla iba a terminar pronto. Con una última acción de entregarle los rollos a Naruto, los dos compañeros emprendieron el viaje al centro.

El camino transcurrió en silencios, salvo por los ocasionales movimientos inquietos y los murmullos de Sakura. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba en mejores condiciones que Sasuke, se ofreció a cargarla el resto del camino. Sasuke no protestó y dejó que el rubio la llevara.

Tuvieron algunos problemas, más con animales salvajes y gigantes que con equipos ninjas, ya que a estos últimos los evitaban. Naruto había tenido la extraña sabiduría de crear un par de clones para que crearan un perímetro y le avisarán precisamente de cuando un enemigo estuviera muy cerca o se estuviera aproximando.

A parte de esos ocasionales encuentros con los depredadores del bosque y los pequeños descansos que se tomaban, no encontraron mayores contratiempos, logrando llegar finalmente a la torre cuando las últimas luces del día cedieron para dar paso a la noche.

Una vez dentro del edificio se dieron cuenta que era necesario abrir ambos rollos. Naruto mandó a dos de sus clones a obedecer el mandato, sorprendiéndose con la aparición de Iruka en una explosión de humo al hacerlo. Antes de que el Chunin pudiera decir palabra, el Uzumaki le pidió que ayudara a Sakura.

La desesperación y la seriedad en los ojos de Naruto fue suficiente para que Iruka se moviera rápidamente a buscar los ninjas médicos. En medio de explicaciones y correderas la noche se pasó rápidamente.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron dejados en una habitación para que descansaran mientras los ninjas médicos trabajaban en Sakura en otra habitación.

—Pasamos la segunda prueba —habló Naruto mirando a la nada. Con todo lo que había ocurrido no se sentía tan emocionado como debería.

—Hn.

—Sakura-chan fue envenenada por ese tal Olormalito —siguió hablando. Sus hombros estaban caídos y sus ojos reflejaban miseria.

—Orochimaru —corrigió Sasuke de manera inconsciente.

—Todo lo que Sakura-chan decía en sus sueños, ¿crees que sea verdad? —Preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre una cama abrazando sus rodillas con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, mientras Sasuke estaba en otra cama acostado mirando el techo. Habían llegado al final del segundo día de la prueba, lo cual significaba que podían descansar los días restantes hasta que se acabaran los cinco que duraba.

—Hn —Sasuke habría preferido que Naruto no escuchara las confesiones de Sakura en su momento de desvarío. Pero lo había hecho y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—A veces siento que odio al tipo Sato ese —confesó Naruto apretando sus puños—. Pero Sakura-chan parece admirarlo y respetarlo tanto que no sé qué pensar —relajó sus manos dando un suspiro—. ¿Crees que Sakura-chan estará bien?

—No lo sé —se dignó a responder.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ninguno tenía forma de saber lo que estaba pasando con Sakura en ese momento, lo único que quedaba, lo único que podían hacer, una de las tareas más difíciles era…esperar… y esperar que todo saliera bien.

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**

...

Oh mi...Bueno, qué decir...Ya Sasuke despertó el sharingan xD, y se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que es el equipo para él (aunque no lo quiera admitir). Y al parecer Sakura tiene un pasado mucho más oscuro de lo que se imaginaban esos dos...

En el próximo capítulo finalmente sabremos quién es Sato...¡Hurra xD! ¡Hasta entones!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a **Ester Izanami** , **gabi2801** , **daliapvperez** , **melissaBa** , **Andy** , **Luna Haruno** , **Black Angel N.**


	13. 10-¿Quién es Sato?

Uy, que increíble dolor de cabeza D:

 **Capítulo 10:** ¿Quién es Sato?

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía parado en aquel pasillo, ¿minutos, horas? Hace mucho que había perdido la cuenta. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí sólo vería su despreocupada persona con su nariz metida en su siempre fiel libro, pero no se imaginaría el torrente de pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza.

Cuando le avisaron que su equipo había pasado la segunda prueba se sintió orgulloso, pero cuando le contaron todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para lograrlo sintió una preocupación que hace años no sentía por otro ser humano. A pesar de eso, el hecho de que esos tres se hubieran enfrentado a uno de los Sannin, a Orochimaru no menos, y sobrevivido en una pieza lo llenaban de una satisfacción tremenda.

—¿Kakashi-san? —Preguntó un hombre saliendo de la habitación frente a la cual estaba parado apoyado en la pared.

—¡Hola! —Contestó proyectando un aura de despreocupación, ocultando que había esperado ese momento durante un largo rato.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— _¿Acaso no era obvio?_ —pensó Kakashi tratando de suprimir aquella vocecita en su cabeza que gritaba lo incompetente que era aquel ninja. ¿Qué otra cosa estaría buscando un Jounin frente a la enfermería de la Torre en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte donde actualmente estaban tratando a una Genin aspirante a Chunin?— Quería saber cómo seguía mi estudiante —optó por decir de manera calmada ya que su interlocutor no tenía la culpa de la preocupación que dominaba sus pensamientos. La cara del médico se iluminó como si finalmente entendiera un gran enigma de la vida.

—Ah… —asintió aquel ninja. Kakashi lo miró expectante—. Pues Haruno-chan se encuentra estable por el momento. A pesar de nuestras limitaciones de no sacarla de la torre para que no fuera descalificada —aquí se había colado una nota de reproche en su voz—, logramos curar la infección de su abdomen y sacar el veneno de su sistema.

—Entiendo.

—Esa niña tiene mucha suerte —comentó el médico con algo de asombro—. Por lo que nos contaron, ya habían pasado más de 24 horas desde que el veneno invadió su sistema. De haber sido otra persona, de seguro no habría sobrevivido —Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio digiriendo la información de lo que cerca que había estado de la muerte un miembro de su equipo—. Esa forma en la que su cuerpo estaba combatiendo el veneno era como si…

—Como si hubiera sido expuesta anteriormente a ella —completó el Jounin viendo a donde se estaba dirigiendo el otro.

—Eso mismo —corroboró el ninja médico—. La tendremos en observación unas horas más y veremos cómo evoluciona.

Kakashi le asintió en agradecimiento antes de que el otro se retirara del lugar, dejándolo nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos. Pasaron varios minutos más sin moverse antes de decidirse a verificar el estado de sus otros dos estudiantes. Era ya el cuarto día del examen, lo que significaba que quedaban menos de 24 horas para que terminara.

Sin quererlo su mente lo llevó de vuelta a aquella reunión con el Hokage después de la culminación de su primera misión C con su equipo Genin.

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

Kakashi se había tenido que quedar en la Mansión del Hokage dando el reporte de la misión al País de las Olas. Sus Genin se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas y ningún otro ninja, salvo algunos ANBU que representaban la guardia personal del Hokage, se encontraba presente.

—Ya veo —comentó el Sandaime después de leer y escuchar el reporte del Jounin.

—No parece sorprendido Sandaime-sama.

—Me esperaba algo así —admitió dejando a un lado los papeles y poniendo su pipa en su boca—. Sato confesó que la pequeña Sakura tuvo su primera muerte a los 7 años.

Kakashi se quedó sin palabras. 7 años era una edad muy temprana para comenzar a matar en estos tiempos. Lo más impactante de la situación era que el Hokage, reconocido por su disposición de mantener escudado a los niños de la realidad de la vida ninja tanto como fuera posible, estuviera tan tranquilo ante esa información.

—¿Ha exhibido Haruno Sakura algún comportamiento inestable?

—No, siempre se mantiene fría y calculadora —respondió a pesar de que esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¿Y su relación con el equipo?

—Tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con Naruto, pero en general se lleva y trabaja bien con ellos.

—Muy bien Kakashi. Sigue observando a Sakura y repórtame cualquier actividad inusual.

Después de esas palabras se retiró con un asentimiento de cabeza. Presentía que el Hokage no le estaba diciendo todo lo relacionado con Sakura y eso le preocupaba un poco. No sabía qué papel tenía su pequeña Genin en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero a pesar de la actitud de ella y las dudas que había tenido inicialmente con el equipo, se había llegado a encariñar un poco. Por eso decidió, que fuera lo que fuera el misterio que rodeaba a Sakura, trataría de darle una mano siempre que pudiera.

 **KAI**

Todo le parecía tan extraño. Primero la muerte de los padres de Sakura en un accidente; segundo que Sato hubiera estado precisamente en la aldea al momento de que ocurriera; tercero que le hubieran dejado irse de la aldea con una niña de apenas un año; cuarto que la trajera de vuelta para que se graduara en la academia junto a los demás cuando estaba más que capacitada para ser una kunoichi desde mucho antes; y por último estaba la actitud del Hokage con respecto a ella. Parecía temer que el problema que había tenido Sato se le hubiera pegado a Sakura de alguna forma.

Era obvio que Sato se había ido a los extremos para entrenarla, ¿envenenarla para que creara resistencia? ¿Enseñarle a matar con sólo 7 años?

Con su mente tan ocupada no se percató de que ya había llegado a la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke hasta que tuvo la puerta frente a sus narices. Dispersando esos pensamientos, abrió la puerta con suavidad. La última vez que los había visto había sido el día anterior y ninguno parecía muy bien que digamos, con Naruto en otra nube de depresión y Sasuke más irritado de lo usual.

—¿Cómo están mis Genin favoritos? —Saludó de manera casual entrando de lleno en la habitación y apoyándose en la puerta cerrada. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones después de guardar su apreciado libro.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo está Sakura-chan? —Por alguna razón sabía que esa sería la primera pregunta que le harían así que repitió lo que le dijeron anteriormente—. ¿Cree que despertará pronto? —Cuestionó Naruto cuando hubo terminado de ponerlos al día de la condición de su compañera.

—Sakura-chan es una chica fuerte, por supuesto que despertará pronto —respondió de manera confiada y alegre, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su intención era animar a sus Genin y no pegarle sus preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Kakashi-sensei… —comenzó a decir Naruto con algo de vacilación tras unos minutos de silencio. Por alguna razón eso hizo sonar campanas de alerta en su cabeza—…¿Quién es Sato?

De todas las cosas que Naruto pudo haberle preguntado, Kakashi no se esperaba esa. Por la seria mirada del Uzumaki sabía que era una cuestión de gran importancia conocer la identidad de ese elusivo personaje. Así mismo, Sasuke también parecía interesado por la respuesta a esa pregunta pues había puesto toda su atención en su persona.

Miró un momento al techo en un intento por ordenar sus pensamientos. Casi todos los shinobis de la generación pasada conocían la identidad de Sato, por lo que no era precisamente un secreto de estado. El problema era qué tanto debía decirles a sus queridos Genin.

Sabía que este momento llegaría en algún punto del futuro, lo que no esperó fue que sería en esta situación, después de todo, era importante que su equipo conociera a la persona responsable de la kunoichi que era Sakura hoy en día. Había esperado que la rosada estuviera con ellos al momento de que Naruto y Sasuke se enteraran de quién era Sato, para que incluyera su punto de vista en todo el asunto. Lamentablemente las cosas no se habían dado así por lo que tendría que arreglárselas solo.

—Haruno Sato fue un capitán ANBU de gran prestigio —se decidió a contar, empezando por la información más básica—, que contribuyó enormemente al triunfo de Konohagakure no Sato en la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.

—Parece un gran ninja —observó Naruto algo impresionado a pesar de sus reservas iniciales.

Y eso que no les había contado sobre el equipo de Sato, que era otra razón de su gran fama. Pero ya esa sería una historia para otra ocasión. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

—Sato estaba destinado a convertirse en el Comandante ANBU una vez que la guerra terminara —continuó su relato con algo de lejanía en la voz—, hasta que eso pasó.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó sensei? —Preguntó Naruto con algo de temor. Kakashi sólo lo miró con algo de melancolía en sus ojos, recordar la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja traía recuerdos dolorosos.

—No sé exactamente lo qué pasó, pero el equipo liderado por Sato fue emboscado durante una misión para retomar el control de un fuerte en las fronteras del País del Fuego y el País de la Tierra. Por seis meses nadie supo nada de Sato…Hasta que un equipo ANBU lo encontró drogado en una cueva cerca de Iwa —Kakashi pausó un momento, recordando vívidamente la conmoción en la aldea cuando el equipo trajo de vuelta al capitán Sato. Apenas tenía 11 años, pero las proezas de aquel hombre eran conocidas por todos los jóvenes de aquel entonces—. Fue el único sobreviviente.

Un pequeño silencio solemne cayó sobre ellos. Naruto miraba el suelo con un aire meditabundo, mientras Sasuke lo observaba seriamente. Se debatió si debía contarles sobre el estado en que habían encontrado a Sato, sentado en el medio de la cueva en un charco de su propia sangre, con signos evidentes de tortura en su cuerpo, y rodeado por los cuerpos sin vida de su equipo en diversos estados de descomposición. Al final decidió que era mejor que no lo supieran, por ahora al menos.

—Sato duró un mes en rehabilitación —continuó su historia, pues todavía faltaba la parte más importante—. Tan pronto le dieron el alta, los altos mandos lo mandaron de nuevo al campo de batalla con otro equipo, pues no podían desaprovechar un potencial como el suyo. Todo estuvo muy bien los primeros meses, Sato se desenvolvía excelentemente a pesar de las limitaciones que le generaron aquella fatídica misión, hasta que un día…Sato mató a su propio equipo.

Naruto levantó la mirada horrorizado cuando escuchó eso, incluso Sasuke tenía la mirada un poco perturbada ante aquella revelación.

—Después de eso los demás equipos con los que trabajó se quejaban de que Sato se estaba portando más violento y sádico de los normal, llegando incluso a amenazarlo o herirlos de gravedad. Al final pensaron que era mejor que Sato trabajara solo, y así se quedó hasta que terminó la guerra…momento en que se decidió que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos y que era mejor que le dieran de baja de las fuerzas shinobis de Konoha para que tuviera oportunidad de conseguir paz mental…Sato dejó la aldea poco después de eso, pero al parecer volvió el año que Sakura perdió a sus padres y decidió adoptarla —finalizó finalmente su largo relato.

—¡¿Por qué pensaron que sería buena dejar que un lunático como ese adoptara a Sakura-chan?! —Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie de un salto. Se veía realmente molesto.

Kakashi contempló al Uzumaki curioso. Era verdad que un hombre con esos antecedentes no debería haber sido dejado con la responsabilidad de criar una niña. Pero el comportamiento de Sakura, hasta donde podía ver, no sugería maltrato físico o emocional, sólo evidenciaba un entrenamiento riguroso y para algunos, inhumano. Además de que estaba seguro que no les había contado de aquella revelación de la resistencia al veneno que poseía la pequeña kunoichi y lo que eso implicaba.

Se preguntó si habría pasado algo más en el bosque de lo que le contaron originalmente esos dos. Esa pregunta sobre Sato no pudo haber salido así de la nada, aunque sabía de antemano que a Naruto no le agradaba mucho Sato por la forma en la que Sakura se comportaba a veces, pero Sasuke nunca había demostrado tanto interés como ahora.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que querían saber más de Sato? —Inquirió proyectando un aire de desinterés y despreocupación.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron unos segundos. No sabía cuándo habían llegado a ese punto en el que eran capaces de decirse las cosas por los ojos, pero eso le dio un respiro de alivio. A pesar de todas las adversidades, su equipo estaba creciendo unido y fuerte.

Sorpresivamente fue Sasuke quien tomó la palabra, contándole con detalle todo lo que pasó con Sakura desde el momento en el que se enfrentó a Orochimaru hasta que llegaron a la Torre.

Para el final del relato Kakashi no podía seguir manteniendo su aura de calma, dejando que una seriedad poco inusual envolviera su persona. Definitivamente iba a tener unas palabras con el Hokage sobre Sakura, y está vez esperaba descubrir la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de la verdad.

* * *

Sentía que flotaba en un océano de vacío, rodeada de una oscuridad abismal. Sentada, de pie, caminando, corriendo, no hacía gran diferencia, parecía estar suspendida en la nada donde las leyes de la naturaleza no existían. Lo peor eran los gritos que escuchaba venir de todas las direcciones, haciendo un eco que le taladraba la cabeza de manera acusatoria.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar. A veces los gritos cambiaban por palabras, tomando la voz de diferentes personas muy familiares. Aquí desafortunadamente no tenía ninguna luz que le diera algún confort a la vivida pesadilla en la que parecía estar sumergida, ninguna estrella para guiarla o darle esperanza.

Recordó una vez en la que estuvo atrapada durante meses en una cueva con condiciones muy similares al lugar donde estaba actualmente. La diferencia era que antes no podía ni siquiera ver su propio cuerpo ni tampoco escuchar ningún sonido humano por kilómetros. Aquí era todo lo contrario, podía verse con perfecta claridad y, a pesar de estar aparentemente sola, parecía estar rodeada de una gran multitud.

—Tú definitivamente no eres normal —escuchó a alguien decirle desde atrás. Era el primer sonido coherente que podía precisar, por eso se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la persona responsable de esas palabras—. Cualquier otra persona se habría quebrado hace mucho de escuchar tanto sufrimiento.

—Inner —reconoció Sakura sin delatar nada en su expresión—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tú me encerraste aquí —acusó de brazos cruzados con una expresión de resentimiento.

—¿Aquí?

—Bienvenida a tu subconsciente —anunció con falsa alegría extendiendo los brazos.

—Se ve un poco oscuro y vacío —notó con una rápida mirada alrededor.

—¿Qué más es nuevo? —Preguntó de manera sarcástica su Inner—. Se parece a alguien, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —cuestionó ignorando la indirecta.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Ante el silencio de Sakura, Inner sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y suspirar con fastidio—. El tipo ese, Orochimaru, tenía impregnada de veneno su espada, la misma que te atravesó el brazo. Tienes casi tres días inconsciente.

—¿Por qué apareciste ahora entonces?

—Quería darte una cucharadita de tu propia medicina —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, para que vieras como se siente y eso, estar encerrado aquí sin posibilidades de salir. Pero espera, olvidaba lo insensible y fría que eras.

—Siempre intentabas hacerme desobedecer a Sato-san, no podía permitir eso.

—Sato-san —escupió con disgusto el nombre—, es un desgraciado que destruyó nuestra vida y la volvió un infierno.

—¡No! —fue una simple palabra, pero la fuerza detrás de ella fue tal, que su Inner retrocedió varios pasos—. Después de todos estos años he comprendido que no puedo deshacerme de ti, pero no voy a permitir que insultes a Sato-san en mi presencia.

—¿Aún no has entendido por qué razón no puedes deshacerte de mí? —Sakura la miró expectante. Por supuesto que se había hecho esa pregunta, y la verdad era que estaba un poco sorprendida de que su Inner trajera eso a colación—. No puedes deshacerte tan fácil de tu humanidad como quisieras.

Sakura guardó silencio. Lo sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo, pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Era su mayor debilidad, y si Sato-san se enteraba las consecuencias serían funestas. Ella era una kunoichi, un arma mortífera, la humanidad sólo le estorbaría y le complicaría las cosas.

Con movimientos decididos, Sakura le dio la espalda a su Inner. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, gastando energía con algo que no valía la pena. Era hora de volver al mundo real.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Interrogó su Inner con algo de exasperación—. No podrás salir de aquí sin mi ayuda.

—Ya me diste toda la ayuda que requiero, ya no te necesito más —dicho esto desapareció, ante la mirada anonadada de su Inner.

Los gritos desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por sonidos mecánicos, pasos y voces lejanas. Sentía una pesadez extraña en todo su cuerpo, pero luchó por moverse y finalmente sentarse con los ojos abiertos mirando sus alrededores.

Estaba sobre una cama conectada a unos aparatos médicos. Cerca de ella una persona desconocida se acercaba. Su cuerpo actuó antes de que su cerebro pudiera comprender qué estaba sucediendo, desconectando los cables y moviéndose rápidamente para aprisionar al extraño contra el piso. Trató de sacar un kunai de su estuche de armas, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no lo tenía. Un vistazo rápido le reveló que no tenía su ropa habitual y que estaba completamente desarmada. Dejando ese descubrimiento para ponderarlo más tarde, se concentró en la persona que tenía sujeta. Aún podía usar sus manos para romperle el cuello, sería una muerte rápida y limpia.

Un movimiento la obligó a soltar al desconocido. Alguien había sido lo suficientemente rápido para aprisionarle las manos en su estado de estupor. Debajo de ella alguien más paraba al extraño y lo alejaba de su persona. Al ver esto trató de forcejear para liberarse.

—Sakura-chan —escuchó una voz muy familiar traspasar su nube de confusión mental.

La aludida se detuvo antes de pisar y patear al sujeto que la tenía agarrada. Volteando un poco la cara para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con un enmascarado de cabello plateado muy conocido.

—Kakashi-sensei —reconoció finalmente. Un rápido vistazo le reveló la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke parados protectoramente frente a una persona envuelta en un uniforme color crema con el símbolo del cuerpo médico de Konoha visible—. Ya puede soltarme.

—Sólo si prometes que no matarás a nadie —al ver que Sakura no decía nada, Kakashi tuvo que agregar—, en esta habitación.

—Está bien —concedió la kunoichi, a lo que Kakashi procedió a liberarla.

—Ahora discúlpate con Lyashi-san.

Sakura se acercó al ninja médico, este tenía una expresión de temor y nerviosismo en su rostro. Naruto y Sasuke no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento, mirándola con algo de cautela.

—Mis disculpas Lyashi-san —le dijo con una pequeña reverencia—. Pensé que estaba en manos enemigas.

El aludido sólo asintió, todavía un poco agitado. A pesar de que ya no la miraba con temor ni nervios ahora sino con cautela.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sakura-chan? —Preguntó Naruto con algo de preocupación.

—Bien —respondió a pesar de no ser completamente cierto. Aún se sentía débil y algo mareada.

—Hn —si no se equivocaba, esa era la forma de Sasuke de decirle mentirosa.

—De todas formas, no tenemos tiempo que perder —interrumpió Kakashi—. Es una suerte que despertaras cuando vinimos a verte, porque la siguiente fase del examen comenzará en unos 30 minutos aproximadamente.

Después de asegurarles que no había ningún problema con ella y que estaba en capacidad de continuar el examen, el equipo 7 salió de la enfermería, para alivio del pobre Lyashi.

Antes de llegar a su destino, hicieron un pequeño desvío a la habitación del equipo 7 para que Sakura pudiera cambiarse de la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta. Lamentablemente no le quedaban armas, salvo la katana que le había regalado Sato-san a los 7 años. Esta se encontraba apoyada en una esquina solitaria esperándola.

Se vistió rápidamente. Su sudadera había sido destruida por Orochimaru, sus pesas andaban perdidas y las vendas que usaba para cubrir el intricado diseño de sus brazos tampoco estaban, así que sólo pudo ponerse sus pantalones ninjas, su top rojo y una camisa de mallas ninjas. Lamentablemente la parte baja de su espalda y su abdomen estaban algo descubiertas aún con la camisa, dejando entrever unas cicatrices. La herida que se había hecho en el abdomen ahora se unía a ese grupo.

Saliendo del cuarto se encontró solamente con Naruto y Sasuke, este último miraba la katana con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Restándole importancia, les avisó que ya estaba lista para seguir el camino.

Los tres caminaron en un incómodo silencio. Afortunadamente no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar donde se habían reunido todos los equipos que pasaron. Al verlos, inmediatamente se pusieron en formación igual que los demás, esperando.

El lugar era amplio, con una tarima al frente donde se podía ver una pantalla y una escultura de unas manos gigantes haciendo el sello del carnero. Al fondo había unas escaleras, que llevaba a una especie de balcón interior que rodeaba todo el lugar, permitiendo ver lo que pasara en el salón desde una perspectiva más alta.

Pronto el Hokage entró y todos los Genin se pusieron en atención. Detrás de él venían los instructores Jounin de cada equipo que pasó y otros ninjas, entre ellos los examinadores de la primera y segunda prueba.

—Primera que nada, felicitaciones por haber pasado la segunda prueba —comenzó a decir Anko una vez que todos se pusieron en posición—. Ahora Hokage-sama les explicará en qué consiste la Tercera Prueba.

Sakura tomó ese momento para observar la competencia. En total siete equipos habían pasado, es decir 21 Genin. De todos ellos 15 eran de Konoha, incluidos los nueve novatos de ese año, tres eran del Sonido y tres eran de la Arena. No le sorprendió para nada que el equipo de Gaara pasara. Quizá de entre todos ellos, era el único de quien tenía que preocuparse.

De pronto sintió una mirada asesina clavarse en su persona, pero se fue tan rápido que pensó haberlo imaginado. En esta línea de trabajo ese tipo de cosas podían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, así que trató de ubicar sigilosamente a la persona que parecía tenerle tanto rencor como para desear matarla. Sabía de una persona que cumplía esas características, Gaara, pero increíblemente no había sido él.

La aparición de un shinobi de aspecto enfermizo la distrajo un momento. Este explicó que tendrían unas preliminares porque al parecer demasiados Genin habían pasado y debían reducir esos números. Al preguntar si alguno de los presentes deseaba retirarse, le llamó la atención que el tal Kabuto tomara la invitación para salirse del examen.

Si mal no recordaba, esta era la séptima vez que ese Genin tomaba el examen, y con toda la información que supuestamente había recopilado, sin mencionar el tiempo que habría tenido para prepararse, abandonar la prueba parecía una decisión muy ilógica.

Ahí había algo muy extraño, aún no sabía qué era, pero justo en ese momento, gracias a que lo había estado observando detenidamente de manera disimulada, pudo ver por una fracción de segundo la mirada que Kabuto le mandaba a Sasuke. Eso fue suficiente para que estableciera un vínculo con otro ninja que también había mostrado un interés en el Uchiha. Parecía que las cosas habían tomado un rumbo para lo peor.

Cuando nadie más se retiró, el enfermizo examinador les explicó las reglas del juego. Al acabar, en la pantalla gigante que había visto antes, comenzaron a pasar rápidamente los nombres de los Genin restantes.

Volvió a sentir un aura asesina algo diferente en dirección a ella, pero esta vez sí pudo ubicar a la persona. Era un ninja del Sonido con un solo brazo, este la mirada con veneno y rencor. Se extrañó porque no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Justo en ese momento en la pantalla aparecían dos nombres…

Abumi Zaku vs Haruno Sakura

 **Fin del Capítulo 10.**

Ya sabemos un poco sobre la identidad de Sato, ¿qué les pareció xD?

Ya el próximo capítulo comienzan las preliminares, y como pueden ver, la primera pelea será de Sakura...Sí, estoy consciente que prácticamente invertí su papel con el de Sasuke xD...

En otras noticias, temo informarles que mis vacaciones ya se acabaron T-T (un minuto de silencio por favor)...

Hoy fue el primer día de clases y eso fue realmente pesado D:, por lo que ya no podré seguir el ritmo de actualización que he llevado hasta ahora. ¿Cuál será el nuevo esquema de actualización entonces? Entre 1-2 capítulos por semana (subido un viernes, sábado o domingo), dependiendo de cómo me vaya en la semana. Por ejemplo el siguiente capítulo será subido este sábado.

Eso es todo por ahora, ¡hasta la próxima!

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos, especialmente a **gabi2801** , **melissaBa** , **daliapvperez** , **Paquita-hime** , **Kimberly-miau** , **Ester Izanami** , **Luna Haruno**!


	14. 11-Las Preliminares

Un capítulo particularmente difícil de escribir por variados motivos...pero aquí tienen.

 **Capítulo 11** : Las Preliminares.

Observó con especial atención el nombre que apareció junto al suyo en la gran pantalla del salón. Conocía a más de la mitad de los competidores, pero ese era uno que la eludía. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de quién se trataba, pues inmediatamente el examinador solicitó que despejaran el área a excepción de los combatientes.

—Buena suerte Sakura-chan —le dijo Naruto con algo de preocupación.

—Será mejor que no pierdas —fueron las alentadoras palabras de Sasuke.

Por último, su sensei pasó a su lado poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza y revoloteándole los cabellos sin decir nada, antes de seguir en silencio a sus dos compañeros fuera de la arena de combate.

Cuando finalmente vio quién sería su oponente alzó una ceja de la impresión. Era el mismo ninja del sonido que quería matarla, y según podía ver en su expresión, estaba bastante complacido con el emparejamiento.

—Pueden empezar —anunció el examinador.

—¡Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste! —exclamó con furia abalanzándose sobre ella.

Aún con su cuerpo en el estado tan débil que se encontraba, la velocidad con la que venía su adversario le parecía realmente insignificante, así que sólo se movió un poco hacia el lado para evadir el ataque y darle una patada en el pecho.

Zaku cayó al suelo en un pequeño cráter tosiendo algo de sangre. A ratos la maldecía y la insultaba lleno de cólera, pero Sakura no entendía qué la había hecho si era la primera vez que lo veía. Cuando su oponente se levantó para atacarla otra vez con su brazo vendado, Sakura tuvo suficiente. Había querido ver qué tipos de habilidades poseía aquel ninja del sonido, pero lo único que este hacía era atacarla con su brazo como si fuera un arma.

Usando su velocidad sin restricciones, se apareció detrás de él. Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de su presencia, usó su katana para atravesarle el pecho, en el lugar donde sabía que estaba el corazón. El examinador había dicho que no había reglas en el enfrentamiento, el combate continuaría hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera o muriera. Y viendo la disposición del enemigo, sabía que no se rendiría, así que la segunda mejor opción, y la más rápida además, era matarlo.

Con un florido movimiento sacó su katana del cuerpo de Zaku, salpicando sangre sobre las blancas baldosas. El cuerpo cayó de rodillas antes de estrellarse completamente contra el suelo y dar su último respiro.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el ambiente antes de que el examinador, Hayate Gekko, se apresurara a declararla la ganadora del primer encuentro. Sin escatimar otra mirada en dirección al cuerpo, Sakura comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras, pasando de lado al equipo médico que corría a recoger el cadáver.

Sintió todas las miradas en su persona, pero no dejó que eso la afectara. No entendía qué tanto interés podían encontrarle los demás, no es como si hubiera hecho algo del otro mundo, si hasta el mismo Hokage había dicho que eso podría pasar.

Llegó con parsimonia hasta donde su equipo aguardaba. Sasuke sólo asintió en su dirección con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y proyectando un aire casual. Por el otro lado, Naruto agarraba las barandillas con más fuerza de lo normal, al mismo tiempo que evadía su mirada.

—¿Tenías que…matarlo? —Preguntó el rubio terminando en un suspiro.

—Era él o yo —respondió simplemente, logrando que Naruto la mirara—. Matar o ser matado.

Eso era lo que Sato-san siempre le decía. Y al parecer esta vez eso fue suficiente para que Naruto no supiera que contestarle. Justo en ese momento el rápido movimiento de los nombres en la pantalla se detuvo, señalando el turno de los siguientes combatientes:

Yamanaka Ino vs Tenten

Al ver esos nombres dejó de prestarle atención a Naruto para enfocarse en las dos figuras que ahora bajaban a la arena de combate. Una de ella caminaba a paso determinado, mientras la otra parecía nerviosa.

Sakura no conocía a la tal Tenten, así que de ese frente no sabía qué esperar. Sin embargo, conocía a la Yamanaka, pues habían sido compañeras de clase, aparte de que había investigado sobre su clan cuando estudió las fundaciones de la aldea como parte del entrenamiento de Sato-san. Sabía que Ino era la presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke, aunque jamás llegó a interactuar con ella más allá de un pequeño episodio donde el club de fans intentó "enseñarle una lección" sobre tratar mejor a Sasuke. Todas terminaron en el hospital después de eso, no llegó a más porque sabía los problemas que eso podría causarle. Afortunadamente después de eso no la volvieron a molestar.

Por otro lado, el rendimiento de Ino en la academia apenas estaba por encima del promedio. Lo único destacable de su persona era la técnica secreta de su clan que le permitía entrar en la mente de los demás y controlar sus cuerpos por un breve período de tiempo, pero no veía ninguna utilidad para tal habilidad en esta situación. Después de todo, su oponente no se iba a quedar parada esperando que la Yamanaka usara su técnica.

Cuando la pelea comenzó vio a Tenten dominar rápidamente el encuentro, acercándose rápidamente a Ino para atacarla con taijutsu. Esta última se defendía como podía, pero era obvio la gran diferencia de habilidades que existía entre ambas.

A un lado de donde se encontraba su equipo escuchó a unas personas de vestimenta verde animando a Tenten. Si no se equivocaba, uno de ellos era un Jounin llamado Maito Gai, la sublime bestia verde de Konoha, un especialista en taijutsu y uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea. El otro, una mini réplica de Gai, parecía ser el alumno Genin del primero.

—Es por gente como tú que las kunoichis tenemos tan mala fama —escuchó venir desde la arena. Al volver la vista hacia aquel lugar, se encontró a Ino malherida en el suelo y a Tenten parada sobre ella de brazos cruzados y una expresión severa—. Esto no es un juego, en cada misión que tomamos estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas. Es hora de crecer y dejar de estar persiguiendo chicos.

No faltó mucho después de eso para que la Yamanaka se rindiera con una expresión de humillación en su magullado rostro. Tenten tenía razón en sus palabras, pero parecía que todavía había muchos Genin que tenían tontas ilusiones de lo que era ser un ninja en sus cabezas.

La pelea le pareció un tanto aburrida, Ino era demasiado débil, cómo alguien así había llegado hasta las preliminares era realmente una incógnita. Su derrota estaba prevista y nada de lo que hiciera, salvo un milagro, iba a ayudarla. Su consuelo radicaba en que observar los enfrentamientos era una buena manera de obtener información de sus futuros oponentes, así sabía por ejemplo que Tenten no sería un desafío. Pronto los siguientes nombres aparecieron y los próximos adversarios bajaron a la arena:

Nara Shikamaru vs Tsushi Kin

El Nara era otro ninja que tampoco se destacaba mucho. En la academia se la pasaba durmiendo y viendo las nubes. Y según tenía entendido, había pasado a duras penas los exámenes escritos. Todo apuntaba a simple vista a un ninja mediocre, pero Sato-san le había advertido sobre la inteligencia de los Nara, especialmente la de Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, y de cómo este último seguramente había heredado esa inteligente pero la ocultaba tras una máscara de vagancia.

Su oponente, Tsushi Kin, parecía ser una kunoichi del sonido y compañera de Zaku. Al notar esto, sus ojos sin quererlo se desviaron al miembro restante de ese equipo, un hombre que tenía cubierta su cara en vendas, pero en el camino se encontró brevemente con los ojos del sensei de dicho equipo.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo sin razón. Parpadeó una vez para librarse de ese pequeño estupor. El sensei del equipo del sonido ya no la miraba, pero todavía podía sentir su presencia tratando de sofocarla. Sacudió la cabeza desconcertada, ¿qué había sido eso? No recordaba haberlo visto nunca, así que no entendía esa rara reacción de su cuerpo.

Trató de verlo de manera disimulada y estudiarlo con la mirada. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esa persona, pero no lograba poner sus manos en la causa. Unos minutos de intenso escrutinio después se dio cuenta de algo, había un chakra residual muy conocido proveniente de los brazos de aquel hombre. No le tomó mucho tiempo atar cabos sueltos. Aquel chakra residual tenía gran similitud al que había rodeado los sellos de sus brazos antes de usarlos contra Orochimaru.

Conocía muy bien esa técnica después de todo. Sato-san había dibujado los sellos en sus brazos usando la sangre de ella como tinta y lo alimentó con un poco de su propio chakra para que fuera imborrable con métodos normales. Sólo podía usar la técnica como último recurso ya que necesitaba mucha energía para activarse. Recordó por un instante la situación en la que se encontraba al momento de usarlo, estaba segura que había sido el momento ideal.

Ahora quedaba un problema. Se suponía que la técnica debió haberle dejado inservible los brazos, pero el extraño sensei, que ahora sabía que era Orochimaru usando un Henge muy avanzado, parecía estar completamente ileso. Había dos opciones, era posible que con su técnica ocultara el verdadero estado de sus brazos, o podía ser que hubiera encontrado la forma de revertir los efectos de los sellos, lo cual era bastante difícil, pero no imposible para un ninja de su calibre.

La voz del examinador declarando a Shikamaru el ganador de la tercera contienda la devolvió a la realidad. Primero el asunto con Kabuto y ahora la presencia de Orochimaru disfrazado. De igual manera iba a seguir con el plan original, esperar que las preliminares terminaran para hablar con Kakashi-sensei y compartir sus sospechas, después de todo todavía necesitaba ver las habilidades de los otros Genin, y ya se perdió la de Shikamaru por andar de distraída. Pero el hecho de que ganara le daba a entender que Sato-san tenía razón sobre él, como siempre lo estaba en todo, y que no debía subestimarlo.

El siguiente combate fue entonces anunciado: Uchiha Sasuke vs Rock Lee.

—Si pierdes contra el cejas pobladas voy a perderte todo mi respeto —le dijo Naruto al Uchiha mientras este bajaba las escaleras.

—Buena suerte Sasuke-san.

—Creo que sería buen momento para anunciarles que si alguno de ustedes pierde contra los alumno de aquel Jounin —comenzó a hablar Kakashi apuntando con una mano el shinobi de vestimenta verde, el cual le gritaba algo sobre la juventud y la primavera a Lee—, tendrá un año de misiones D solitarias —terminó con una de sus extrañas ojo-sonrisas. La única reacción del Uchiha fue un estremecimiento apenas perceptible.

El duelo comenzó con ambos usando taijutsu. Pronto el estudiante de Gai demostró que iba por el mismo camino que su sensei en maestría de esta técnica. Por mucho tiempo pareció que Sasuke iba a perder, incluso con el sharingan que no sabía cuándo había despertado. Pero pronto el Uchiha comenzó el contraataque, parecía que el entrenamiento con ella le habían dado resultados, porque Sasuke ahora evadía los ataques de Rock Lee con mayor eficacia. Al parecer esos primeros minutos habían sido usados por Sasuke para estudiar la técnica de su oponente e idear un plan de ataque.

Sakura tenía buena maestría del taijutsu, no al mismo nivel que Gai, pero estaba segura que debía estar por encima de Lee. Y tenerla de oponente tantas veces, principalmente esquivando sus ataques, le habían dado a Sasuke cierta ventaja, pero eso tampoco le iba a garantizar la victoria del encuentro. El Uchiha sabía eso, por eso comenzó a usar ninjutsu y hasta genjutsu.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas alargar esto teme!? —le gritó Naruto impaciente—. ¡Todavía hay muchos que no hemos peleado!

—Hn —le respondió Sasuke esquivando un ataque de su oponente y dándole una patada que lo mandó al suelo—. Idiota.

—¡Lee! —gritó Gai al ver que su pupilo no se ponía de pie.

—Está en un genjutsu, no se levantará por ahora —comentó Sasuke simplemente. Después de varios minutos sin que nadie hiciera nada preguntó impaciente—. ¿En serio están esperando que salga del genjutsu?

A lo que el examinador, que estaba recuperándose de un ataque de tos, finalmente declaró—. El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke.

Gai fue el responsable de recoger a Lee de la arena. Extrañamente no se veía molesto ni nada cuando se apareció de vuelta junto a su equipo. Lo que sí hizo fue colocar a Lee sentado contra la pared y despertarlo del genjutsu, luego se dirigió a Kakashi con una extraña pose.

—¡No esperaba menos de los alumnos de mi eterno rival!

—¡Gai-sensei! —exclamó Lee ya consciente con cascada de lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió—. ¡He perdido!

—No te preocupes Lee, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…¡entrenar! —Le respondió este con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa que dejaba ver un brillo en sus blancos dientes—. La próxima les demostrarás de lo que eres capaz, siempre que las llamas de la juventud ardan brillantemente en ti.

—¡Gai-sensei! —gritó Lee corriendo a abrazar a su sensei.

—¡Lee! —Grito el aludido abrazándolo de vuelta

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee!

Afortunadamente la llegada de Sasuke a su lado hizo que Sakura desviara la mirada. Estaba segura que ahí debía haber un genjutsu involucrado. ¿De qué otra forma podían aparecer un arcoíris y un campo de flores de la nada?

Se enfocó de nuevo en la pantalla ignorando los gritos que todavía podía escuchar de fondo. Justo en ese momento el Uchiha cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —Gritó Naruto con algo de preocupación agachándose para verlo.

Sakura se bajó a su nivel para examinarlo. Parecía que había recibido más daño del que había aparentado porque podía detectar varios huesos fracturados y ligamentos rotos, sin mencionar los bajos niveles de su chakra. Luchar en esas condiciones, y encima llegar hasta donde estaban ellos haciendo creer que todo estaba bien, debió costarle bastante.

Concentró un poco de chakra en sus manos y los colocó encima del Uchiha, estos brillaron con un aura verde. Lentamente comenzó a sentir cómo se reparaban los ligamentos y los huesos, al mismo tiempo que las magulladuras de su cuerpo desaparecían.

—No sabía que podías hacer jutsus médicos Sakura-chan —observó Kakashi parado detrás de los tres Genin.

—Tsunade-sama me enseñó algo más que su jutsu ofensivo —contestó sin perder concentración en su trabajo.

Podía arreglarle todas las heridas a Sasuke sin problemas, pero no podía hacer nada con el chakra. Este iba a tener que descansar si esperaba que su chakra volviera a la normalidad. El siguiente encuentro comenzó mientras estaba ocupada, por lo que se perdió casi toda la pelea, salvo el final. Los combatientes fueron Hyuga Neji y Akimichi Chouji, siendo el primero el ganador.

El Byaugan era, junto al Sharingan, uno de los doujutsus más poderosos de las naciones elementales. O al menos eso había leído. Esperaba verlo en acción para comprobar si en verdad hacía justicia a su fama, de la misma forma que había visto anteriormente al Sharingan. Su único consuelo era que todavía quedaba otro usuario del Byakugan sin pelear, y que si no volvía a ocurrir ningún otro imprevisto, podría verlo finalmente.

Los siguientes en pelear fueron Tsurugi Mitsumi y Aburame Shino. El primero era compañero de Kabuto, eso fue suficiente para desconfiar de su persona.

El combate no duró mucho. El tal Mitsumi tenía una flexibilidad innatural, permitiéndole moverse en ángulos que no eran normales para los demás, mientras Shino tenía toda una colonia de insectos que vivían en su interior a su disposición. Así que cuando Mitsumi atacó envolviendo a Shino usando su cuerpo, tratando de romperle el cuello para matarlo, el cuerpo resultó ser un clon de insectos.

Shino aprovechó su sorpresa para envolverlo con los insectos. Tras varios minutos el cuerpo fue liberado, dejando que cayera al suelo inconsciente. El examinador declaró a Shino el ganador y las pantallas volvieron a cobrar vida:

Uzumaki Naruto vs Kinuta Dosu

* * *

Naruto vio su nombre aparecer en la pantalla junto al del ninja del sonido restante. Con un buena suerte tanto de Sakura como de Kakashi, este comenzó el descenso hacia la arena. Sasuke le había contado, durante los días que estuvieron en la torre esperando el comienzo de las preliminares, que esos mismos ninjas del sonido eran secuaces de Orochimaru que aprovecharon un momento de debilidad del equipo en el bosque para atacarlos con intenciones de matarlos.

Había estado inconsciente durante ese altercado, por lo que realmente no tenía ninguna base para juzgarlos. Por otro lado, Sakura parecía no recordar nada de lo que ocurrió después del ataque de Orochimaru, así que eso significaba que ella no había matado a su oponente por venganza, sino como parte de su instinto de sobrevivencia.

No supo qué pensar cuándo vio eso. Creía que había llegado a una especie de acuerdo con esa faceta de Sakura, más aún después de enterarse de todas las atrocidades que Sato la obligó a realizar. Pero al parecer todavía quedaba algo en él que no era capaz de aceptarlo completamente. Incluso cuando las palabras de Sakura eran ciertas, su oponente realmente tenía intenciones de matarla, eso lo pudo notar hasta él que normalmente no prestaba atención a esas cosas, todavía seguía pensando que matar no era siempre la solución.

Cuando se paró frente a su oponente lo observó detenidamente, este no parecía molesto con todo lo que le había pasado a sus compañeros, de hecho no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto. Eso fue suficiente para que no le cayera bien a Naruto.

—Muy bien, comiencen —anunció Hayate.

Dosu se quedó parando mirándolo, quizá esperando que hiciera el primer ataque. Así que Naruto fue rápido en complacerlo—. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Unos diez clones aparecieron a su alrededor, todos lanzándose al ataque. Sasuke le había dicho que Dosu tenía un dispositivo en su brazo que generaba unas vibraciones que afectaban su oído interno, por lo que debía tener cuidado si peleaba en espacios cercanos.

Dosu dispersó algunos de los clones con su brazo, pero esos sólo fueron un señuelo para ocultar el verdadero ataque. De la nada cuatro clones aparecieron rodeándolo, al mismo tiempo estos lo patearon logrando que se elevara varios metros. Ahí fue cuando el Naruto real se apareció sobre él.

—Después de ver la pelea del bastardo se me ocurrió esto —le dijo Naruto dándole otra patada para mandarlo de nuevo al suelo—. ¡Naruto rendan!

Su oponente cayó al suelo inconsciente, y el examinador lo declaró el ganador del encuentro. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y colocando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, regresó a donde estaba su equipo con un aura de felicidad.

—Bien hecho Naruto-san —lo felicitó Sakura brevemente antes de enfocarse de nuevo en la pantalla.

—¡Mis pequeños y adorables Genin pasaron todos a la final! —Exclamó Kakashi derramando unas extrañas lágrimas de emoción—. Estoy tan orgulloso.

Naruto sólo lo miró un segundo antes de apuntarlo con un dedo—. ¡Nos estás avergonzando sensei!

* * *

Sakura no le prestó atención al show emotivo armado por su sensei. Era obvio para ella desde el comienzo que el equipo completo pasaría a las finales. No los estuvo entrenado por nada en los últimos seis meses.

Los siguientes en pelear fueron Kiba y Temari. El primero era del clan Inuzuka, por lo que lo más seguro era que utilizara las técnicas secretas de su clan que involucraba a sus perros ninjas, mientras que de la segunda sólo sabía que era una usuaria de jutsus de viento.

El Inuzuka era igual de bulloso que Naruto, pero también era muy arrogante. Nunca se llegaron a enfrentar en la Academia porque los maestros no la dejaron pelear de nuevo después del incidente con Sasuke. Pero por lo que había visto Kiba no era tan malo como los otros. Quizá de los tres equipos novatos, el de Kiba era el segundo más fuerte. Con Shino, que tampoco era mal ninja y se comportaba como uno, además de tener el Byakugan entre ellos.

Kiba comenzó con un ataque frontal, el cual Temari esquivó con gran facilidad mientras se burlaba. Esto logró molestar al Inuzuka, que de inmediato le dio una píldora de soldado a su perro Akamaru que lo volvió más salvaje. Con una transformación después, ahora había dos Kibas en la arena, y ambos atacaron.

Temari evadía los ataques mientras usaba el abanico oriental que había cargado en la espalda para atacar con potentes ráfagas de viento.

—Hasta aquí llegamos —anunció Temari abriendo más su abanico, dejando ver dos círculos morados en la parte expuesta.

El poder de los ataques aumento hasta el punto que Akamaru fue derribado volviendo a su forma original. Ese breve lapso en el que Kiba se detuvo para mirar a su perro fue suficiente para que Temari le diera el golpe de gracia y terminara la pelea.

—La ganadora es Temari.

Los siguientes en bajar fueron Hyuga Hinata y Kankuro. Finalmente iba a ver el famoso Byakugan en acción, a pesar de que como persona Hinata no destacaba mucho, su apellido y su kekkei genkai hacían que sobresaliera siempre.

Al inicio Hinata se veía indecisa, y Kankuro cansado de la espera decidió atacarla con taijutsu. Después de unos momentos Hinata pareció que finalmente contraatacaría activando su byakugan. Extrañamente no fue contra Kankuro sino contra el objeto que este había dejado a un lado al comienzo.

— _Así que se dio cuenta que el verdadero Kankuro se había reemplazado con la marioneta que cargaba en su espalda envuelta en vendas_ —pensó Sakura observando críticamente al Byakugan.

Kankuro salió de entre las vendas esquivando el ataque de Hinata, pero además usó su marioneta para que se pusiera en el camino de su ataque. Contra un objeto inanimado, el estilo de taijutsu del clan Hyuga, el puño suave, no tenía tanto efecto como contra un ser vivo. Al parecer su oponente sabía esto, por eso no se dejaba golpear directamente sino que usaba a su marioneta como escudo y como arma, mientras él lanzaba ataques a distancia.

Al final la Hyuga fue atrapada por la marioneta y constreñida por esta hasta colapsar. El cuerpo médico se la llevó mientras Hayate declaraba a Kankuro como el ganador.

Ahora tocaba el último enfrentamiento: Gaara vs Akado Yoroi. La pelea apenas duró unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que la arena de Gaara envolviera a su adversario y…

—Sabaku Kyou (Ataúd de Arena) —anunció Gaara sin emoción—. Sabaku Soso (Entierro de arena).

Lo próximo que se vio fue una lluvia de sangre salpicar el suelo. La segunda muerte en las preliminares y todo el mundo nuevamente se quedaba en un sepulcral silencio, fijando con la mirada al autor de dicho acontecimiento.

—El ganador es Gaara —declaró finalmente el examinador mirando con cautela al aludido—. Y con esto las preliminares finalmente han concluido.

Todos los ganadores de sus respectivas peleas fueron llamados a bajar nuevamente a la arena, donde los examinadores de las dos pruebas anteriores y el Hokage se habían reunido en el podio. Igual que al comienzo de las preliminares, el Sandaime explicó en qué consistiría la tercera prueba…Otro torneo a realizar dentro de un mes.

Explicado esto, Anko fue pasando frente a cada uno de los Genin restantes, excepto Sasuke que seguía inconsciente, con una caja en sus manos. Cada quien debía sacar un número y decirle a Ibiki cuál era para que lo apuntara en una especie de pizarrón. Al concluir con esto, Ibiki les enseñó el orden y el adversario que tendrían en las finales:

1-Uzumaki Naruto vs Tenten  
2-Nara Shikamaru vs Temari  
3-Aburame Shino vs Kankuro  
4-Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuga Neji  
5-Haruno Sakura vs Gaara

Las miradas de estos dos últimos se encontró brevemente, parecía que iban a saldar cuentas en las finales. Sakura sintió algo de emoción, finalmente vería qué tanto había mejorado desde aquella vez en Suna.

Con las informaciones sobre el final dadas y las preguntas respondidas, los Genin fueron libres de retirarse. Sakura y Naruto fueron a donde Kakashi, la primera tenía algo importante que decir.

—Kakashi-sensei, necesitamos hablar —lo llamó. Quizá fue la pizca de urgencia en su voz, pero de inmediato la postura relajada de Kakashi se tensó.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no será bueno —declaró el aludido mirándola seriamente.

—Creo que Kabuto podría ser un espía de Orochimaru —soltó simplemente tras verificar que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla en sus alrededores. Con un movimiento rápido tapó con su mano la boca de Naruto al verlo a punto de decir algo, y conociéndolo, lo haría con el volumen suficiente para hacer que todos los que quedaban se enteraran.

—Esa es una acusación muy seria Sakura, ¿estás segura? —Preguntó a su vez Kakashi, no perturbado por la escena, consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pero además, Orochimaru se estaba haciendo pasar por el sensei del equipo del sonido —continuó explicando, recordando cómo este se había desaparecido poco después del enfrentamiento de Sasuke.

—Creo que…será mejor hablar con el Sandaime.

Fue bien entrada la noche cuando finalmente Sakura pudo volver a su casa a descansar. Luego de hablar con el Sandaime Hokage y explicarle las razones de sus sospechas, este había enviado un escuadrón ANBU para que detuviera a Kabuto y lo llevara a la Unidad de Interrogación y Tortura, y otro escuadrón para ubicar al sensei del equipo del sonido.

Al equipo 7 los habían despachado con órdenes de no involucrarse ni tampoco mencionar nada de lo ocurrido a nadie. A pesar de sus reservas Sakura asintió y se marchó con Naruto a Ichiraku a comer ramen por insistencia de este, mientras que Kakashi se llevaba a Sasuke al hospital para que descansara en un lugar vigilado, viendo que este era el blanco de Orochimaru, para que no estuviera solo en el recinto Uchiha.

Después de abrir la puerta principal de la casa, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para dejar la katana, luego pensaba tomar un baño y finalmente descansar para el día siguiente comenzar los preparativos para el gran enfrentamiento contra Gaara. En su camino, sin embargo, escuchó un sonido provenir de su cocina y eso la detuvo en seco.

Desde que Sato-san se fue hace más o menos seis meses, el mismo día de su graduación de la Academia, Sakura vivía sola. Nadie nunca la visitaba porque ella usualmente no paraba mucho tiempo en esa casa, sólo en las mañana y en las noches cuando no estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión.

Intentó sentir el chakra del intruso para ver si lo conocía, pero no podía sentir nada. Con precaución se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, sus músculos tensos y preparados para la acción.

—Que no te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia todavía es realmente inaceptable—declaró una voz muy familiar desde algún punto detrás de ella. Alarmada se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose a un hombre de cabellos negros sentado sin preocupaciones en una de las tantas sillas del comedor. No la estaba mirando, sus ojos seguían clavados en la taza de té que sujetaba su mano antes de llevárselo a la boca para tomar un sorbo—. Pensé haberte enseñado mejor.

—Sato-san…

 **Fin del Capítulo 11.**

Realmente me debatí mucho entre cómo iba a escribir las preliminares...Si mantener el orden de las peleas o cambiarlos. Como se habrán dado cuenta, me decidí por lo último (casi). Por otro lado no quería alargar demasiado las preliminares hablando de cada pelea particular (sin mencionar que escribir esas escenas me resulta algo difícil), así que este es el resultado...Espero que no lo encuentren muy pesado...

Sobre la pelea entre Lee y Sasuke. En la serie original, la primera vez que estos dos se enfrentaron, Sasuke perdió humillado, pero este Sasuke es diferente...No sólo ha entrenado más, sino que tiene a una taijutsu experta en su equipo a quien él se ha enfrentado muchas veces tratando de superarla. Encima de que creo que Lee tiene una debilidad en el genjutsu por su condición, y que si mal no recuerdo, no superaría hasta la shippuden.

Por último, ya Sato apareció, a tiempo para las finales, donde el tan esperado enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Gaara se llevará a cabo...Supongo que saben qué significa eso.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo sábado. Hasta entonces, pasen una feliz noche, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ( **D.P.I.Y.O.N** , **Black Angel N** , **gabi2801** , **Luna Haruno** , **Andy** )


	15. 12-Preparaciones

Ya llegó el sábado, así que aquí tienen el capítulo 12 más un pequeño interludio. Como el interludio era demasiado corto, pensé que no sería justo subirlo solo, así que decidí subirlo junto con el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Interludio 3:** Entre las sombras.

En algún lugar de la Torre que se erige en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte, una figura de cabellos plateados se dirigía con pasos silenciosos hasta la ubicación de una silueta oculta por las sombras en un rincón de la habitación.

—Las preliminares han terminado —anunció dejándose caer sobre una rodilla y bajando la cabeza con obediencia—. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—La mocosa de pelo rosado sabe que estoy aquí —le informó la silueta con una falsa calma que pretendía esconder una gran furia—. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que le diga a su sensei Kakashi.

—¿Cabello rosado? —Preguntó este con un tono desconcertado—. ¿Se refiere a Haruno Sakura?

Durante sus investigaciones aquella kunoichi le había llamado especialmente la atención. Una niña personalmente entrenada por Haruno Sato, un hombre apodado por el libro Bingo como el Ángel de la Muerte, famoso por no dejar a ninguno de sus enemigos vivos.

La primera vez que la vio se dio cuenta que debía tener mucho cuidado con ella. Aún parada casualmente junto a sus compañeros su aura exudaba precaución y letalidad para quien se molestara en observar con detenimiento. No había puntos débiles en su postura, parecía que cualquier desconocido que se acercara a menos de 10cm de su persona lo iba a lamentar mucho. Encima de que toda la información que había recopilado apuntaban a que era una kunoichi extremadamente peligrosa.

Por otra parte, su interlocutor guardó un extraño silencio al escuchar el nombre de la genin de cabellos rosados. Parecía ponderar algo en relación a ella, pero al final se decidió —Así que la mocosa es familia de Haruno Sato, eso explica muchas cosas…Kabuto, cambio de planes.

—¿Orochimaru-sama? —Cuestionó sin entender.

—Esa chiquilla me dejó los brazos inservibles, necesito reparar el daño si pretendemos seguir con el plan —le informó acercándose un poco a su persona y dejando que la luz iluminara un rostro pálido de ojos de serpiente. A su lado colgaban dos pedazos de carne putrefactos que alguna vez pudieron ser llamados brazos—. Si eso no funciona podemos usar a Sasuke-kun. Ahora que ha despertado el sharingan es el candidato perfecto.

—¿Quiere que…secuestre a Sasuke?

—Me agrada que seas tan rápido —lo felicitó con un gesto complacido—. Pero primero quiero que te deshagas de Haruno Sakura. Mientras esa mocosa siga al lado de Sasuke-kun, capturarlo podría resultar más difícil de lo previsto.

Kabuto sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar. El problema ahora era que Orochimaru lo había puesto en una situación sumamente difícil, especialmente porque Haruno Sakura no era un oponente al cual podía inmovilizar fácilmente. Sabía que este no confiaba plenamente en él, y que esta quizá era una forma de probar su lealtad.

—Espero escuchar buenas noticias tuyas —declaró desapareciendo del lugar.

Kabuto se quedó por muchos minutos en su posición pensando en lo que iba a hacer ahora. Secuestrar a Sasuke y matar a Sakura. A veces se preguntaba seriamente en qué se había metido.

 **Fin del Interludio 3.**

 **Capítulo 12** : Preparaciones

Aquella mañana despertó a las 4AM, como siempre hacía, y comenzó su rutina de entrenamiento matutino. Primero unas 1000 lagartijas, después 1000 abdominales, 1000 sentadillas, y 1000 más de otros ejercicios. Al finalizar salía de la casa a correr unos 1000Km por la aldea antes de volver para ducharse y desayunar. Usualmente terminaba a eso de las 7AM, a tiempo para dirigirse al lugar de reunión de su equipo y sentarse a meditar mientras esperaba que su sensei apareciera.

Sin embargo aquel día fue diferente, Sato-san le ordenó acompañarlo a la Mansión del Hokage para hablar con el Sandaime. La noche anterior le había contado a su guardián todo lo ocurrido en los últimos seis meses desde su ausencia, incluido el altercado con Orochimaru y su futuro enfrentamiento con Gaara.

—¿Qué hay de Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó al recordar que todavía tenía que reunirse con su equipo.

—Yo me encargo —fue su simple respuesta. Sakura no volvió a decir nada.

Nos les tomó mucho tiempo trasladarse desde la residencia Haruno hasta la Mansión del Hokage. Una vez ahí muchos shinobis que pululaban en los alrededores se detenían a ver a Sato-san en su camino a la oficina del Sandaime. Siempre era lo mismo con ellos, realmente no entendía por qué tanta conmoción cuando lo veían.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo fuera, el Sandaime los invitó a pasar tan pronto se le anunció su presencia.

—Sandaime-sama —saludó Sato con una pequeña reverencia al entrar, siendo poco después imitado por Sakura.

—Me imaginé que vendrías esta mañana —respondió el Hokage parándose de su silla para recibirlos.

—Es importante aprovechar el tiempo —le informó su guardián antes de preguntar—. ¿Cómo se ha desempeñado mi pequeña flor en estos seis meses?

Los ojos del Tercer Hokage se clavaron en su persona por un breve instante antes de volver a mirar a Sato-san. Era la segunda vez que este la llevaba ante la presencia del shinobi más fuerte de toda Konoha para una pequeña reunión. Por alguna razón en esos momentos el aire paternal y benevolente del Hokage, que siempre exudaba en compañía de otros shinobis y era el que usualmente la recibía cuando iba con su equipo a solicitar o entregar misiones, estaba ausente. Era como si se transformara en su presencia, adoptando un aire serio y calculador.

—Se ha desempeñado por encima de mis expectaciones —contestó finalmente—. La has entrenado muy bien.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso —dijo Sato con una sonrisa orgullosa—, por eso solicito permiso para tomar a Sakura-chan y entrenarla de manera especial durante este mes.

—Me parece una excelente idea —concordó el Hokage—. Le estaré informando a Kakashi entonces.

—Se lo agradezco Sandaime-sama —Sato le dio otra reverencia dispuesto a retirarse de la oficina con Sakura cuando la voz del aludido lo detuvo por un breve momento.

—Creo que te interesara saber que él se encuentra también en la aldea —fueron sus enigmáticas palabras.

Sakura no dijo nada durante todo el encuentro. Sabía interpretar las situaciones, cuándo debía intervenir y cuándo no. En este caso era mejor que Sato-san manejara la situación de la manera que creía más conveniente. Por otro lado, volver a entrenar con Sato-san le producía un poco de terror, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de un sentimiento de emoción. Cuando acabara el mes, Gaara no sabría que lo golpeó.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto miraba de un lado a otro sin entender. Estaba parado en medio del puente donde usualmente se reunía el equipo antes de ir a solicitar una misión a la Mansión del Hokage, pero aquel día estaba completamente solo. No había rastros de Sakura, que usualmente era la primera en llegar, ni tampoco de Sasuke, que a veces llegaba antes de él y otras veces después, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso esta vez.

Si no se equivocaba, debía tener una hora esperando sin rastros de sus compañeros. Se preguntó brevemente si se había producido algún cambio de planes del cual no fue informado, o quizá ese día se le habían pegado las sábanas a todos, considerando que el día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas. Del bastardo lo podía esperar, ¿pero de Sakura? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella aún no se recuperaba completamente del enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, quizá existía esa posibilidad.

—¡Hola! —escuchó la familiar voz de su sensei a un lado de su persona.

—¡Llegas…tarde! —Fue su instintiva reacción, pero esta perdió fuerza al final al percatarse de que su sensei sólo tenía una hora de retraso—. ¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Kakashi-sensei?!

—Me lástimas con tus palabras Naruto-kun, no es como si siempre llegara tarde —le dijo el aludido con aire ofendido poniendo una mano en su pecho para darle más drama al asunto.

Naruto sólo lo miró con un ligero tic en su ojo derecho. Cuando su sensei no tenía metida la nariz en su libro naranja o enfrentándose en una pelea de vida o muerte, podía ser bastante infantil.

—¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y el teme Kakashi-sensei? —optó por preguntar ignorando la escena anterior.

—Precisamente venía a hablarte de eso —comenzó a decir jovialmente usando una mano para desarreglar aún más los cabellos del Uzumaki, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de este—. Como bien sabes, en las finales los enfrentamientos se harán de manera individual y existe la posibilidad de que terminen peleándose entre ustedes. Por eso creo que es mejor que cada uno tenga un sensei particular.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó Naruto cuando se logró liberar de las garras de su sensei.

—Si entrenan juntos entonces conocerán todas las técnicas del otro, pero si entrenan por separado puede que aprendan cosas que los ayudara en las finales y aumente sus posibilidades de pasar —le explicó pacientemente—. Ya Sakura-chan tiene a alguien, ya te conseguí a alguien, y yo estaré con Sasuke.

—¡Eso no es justo sensei!¡¿Por qué tú vas a entrenar al teme?! —Exclamó Naruto molesto—. ¿Y quién va a entrenar a Sakura-chan?

—Naruto, tienes que entender. El oponente de Sasuke es Neji, el novato del año de la promoción pasada en la academia, mientras tu oponente es Tenten. ¿Quién crees que me necesite más? —Intentó desviarle la atención para no responderle la última pregunta. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría si le informaba que Sato había vuelto e iba a entrenar a Sakura.

Su plan pareció funcionar porque el Uzumaki se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada para no darle una respuesta verbal y admitir que tenía razón.

—¿Quién me va a enseñar entonces?

—Soy yo —anunció otra voz.

—¡Tú eres… —comenzó a decir Naruto al reconocer al hombre de lentes oscuros que apareció detrás de él—…el pervertido de clóset!

—Veo que ya se conocen, eso me ahorra las presentaciones, así que los dejaré para que se diviertan entonces —aprovechó Kakashi la pequeña distracción para desaparecer del lugar en una explosión de humo.

—¡Espera Kakashi-sensei! —Intentó detenerlo, pero su grito vino muy tarde.

Sin más opción ahora que su sensei se había marchado, Naruto tuvo que encarar al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos. Este sólo ignoró su expresión y comenzó a explicarle algunos conceptos básicos sobre el control de chakra usando unos diagramas previamente preparados para la ocasión. Al terminar, el pervertido de clóset se llevó a Naruto a un lugar alejado del puente.

—Muy bien, comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento aquí —le anunció deteniéndose en un área de aguas termales al aire libre de un baño público de Konoha. Extrañamente sólo estaban ellos dos—. Kakashi me dijo que ya practicaron caminar sobre los árboles sin usar las manos, así que lo que haremos a continuación es una variación de eso… —concentrando chakra en sus pies, el instructor se acercó a las aguas termales y comenzó a caminar encima del agua—. Caminar sobre los árboles requiere una cantidad determinada de chakra porque es una superficie inmóvil, pero para caminar sobre el agua es necesario que cambies constantemente la cantidad de chakra que mandas a tus pies para acomodarte a la fluidez del agua.

Naruto asintió una vez para indicar que había entendido las instrucciones, luego concentró chakra en sus pies y se acercó a las aguas termales…sólo para caerse poco después dentro del agua.

—¡Caliente! —Exclamó saliendo rápidamente del agua.

—Creo que es necesario mencionar que la temperatura del agua está a 60 grados Celsius, así que si sigues cayéndote terminarás como un huevo hervido.

Ahora el Uzumaki tenía una cara determinada. Pensó que sería algo fácil por la explicación dada y más aún porque ya dominaba el caminar sobre los árboles, pero la realidad era que determinar y mandar la cantidad exacta de chakra estaba resultando más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Por supuesto que eso no lo iba a detener, si deseaba ser más fuerte debía superar todos los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino.

Cuando estaba haciendo su décimo intento algo llamó su atención rompiendo su concentración. En la pared de madera que dividía los baños termales de los hombres del de las mujeres había un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y un haori rojo. Estaba soltando risitas mientras observaba el lado de las mujeres por un agujero que había en la pared. Poco después de darse cuenta de esto soltó una exclamación señalándolo con un dedo antes de caer otra vez al agua.

—Hey —llamó su instructor al desconocido al darse cuenta de su presencia gracias a Naruto—. No sé quién seas pero no puedo perdonar un comportamiento tan depravado.

Dicho esto se acercó corriendo al intruso pervertido dispuesto a quitarlo de aquel lugar aunque fuera por la fuerza, pero este al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo invocó un sapo enorme de quién sabe dónde que dejó al instructor inconsciente de un lengüetazo.

—Bájale algo hombre —le dijo el desconocido sentado casualmente sobre el sapo—. ¿Qué harás si me atrapan?

Al ver esto Naruto salió rápidamente del agua para verificar el estado de su instructor. Tal como había sospechada este se encontraba completamente noqueado.

—Hey, ¿quién rayos eres tú? —Preguntó Naruto apuntándolo con un dedo acusatorio.

—¡Gracias por preguntar! —Comenzó a decir adoptando una extraña pose—. ¡Soy el sagrado sabio maestro de los sapos del Monte Myoboku, también conocido como el sabio sapo!

—¿Sabio? —Preguntó Naruto con un gesto de confusión, pero se recuperó rápidamente y señaló a Ebisu—. Mira sabio pervertido, se supone que él debía entrenarme, pero mira lo que le hiciste.

—Eso es lo que le pasa a la gente que se mete con mi trabajo.

Lo que siguió fue una discusión sobre la naturaleza de dicho trabajo. Así fue como Naruto descubrió que los pervertidos libros que siempre leía Kakashi eran escritos por aquel hombre, y no sólo eso, por las acciones anteriores del supuesto sabio espiando el lado de las mujeres en los baños termales, que él defendía diciendo que era investigación y que era una fuente de inspiración, se dio cuenta que era un pervertido mucho mayor que Kakashi y Ebisu combinados.

—Mira pervertido, ¿qué se supone que pasará con mi entrenamiento ahora? —Volvió Naruto al tema que le interesaba más—. Será mejor que tomes responsabilidad por tus acciones.

—¿Entrenamiento? —Preguntó extrañado—. ¿Te refieres a lo de caminar sobre el agua?

—Así que sabes de eso, ¡será mejor que me ayudes entonces dattebayo!

A lo que el sabio pervertido se negó rápidamente, diciendo que odiaba a los mocosos irrespetuosos y rudos, así como recalcar que no le gustaban los hombres. Al ver esto Naruto decidió cambiar de táctica, optando por elogiar los libros Icha Icha. El pervertido se dio cuenta de la mentira, así que el Uzumaki pensó que lo mejor era usar su arma secreta.

—¡Sexy no jutsu!

Y así fue como el jutsu que se había inventado meses atrás, que era súper efectivo contra los pervertidos, más con este que era un súper pervertido, le consiguió que accediera a entrenarlo. El Uzumaki esperaba que valiera la pena, aunque considerando que Kakashi no lo iba a entrenar, y que el instructor que este le había dejado realmente era un debilucho que fue rápidamente derrotado por el sabio, no tenía mucha opción al respecto. Era esto o nada.

—Eso fue una broma, ahora voy a supervisar tu entrenamiento —le comentó el sabio pervertido más serio—. Continúa lo que estabas haciendo.

Naruto accedió alegremente al pedido y volvió al agua, pero nuevamente cayó. Dándose cuenta que la ropa sólo le iba a estorbar, decidió quitársela y quedarse sólo en interiores. Antes de poder intentar caminar sobre el agua de nuevo, el pervertido lo detuvo. Con una orden de volver a concentrar su chakra y de subir los brazos, que Naruto siguió fielmente, el sabio le hizo algo en el abdomen que provocó que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Se quejó el Uzumaki.

—Golpeé un punto de presión que relajará tu cuerpo —comenzó a explicarle—. Ahora intenta caminar de nuevo sobre el agua.

El Uzumaki lo observó unos momentos sin comprender antes de irse a hacer lo que le dijo. El cambio fue instantáneo, al caminar sobre el agua no se volvió a caer.

—No lo entiendo, pero ¡funcionó! —Naruto estaba alegre, ya podía caminar sobre el agua y sólo le tomó un día, eso era un gran avance.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí Jiraiya-sensei —anunció una voz desconocida.

Naruto volteó a ver a la persona que había hablado, era un hombre de cortos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. No usaba ningún protector de frente, por lo que fácilmente podía pasar como un civil con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que llamara al sabio pervertido como "Jiraiya-sensei" y que sólo tuviera un brazo. Eso le dio a pensar que quizá había sido un ninja antes, alumno del sabio, pero por alguna razón, tal vez relacionado con su condición, se había retirado.

—Sato —reconoció el aludido al verlo, dejando a Naruto de piedra por la impresión—, no esperaba verte aquí.

—Volví a la aldea anoche —le informó casualmente este acercándose un poco—, Sandaime-sama me informó que también estabas en la aldea y pensé en pasar a saludar.

—¿Y Sakura-chan, cómo está? —Cualquier duda que tuviera Naruto sobre la identidad de esa persona se desvaneció tan pronto esa pregunta salió de la boca del sabio pervertido.

—Mi pequeña flor está muy bien, la dejé entrenando al venir para acá.

Lo que sea que iba a comentar Jiraiya se vio rudamente interrumpido por una exclamación molesta del rubio—. ¡Tú eres el bastardo Sato!

El aludido finalmente le prestó atención al acompañante de Jiraiya, reconociéndolo inmediatamente—. Uzumaki-san, mi pequeña flor me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Naruto tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Por fin conocía al bastardo responsable de la poca humanidad de su compañera. La frialdad y la indiferencia de Sakura, además de su insensibilidad con respecto a la muerte, era todo por culpa de aquel hombre.

Por su parte Jiraiya veía la escena con algo de confusión. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué el Uzumaki parecía estar tan molesto con Sato. Ni siquiera sabía que ambos se conocieran.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Explotó finalmente Naruto—. Por tu culpa Sakura-chan mata a sangre fría, por tu culpa torturó a personas sin piedad ni remordimiento…¡Pero sobre todo eso, por tu culpa la infancia de Sakura-chan está manchada de sangre y dolor!...Ella nunca se ríe, rara vez sonríe y muchas veces actúa como si no tuviera sentimientos.

—Uzumaki-san, no entiendo tu punto —contestó luego de un pequeño silencio—. Matar, tortura, ¿no es eso propio de un shinobi?

—Eso… —Era lo mismo que Sakura siempre decía, que así era el comportamiento propio de un ninja. Ahora sabía de dónde venía eso—…¡matar no es siempre la solución dattebayo!

Sato lo miró un largo rato. Hace un momento Naruto había salido del agua para pararse frente a él, en sus orbes azules había un brillo muy familiar que lo transportó momentáneamente a otros tiempos.

—La paz a veces hace que los shinobis pierdan de vista lo que verdaderamente significa ser un ninja —se decidió a decir volviendo al presente—. Vivimos en un mundo muy cruel Uzumaki-san, pero tú tienes suerte de no haberlo visto todavía en todo su horrible esplendor…Aun siendo un Jinchuriki.

—¡Sato! —Habló finalmente Jiraiya para darle una advertencia.

—No te preocupes Jiraiya-sensei, no diré nada que no deba —le consoló sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del Uzumaki—. Me encargué de convertir a Sakura-chan en todo lo que un ninja debe ser, pero contrario a lo que puedas pensar Uzumaki-san, nunca le enseñé a ser cruel ni a odiar, de lo contrario tu pequeña historia con mi pequeña flor sería muy diferente.

El Uzumaki se quedó sin palabras para refutar lo dicho por aquel hombre. Era cierto que a pesar de que Sakura mataba sin remordimiento, nunca lo había hecho de manera cruel, sólo lo hacía porque pensaba que era un deber o era necesario para garantizar su supervivencia. Además de que a pesar de todo, ella había demostrado algo de bondad, como aquel año en la academia.

—Sin piedad para los enemigos, pero para los demás igualdad —finalizó dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar—. Jiraiya-sensei, creo que hablaremos después.

Cuando Sato se retiró un incómodo silencio cayó sobre las dos personas restantes. Jiraiya se quedó un momento viendo el lugar por donde se retiró Sato antes de fijar su preocupada mirada en la figura de Naruto. Este tenía la mirada gacha y se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos.

—Mira mocoso, no voy a justificar su comportamiento, pero Sato ha pasado por muchas cosas y eso ha hecho que vea la vida ninja de una forma muy pesimista —le intentó explicar Jiraiya con algo de seriedad—. A pesar de todo él no es una mala persona.

—Kakashi-sensei nos contó lo que le pasó —admitió Naruto tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Entonces sabes que aquel día Sato no sólo perdió sus sueños, también perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos —esa revelación provocó que Naruto agrandara los ojos por la sorpresa y lo mirara como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba eso—. Ser el Comandante ANBU era su sueño, y dentro del equipo que le asignaron para ir a la misión donde fue emboscado estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, una persona a la que él consideraba como un hermano no biológico.

Naruto volvió a mirar el suelo meditabundo. Entendía que Sato había pasado por muchas cosas y que quizá a él tampoco debía juzgarlo tan duramente, pero seguía sin comprender un asunto muy importante. ¿Por qué Sakura había sido dejada con él si tenía tantos problemas, por qué no alguien más…normal quizá?

Había muchas cosas de Sato con la que no estaba de acuerdo, pero quizá era hora de quitarle tanta importancia a lo que pasó y enfocarse más en lo que venía en el futuro. Desde que se unió al Equipo 7 Sakura había ido cambiando poco a poco, así que de seguir así sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella aprendiera.

—Bueno, creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy —anunció el sabio pervertido chocando sus manos para llamar la atención del rubio—. Mañana te enseñaré una nueva técnica, así que corre a descansar por hoy.

Naruto asintió. Debía seguir avanzando y hacerse más fuerte.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi atravesaba los pasillos del hospital general de Konoha con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era la segunda vez en la semana que uno de sus estudiantes terminaba bajo cuidados médicos. Primero Sakura, la única del equipo que pensó que nunca vería en esa situación, y ahora Sasuke. Al ritmo que iban parecía que el Uzumaki iba a ser el siguiente. Esperaba que no fuera así, pero eso no significaba que no iba a estar preparado.

Lo más preocupante de todo el asunto era la situación con Orochimaru. Su objetivo era el sharingan de Sasuke, que este último había logrado despertar durante la segunda fase del examen Chunin en el bosque de la muerte. Por esta razón decidió que lo mejor era llevarse al Uchiha fuera de la aldea para entrenarlo personalmente por ese mes.

También estaba todo el embrollo con Kabuto. Pensar que durante todos esos años este había actuado como espía de Orochimaru sin levantar sospechas, y que una sola Genin lograra desenmascararlo en menos de una semana, daba mucho de qué hablar sobre la seguridad de la aldea. Más aun sabiendo que Orochimaru no sólo logró infiltrarse en la aldea desapercibido, sino que también estuvo durante las preliminares en la misma habitación del Hokage y que nadie, salvo la misma Genin de antes, se diera cuenta.

Cuando Sakura informó al Hokage de todo eso, no hubo espacio para dudas. Una declaración así era demasiado seria para ser tomada a la ligera, por lo que de inmediato el Sandaime ordenó a varios escuadrones ANBU localizar a los traidores. Lo único que lograron, sin embargo, fue capturar a los compañeros de equipo de Kabuto. Este último y Orochimaru parecían haberse desvanecido sin dejar rastros.

Y si eso no fuera poco, todavía quedaba todo el asunto de Sato. Con todo lo que había ocurrido no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el Hokage sobre Sakura, pues este le había ordenado proteger a Sasuke mientras estaba inconsciente. Tampoco se esperó que Sato estuviera de vuelta en la aldea, y que al parecer tuviera interés en preparar a Sakura antes de las finales. Eso significaba que no vería a la rosado por todo un mes y no tendría oportunidad de preguntarle algunas cosas.

Su torrente de pensamientos de vio interrumpido por un extraño presentimiento. Estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la habitación de Sasuke, a quien había dejado al cuidado de unos ANBU especialmente seleccionados por él mismo antes de salir a buscarle un instructor a Naruto. No esperaba que nada pasara, pero el sentimiento en su interior era opresivo e insistente, así que terminó usando un Shunshin para aparecer dentro de la habitación en menos de un segundo.

Adentro encontró los cuerpos sin vida de los tres ANBU que dejó tirados en el suelo, además de la figura del traidor Yakushi Kabuto parado frente a la cama de Sasuke. Su instinto lo salvó de ser apuñalado por un pequeño cuchillo dejando que su mano lo atrapara por reflejo.

—No esperaba que aparecieras tan pronto Kakashi.

El aludido sólo lo miró con precaución. No estaba lidiando con un Genin ordinario. El hecho de que lograra matar a esos tres ANBU saliendo completamente ileso era un claro signo de que no se trataba de un ninja común y corriente.

Primero lo primero, debía alejarlo de Sasuke, quién sabe qué podría hacer estando tan cerca del Uchiha. Por eso se acercó rápidamente para darle una patada, notando que el cuerpo caía sin resistencia al impacto, al mismo tiempo que uno de los supuestos ANBU se levantaba. Al ver esto creó un clon de sombra para que atacara al enemigo mientras él se encargaba de mantener a Sasuke fuera de peligro.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el shinobi enemigo saltó por la ventana rompiendo los cristales. Kakashi se acercó a tiempo para ver como el ANBU se quitaba la máscara revelando la cara de Kabuto. Detrás de él escuchó un pequeño sonido, como el de un Henge siendo dispersado.

— _Maldición, logró escapar_ —pensó al verlo desaparecer. Dándose la vuelta para inspeccionar el cuerpo del ANBU que pensó que era Kabuto al momento de entrar se dio cuenta de dos cosas—. Usó el Jutsu prohibido del Alma Muerta para controlar este cuerpo, y no suficiente con eso le cambió la cara quirúrgicamente para hacerlo ver como él.

Incluso le había quitado el olor al cuerpo para que no se diera cuenta usando su olfato, luego detuvo su propio corazón para hacerse el muerto. Todo para tener una ruta de escape si la situación lo requería.

— _Pensar que Orochimaru tiene a alguien así bajo su mando_ —pensó seriamente—. _Mi fuerza actual no es suficiente._

* * *

Lejos de sus dos compañeros, Haruno Sakura se encontraba actualmente en el Campo de Entrenamiento 44 viendo una pequeña fogata arder frente a ella. La noche había caído cubriendo con su manto estrellado el cielo, señalando el final de otro día.

Sato-san la había dejado después de volver a dibujar los sellos en cada uno de sus brazos usando la misma técnica de la vez anterior, además de darle nuevas pesas y otra sudadera. Ya de eso habían pasado algunas horas sin nuevas señales de él. Mientras tanto Sakura usaba ese tiempo para descansar, todavía no estaba recuperada del todo y usar su sangre como tinta para los sellos había sido más pesado de lo que pensó.

Miró sus alrededores brevemente, cuidando de no ser atacada por las extrañas criaturas que habitaban aquel bosque. No esperaba volver tan pronto a aquel lugar, pero Sato-san le había dicho que era uno de los mejores campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, y que en el transcurso de todo ese mes estarían entrenando ahí.

Un sonido peculiar la puso en alerta de inmediato. Instintivamente saltó hacia atrás, a tiempo para evadir unos senbons que cayeron en su posición original. Detrás de ella sintió una presencia y de inmediato se volteó para tomar del brazo a la persona que ahí se encontraba para lanzarla hacia la ubicación del primer atacante.

Fue entonces que finalmente pudo ver bien al enemigo. Eran los dos ninjas del sonido restantes del equipo que participó en las preliminares, Dosu y Kin. Tuvo que darles crédito por acercarse tanto a ella sin que se diera cuenta, pero ahora que los había visto sería su final.

Ellos no le dijeron nada antes de volver a atacar, de la misma forma que ella tampoco emitió palabra. Ellos querían matarla y punto. No había necesidad de hacer preguntas inútiles de por qué ni estar demandando explicaciones. Lo único que importaba era acabar con ellos.

Haciendo una sustitución para salir del rango del ataque de ambos ninjas del sonido, hizo unos sellos con sus manos—. Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Cazador de Cabezas.

Dosu quedó atrapado bajo tierra dejando sólo su cabeza libre, mientras que Kin se las ingenió para esquivar su ataque y lanzarle otra horda de senbons que ella fácilmente evadió. Al notar cómo Dosu concentraba el chakra en sus manos para intentar salir de su trampa, lanzó uno de sus kunais explosivos. El arma se incrustó en la frente del enemigo antes de explotar sacudiendo el suelo. Una pequeña lluvia de sangre, carne y vísceras cayó sobre ella manchándola de un color carmesí.

Rápidamente ubicó al enemigo restante para aparecer detrás de ella y agarrarle el cabello con fuerza para lanzarla contra un árbol. Sin perder tiempo la golpeó en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo y esparciendo tejido nervioso por todas partes.

—Bravo, le haces honor a tu apodo Cerezo Mortal —escuchó decir a una voz familiar.

Intentó ubicarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía sentir su chakra ni tampoco determinar el lugar de donde provenía la voz, ya que este parecía venir de todas partes.

No fue sino hasta que el dueño de la voz apareció caminando tranquilamente para quedarse parado frente a ella que pudo identificarlo—. Yakushi Kabuto.

—Parece que te acuerdas de mí, aunque nunca llegamos a hablar directamente.

Sakura lo miró con cautela. Esos dos ninjas del sonido habían sido pan comido, pero podía sentir que este estaba en otro nivel. ¿A la par con Kakashi o por encima de él? No estaba segura, pero a quien tenía enfrente no era un mero Genin. ¿Cómo no se percató de esto antes?

Tenía que acabar rápido la pelea. No estaba en condiciones para un enfrentamiento prolongado y mucho menos contra un oponente que podía estar a la par de su sensei.

—¿A quién miras? —Preguntó la voz de Kabuto detrás de ella.

Su cuerpo se movió por reflejo, saltando a un lado para ver cómo la persona que creía que era Kabuto desaparecía en una nube de humo, dejando al real en el lugar donde ella había estado parada previamente.

De inmediato le lanzó varios kunais con pergaminos explosivos y se alejó para crear algo de distancia de la explosión. Rápidamente se quitó la sudadera y las pesas, a tiempo para evadir unas especies de bisturí hechos de chakra que estaban en las manos de su oponente.

Siguió esquivando hasta encontrar una apertura. Cuando apareció lo golpeó en la cara y lo mandó a estrellar contra un árbol. Eso debió ser suficiente para romperle los huesos de la cara y crear algún tipo de trauma en su vida aérea que le dificultara un poco la respiración.

Cuando se dispersó la nube de polvo y vio a Kabuto parado sin ningún rasguño se quedó momentáneamente anonadada. Estaba segura que el golpe impactó, ¿entonces por qué parecía que no le había hecho nada?

Cuando vio a su enemigo sumergirse en la tierra y dirigirse a ella para agarrarle los pies su mente volvió al presente. Concentrando chakra en sus pies pisó el suelo creando un pequeño temblor y varias fisuras en la tierra. Kabuto volvió a la superficie saltando sobre ella, pero Sakura rápidamente se sustituyó con una rama y liberó su katana. Un movimiento rápido después, uno de los brazos de Kabuto era cortado y salía volando por los aires, salpicándola de más sangre en el proceso.

Una ola de mareo la sacudió en ese momento, obligándola a usar su katana para estabilizarse. Que inoportuno era, justo cuando estaba por terminar la pelea. Su oponente pareció darse cuenta de que tenía un problema y aprovechó para atacarla nuevamente con su mano impregnada de un chakra peligroso. En su estado algunos de los golpes lograron dañarla, dándose cuenta que no sólo le cortaban la piel, también sus músculos, tendones y hasta sus órganos. Por fortuna logró evitar que le diera en algún punto vital.

Su enemigo la atacaba con un solo brazo sin problemas, pues de alguna manera había curado la herida que le ocasionó al cortarle el otro brazo. Parecía que Kabuto tenía la capacidad de repararse las heridas sin necesidad de usar sus manos y concentrar chakra curativo como ella tenía que hacer.

En un momento de claridad, vio la oportunidad perfecta presentarse frente a ella y decidió aprovecharla, oscilando su katana en un arco que logró cortarle el otro brazo. Ambos quedaron parados uno frente al otro respirando agitadamente.

—Ya entiendo por qué Orochimaru-sama está tan molesto contigo —le dijo Kabuto entre jadeos—. Los récords no te hacen justicia.

Sakura preparó su katana para cortarle la cabeza, pensando que así finalmente se callaría, pero antes de poder hacer algo unas manos la rodearon por encima de sus brazos, lograron detener sus movimientos. Una mirada por el rabillo del ojo le enseñó a Kin detrás de ella sujetándola. Esta seguía con su cráneo abierto dejando que la sangre y otros elementos se escurrieran por las aberturas.

—El jutsu del alma muerta es tan útil —escuchó decir a Kabuto con un suspiro complacido.

No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y alegre en la situación en la que se encontraba. Con dos de sus brazos cortados y a punto de morir. ¿Acaso pensaba que la aparición de Kin lo ayudaría?

—Fue divertido mientras duró —siguió comentando Kabuto—, pero ya es hora de volver para mí…Y para ti es hora de morir.

Una extraña luz proveniente del cuerpo de la kunoichi del sonido la distrajo un momento. Se parecía extrañamente al tipo de luz que iluminaba un pergamino explosivo antes de detonar…Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde…El cuerpo hizo explosión.

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**

Oh no, ¿qué acabo de hacer? ¿Sobrevivirá Sakura?

Un capítulo especialmente largo esta vez. Muchas cosas han pasado, desde la vuelta de Orochimaru, el encuentro entre Sato y Naruto, el intento de secuestro de Sasuke, y la pelea entre Kabuto y Sakura. Esta última pelea con el equipo del sonido fue una especie de venganza, por lo que ellos le hicieron a Sakura en el Bosque de la Muerte en la serie original...Por último, ¿alguien se esperaba que Sato fuera alumno de Jiraiya?

Aquí les dejo un pequeño link (vignette1. wikia. nocookie "punto" net /naruto/images/f/f6/Team_jiraiya. png)

Recuerden quitar los espacios, y reemplazar el "punto" por un "." También pueden buscar el equipo genin de Jiraiya en google imágenes.

En la imagen se ve el equipo Genin de Jiraiya. Aproveché que no hay mucha información con respecto a ellos para usarlos. El de medio, de cabellos negros, es Sato. Se parece un poco a Sasuke, ¿no creen? De ahí que Sakura confundiera a Sasuke con Sato en su momento febril alucinógeno.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. Nos esteremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo...Que otra vez será sábado. Pensaba poder subir dos capítulos en una semana, pero esto está resultando más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Ahora un agradecimiento a los comentaristas de siempre: **nani28** , **melissaBa** , **Luna Haruno** , **gabi2801** , **daliapvperez** , **Black Angel N**.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Tengan un lindo día, se cuidan y ¡hasta pronto!


	16. 13-Revancha

Parece que ya llegó el sábado, lo que significa que es hora de otro capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 **Capítulo 13:** Revancha.

Fue recuperando la consciencia en medio de una laguna de confusión. No recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado, ni entendía por qué su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente adolorido y cansado. Trató de hacer un esfuerzo por recabar los últimos recuerdos que parecían flotar a su alrededor sin control, intentando ponerle un orden lógico.

Primero había estado en el bosque de la muerte esperando el regreso de Satos-san cuando…¿Qué pasó después? Trató de dispersa la neblina que cubría el resto de los recuerdos…Habían dos personas, ninjas del sonido si no estaba mal. Ellos habían intentado atacarla…matarla, pero ella se enfrentó y logró acabar con ellos…entonces…Apareció otra persona…alguien…

Abrió los ojos en un rápido movimiento al mismo tiempo que las imágenes de lo que ocurrió después la invadieron. Kabuto se apareció tras la derrota de los dos ninjas del sonido con una actitud bastante confiada y arrogante. Ambos pelearon hasta que ella finalmente consiguió cortarle los dos brazos, pero entonces Kabuto usó el cadáver de Kin para aprisionarla mientras se escapaba. Y no sólo eso, escondido debajo de la ropa de Kin había pergaminos explosivos cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Kabuto planeó dejarla morir en la explosión antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Un segundo más y lo habría logrado. Sin embargo, Sakura actuó rápidamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su enemigo, usando sus piernas para pisar el suelo con fuerza y crear un muro de tierra detrás de ella para elevar la bomba humana, al mismo tiempo que se sumergía ella misma en la tierra para no ser arrastrada por el cuerpo que aún la tenía aprisionada y también alejarse lo más posible del rango de la explosión.

Logró evitar lo peor estando debajo de la tierra, pero aun así algo de la onda explosiva la alcanzó logrando aturdirla un rato. Cuando decidió salir nuevamente a la superficie su cuerpo finalmente cedió antes las heridas causadas por Kabuto y cayó en un estado de inconsciencia, del cual sólo ahora estaba despertando.

Se incorporó lentamente mirando sus alrededores en alerta. Estaba en un enorme cráter rodeada por los escombros de los árboles afectados por la explosión y restos de tierra dispersos, pero ni rastro del enemigo. Por la posición de la Luna estimó que al menos una hora había pasado desde el enfrentamiento. El hecho de que siguiera viva sólo podía significar una cosa, Kabuto pensó que la explosión la mató y se había retirado con esa creencia.

Eso fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, aunado al hecho de que tuvo la fortuna de no ser atacada por animales salvajes en su convalecencia. Ahora debía crear un perímetro para sobrevivir la noche en la condición en la que se encontraba.

—Por fin despiertas —Sakura miró al hombre que se apareció al lado de ella portando una expresión inescrutable. Sato-san siempre lograba sobresaltarla con su repentino acto de aparición, aunque esto era difícil de decir por el control que tenía de sus facciones para evitar que algún sentimiento se escapara y la delatara—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, una misión clase S nos espera.

Sato-san no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a su condición, ni tampoco sobre el estado del lugar donde estaban. Simplemente comenzó a correr en una dirección indeterminada sin darle mayor información. Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo a Sato, obligando a sus piernas a moverse a su misma velocidad y aguantándose el dolor que esto le provocaba.

No debía decepcionar a Sato-san. Ella era una kunoichi, esto no era nada.

* * *

Aquella mañana Uzumaki Naruto atravesaba tranquilamente la aldea para llegar al lugar citado por el sabio pervertido el día anterior. Mientras su cuerpo se movía hacia aquel destino, en su mente se arremolinaban un montón de preguntas, entre ellas el estado de sus compañeros, su localización, lo que estarían haciendo, ese tipo de cosas.

Más temprano había intentado buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura sin mucho éxito. Parecía que ambos habían salido de la aldea a quién sabe dónde con sus respectivos instructores, Sasuke con Kakashi y Sakura con, según descubrió después, Sato.

Aquel último nombre le dio un poco de pausa. El día anterior luego del encontronazo con aquel tipo Jiraiya lo invitó a comer algo de su elección, siendo el ramen de Ichiraku su obvia elección. Ahí el sabio pervertido le contó algunas cosas relacionadas con el pasado de Sato antes de la guerra que lo cambió. Aparentemente siempre había sido un ninja muy serio, pero también era fieramente sobreprotector y leal a Konoha, principalmente a sus amigos.

—Sato nunca fue un ninja de gran talento, pero lo compensaba con creces con su inteligencia y su determinación —le había comentado Jiraiya.

También le dijo que Sato formó parte de un equipo muy peculiar. Normalmente los Genin recién graduados eran agrupados en equipo de tres formado por dos varones y una hembra. En su caso fue algo diferente, siendo su equipo compuesto por tres varones ya que en ese entonces no había suficiente kunoichis.

Su equipo era muy unido, sobreviviendo los tres juntos la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja. Sin embargo, en la Tercera Guerra no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que fue ahí precisamente donde uno de sus compañeros murió en acción. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, después de la guerra también perdió al único compañero que le quedaba.

Naruto se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había llegado al lugar indicado. Decidió ponerle un alto a esos pensamientos por el momento y se enfocó en buscar a su nuevo instructor con la mirada, encontrándolo cerca de los baños termales de las mujeres emitiendo risas pervertidas. Por un breve segundo pasó por su mente el gran contraste que había entre maestro y estudiante, antes de ser deshecho rápidamente.

—Hey —lo llamó con molestia.

—Hoy voy a enseñarte una nueva técnica —les respondió el sabio sin moverse de su posición.

—¡Mírame cuando me hablas pervertido!

A regañadientes y con algo de reluctancia el sabio pervertido se alejó de su pequeño escondite para acercarse a Naruto. Ahí comenzó a explicarle sobre los dos tipos de chakra que el rubio poseía en su interior, el que usaba usualmente y otro que sólo aparecía en circunstancias especiales.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo dos tipos de chakra? —Preguntó algo desconcertado cuando escuchó eso.

—Soy un sabio —fue su simple respuesta, dándose aires de importancia.

Entonces continuó explicándole la importancia de aprovechar aquel otro tipo de chakra que el Uzumaki tenía en su interior, porque no hacerlo sería un gran desperdicio, además de que sería necesario usarlo si quería aprender el jutsu que estaba por enseñarle ese día.

—La técnica que te voy a enseñar es el jutsu de invocación.

Una explicación después sobre el mecanismo de ese jutsu tenía en nuevos espíritus al Uzumaki. Pensaba que una técnica así podría serle de gran ayuda en el futuro cercano, así que de inmediato se lanzó a la acción gastando prácticamente todo su chakra en ejercicios de caminar sobre el agua, dejándolo en apenas lo más mínimo, ya que Jiraiya decía que así sería más fácil acceder al otro tipo de chakra que había en su interior.

Una demostración del sabio pervertido siguió a eso, invocando a un sapo que le entregó un pergamino al Uzumaki para que escribiera su nombre con sangre. Naruto estaba emocionado por probar la nueva técnica, pero al ver el último nombre en el rollo se paralizó unos segundos…Namikaze Minato…Por alguna razón aquel nombre se le hacía muy familiar. Sin darle más mente a eso, escribió rápidamente su nombre.

—Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es producir chakra y tocar el suelo con la palma abierta de la mano que usaste para firmar el contrato —continuó instruyéndole—. Los sellos son jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y oveja.

—Aquí vamos —habló Naruto haciendo los sellos indicados—. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Pero lo que apareció no fue un sapo, sino un diminuto renacuajo…

—Parece que no tienes talento —observó Jiraiya.

—Cállate Ero-sennin (sabio pervertido) —gritó Naruto volviéndolo a intentar.

Esto iba a tomar un largo tiempo.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, más allá de los muros que limitan la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, se encontraba Hatake Kakashi caminando bajo la cubierta protectora de los árboles, una mano sosteniendo su libro frente a él y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. A su lado estaba Uchiha Sasuke de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

—¿Aún no llegamos? —Preguntó impaciente el Uchiha, más por el ritmo tan pausado que llevaba Kakashi que por realmente llegar al destino.

—Ya casi —le respondía siempre Kakashi sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Sasuke había despertado esa mañana y de inmediato Kakashi se lo había llevado fuera de la aldea con promesas de entrenamiento especial. Esas parecieron ser palabras mágicas para el Uchiha pues la emoción en sus ojos era difícil de ocultar.

A pesar de haber ganado las preliminares, Sasuke no estaba del todo conforme porque sólo lo había logrado por un pelín. De no haber sido por esa última apuesta en ese genjutsu estaba seguro que habría perdido horriblemente, encima de vergonzosamente porque su oponente no era capaz de usar ninjutsu, solamente taijutsu. Y aun así terminó en el hospital.

El hecho de estarse enfrentando en las finales al novato del año de la promoción pasada, el genio de la familia Hyuga, no le producía ningún sentimiento particular. Lo que sí lo llenaba de expectación era saber que tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Sakura sin restricciones. Ahora que tenía el sharingan quería saber qué tanto podría competir con su compañera, ver cuánto había avanzado. Nada más le importaba, mucho menos un perturbador ninja que al parecer estaba detrás de sus ojos.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que salieron de la aldea. Sato-san no le había vuelto a decir nada más acerca de la misión y ella no había preguntado. Estaba más preocupada cumpliendo el régimen de entrenamiento de su guardián y llenándose de información de sus libros como para darle mucha importancia. Cual fuera la misión, aunque sea clase S, Sakura lo iba a cumplir.

Para ese momento ya Sakura estaba completamente recuperada de todas sus heridas. Tener conocimiento de jutsus médicos tenía sus ventajas, pero llevarlo al nivel que había demostrado Kabuto podría ser mucho más conveniente. Quizá podía trabajar en eso, si él había podido, ella estaba segura que también podría.

Pronto visualizó las entradas de una ciudad. Aun caminando no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Era ya pasado el mediodía y parecía que las calles estaban rebosantes de actividad. En medio del bullicio Sato-san la llevó hasta un local particular en un área bastante frecuentada por las personas.

—Lo siento, no permitimos la entrada a menores de edad en este lugar —los detuvo un hombre alto y musculoso. Sakura sólo respondió bajándose la capucha para enseñarle su banda ninja—. Mis disculpas shinobi-san.

Aquel hombre se hizo a un lado nervioso, parecía que ya había tenido experiencia previa con los ninjas, y por lo que se podía suponer de la reacción, no una muy buena. Sato-san no le dedicó otra mirada antes de entrar. Sakura comenzó a sospechar la naturaleza la misión, pues sólo había una persona que conocía que podría encontrarse en ese tipo de lugar.

Recorrieron varios pasillos atrayendo varias miradas. No sabía si era por el hecho de ser una menor de edad, de tener el cabello rosado o quizá por su protector de frente, pero igual no le importaba. Finalmente Sato-san se detuvo cerca de unas mesas, la persona que buscaban estaba sentada en una de ellas con un juego de cartas en la mano.

Rodeándola había varios espectadores esperando la siguiente movida del juego. Además de las cartas en la mesa también había muchas monedas. Parecía que el ganador se lo llevaría todo.

—Gané…de nuevo —anunció una voz con júbilo poniendo sus cartas en la mesa, para luego proceder a pararse y a guardar todas las monedas en una bolsa—. Es una gran satisfacción jugar contigo.

El dueño de la voz se retiró de la mesa, llevándose a todas las personas con él, salvo la persona que perdió y su acompañante, los cuales eran precisamente las personas que estaban buscando.

—Demonios —habló una de ella poniéndose de pie.

—Tsunade-sama —llamó Sato-san logrando que la aludida volteara a verlo sorprendida.

—Sato —reconoció recuperándose de la impresión.

—Sato-san —saludó su acompañante con una pequeña reverencia.

—Shizune-san.

—Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san —enunció Sakura imitando a Shizune y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Las miradas de las dos mujeres se fijaron en ella con esa acción.

—Déjame adivinar… —comenzó a decir Tsunade—. ¿Quieres dejar a tu pequeña flor con nosotras de nuevo mientras tú te vas a hacer sólo Kami sabe qué?

—Esta vez no Tsunade-sama —respondió Sato-san con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho en su cara pues fue reemplazada de inmediato por una mirada fría.

El cambio en el ambiente fue instantáneo, poniendo en alerta a las dos mujeres. Esos cambios tan abruptos de Sato siempre las ponían algo nerviosas pues habían escuchado los rumores de que usualmente no presagiaban nada bueno.

—Tsunade-sama, por orden del Sandaime Hokage, debes regresar a la aldea —su voz no daba lugar a réplicas y su postura gritaba por lo alto que no sería buena idea intentarlo tampoco.

Cualquier persona obedecería sin chistar una orden así de él, pero Tsunade no era cualquier persona, ella era la kunoichi más fuerte de toda Konoha, parte de los legendarios Sannin, nieta del Shodaime, nieta-sobrina del Nidaime y alumna del Sandaime. Y definitivamente no iba a obedecer una orden así de brazos cruzados, sin importar de quién viniera.

—¿Y si me rehúso? —Preguntó ella sin dejarse intimidar.

—Tendría que llevarte a la fuerza —contestó Sato. A un lado Shizune miraba preocupada de una persona a otra—. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Tú más que nadie deberías saber por qué no quiero volver —le dijo Tsunade entrecerrando los ojos—, y la última vez que revisé, el Sandaime te retiró permanentemente de las fuerzas shinobi.

—Circunstancias difíciles traen medidas difíciles.

—¿Qué podría ser tan importante para emitir una orden así?

—Evitar una guerra —eso pareció ser suficiente para bajarle un poco la guardia a Tsunade—. Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado.

Esta vez Tsunade obedeció con más facilidad, dejando que los cuatro se retiraran del casino en un incómodo silencio. No sabiendo qué otro lugar sería más conveniente para discutir temas tan delicados, Tsunade los llevó a la habitación del hotel donde se estaban quedando.

Una vez en el cuarto las dos mujeres fijaron sus ojos en Sakura, como si interrogaran con la mirada la presencia de la rosada en medio de una conversación tan seria y muy probablemente restringida como aquella.

—No se preocupen por mi pequeña flor, ella tiene autorización para saber —les aseguró Sato-san cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Tsunade siguió mirando por un poco más de tiempo a Sakura con el ceño fruncido antes de volver su cara en dirección a Sato—. Explícate, ¿cómo se supone que mi regreso a la aldea evitará una guerra?

—Orochimaru —mencionó a modo de explicación. La cara de su interlocutora perdió su color ante ese nombre—. Por la expresión de tu rostro puedo suponer que ya te vino a ver.

Su afirmación recibió solo silencio como respuesta y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas. Por su parte, Sakura estudiaba la escena sin emitir palabra, se había aventurado en esta misión sin ningún tipo de información, pero con lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, su cerebro era capaz de dibujar un esquema general de lo que estaba pasando.

Parecía que la presencia de Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunin tenía un trasfondo mucho más profundo que apoderarse de unos ojos especiales. Y el hecho de que se hubiera encontrado con Tsunade previamente, la mejor ninja médico que el mundo ha conocido, sólo podía significar una cosa…Sus brazos no estaban tan recuperados como quiso hacer parecer durante las preliminares.

—Espero que sepas escoger muy bien lo que vas a hacer —rompió Sato el silencio que se había formado—. Te daré 24 horas para pensar bien tu respuesta.

Dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, Sakura detrás de él siguiéndolo fielmente. Sin ninguna mirada atrás, ambos salieron.

—Esperaba que llegáramos antes de que Orochimaru hiciera contacto para que nos pudiéramos llevar a Tsunade inmediatamente —le dijo casualmente Sato cuando salieron del edificio—. Pero el hecho de que ya se hayan encontrado nos obliga a realizar un pequeño cambio de planes.

Sakura no preguntó a qué cambio de planes se refería. Era algo obvio. Si Tsunade solamente estaba acompañada por su aprendiz cuando la encontraron, eso significaba que Orochimaru le había ofrecido algo a cambio de su ayuda y le había dado un tiempo para considerarlo. Por lo que esperar a ver si aparecía la susodicha serpiente parecía la mejor idea, más aun si su existencia era la responsable de la posible guerra que se avecinaba.

Se mantuvieron el resto del día montando guardia cerca del hotel. No podían permitir que Tsunade aprovechara ese pequeño lapso para escapárseles. De ella dependían demasiadas cosas.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con el cielo cubierto de grises nubes, una clara advertencia de lo que se avecinaba. Antes de que las 24 horas que le había dado Sato se acabaran, Sakura observó a Tsunade salir del edificio sola. Por su comportamiento parecía querer asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, ni siquiera su aprendiz. Con un pequeño aviso a su guardián, ambos emprendieron el camino detrás de la sannin, teniendo especial cuidado de no ser detectados por esta.

Tsunade los llevó hasta unos templos abandonados en las afueras de la ciudad. Por largos momentos parecía que nadie más aparecería, pero muchos minutos después finalmente emergió la persona que estaban esperando.

—Llegas tarde Orochimaru —espetó Tsunade impaciente.

—Mis disculpas Tsunade-hime, quería asegurarme de que realmente vinieras sola —le respondió este con un tono sedoso.

Aquel comentario la inclinaba a pensar que Orochimaru no se había dado cuenta de su presencia todavía. Lo malo era que desde su posición no podía observarlos, sólo escucharlos, así que no podía ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus brazos.

—¿Y bien, cuál es tu decisión?

—Antes de eso quisiera saber cómo fue que terminaste con los brazos así —su solicitud fue recibida por un pequeño silencio.

—Haruno Sakura —reveló luego de unos minutos—, la sobrina de Sato.

Aquella información pareció dejar sin palabras a Tsunade—. ¿Pretendes que crea que una niña te hizo eso?

Podía notar el escepticismo en su voz, ¿acaso era tan poco probable que ella fuera capaz de algo así? Debía admitir que por sí sola no lo habría logrado, todo fue resultado de un esfuerzo en conjunto con su equipo. Pero de igual manera ella había sido la principal protagonista de lo que sucedió.

—Eso no tiene relevancia, ahora dime cuál es tu decisión —prácticamente le ordenó.

—Si te curo los brazos me traerás de vuelta a Dan y a Nawaki —sentenció Tsunade—, y no intentarás destruir a Konoha.

—Por supuesto —concedió sin vacilación.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos antes de sentir a Sato-san desaparecer de su lado. Esa fue toda la señal que necesitó para entrar a la escena con un salto, dejando previamente su sudadera y sus pesas a un lado.

—Sato, esperaba encontrarte aquí —lo saludó Orochimaru. No se veía para nada perturbado por su presencia—, y a tu sobrina también.

—Tu sobrina es más difícil de matar que un insecto —dijo otra voz apareciendo al lado de Orochimaru.

Sakura observó el panorama. Por un lado estaba el sannin de las serpientes, a su costado un recién aparecido Kabuto con sus dos brazos intactos…este último estaba tan normal que no parecía haber sufrido ninguna herida en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron hace una semana, a pesar de haber salido con ambos brazos rebanados. ¿Habrá usado un genjutsu para hacerle creer eso o estaba usando ahora algún Henge? Nada de eso, ahí había algo más. ¿Su misteriosa habilidad de regeneración? Se inclinaba más por esta opción.

Frente a Orochimaru se encontraba Tsunade, algo estupefacta por el giro que estaban tomando las cosas. Y entre ambos Sannin se encontraba Sato-san parado de perfil dirigiendo una mirada glaciar a Orochimaru.

—Sabías que estábamos espiando —acusó Sato—, pero no dijiste nada.

—Sabía que se revelarían con el tiempo —mencionó algo complacido—. Debo confesarte que me has hecho un gran favor.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —vociferó Tsunade al recuperar la compostura.

—Simple Tsunade-hime —tomó la palabra Orochimaru para explicarle—. Sato siempre ha sido muy intuitivo. Parece que concluyó que el truco de su pequeña sobrina me haría buscarte, por eso decidió tratar de ubicarte antes de mí, sin embargo yo llegué primero y Sato decidió aprovechar la situación para emboscarme.

—Y al final terminé siendo yo el emboscado —concluyó Sato-san—, o al menos eso es lo que crees.

—Sabía que tratarías de seguir a Tsunade-hime, así que me preparé acorde a eso —siguió diciendo Orochimaru—. De esta manera podré hacer que ambos paguen por su osadía.

Un tenso silencio siguió a esas palabras. Todos estaban esperando que alguien hiciera algo para desencadenar el combate que tendría lugar tarde o temprano. Por su lado, Tsunade no sabía qué hacer al respecto, esto no era cómo planeaba que fuera su mañana.

Precisamente en ese momento la primera gota de lluvia finalmente cayó, chocando contra la nariz de Sakura. Eso fue suficiente para impulsarla a la acción, saltando hacia Orochimaru. En medio del camino fue interceptada por Kabuto y ambos comenzaron a pelear otra vez.

Se planteó la mejor forma de acabarlo definitivamente mientras esquivaba sus ataques. No sabía qué tal potente era su habilidad regenerativa, ¿soportaría destrozarle el corazón o el cerebro? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, con su condición física al tope y sin debilidades que la estorbaran.

La lluvia se fue intensificando poco a poco creando obstáculos con su avance. Más allá Sato-san y Orochimaru parecían haberse enfrascado en un pequeño duelo a varios metros del lugar, dejando sola a Tsunade en el mismo sitio donde estuvo parada cuando comenzó todo. La sannin parecía indecisa sobre a quién apoyar.

—¡Kabuto! —La llamada imponente de Orochimaru interrumpió la pelea.

El aludido desapareció de su campo de visión para aparecer al lado de su amo. Sakura aprovechó para situarse al lado de Sato-san y estudiar a sus enemigos con la mirada.

—De los tres estudiantes del inepto de Jiraiya, siempre fuiste uno de mis preferidos Sato. Eres todo lo que un ninja debe ser —le dijo Orochimaru—. Por eso me gustaría ofrecerte una última oportunidad de reconsiderar tus lealtades.

—¿Sabes que vas a morir aquí y por eso intentas convencerme de unirme a ti? —Le preguntó Sato retóricamente.

—Si tan sólo te unieras a mí podrías trascender esta patética mortalidad —siguió diciendo Orochimaru sin darle ningún reconocimiento a sus palabras—. Recuperar tu brazo, y más importante aún, a tus amigos.

—Quizá con esas promesas puedas convencer a Tsunade-sama, pero a mí no.

—Una verdadera lástima —sentenció dándose la vuelta.

—¿Piensas que te voy a dejar ir con vida? —Preguntó Sato al ver sus intenciones de marcharse.

—Kukuku, te dije que me preparé para tu llegada —le contestó Orochimaru sin mirarlo—, pero no dije nada de ser yo quien me enfrentaría a ti.

El sonido de unas pisadas se escuchó reverberando en los alrededores. Su cuerpo se tensó en preparación para la llegada de un nuevo enemigo. El hecho de que Orochimaru estuviera tan confiado de que el recién llegado podía vencer a Sato-san no le daba buena espina.

—No puede ser —escuchó la voz de Tsunade a unos pocos metros de distancia de su posición.

—Kazuhito —susurró Sato-san con una expresión indescifrable cuando la persona en cuestión se detuvo frente a ellos.

Sakura miró críticamente al recién llegado. Era un hombre alto de piel oscura y sin cabellos. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el uniforme ANBU de Konoha que llevaba puesto, además del extraño presentimiento que tenía de su persona, como si este personaje ocultara un extraño secreto.

—Fue divertido verte de nuevo —fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Orochimaru antes de desaparecer.

Al mismo tiempo, Kabuto saltó hacia Tsunade con la intención de llevársela con ellos. Sakura fue más rápida y lo detuvo a mitad de camino con una patada en la cabeza que lo desvió de su curso. Con una pequeña inspección a su alrededor se dio cuenta que tanto Sato-san como Tsunade veían ensimismados al recién llegado. No podía culparlos, no era todos los días que una persona que creían muerta se aparecía frente a ellos vivo. Especialmente Sato-san, ver a su compañero de equipo después de tantos años debía desenterrar recuerdos largamente olvidados.

—Parece que estamos destinados a enfrentarnos —declaró Kabuto parándose frente a ella sin ningún rasguño.

—Esta vez no te dejaré ir con vida.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque. Esquivar, golpear, cortar, luego separarse y volver a lo mismo. Parecía que Kabuto no había usado toda su fuerza la vez que la emboscó en el bosque de la muerte, ¿por qué otra razón estaría teniendo tantas dificultades para derrotarlo estando completamente sana si antes casi logró vencerlo estando en recuperación?

Escuchó una explosión a un lado antes de sentir una gran ráfaga de viento sacudirla un poco. Supo entonces que la pelea entre Sato-san y su antiguo compañero había empezado. ¿Quién saldría victorioso de ese enfrentamiento? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, pero tampoco podía divagar mucho en eso, tenía a su propio oponente frente a ella.

Trató de usar varios jutsus de tierra de su arsenal, pero aparentemente su enemigo también tenía afinidad por ese elemento y sus técnicas no fueron tan eficaces como planeó. Entonces si sus golpes, jutsus, kunais y shurikens no funcionaban, ¿qué le quedaba?

Optó por sacar su katana al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con una especie de armadura de tierra usando una variación del jutsu del cuerpo del guerrero de roca para disminuir el daño de los ataques de Kabuto. Eso tampoco le ayudó mucho porque su adversario era demasiado escurridizo esquivando sus estocadas.

Un recuerdo repentino se abrió paso a su mente, unas palabras dichas por un hombre hace casi cuatro años…

— _Tienes una afinidad natural para el genjutsu —recordó los ojos rojos de su interlocutor taladrándola—. Aunque prefieras el combate directo, a veces el genjutsu puede ayudarte en aprietos._

Hace mucho que no usaba genjutsu, prefiriendo usar los golpes, sus jutsus o sus armas para acabar con sus enemigos, pero parecía que estaba en una situación donde necesitaría de su ayuda para salir de aquel aprieto. Por eso intentó recordar las enseñanzas de aquel hombre durante el mes que lo acompañó. Un plan se fue formando en su cabeza.

Primero cubrió a su oponente con el genjutsu más avanzado del que tenía conocimiento, pero no sólo eso, ocultó la ilusión en un genjutsu de nivel medio, y este a su vez en uno de nivel básico. Esa técnica ilusoria de tres capas era bastante difícil de romper incluso para el más experto. Pero igual no podía subestimarlo así que pasó a la siguiente fase de su plan.

—Doton: Karyoku Bunshin no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Clon Hábil de Tierra Volcánica) —hizo unos sellos y una perfecta réplica de ella emergió del suelo. Este clon era especial porque tenía una increíble defensa y era bastante poderoso. Además de que su piel caliente producía dolor al tacto y tenía la capacidad de usar un jutsu del elemento Tierra. Lo único malo era su velocidad.

Cuando Kabuto logró deshacerse de sus ilusiones unos minutos después, estuvo preparada. Estando oculta mandó a su clon a atacar, la técnica que iba a usar ya escogida para la ocasión.

—Doton: Bakuyaku Iwa Kawarimi (Elemento Tierra: Reemplazo de Cuerpo de Piedra Explosivo) —recitó el clon, siendo reemplazado por una piedra gigante que al ser impactado por el ataque de Kabuto explotó. Pero no sólo eso, el clon se reemplazó a un lugar detrás del enemigo para atraparlo y evitar que saliera de la explosión. Le había pagado con la misma moneda, usando la misma estrategia que usó su enemigo antes para intentar acabar con ella.

Sakura salió de la Tierra donde se había ocultado cuando decidió que era suficientemente seguro. Usando su velocidad, rápidamente se movió al lugar donde podía sentir el cuerpo de Kabuto. Por alguna razón no había estallado en pedazos con la explosión, sólo se había quedado carbonizado. Lo más impactante de todo era que seguía vivo y se estaba regenerando.

Decidió poner a prueba su teoría anterior y se agachó junto al cuerpo, entonces usó su katana para cavar una abertura en el pecho de su adversario. Podía seguir vivo, pero su estado de vulnerabilidad era otra cosa. Así que aprovechó para sacarle el corazón con su mano libre y estudiar el órgano con la mirada un momento, restándole importancia al hecho de que se había embarrado de sangre otra vez.

Extrañamente el corazón seguía latiendo en sus manos a pesar de haberle cortado la conexión con los vasos que se conectaban a él para entrarle y sacarle sangre. Realmente era curioso cómo algo así podía pasar, como si aquel órgano fuera capaz de mantenerse vivo por su propia cuenta. Al pensar en eso le dio un breve vistazo al cuerpo, seguía respirando superficialmente y tratando de regenerarse.

Con su katana cortó en diminutos pedazos el corazón, luego el cuerpo hasta dejar únicamente el cerebro. De fondo se podían escuchar los sonidos de una pelea y los relámpagos que empezaron a caer para hacerle compañía a la lluvia.

—Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo) —unos sellos después un pantano apareció debajo de los restos del cuerpo absorbiéndolo. Sólo entonces cortó el cerebro y lo dejó caer al pantano también.

Cuando el cuerpo terminó de hundirse, Sakura le dio la espalda con la intención de acercarse a Tsunade. Esta al escuchar sus pasos la volteó a ver, pero al notar su estado cubierta de sangre ajena la sannin pareció paralizarse con los ojos abiertos llenos de horror. Esto no era bueno, había olvidado su fobia a la sangre.

Por suerte la fuerte lluvia estaba escurriendo la sangre de su piel, pero la que había en su ropa iba a ser un poco más difícil de quitar. No pudiendo hacer nada con respecto a eso decidió observar detenidamente la pelea de Sato-san y ver si necesitaba alguna ayuda. A pesar del poco chakra que le quedaba no dudaría en unirse al enfrentamiento si su guardián se lo ordenaba.

En ese preciso instante Sato-san aterrizaba frente a ellas cubierto de sangre y con la ropa hecha jirones. De su oponente no parecía haber rastro, así que pensó que su guardián había ganado la pelea. Pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, Sato-san cayó de rodillas antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

—Al final tus incesantes explicaciones de fuinjutsu me salvaron…Minato —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de descender en la inconsciencia.

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

Oh vaya, ¿alguien se esperaba este giro?

Como pueden ver, Sakura salió ilesa de la situación (¡Hurra!), y se la desquitó con Kabuto (¡doble hurra!). Lamentablemente Orochimaru logró escapar...¿qué significará esto para la historia?

Por otro lado, fue curioso descubrir que los estudiantes masculinos de Jiraiya compartían las últimas letras de sus nombres (Minato, Nagato, Naruto). Fue por eso que decidí ponerle Sato al personaje, y al último del equipo Kazuhito (todos terminan con "to"). Espero que hayan podido ver la imagen que les dejé en el capítulo pasado a través de aquel link para que vean el equipo Genin de Jiraiya.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Nos estaremos leyendo el próximo sábado. ¡Manténganse en sintonía!

Y ya saben que sus comentarios son muy apreciados: **gabi2801** , **melissaBa** , **Kimberly-miau** , **Black Angel N** , **daliapvperez** , **Luna Haruno** , **nani28** , **kleev** Gracias a ustedes hemos sobrepasado los 100 reviews *-*, ¡estoy tan feliz :D!


	17. Interludio 4

Hola amigos, aquí un pequeño interludio...Espero lo disfruten :)

 **Interludio 4** : Cómo todo empezó.

Se llevó la pipa a su boca mientras contemplaba la lluvia caer en la Hoja a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. Sin quererlo su mente lo trasladó de vuelta a una conversación entablada un día igual de lluvioso en aquella misma habitación muchos años atrás.

—Es lo mejor para Konoha.

Aquellas palabras fueron dictadas como una sentencia, sellándose de esa forma el destino de un ninja muy particular.

Cinco personas ocupaban en aquel momento la oficina, reunidos con el fin de poner en orden algunos asuntos ahora que la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado. Entre ellos se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, con varios miembros de su consejo personal, así como su sucesor escogido, el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

—Desecharlo ahora que no es de utilidad y proclamar que es lo mejor para Konoha —reclamó el Yondaime de brazos cruzados y gesto reprobatorio—. ¿Es que nunca te detienes a pensar en los demás, Danzo?

—Es obvio que tus lazos con Sato nublan tu juicio, Minato —observó el aludido sin inmutarse—. La sola presencia de esta persona pone inquieto a los demás, imagina la reacción que causará si se le designa como Comandante ANBU.

—Pero para enviarlo a misiones suicidas no había ningún problema, ahí Sato era el perfecto shinobi acatando órdenes sin vacilación.

—Entiendo tus sentimientos Minato —habló finalmente el Sandaime, su cansada voz y su postura agotada lograron que el aludido cediera un poco su enfado—. Pero míralo de este modo, con todo lo que sufrió en esta guerra, ¿no sería lo mejor para él un descanso alejado de todo lo que le ocasionó el sufrimiento en primer lugar?

—Está tratando de comparar a Sato con Tsunade-sama —replicó Minato al percatarse de que lo dicho por el Sandaime sonaba extrañamente familiar—, pero ambos son personas muy distintas.

—Como siempre, tienes razón —concedió Hiruzen con un pequeño suspiro—. Tsunade renunció por su cuenta, negándose a entrar nuevamente en combate…Pero Sato es todo lo contrario, él ahora sólo vive para la emoción de la batalla, con una sed de sangre y un comportamiento autodestructivo, sin mencionar su inestabilidad mental que lo hace actuar de manera cuestionable…¿Dime Minato, realmente serías capaz de permitir que continúe ese tipo de vida, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad cada vez más profunda, con el temor de que quizás un día no pueda salir de ella?

Esa pregunta logró acallar la respuesta que Minato tenía preparada. Cuando se lo ponían de esa manera el asunto adquiría un matiz diferente.

—Ahora que no hay objeciones —Danzo tomó nuevamente la palabra—. Creo que lo mejor es llamar a Sato.

—No —intervino nuevamente Minato, pero esta vez en su cara había una expresión de derrota—. Yo le diré personalmente.

El Sandaime volvió al presente. Aquella vez esa fue la mejor decisión que se pudo tomar con respecto a Sato. No tenían conocimiento del nivel de desequilibrio emocional que tenía, pero tampoco podían arriesgar la vida de otros shinobis para averiguar hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar en su locura.

Lo había lamentado mucho por Minato. Perder a uno de sus compañeros de sus días de Genin, ver a otro sumergirse en un lugar oscuro, y finalmente perder a dos de sus estudiantes debió ser algo devastador. Pero por el bien de su aldea, Minato fue capaz de demostrar una fortaleza que muchos envidiarían.

A veces deseaba haber tomado el lugar de Minato aquella noche del ataque del Kyubi, morir en su lugar para que Minato pudiera guiar con su noble y fuerte corazón las próximas generaciones de ninjas que nacerían en Konoha. Pero por encima de todo, para que pudiera ser el padre que Naruto se merecía.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios. Estaba demasiado viejo para la carga del Hokage, pero lamentablemente aún tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir con su rebelde estudiante. No podía simplemente pasarle la responsabilidad a otra persona cuando todo el embrollo con Orochimaru era su culpa…Culpa de su sentimentalismo que le impidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer en el momento que debía hacerlo.

Tenía muchas lamentaciones, demasiadas para contar, y una de ellas tenía nombre y apellido…

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

—Sandaime-sama —su rostro se irguió para ver la cara indiferente de su interlocutor, principalmente aquellos ojos negros que denotaban un vacío como el de aquel que anda muerto en vida—. Vine tan pronto recibí el mensaje.

—Lamento los inconvenientes Sato —se disculpó entrelazando sus manos para descansar su mentón sobre estos—. Seguro estabas muy lejos cuando te llegó el mensaje.

—Ninguna distancia representa un problema para mí —le aseguró el aludido sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

—Me imaginó que no, la última vez sólo te tomó unas horas llegar hasta aquí desde las ruinas de Uzugakure cuando te enteraste de la muerte de Minato —sus palabras no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta ni tampoco demostración de algún sentimiento—. Tu primo Haruno Kizashi y su esposa Mebuki fallecieron hace unas horas en un accidente, supuestamente fue una explosión de gas —explicó el Sandaime yendo directo al punto—. La única sobreviviente fue su hija de un año, Haruno Sakura. Sus padres la protegieron de lo peor de la explosión y ella logró salir más o menos ilesa.

—Kizashi y yo nunca fuimos muy unidos, pero igual es lamentable escuchar sobre su partida —comentó Sato—. Pero esa no es la razón por la que me convocó, ¿no es cierto?

—Sigues siendo muy intuitivo —observó el Sandaime—. Tienes razón. Te llamé para pedirte un favor.

—¿Favor?

—La muerte de los Haruno no fue ningún accidente —reveló el Hokage con expresión sombría—. Alguien quería deshacerse de Kizashi y Mebuki para poder llevarse a su hija Sakura pensando que esta pequeña puede desarrollar un potencial parecido al tuyo.

—Con alguien se refiere a Danzo —declaró sin inmutarse.

—No hay suficiente evidencia para señalarlo —reveló Hiruzen antes de continuar hablándole de la niña—. El responsable quería entrenar a Sakura para convertirla en una kunoichi parecida a ti, pero sin pensamiento propio —ante el silencio que siguió a sus palabras decidió continuar—. Por eso pienso que es mejor que te hagas cargo de la pequeña Sakura.

—Disculpe, creo que no escuché bien —por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban conversando, Sato estaba mostrado signos de sorpresa—. ¿Quiere que yo, el aclamado loco con historial sangriento, se haga cargo de una niña de 1 año? —cuando el Sandaime no le respondió, Sato supo que estaba hablando muy en serio—. No creo que sea buena idea, ni siquiera vivo actualmente en la aldea.

—¿Supongo que no puedo convencerte de asentarte nuevamente en la aldea? —Sugirió obteniendo una negativa de su interlocutor—. De igual manera, no creo que eso represente un problema.

—¿Está consciente de lo que pasará si me llevo a la niña? —Preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta—. Sólo conozco la vida ninja, es lo único que podré enseñarle.

—Cuento con eso —señaló el Hokage para mayor sorpresa de Sato—. La única condición es que la traigas de vuelta en diez años para que se pueda graduar de la academia junto a los muchachos de su edad.

—Con todo respeto Sandaime-sama —habló volviendo a su actitud anterior de indiferencia—. Pienso que está tratando de hacer exactamente lo mismo que pretende evitar, la única diferencia es que de esta manera la niña estará bajo su mando y no el de Danzo.

—Situaciones difíciles traen medidas difíciles.

—Muy bien entonces, me llevaré a la niña y la convertiré en todo lo que un ninja debe ser —concedió finalmente, condenando de esa manera el destino de una niña inocente—. ¿Dónde está ahora Sakura?

—En el hospital.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Sato se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir de la oficina del Sandaime, pero una vez en la puerta le dio unas palabras finales que perseguirían su conciencia por muchos años—. Espero que no se arrepienta.

 **KAI**

Había tenido sus razones para pedirle ese favor a Sato, entre ellas la idea de salvarlo de sí mismo. Creía que Sakura sería capaz de lograr lo que otros no habían podido, traer algo de color y esperanza de vuelta a la vida de Sato. Había sido una apuesta muy grande, arriesgando la inocencia de una pequeña niña que nada de culpa tenía el haber nacido en aquella familia, ni tampoco de ser el blanco de las aspiraciones de un viejo halcón de guerra.

El plan para capturar a la pequeña de cabello rosado fue muy elaborado, pretendiendo fingir su muerte para hacerla desaparecer de la vida pública y ocultarla en las sombras por tiempo indefinido. Todo habría parecido una tragedia familiar resultado de un pequeño accidente y nadie sospecharía nada. Fueron tan buenos que ni trazos pudieron encontrar que vinculara la muerte de los Harunos con algún culpable.

A pesar de todo eso, Hiruzen fue capaz de llegar a la conclusión de que su viejo amigo estaba implicado de alguna manera. No era secreto para nadie que Danzo veía en Sato todas las cualidades que un ninja debía tener, además de considerarlo como la persona más digna de ser su sucesor. Este pensaba que si el sueño de Sato de ser Comandante ANBU fracasaba, entonces sería más fácil convencerlo de unirse a su causa. De no haber sido por la abrupta partida de Sato de la aldea poco después de que se le comunicara su forzado retiro de las fuerzas shinobi, estaba seguro que Danzo lo habría reclutado en su equipo, ofreciéndole el comando de la división ANBU conocida como "Raíz".

Sospechaba que no haber logrado ese primer cometido desvió sus ojos a la familia Haruno restante dedicada a la vida ninja, el matrimonio de Kizashi y Mebuki, y la descendencia que ellos podrían tener. Así podría poner sus manos en una persona sin ataduras ni preconcepciones, facilitándole la tarea de moldearla a su mejor conveniencia.

Mantener vigilados a los Haruno probó ser la decisión más acertada, logrando frustrar el plan de llevarse a la pequeña Sakura. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente rápido para prevenir la muerte de Kizashi y Mebuki, otra de sus grandes lamentaciones. El problema que surgía después era qué hacer con ella y cómo mantenerla fuera de las manos de Danzo sin que pareciera muy obvio.

Ahí era donde entraba Sato y un plan que pensó podría ayudarlos a todos. A pesar de las acusaciones de Sato, creía que dejar a Sakura bajo su cuidado podría traer grandes beneficios para cada uno de los implicados: a Sato algo más por lo cual vivir, a Sakura protección y a Konoha en general dos grandes shinobis más para su arsenal.

Por diez años se preguntó si habría tomado la decisión correcta, y si como había dicho Sato, no se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. Pero cuando los vio a ambos aquella vez en su oficina, una vez concluido el plazo acordado, sintió una pequeña satisfacción de que parte de su plan hubiera funcionado, pero al mismo tiempo algo de lamentación de que no todo saliera como tenía previsto.

 _—He traído de vuelta a Sakura-chan —le anunció Sato después de unas presentaciones iniciales. A pesar de que su cara no denotaba nada, podía ver en sus ojos una chispa de vida que antes no estaba._

 _—Sandaime-sama —saludó Sakura con una ligera reverencia—. Es un honor estar en su presencia._

 _El aludido la estudió seriamente con la mirada. Podía ver que a pesar de la postura casual que parecía proyectar, Sakura tenía bien cubierto todos sus puntos. Además de que tenía un aire de peligrosidad adherida a su persona como una segunda piel. Lo que más le estremeció, sin embargo, fueron esos ojos fríos y calculadores. Alguien tan joven no debería tener esa mirada._

 _—Me imagino que te quedarás en la aldea —declaró dirigiéndose a Sato después de darle un asentimiento de cabeza a Sakura._

 _—Me quedaré hasta que se gradúe de la academia —señaló el aludido poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza de Sakura—. Cuando se gane su banda ninja será considera legalmente como una adulta a los ojos de los demás y podrá estar por su cuenta._

 _—Me parece bien —consintió el Sandaime—. Haré las preparaciones adecuadas._

Sato había abandonado su apartamento antes de irse de la aldea, por lo que no tenía ningún lugar en donde quedarse. Por eso el Sandaime le cedió la recién reconstruida residencia Haruno. Por muchos años aquel lugar estuvo abandonado, esperando precisamente el regreso de Sakura, ya que legalmente le pertenecía, y sólo ella o su guardián tenían el poder para hacer lo que quisieran con la propiedad, ya sea venderlo, alquilarlo o incluso destruirlo.

Lo siguiente era inscribir a Sakura en la Academia Ninja para que cursara el último curso. Para eso fue necesaria una pequeña demostración que justificara el hecho de que ella entrara directamente en el nivel más avanzado. Esa demostración fue suficiente para hacerle saber que ella estaba por encima del nivel de un Genin promedio, pero eso no le hizo desistir de la idea de que era necesario que cursara ese año en la academia y se graduara junto a los demás chicos de su generación. En parte para rodearla de personas de su misma edad, y en parte para derretir un poco su frialdad.

Sin saberlo, Naruto pareció jugar un papel muy importante en eso último, ya que fue el único que le tendió el ramo de la amistad que ambos tanto necesitaban. Por otro lado, Sasuke también contribuyó a su manera, siendo parte del pequeño grupo que se sobreponía al aire amenazante que ella inconscientemente exudaba, venciendo el miedo que ella generaba en los demás. Eso fue suficiente para cimentar en él la idea de que esos tres harían un gran equipo, y por encima de todo, ser el equipo que la ayudaría a recuperar la humanidad que al parecer perdió con Sato.

Como toque final, eligió a Kakashi para guiar ese equipo, con su filosofía de trabajo en equipo sabía que se encargaría de estrechar los lazos entre esos tres. Aún con todas las cosas que Sato le reveló del entrenamiento de Sakura, sabía que una persona tan joven todavía tenía la oportunidad de cambiar para mejor. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Sato se hubiera ido al extremo de volverla igual que él, fragmentando la mente de Sakura en el proceso, de la misma forma que le pasó a él. Por eso encargó a Kakashi que le prestara especial atención a Sakura y le reportara cualquier comportamiento inusual, especialmente aquellos que hicieran referencia a inestabilidad mental, o también si mostraba algún signo de locura como preludio a algo peor.

Por ahora parecía que sus maquinaciones habían dado algo de resultado. En esos seis meses vio un pequeño cambio en Sakura que llenaba su corazón de esperanza. Lo que no sabía era qué podía provocar el regreso de Sato. Obviamente no podía simplemente negarle la petición de prepararla para las finales, más aun sabiendo que el resultado de su entrenamiento anterior fue el responsable de la victoria sobre Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte.

A pesar de que la actitud de Sakura fuera todo su culpa en primer lugar, tenía fe en que todo saldría bien al final.

* * *

Lejos de Konoha, una mujer de rubios cabellos y de grandes atributos se encontraba observando las peculiares acciones de una Genin de cabellos rosados. Por alguna razón, aquella Genin le recordaba a sí misma en sus días de juventud, aquel deseo y determinación inquebrantables de salvarle la vida a los demás con sus jutsus médicos.

Era increíble todo lo que había escuchado y visto de ella en las últimas 24 horas; dejar a Orochimaru en un estado tan vulnerable, matar a Kabuto y ahora estarle curando las heridas a Sato como toda una profesional. Pensar que apenas era una Genin recién salida de la academia la dejaba estupefacta. A pesar de saber que era una chica muy inteligente, no se esperó que sus proezas llegaran a tanto.

Aun podía recordar el día que Sato la buscó para pedirle que curara a una Sakura cubierta de quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, al mismo tiempo que le solicitaba cuidar de ella por una semana mientras él resolvía algo importante...

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

—¿Puedes decirnos qué fue lo que te pasó? —Le preguntó a la pequeña niña una vez que Sato se hubo retirado.

—Un error —fue lo único que le respondió.

Desde el primero momento que vio a Sakura supo que había algo raro en ella. No sólo tenía una mirada cargada de frialdad, su tolerancia al dolor era increíblemente alta para una persona de su edad.

—¿No te duele? —Preguntó al ver la falta de reacción de la niña mientras Shizune la inspeccionaba. Afortunadamente las quemaduras no estaban cubiertas de sangre, no quería enseñarle su lado vulnerable cuando se acababan de conocer.

—El dolor no es nada —le contestó simplemente.

Shizune le mandó una mirada disimulada de preocupación. Ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo, que de alguna manera Sato era el responsable de todo. Conocían su reputación, así como los rumores de su aparente bipolaridad. El que estuviera al cuidado de una niña les parecía un hecho alarmante, más aun cuando la piel de esta reveló estar llena de cicatrices.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos hizo un comentario con respecto a eso, decidiendo cuestionarla de manera indirecta sobre su condición. Sakura no les dio ninguna respuesta concluyente. No lograban discernir si la pequeña había notado sus intenciones y simplemente evadía sus preguntas con ese tipo de respuesta, o simplemente así era como siempre actuaba.

—Usas tu chakra para estimular las células a que aceleren la reparación del tejido —observó viendo detenidamente a Shizune trabajar, rompiendo de esa forma la ola de preguntas personales.

Las tres se encontraban en una habitación del hotel donde se estaban quedando en su paso por aquella ciudad. De alguna forma Sato la encontró y fue directo hasta su puerta tocando para solicitar entrada al lugar.

—Eres muy inteligente para haberte dado cuenta sólo observando —comentó Tsunade. Que una niña estuviera acompañando a Sato parecía tener una razón más profunda del que se podía ver a simple vista.

—Me gustaría intentarlo —anunció Sakura moviendo sus manos.

—¡Espera niña! —La imponente voz de Tsunade la detuvo antes de poder hacer algo—. Para hacer jutsus médicos es necesario tener un control preciso de chakra, además de tener un conocimiento avanzado de la anatomía y fisiología humana.

—¿Eso es todo? —Esa pregunta hecha tan casualmente dejó a las dos ninjas médicos algo anonadadas—. Entonces es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Dicho esto procedió a colocar su mano en unas de las áreas que aún estaban quemadas y procedió a emitir un poco de su chakra. Para mayor estupefacción de Tsunade y Shizune, el trauma en la piel de la niña comenzó a ceder.

— _Es increíble_ —Pensó la Sannin viendo a aquella niña, que ni siquiera era una kunoichi todavía, realizar un jutsu que a muchos otros les tomaba mucho trabajo dominar; ¡en su primer intento no menos!

Después de esa pequeña demostración, Tsunade decidió enseñarle lo básico de sus jutsus médicos para ayudarla un poco a sobrellevar el estilo de vida tan peligroso que parecía llevar la niña. Aun cuando esta última no le decía nada al respecto, sabía que Sato de alguna manera debía estar implicado, ya sea como autor o como cómplice. Pensaba tener una conversación muy seria con él cuando volviera a buscar a Sakura.

Mientras tanto estaba aprovechando el dinero que le había dado Sato a cambio de aceptar cuidar a Sakura por una semana. Parecía que la vida de comerciante le estaba dando mucho provecho a Sato si la cantidad que le dio era alguna indicación.

Los primeros cuatro días Sakura se la pasaba tranquila quedándose mayormente en la habitación del hotel leyendo textos médicos muy avanzados. Parecía una niña muy obediente y extremadamente inteligente para entender esos libros, pero emanaba un aire extraño. Incluso el pequeño Tonton parecía aterrado en su presencia por alguna razón.

—Tsunade-sama —llamó Sakura aquella vez—. Sato-san me ha dicho que es la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

—Así es —afirmó con un ligero tono de orgullo.

—¿Me podría dar una demostración?

Esa petición le pareció muy extraña, pero ante la insistencia de Sakura pensó que no le haría daño a nadie cumplir su pedido, además de que quizá así lograba causarle alguna impresión. Tomada esa decisión, las tres se encaminaron a las afueras de la ciudad para encontrar un lugar lo bastante inhabitado como para no causar problemas.

Una vez encontrado el sitio ideal, Tsunade localizó una roca de gran tamaño que podría proveer ser útil para la ocasión. Apenas usando un dedo, la Sannin hizo pedazos el objeto sin ninguna dificultad con un leve movimiento de su brazo. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la pequeña Sakura no mostró ninguna sorpresa, temor o admiración; que solían ser las reacciones que usualmente recogía la demostración de su fuerza.

—Concentras chakra en un punto de tu cuerpo y luego lo liberas —observó nuevamente Sakura. Su capacidad de analizar las técnicas de los demás era impresionante, aunque también podría ser resultado de alguna información previa que Sato le dio.

Luego de eso, Sakura volvió a intentar imitar la técnica en base a sus observaciones, logrando increíblemente producir una grieta en otra roca que había por ahí.

La que terminó impresionada al final fue Tsunade. Que una niña de apenas 10 años de edad pudiera realizar de manera efectiva sus técnicas con sólo ver una demostración era algo increíble. Entonces recordó que Sato también era capaz de analizar el mecanismo de realización de una técnica con sólo una pequeña observación y ejecutarla correctamente en su primer intento, especialmente aquellas con las que tenía una afinidad particular. Eso la hizo cuestionarse si sería algo propio de la Familia Haruno, como alguna especie de Kekkei Genkai.

Se decidió por instruirla un poco los tres días que le quedaban con ellas, quizá para ayudarla, o tal vez era la curiosidad por saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar. Lo importante era que Sakura se marcharía con los principios básicos de sus técnicas, y sólo la pequeña sabría cómo usaría ese conocimiento para su futuro.

Sato la vino a recoger el mismo día que dijo que lo haría. Tsunade aprovechó su llegada para hablar a solas con él sobre Sakura y la posibilidad de que esta se quedara con ellas, pero lo que terminó descubriendo fue tan desconcertante como perturbador. Sato se había propuesto como misión convertir a Sakura en todo lo que un shinobi debía de ser, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, como una especie de favor hacia el Sandaime Hokage. Eso fue suficiente para que la Sannin desistiera de la idea de adoptar a Sakura para alejarla de Sato; no iba a enfrascarse en una pelea contra él por la custodia de la niña cuando tenía las probabilidades en su contra.

 **KAI**

Ahora, más de tres años después, podía ver los frutos de sus enseñanzas. A pesar de sólo instruirle sobre lo básico, Sakura había logrado desarrollar increíblemente sus técnicas por su propia cuenta, hasta el grado de usarlas como una experta. Tal como había pensado al conocerla, el potencial de Sakura era muy grande, con su inteligencia y su perfecto control de chakra. Lo único que necesitaba era un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada y la pequeña sería capaz de arrasar con todo.

—Tsunade-sama —aquella llamada la distrajo un poco de sus pensamientos. Al volver su mirada a la dirección de la voz, se encontró con un par de ojos color jade mirándola fríamente—. Ya pasaron las 24 horas.

—¿Las…24 horas? —Preguntó sin entenderla. De pronto a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la conversación del día anterior con Sato, y la posterior confrontación con Orochimaru aquella mañana.

Su antiguo compañero de equipo la había buscado hace unos días para proponerle un trato, curar sus brazos a cambio de devolverle a sus seres queridos perdidos y la promesa de no destruir Konoha. Le había parecido realmente atrayente, la posibilidad de volver a ver a Dan y Nawaki la llenaban de un sentimiento de esperanza y felicidad.

Había tenido sus reservas, después de todo no se puede hacer un pacto con el diablo si no se estaba completamente preparado. Además de que conocía bien a su antiguo compañero, por lo que seguramente algo le estaba ocultado u omitiendo descaradamente. Al final su deseo de ver de nuevo a Dan y a Nawaki fue mayor a su precaución. Pero entonces apareció Sato y las cosas se salieron completamente de control.

Durante todo el encuentro con Orochimaru, se quedó estática en su lugar, indecisa sobre lo que debía hacer. Cuando apareció Kazuhito, increíblemente vivo, supo que las promesas de resurrección de Orochimaru no eran palabras vacías. Lo mismo no podía decir de su promesa de no destruir Konoha, siendo conocedora del resentimiento que su antiguo compañero tenía sobre la aldea, más aun considerando la advertencia de Sato sobre una guerra que parecía estar vinculada con Orochimaru.

Así que la cuestión era, qué es lo más importante, sus preciadas personas o Konoha. Para ella la respuesta era obvia, después de todo la muerte de esas dos personas cimentó su decisión de dejar atrás la aldea. Por otro lado, el sueño de Dan y Nawaki fue siempre proteger Konoha; si los elegía a ellos por encima de la Hoja, sabía que ellos jamás se lo perdonarían.

—Volveré a Konoha —terminó decidiendo.

 **Fin del Interludio 4.**

Este capítulo tenía un rato ya rondando en mi cabeza, así que decidí escribirlo y aprovechar este punto de la historia para subirlo. Así que ya saben las razones detrás de la adopción de Sakura por Sato...¿Pero será eso realmente todo? Dejaré eso a su criterio. Sólo puedo decirles que aún nos queda mucho que ver de Sato.

Por otro lado, muchos quedaron escépticos con la muerte de Kabuto, eso no me lo esperaba xD, pero ya veremos :). Ya en el siguiente capítulo comienzan las finales de los exámenes Chunin...¡No se lo pierdan!

Como siempre, un agradecimiento para todos los lectores de este fic, especialmente a aquellos se animan a dejar sus comentarios: **daliapvperez** , **melissaBa** , **klee.v** , **Black Angel N** , **D.P.I.Y.O.N** , **gabi2801** , **Luna Haruno.**

Pasen un gran día, se cuidan y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	18. 14-Las finales de los exámenes Chunin

Saludos estimados lectores, hora del siguiente capítulo. Espero lo disfruten...

 **Capítulo 14** : Las finales de los exámenes Chunin.

Había vuelto a la aldea hace dos semanas, tras quedarse un tiempo en aquel pueblo esperando que Sato-san se recuperara lo suficiente para poder viajar. A su regreso se reportaron inmediatamente con el Sandaime, el cual a su vez les fue dictando órdenes a cada uno, en preparación para lo que se avecinaba…una invasión.

Aparentemente el mismo día de las preliminares, luego de que ella le informara al Hokage sobre la presencia de Orochimaru y la deslealtad de Kabuto, el Sandaime había mandado a varios ninjas a buscar señales de esos dos, pero estos no encontraron nada hasta la noche del día siguiente, cuando un ANBU se topó con el cuerpo sin vida de quien había sido el examinador de las preliminares, Gekko Hayate. Y no sólo eso, también habían descubierto que la Arena se había unido al Sonido y planeaban usar las finales de los exámenes Chunin para invadir a la Hoja.

A ella le había tocado el papel de neutralizar a Gaara durante las finales, pues el Sandaime y Sato-san coincidían que su condición de Jinchuriki lo colocaría en el mismo centro de los planes de invasión. Así que debía de hacer su misión contenerlo en el estadio y evitar que atacara rampante la aldea.

Poco después de aquella improvisada reunión, Sakura volvió a su entrenamiento en el Bosque de la Muerte, donde pasó dos largas semanas preparándose. El día antes de las finales Sato-san decidió dejárselo libre para que recuperara energías y descansara, después de todo debía presentarse a las finales en óptimas condiciones si esperaba ganarle al demonio del desierto.

Con ese día libre, Sakura decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la aldea, esperando encontrarse con su equipo. No sabía nada de ellos desde hacía un mes, ya que desde que llegó Sato-san había estado muy ocupada, primero con la misión S para traer de vuelta a Tsunade a la aldea, y segundo con el entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte, donde se había tenido que quedar durante todo el transcurso de su preparación.

Sato-san no la supervisó durante ese tiempo como era su intención original, pues las heridas que sustrajo durante el enfrentamiento contra Kazuhito fueron mucho más preocupantes de lo que él pensaba en primer lugar. Por eso el Sandaime decidió que lo mejor era que Sato-san se quedara en el hospital recuperándose bajo el cuidado directo de Tsunade. Ante ese percance, Sakura recibió un pergamino con el régimen de entrenamiento que debía seguir en esas dos semanas, pues la ausencia de Sato-san no significaba que ella podía pasarse el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Sin planearlo, sus pies la terminaron llevando hasta las cercanías de Ichiraku Ramen, donde visualizó a un rubio de vestimenta naranja muy familiar. A veces Naruto podía ser bastante predictible.

—Naruto-san —saludó acercándose a él.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Exclamó sorprendido de verla ahí.

Sakura observó detenidamente al Uzumaki. Este parecía no estar en buenos ánimos, si la postura decaída de su cuerpo era alguna indicación. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, desde la segunda fase del examen Chunin, Naruto se había estado comportando un poco anormal, sin su entusiasmo e hiperactividad habitual.

—¿Algún problema Naruto-san?

La daba curiosidad saber qué podría estar pasando por la mente de Naruto para tenerlo así. Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que se había puesto tan decaído fue durante la misión al País de las Olas. Sin bien en ese entonces lograron arreglar las cosas entre ellos, el tema de la necesidad de matar a los enemigos había quedado en el aire. Un pensamiento repentino cruzó su mente con respecto a eso…¿acaso el Uzumaki estaba afectado por la muerte de Zaku?

Resultaba problemático que Naruto fuera tan sensible con el tema de la muerte. Todos los ninjas en su carrera tienen que matar tarde o temprano, por eso existe el código shinobi que específica que uno tiene que matar sus emociones para el éxito de la misión. Sato-san le había inculcado eso desde muy temprana edad, preparándola para enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones, pero por sobre todas las cosas, a hacer lo que era necesario por el bien de la misión.

Aquella filosofía de su guardián contrastaba con la de Kakashi-sensei, y eso le creaba un pequeño dilema. A la hora de elegir a quién obedecer, era más que obvio que siempre escogiera a Sato-san…Por encima de todo. Pero si Sato-san no estaba, no podía simplemente desobedecer a su sensei si era una orden directa, aun cuando eso significara ir en contra de los principios de Sato-san.

—Naruto-san —llamó nuevamente cuando el silencio se alargó por varios minutos. Extrañamente el aludido miraba su plato de ramen inmóvil, pero lo que era aún más sorprendente y preocupante, el plato estaba prácticamente intacto.

Con un suspiro resignado, Naruto finalmente la miró con intenciones de contarle lo que le sucedía—. Me topé con Gaara en el hospital.

Esa respuesta la tomó desprevenida. No se esperaba que el motivo de su depresión tuviera que ver con cierto ninja de cabellos rojos perteneciente a la Arena.

—Shikamaru y yo lo encontramos en la habitación de Sato —tras mencionar aquel nombre, Naruto pausó un segundo tratando de encontrar alguna señal en su rostro que delatara sus pensamientos sobre esa persona—. Gaara intentó matarlo mientras estaba dormido.

—No creo que esa sea la razón que te tiene así —resaltó Sakura mirándolo detenidamente, guardando transitoriamente esa pequeña pieza de información sobre lo que Gaara intentó hacer. Aunque sabía que Sato-san era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, y que seguramente debió fingir estar dormido por alguna razón indeterminada, no podía evitar sentir un poco de preocupación por lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Dijo que nació como un monstruo, tomando la vida de su madre al momento de su nacimiento, destinado a convertirse en el shinobi definitivo —le explicó con una expresión lejana en su cara—. Dijo que su padre lo vinculó con la encarnación de la Arena, Shukaku, a través de un ninjutsu.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes todo eso —observó Sakura, dejando a Naruto un poco avergonzado.

—Supongo que me dejó muy impactado —confesó nervioso poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza—. También dijo que su propio padre ordenó varias veces asesinarlo en los últimos seis años… —como un flash, la cara del Uzumaki cambió súbitamente, dejando ver una expresión de horror en su rostro al recordar una conversación del día que conoció a Gaara por primera vez, que por coincidencia también había ocurrido en aquel lugar—…Sakura-chan, ¿acaso a ti también te ordenó el padre de Gaara que intentaras matarlo?

—Sí, fue una orden del Kazekage-sama —reveló sin inmutarse. Sakura conocía de antemano todo lo que el Uzumaki le había dicho de Gaara.

—¿Una orden? ¿No lo odiabas por lo que era ni por lo que tenía en su interior? —Preguntó Naruto con mayor temor del que ameritaba la preguntaba. Parecía enteramente preocupado por algo más.

—No tengo razones para odiarlo. Matarlo fue sólo una orden que yo fallé porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte —esa respuesta provocó cierto alivio en el Uzumaki, pero entonces una idea escalofriante cruzó su mente.

—En estas finales, ¿tratarás de matarlo de nuevo? —Sakura no le contestó la pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia y él debía saberla—. ¿Y si te ruego que no lo mates?

—Naruto-san —por su parte, Sakura no podía revelarle los planes de invasión que tenía la Arena, ni mucho menos el papel que tenía Gaara en todo el asunto.

—Gaara dijo que matar era la razón de su existencia —la interrumpió. No quería darle oportunidad de decirle algo que podría quebrarlo más de lo que estaba—. Yo entiendo muy bien…lo que se siente cuando no tienes razones para vivir.

—¿Naruto-san?

—Estaba solo, en dolor, y sin razones para vivir…hasta que Iruka-sensei reconoció mi existencia y pude experimentar lo que significaba estar vivo —le contó en un hilo de voz—. Pero Gaara está solo, y mata a los demás para sentirse vivo —en este punto Naruto la miraba con ojos suplicantes—. Gaara puede aprender…aprender a vivir sin tener que matar…pero sólo si le das la oportunidad.

—Yo… —meses atrás la respuesta habría sido una negación absoluta, pero ahora por alguna razón no podía simplemente dársela—…no te puedo prometer nada.

Naruto asintió un poco complacido de que no se negara totalmente a su pedido de no matarlo y darle otra oportunidad. A pesar de los riesgos que eso podría acarrear, Sakura sintió que valía la pena, si con eso Naruto no se volvía a apagar de nuevo. No sabía cuándo el Uzumaki se había vuelto una luz en su mundo de oscuridad, pero su brillantez y calidez la reconfortaban de una manera similar a la vista del cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas, y eso...era algo que no quería perder.

* * *

La mañana de las finales, Sakura se encontró con Naruto en el puente donde usualmente se reunía el equipo. De ahí ambos caminaron hasta el estadio de Konoha rodeados por un bullicio y una pompa digna de un evento de tal magnitud. Este día especial, muchos invitados especiales habían hecho su camino a Konoha, entre ellos dignatarios y políticos de muchos rincones del País del Fuego.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, fueron inmediatamente puestos en formación junto a los demás finalistas. Extrañamente no había señales de Sasuke por ningún lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo el teme? —Preguntó Naruto en voz alta mirando a todos lados.

Sakura no respondió, optando por buscar con la mirada a Kakashi-sensei. Según le habían contado, Sasuke había salido de la aldea con Kakashi para una especie de entrenamiento personalizado, de la misma forma que Naruto recibió instrucciones privadas de Jiraiya de los Sannin, el sabio pervertido.

No encontrar a su sensei la convenció de que ambos iban a llegar tarde a las finales, culpa del Jounin lo más seguro. Lo que no sabía era cómo esto iba a afectar el desarrollo del examen, o la permanencia del Uchiha en el mismo. Claro que conociendo a Sasuke, no había forma en que él fuera a permitir ser descalificado de los exámenes Chunin y perder su oportunidad de ascender por algo tan frívolo como llegar tarde.

—Gracias a todos por venir a los Exámenes de Selección Chunin de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas —la imponente voz del Hokage dando inicio formal al evento la distrajo de sus pensamientos, obligándola a prestar atención al hombre más poderoso de Konoha mientras se dirigía al público—. Ahora daremos comienzo al torneo entre los 10 participantes que pasaron las preliminares. Por favor quédense y observen hasta el final.

—Muy bien chicos, esta es la prueba final —tomó la palabra el árbitro del torneo, una vez que el Hokage se hubo sentado, para dirigirse a los combatientes—. La arena es diferente, pero las reglas son las mismas que en las preliminares, pelean hasta que uno de los dos muere o admite la derrota; sin embargo, si considero que la pelea está terminada, voy a intervenir para detenerla, ¿les queda claro? —Nadie dijo nada, pues era de esperarse, así que continuó—. La primera pelea será entre Uzumaki Naruto y Tenten. Esos dos se quedan aquí mientras los demás se van a descansar al cuarto de espera.

Naruto observó a algunos de los Genin retirarse, especialmente a Gaara, antes de enfocarse en su oponente. Sakura pasó a su lado poniendo una mano brevemente en su hombro y deseándole una buena suerte, gesto que él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pueden empezar.

Tenten fue la primera en moverse, acercándose a su posición para embestirlo con un taijutsu rápido y demoledor. Naruto reaccionó instintivamente, esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques con mucha agilidad. Su oponente era fuerte, pero cuando practicabas constantemente contra una compañera que era capaz de pulverizar rocas, derribar árboles, y moverse a una velocidad cercana al sonido, todo lo demás palidecía en comparación.

—Eres muy fuerte —le elogió Tenten, generándole una sonrisa de satisfacción de que alguien a quien no conocía lo estuviera reconociendo.

—Tú también.

Dicho esto, Naruto se alejó de un salto. Estando en el aire cruzó los dedos de sus dos manos en un sello muy característico—. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Junto a él aterrizaron unos diez clones, que tan rápido tocaron tierra, se impulsaron hacia el oponente desde diversos ángulos. Tenten no les dio la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente, saltando en el aire y liberando unos rollos. Una lluvia de armas cayó sobre los clones dispersándolos al instante.

—¿Eso es todo? —Se burlón Tenten poniendo los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

—Esto apenas es el comienzo —anunció Naruto confiado, antes de volver a crear unos clones.

Tenten volvió a saltar en el aire y a liberar las armas que había sellado de sus pergaminos, apuntando a los clones y también al original. Todos los Narutos de la arena desaparecieron en una explosión de humo, dejándola estupefacta porque se suponía que el original estaba allá abajo, pues en ningún momento lo vio moverse.

—¿A dónde miras? —Preguntó la voz de Naruto detrás de ella. Tenten logró maniobrarse para voltear a verlo, recibiendo el puño del Uzumaki en el acto.

Naruto la vio chocar contra el suelo mientras aterrizaba, sin perder tiempo usó su Kage Bushin para crear los clones necesarios para usar una versión modificada del combo que se inventó en las preliminares al ver la pelea de Sasuke.

Usando chakra, se propulsó hacia Tenten que se estaba levantando, desencadenando una serie de patadas y puñetazos que su oponente intentó esquivar. Uno de los clones se escabulló para mandarla al aire con una patada, donde otro clon la esperaba para darle un codazo, y finalmente terminar clavada en uno de los árboles por la patada de otro clon.

—Shin Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.

Tenten se levantó tambaleante. Naruto sólo la miró de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pensaba que así era como debían ser los enfrentamientos, sin animosidad, sólo impulsados por un espíritu competitivo y de superación. Donde cada participante no estuviera tratando de matarse el uno al otro, donde después de terminada la pelea se pudieran dar la mano sin rencores, y por sobre todo, donde todos se pudieran ir satisfecho de haber dado lo mejor de sí, sin arrepentimientos.

—Me rindo —anunció Tenten dejándose caer de rodillas cuando su cuerpo no soportó más su peso.

—El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto —unos pocos aplausos se escucharon con esa declaración.

Por su parte, Naruto se acercó a Tenten para brindarle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse. La kunoichi lo recibió con una mirada de sorpresa, pero igual aceptó el ofrecimiento. Ambos salieron de la arena para darle espacio al próximo enfrentamiento.

En el cuarto de espera, Sakura observó el enfrentamiento sin expresión. Nadie hablaba, creando un tenso silencio en el lugar. Ni siquiera Shikamaru, que usualmente se comportaba de manera relajada echando una siesta en cualquier lado, parecía estar lo suficientemente cómodo en el ambiente para cerrar los ojos. De Shino y Neji era algo normal su silencio, pero Kankuro y Temari se veían extrañamente nerviosos por algo. Por último, Gaara estaba parado en una esquina apartada mirándola fijamente.

—El siguiente enfrentamiento será entre Nara Shikamaru y Temari —anunció el árbitro.

—Que problemático —se quejó el Nara arrastrando los pies hasta la arena.

—¡Buena suerte Shikamaru! —Le alentó Naruto con entusiasmo cuando pasó a su lado de camino al cuarto de espera.

Temari hizo una entrada más llamativa, abriendo su abanico oriental y creando una ráfaga de viento que la impulsó hacia la arena. Cuando pasaron varios minutos sin que su oponente llegara, no se pudo contener de gritarle—. Date prisa que no tengo tu tiempo.

—Las mujeres son tan problemáticas —murmuró entra dientes parándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué dijiste piña perezosa? —Preguntó algo molesta de la actitud del chico, pero sólo obtuvo un sonido ininteligible como respuesta.

—Pueden empezar —intervino el examinador.

Sakura observó el encuentro de manera calculadora. La primera vez se perdió la pelea del Nara, pero esta vez nada podría evitar que estudiara las habilidades del chico detenidamente para crear un plan de contraataque si llegaban a enfrentarse en el torneo.

En la arena, Temari tomaba la iniciativa del encuentro, usando su abanico y sus técnicas de viento en la ofensiva. Shikamaru, por su parte, sólo evadía los ataques mientras huía de la kunoichi. Ambos pasaron mucho tiempo en ese juego del gato y el ratón, con Temari dándole persecución a Shikamaru, y este último tratando de crear distancia entre ambos mientras trataba de atraparla con su manipulación de sombra.

La técnica de Shikamaru, el Kagemane no jutsu (jutsu posesión de sombras), consistía en unir su sombra a la de su oponente para controlar sus movimientos. El problema era que este tipo de ataque dependía mucho de varios factores, entre ellos la luz. Temari parecía conocer el fundamente del Kagemane no jutsu, pues a pesar de sus ataques siempre se lograba mantener fuera del rango de las sombras de Shikamaru.

Por muchos minutos pareció que Temari tenía el control de la pelea, y que todo apuntaba a su victoria, hasta que Shikamaru la sorprendió con una serie de movimientos, usando kunais, su camisa, y hasta su protector de frente para poder expandir el rango de su sombra y atraparla sin que se diera cuenta.

Temari quedó paralizada unos segundos, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia Shikamaru, imitando los movimientos que este hacía de caminar pausadamente hacia ella. A unos pasos de distancia, el Nara levantó su mano, obligando a la kunoichi de la arena a hacer lo mismo.

—Me rindo —Shikamaru sorprendió a todos con su declaración, al mismo tiempo que deshacía el jutsu.

—¿Qué? —Pero la más afectada era Temari.

—Me rindo —repitió el Nara antes de explicarse—. El uso continuo de mi Kagemane no jutsu ha drenado casi todo mi chakra, además estoy cansado, una pelea es suficiente para mí.

—La ganadora es Temari —interrumpió el moderador ante la decisión del manipulador de sombras.

Sakura observó de manera especial a Shikamaru, aplaudiendo internamente la estrategia que había creado en el mismo transcurso de la pelea para atrapar a su oponente. A pesar de que rendirse para ella nunca sería una opción, admitía que tener a alguien así de inteligente en su equipo podría generarle muchas ventajas a la hora de planificar para las misiones, y más importante aún, para inclinar la balanza a su favor en una guerra.

Un poco más de seriedad, de motivación y de entrenamiento podrían convertir al Nara en un shinobi de cuidado. Un potencial así, esperaba que no fuera malgastado.

—Hey idiota, ¿por qué te rendiste? —Escuchó a Naruto preguntar. Parecía que en algún momento el Uzumaki había saltado a la arena para reclamarle al Nara su actuación final.

—Eso no importa —respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos caminaron juntos fuera de la arena de combate, mientras que Temari daba unos saltos para llegar al lado de sus hermanos sin mencionar nada sobre el encuentro.

—La siguiente pelea será entre Aburame Shino y Kankuro.

Contrario a todo lo que el público estaba esperando, Kankuro levantó la mano y declaró—. Me rindo.

—El ganador es Aburame Shino —anunció el examinador tras unos segundos de digerir la información. El murmullo descontento de las gradas fue suficiente para saber que eso no les había gustado para nada, pero eso no pareció afectar al shinobi de la Arena.

Sakura sólo lo miró con sospecha. Kankuro pareció sentir sus ojos clavados en su persona porque de la nada comenzó a sudar frío y a verla con mucho más nerviosismo.

Sabía que ambos hermanos de la Arena, Kankuro y Temari, le ponían una atención especial a su persona. Seguramente habrían sido informados por su padre de su intento de asesinato contra su hermanito hace ya tres años, asumiendo erróneamente que su desaparición de la aldea poco después se debía a su muerte a manos de Gaara, después de todo nadie nunca había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento contra el demonio de la arena. Verla de nuevo, viva por encima de todo, debió ser bastante inesperado, considerando que salir indemne de aquella situación significaba que debían cuidarse de ella. Sin mencionar la extraña atención que Gaara le ponía, bordeando casi en la obsesión.

—Lamento llegar tarde —una voz muy familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Quería enseñarle a Sasuke el camino de la vida, pero creo que nos perdimos.

—¡Mentiroso! —Reclamó Naruto que justamente llegaba junto a ella

En la arena estaban Kakashi y Sasuke tras aparecer en medio de una danza de hojas, justo a tiempo para la pelea del segundo.

—Deja de contagiar a tus estudiantes tus malos hábitos —señaló el examinador con gesto reprobatorio—. Y ahora despeja la arena que la pelea está por comenzar.

—Me siento indeseado —se quejó fingiendo un aire ofendido.

La mirada asesina cortesía del Uchiha fue suficiente para que Kakashi abandonara finalmente la arena. Ya de por sí estaba bastante irritado por haber llegado tan tarde a las finales como para seguir soportando las ridiculeces de su sensei. Si lo descalificaban por eso y perdía la oportunidad de pelear en serio contra Sakura, se prometía cobrar una venganza justa contra el Jounin, atándolo a una silla mientras lo obligaba a mirar cómo quemaba su colección de libros pervertidos.

—La siguiente pelea será entre Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Neji.

Aquellas palabras pararon su tren de pensamientos maquiavélicos. ¿Había llegado justo a tiempo para su combate? Sus ojos se desviaron sin quererlo a la figura despreocupada de su sensei, el cual lo saludaba alegremente desde la nueva posición que había tomado en las gradas junto a los demás espectadores.

No se podía creer lo oportuno de todo. ¿Acaso el bufón de su sensei planificó su llegada para hacer una entrada dramática? Conociéndolo no dudaba que fuera así.

—Uchiha Sasuke, el último descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha —fueron las palabras que escuchó cuando su oponente se paró frente a él.

—Hn —se limitó a responder poniendo su atención en el Hyuga.

—¡Enséñale quién manda teme! —gritó Naruto.

Sasuke internamente suspiró. Con lo escandaloso que había sido el Uzumaki, dudaba mucho que alguien en el estadio no lo hubiera escuchado. Lanzando una breve mirada en su dirección, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para entender que ella tenía plena confianza de que ganaría el encuentro.

El silencio en las gradas era ensordecedor, la anticipación palpable en el aire. Era el combate más esperado de las finales de los exámenes Chunin, la verdadera razón de que muchos dignatarios hicieran todo el viaje a Konoha.

—Con este enfrentamiento veremos quién es el más fuerte —intervino Neji al notar su distracción—, el genio del clan Uchiha o el genio del clan Hyuga, el Sharingan o el Byakugan..

Con esas últimas palabras, el árbitro anunció el inicio de la pelea.

Neji inmediatamente adoptó una de las posturas típica del estilo de taijutsu del clan Hyuga; las piernas separadas, un brazo extendido y el otro flexionado, pero ambos con las palmas abiertas en dirección al enemigo, y por sobre todo, el Byakugan activado.

—El destino decidió que fuéramos los genios de nuestros respectivos clanes —comenzó a decir Neji—, de la misma forma que determinó que tú y yo nos enfrentaríamos este día para ver cuál doujutsu es el más fuerte.

—Haya sido o no el destino, es inconsecuente para mí —respondió Sasuke mirándolo como si fuera un insecto a punto de ser aplastado—. Lo único importante es que perderás.

—Eres tan arrogante como los textos claman que son los Uchiha.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan al mismo tiempo que el Hyuga comenzaba su asalto. Gracias a sus ojos fue capaz de predecir y esquivar los golpes de su oponente, evitando que impactara algún punto crítico y sellara su flujo de chakra normal.

Se había estado preparando para el enfrentamiento con el Hyuga todo el mes, informándose sobre las características del Byakugan y elaborando un plan de ataque para aplastarlo. Para eso había necesitado mejorar sustancialmente su taijutsu, porque a diferencia de Lee, sabía que no podría simplemente atrapar a su oponente en un genjutsu empoderado por su sharingan para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Entrenar con Kakashi cuerpo a cuerpo era muy diferente que entrenar contra Sakura. Esta última era capaz de molerlo con uno de sus golpes, por lo que habría sido la mejor opción como compañera de entrenamiento en taijutsu para prepararse contra Neji, pero su orgullo le impidió solicitar su ayuda, más aun considerando que era muy seguro que ambos estarían enfrentándose en las finales y no quería revelarle todos sus trucos antes de la pelea. Así que tuvo que conformarse con Kakashi, cuyo fuerte estaba más en el ninjutsu. A pesar de todo no podía quejarse de su vago sensei, durante todo el mes tomó el entrenamiento seriamente, pero eso por algún motivo lo llevaba a pensar que había otra razón por la que Kakashi estaba poniendo tanto empeño.

Siguió esquivando los ataques mientras analizaba la técnica de su oponente con su Sharingan. Aún con el riguroso entrenamiento de taijutsu al que se había sometido, enfrascarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra el genio del Hyuga era demasiado peligroso. A duras penas evadía los ataques enfocando su mente completamente a esa tarea. Si trataba de dividir su atención y atacarlo al mismo tiempo que evadía, no creía que pudiera librarse de que algunos golpes conectaran.

—Intentas mantenerte fuera del rango de mi Hakke —observó Neji al ver cómo una vez más Sasuke evadía de un salto su ataque—. Parece que fue un error de mi parte pensar que los Uchihas pelearían de frente y no se la pasarían toda la pelea huyendo.

Un tic en su boca fue la única indicación de que esas palabras lo afectaron. Estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no ceder a su impulso violento de romperle la cara a su oponente para así dejar de verlo.

—Hablas demasiado —declaró Sasuke lanzando varios shurikens desde diferentes direcciones.

—Eso no funcionara conmigo —se jactó bloqueando con un kunai las armas de su oponente.

—Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

—Hakkesho Kaiten —Neji comenzó a girar sobre su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo que expulsaba chakra de sus poros, creando una especie de domo de chakra que dispersó el ataque de fuego del Uchiha.

Cuando Neji se detuvo, sintió algo cortante atravesarle la mejilla antes de clavarse en la tierra. Una de sus manos se elevó para palpar la herida antes de colocarla frente a sus ojos para ver la sangre en sus dedos. Con otra mirada al objeto que le había hecho tal daño, identificó una shuriken en el suelo con un líquido rojizo en varias de sus puntas.

—Al fin encontré tu punto ciego.

Neji miró sobresaltado a Sasuke. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien conociera sobre el secreto del punto ciego del Byakugan, mucho menos que fuera capaz de encontrarlo en medio de una pelea. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo el Uchiha lo había estado buscando?

—No creas que eso es suficiente para derrotarme —dicho esto se impulsó con chakra para acercarse a Sasuke y tenerlo dentro de su círculo de adivinación—. ¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!

Las palmas del Hyuga comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad sorprendente, primero dos golpes, luego cuatro, después ocho…Y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a 64. Ese ataque le garantizaba la victoria, porque no sólo sellaba sus puntos de chakra, también dejaba muy debilitado a su adversario.

Sasuke cayó al suelo tosiendo algo de sangre. Se había descuidado en el último segundo, dejándose cegar por el éxito de encontrar el punto ciego del Byakugan y asestar uno de sus ataques en el Hyuga. Un pequeño error, pero algo así era suficiente para generar todo tipo de problemas, desde darle la ventaja al enemigo en una pelea, hasta voltear la balanza de una guerra. Sin mencionar todas las vidas que se podrían perder por un pequeño y simple error.

—El destino ha declarado que yo sea el ganador de esta pelea —enunció Neji parándose en su campo de visión—. Ahora sabemos que los Hyuga son muy superiores a los Uchiha.

A pesar de su condición, acostado en el suelo magullado por el ataque y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, Sasuke le sonrió con una expresión arrogante, antes de levantar su brazo que sostenía un kunai. Neji ni siquiera se inmutó, pensando que sería un esfuerzo fútil de su parte lanzarle el arma, pero contrario a lo que se imaginaba, Sasuke clavó el kunai en la tierra.

—Te equivocas, el ganador de esta pelea seré yo…¡Chidori Nagashi!

Una corriente de electricidad subió por el cuerpo del Hyuga, pasando desde la tierra a sus piernas, tronco, brazos y cabeza, dejándolo completamente paralizado.

—No hay forma en que yo pueda perder contra ti —declaró Sasuke poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad—. Tengo muchas personas a las que pienso vencer, tú sólo eres un escalón más que debo superar para cumplir mis objetivos.

Dicho esto, comenzó una salvaje embestida de taijutsu. Aprovechando la incapacidad de su adversario de defenderse, todos sus golpes impactaron de manera arrolladora.

—Y ahora, para el final —anunció antes de estrellarle la cabeza en el suelo de un puñetazo en la cara. Esa última acción lo dejó bastante satisfecho.

Al ver que el Hyuga había quedado inconsciente con aquel último ataque, el examinador lanzó su veredicto—. El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke.

El público estalló en una explosión de aplausos eufóricos y gritos desenfrenados. Parecía que la victoria del Uchiha había dejado en grandes ánimos a los espectadores. Ahora sólo quedaba la última pelea de la primera ronda.

—La próxima pelea será entre Haruno Sakura y Gaara.

 **Fin del Capítulo 14.**

Debo admitir que no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a desarrollar las peleas xD, pero no podía dejar que eso me detuviera, así que aquí tienen...Espero que haya sido satisfactorio.

Hoy no tengo muchas cosas que decir, sólo que debo irme pronto a estudiar para un malvado examen T-T

Agradecimientos especiales a esos lectores que se animan a mandar sus comentarios, se les quiere :D ( **prics17** , **Black Angel N** , **gabi2801** , **Luna Haruno** , **D.P.I.Y.O.N** , **EscamaNuez** , **daliapvperez** , **nani28** ). ¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. 15-Tiembla Konoha, invasión de arena

Me parece que sin planearlo este se ha vuelto uno de los capítulos más esperados de este fic xD. Antes de que comiencen a leer, sin embargo, les recomiendo que tomen una gran bocanada de aire para que estén lo más relajados posible, y por sobre todas las cosas, no tengan deseos de matar a nadie (especialmente a mí) cuando lleguen al final...Jejejeje...

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, demos comienzo al capítulo 15...

 **Capítulo 15** : Tiembla Konoha, invasión de arena.

Al escuchar su nombre, su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida propia, dirigiendo sus pies para comenzar el lento descenso hacia la arena de combate. Antes de poder dar el primer paso, sin embargo, una mano agarró su brazo con algo de desesperación. Sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a aquellos orbes celestes de su compañero, encontrándose con una súplica silenciosa en ellos.

De no haber sabido con anticipación que era él, su reacción instintiva habría sido romperle el brazo por atreverse a invadir su espacio personal, pero desde el mismo instante en que el examinador anunció el combate, ya sabía que Naruto trataría de recordarle la conversación del día anterior de alguna forma. Con un asentimiento de cabeza como señal de que había captado el mensaje, Sakura se liberó del agarre del Uzumaki con delicadeza antes de seguir su camino.

Mientras avanzaba a pasos pausados, podía escuchar el eco de sus latidos taladrando sus oídos. Expectación, nerviosismo, emoción...Hace muchos años que no sentía tantos sentimientos confluir en su interior como en aquel momento. No podía evitarlo, su oponente era Gaara, una de las pocas personas con quien podía empatizar realmente, que conocía así como ella el lado oscuro y cruel de la vida. De no ser ambos de bandos contrarios, o haber comenzado su relación con el pie equivocado, Sakura estaba bastante segura que podrían haber sido buenos amigos.

Pero esa no era su historia. Ambos se conocieron como enemigos, y aún hoy ese antagonismo seguía vigente. Quizá no por decisión propia, sino obedeciendo las órdenes de un poder superior, pero la realidad ineludible es que se volverían a enfrentar, y esta vez, el resultado de la pelea tendría un mayor impacto sobre el mundo que conocían del que tuvo la vez pasada.

—Te espero en las finales —escuchó decir a Sasuke cuando ambos se encontraron en mitad del camino.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uchiha en un silencioso acuerdo. Sabía que su compañero tenía grandes deseos de pelear contra ella y probarse a sí mismo, pero lamentablemente era posible que su deseo no pudiera ser cumplido en esta ocasión.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Sakura rompió el contacto visual y siguió su camino al centro del estadio. Una vez en posición, Gaara se apareció frente a ella en medio de un pequeño torbellino de arena. Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo, envolviéndolos en un mundo apartado de los demás. Este era el momento, finalmente había llegado, la hora de volver a enfrentarse.

—Daremos comienzo a la pelea final de la primera ronda —anunció el examinador tratando de romper la tensión palpable en el aire—. ¡Pueden empezar!

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca del árbitro, Sakura se impulsó con el puño levantado hacia su oponente. Un estruendoso sonido reverberó en todo el estadio cuando su ataque hizo contacto con una pared de arena que se había formado frente a Gaara. Unas grietas pudieron observarse antes de que la arena saliera disparada en diferentes direcciones. La mirada estupefacta de Gaara la recibió detrás del muro, antes de contraerse con un gesto desquiciado y sediento de sangre.

Un sentimiento de alarma se propagó por su cuerpo, provocando que diera un salto para alejarse de Gaara. Frente a ella, la arena que pretendía agarrarla comenzó a tomar la forma de su dueño, creándose un clon que la atacó con sus puños. Sakura bloqueó sus golpes con sus brazos antes de destruir el clon con un golpe certero de su pierna.

Manteniendo el ímpetu, Sakura se apareció detrás de su adversario y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda que lo alzó en el aire. Con un salto acrobático, dio una vuelta en el aire para ganar más impulso y con su talón lo pateó en el abdomen de vuelta hacia la tierra, creando un cráter donde se estrelló el cuerpo.

Mientras aterrizaba, una ola de arena la atacó, golpeándole con furia y derribándola momentáneamente. Un poco aturdida, se sustituyó lejos de la arena con una piedra para evitar que la atrapara en sus garras. Desde su nueva posición observó a Gaara levantarse ileso del ataque que le había propinado anteriormente, salvo por algunas grietas en su piel que presumiblemente eran parte de su armadura de arena.

Un presentimiento le hizo voltear la cara a un lado, a tiempo para ver cómo la arena que logró escabullirse en su retaguardia adoptaba la forma de un puño gigante que se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad. Instintivamente movió su brazo, chocando sus nudillos con los de la arena y creando una onda de energía que se dispersó por todo el estadio. La arena se fragmentó, pero de inmediato comenzó a moverse tratando de aprisionarla.

Evadiendo la arena, se movió rápidamente en dirección a Gaara, liberando su katana en el proceso. Concentrándose en el arma que sujetaba su brazo derecho, dejó que fluyera su chakra de su cuerpo a la espada, enfocándose en cargarla de una naturaleza diferente a la suya, un elemento en el que había estado trabajando todo el mes y que le daría la superioridad sobre la arena. La katana se fue cargando de una luz azulada y un sonido de chispas danzantes a medida que se acercaba.

A unos pies de su enemigo, un muro de arena se alzó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. Con apenas unos movimientos ligeros de su muñeca, la katana cortó el obstáculo en varios fragmentos, dejándole la vía libre hacia Gaara. Aprovechando ese breve momento de estupefacción de su enemigo por su acercamiento, osciló la katana en forma transversal. Su adversario retrocedió de un salto al darse cuenta que estaba sobre él, pero no lo suficiente rápido para evitar completamente el corte superficial que sufrió su abdomen.

La arena intentó rodearla, mientras frente a ella Gaara veía horrorizado la sangre que emanaba de su herida antes de adoptar una expresión alterada y sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos. Con su katana empoderada con chakra elemental, deshacía la arena a su alrededor, buscando una apertura para atacar nuevamente a Gaara.

Una explosión seguida de un pequeño temblor alteró su balance, pero se recuperó rápidamente evitando caerse. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento, buscando el origen de la perturbación. A lo lejos vio una nube de humo alzarse en el cielo. Por si no fuera poco, una inspección más cercana a sus alrededores le reveló que todos los espectadores se habían quedado dormidos en sus asientos. Eso explicaba porque tenía rato sin escuchar ningún sonido desde las gradas.

—¡Gaara! —el grito de Kankuro hizo que volviera la mirada a su oponente. Este se encontraba en el interior de lo que parecía una esfera compacta de arena, a su lado estaban sus dos hermanos tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

No había rastros de arena a su alrededor. Parecía que durante su pequeño momento de distracción toda la arena se había movilizado hacia Gaara para crear aquella esfera. Además de que ese debió ser el momento en que Kankuro y Temari aprovecharon para acercase.

—No deberían estar aquí —les recriminó acercándose a los hermanos del desierto. Estos le dirigieron una mirada entre nerviosa y aterrada.

Desde la periferia de su visión notó la presencia de ninjas del sonido y del desierto enfrascados en diversas confrontaciones con algunos shinobis de la Hoja, entre ellos Kakashi-sensei. La escena era inequívoca, la invasión había comenzado.

Delante de ella, Temari se interpuso en su camino para detener su avance hacia Gaara. Como reacción, Sakura cambió su postura, posicionando su katana en un ángulo que le permitiría decapitar a su enemigo en un solo movimiento. Un segundo después, su arma atravesó el aire en dirección a su objetivo inminente, sólo para encontrarse bloqueado por el abanico oriental de Temari gracias a la rápida reacción de esta.

Volviendo a cargar su katana con chakra eléctrico, Sakura ejerció más y más presión hasta que finalmente el abanico cedió con una pequeña explosión que disparó a Temari por los aires. Antes de poder hacer algo más, sin embargo, sintió un movimiento detrás de ella. Haciendo un rápido shunshin, se apareció detrás de lo que parecía ser una marioneta a punto de atacarla. Unos cuantos cortes después, lo único que quedaba frente a ella eran pedazos de madera aparentemente inservibles.

—Maldición —gritó Kankuro frustrado.

Ahora tenía la vía libre para acercarse a Gaara antes de que completara lo que sea que estuviera preparando en el interior de aquella esfera de arena. Un mal presentimiento en su interior la instaba a actuar con premura. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que las intenciones de su enemigo tenían mucho que ver con la bestia que contenía en su interior, pero ni bien dio un paso, algo la detuvo.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar que te acerques antes de que despierte Shukaku completamente—escuchó decir a una voz muy familiar antes de que una figura enmascarada vestida de ANBU y cubierta por una túnica negra apareciera en su campo de visión.

—Te he visto antes —señaló Sakura tratando de determinar la identidad del recién llegado.

—¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? —Preguntó irónicamente mientras se quitaba la máscara en un fluido movimiento.

La cara revelada la paralizó por unos segundos—. Kabuto.

—¿Me echaste de menos?

Sakura apretó el agarre de su katana de manera casi dolorosa. Estaba segura que sus acciones aquella vez habían sido suficientes para matar de una vez por todas al metiche de Kabuto, pero aquí estaba frente a ella, aparentemente vivo e ileso, otra vez.

Se decidió por tomar un breve segundo para evaluar sus opciones, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro rápidamente para estudiar el panorama. Por un lado estaba Gaara, si las palabras de Kabuto eran ciertas, entonces sus sospechas de que iba a liberar a Shukaku en medio del estadio debían ser correctas, y por lo visto, no faltaba mucho para que así ocurriera. Encima tenía que preocuparse por Temari y Kankuro, que nuevamente volvían al lado de su hermano. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora llegaba Kabuto, de nuevo. Más allá, el árbitro de las finales parecía ocupado en una pelea contra el sensei del equipo de la arena, por lo que no podía contar con su asistencia.

—Me parece que te vendría bien una mano —la aparición de Kakashi-sensei a su lado interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Hn.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron junto a ellos con un salto. Después de un mes, el equipo 7 estaba nuevamente reunido y listo para la acción.

—Se tomaron su tiempo —reclamó Kakashi casualmente.

—El dobe no sabía cómo salir de un genjutsu —repuso el Uchiha, echándole toda la culpa a Naruto. Este último sólo atinó a balbucear indignado mientras su cara se coloreaba por la vergüenza de aquella afirmación.

—Tendremos que trabajar en eso después —sentenció Kakashi sin quitarle la vista a Kabuto.

Sakura se sintió extraña. Siempre había tenido que resolver las cosas por su propia cuenta, pero aquí estaba, rodeada por el apoyo y respaldo de su equipo. Aún con todos los defectos que cada uno poseía, los cuatro encajaban de una manera casi perfecta.

—Yo me encargo de Kabuto —declaró Kakashi, provocando una ligera sorpresa en Sakura—. Él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—Gaara es mío entonces —se adelantó a decir—. Naruto-san y Sasuke-san, distraigan a Kankuro-san y a Temari-san.

Ambos inmediatamente obedecieron sus instrucciones. Era increíble lo mucho que habían recorrido desde que se formó el equipo 7, aún con todos los desacuerdos que tuvieron al inicio por sus diferentes puntos de vista, especialmente entre Naruto y Sasuke, ahora podían poner sus diferencias a un lado y trabajar juntos. Pero además, era realmente reconfortante esa confianza implícita que ambos le tenía para seguir sus mandatos sin cuestionamientos.

Mientras cada miembro de su equipo se dividía para enfrascarse en su respectiva pelea con el oponente seleccionado, Sakura se mantuvo quieta en su lugar observando la esfera de arena de Gaara, esperando que los demás se movieran lo suficiente para permitirle acercarse a su objetivo sin problemas.

Tan pronto vio la apertura que necesitaba, corrió hacia la esfera con su katana cubierta de chakra. Con un rápido movimiento, clavó el arma en un punto de la arena e inmediatamente hizo unos sellos con sus manos; a continuación, una explosión desde el interior de la barrera de Gaara dispersó la arena en todas direcciones.

Sakura, que se había sustituido antes de que la esfera explotara, observaba la silueta de su oponente en el interior de una nube de polvo cuando un brazo de arena emergió y la atrapó entre sus garras. Sintió por un momento sus huesos protestar por la compresión y el aire abandonar sus pulmones, antes de que Sasuke apareciera de la nada y destruyera el brazo con una técnica de electricidad en su brazo que sonaba como el chillido de unos pájaros.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

La aludida, que había caído sobre una rodilla al ser liberada, le asintió con algo de dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. Un vistazo al lugar donde estaba su enemigo reveló la presencia de una criatura extraña.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó el Uchiha impactado por lo que veía.

—Shukaku —le respondió poniéndose nuevamente de pie. La transformación no estaba completa, apenas la mitad del cuerpo de Gaara había adoptado la forma del bijuu—. Puedes volver a tu pelea Sasuke-san, ya estoy bien.

—Shino está peleando contra Kankuro, algo sobre finalizar el combate que estaba pautado —le explicó el aludido con los ojos fijos en la criatura.

Frente a ellos, Gaara sujetaba su cabeza con un gesto adolorido. No queriendo desaprovechar esa oportunidad, Sakura le envió una señal a Sasuke para que ambos atacaran. El hecho de que el Uchiha pudiera usar jutsus elementales de trueno jugaba un gran papel a su favor.

Ambos se separaron entonces, tomando diferentes direcciones para confluir en el enemigo desde distintos ángulos. Sakura tuvo que tomar un pequeño desvío para recuperar su arma, pues no era capaz de realizar jutsus de trueno sin ella aún. Sin embargo, tan pronto su mano envolvió el mango de su espada, Gaara dio un salto rápido hacia ella quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Tú que conoces la soledad, el dolor y la muerte —declaró Gaara cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. Y que ha sido la única persona que ha escapado con vida de mí… ¡Tu muerte le dará significado a mi existencia!

Su reacción instintiva fue golpearlo con su brazo libre, logrando alejarlo de su espacio personal. La transformación estaba incrementando la velocidad de Gaara de manera exponencial, aquella repentina aparición de su enemigo no le había dado ni tiempo para concentrar su chakra en su katana siquiera.

Unos metros más allá, su oponente se maniobró en el aire para aterrizar de pie. El Uchiha, que se encontraba por esos lados, comenzó a atacarlo usando shurikens, kunais y taijutsu sin mucha efectividad.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! —Exclamó Gaara derribando al aludido de un golpe y aprisionándolo contra el suelo con su grotesco brazo monstruoso—. Te iba a matar después de acabar con Haruno Sakura, pero ahora tendrás el honor de ser el primero en morir.

—¡No lo creo! —Intervino Naruto apareciendo de la nada y apartando a Gaara de Sasuke con una patada.

—Naruto-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Sakura llegando a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó con Temari-san?

—El vago de Shikamaru la está entreteniendo —respondió mirándola—. Así que pensé que podrían usar mi ayuda.

—Ya te habías tardado Usuratonkachi —declaró el Uchiha reponiéndose del asalto de Gaara.

—Entiendo que me hayas extrañado y todo teme —comentó casualmente Naruto con un ligero tono de humor—, pero te advierto que no tiro por ese lado. Para que no te vayas a hacer ilusiones.

Sasuke apretó los dientes para refrenarse de decirle par de cosas al rubio idiota de su compañero, al mismo tiempo que un aura asesina lo envolvía. Sus ojos estaban transmitiendo todo lo que su boca no podía; de hecho, si las miradas mataran, Naruto ya estaría enterrado muchos metros bajo tierra.

—¿Por qué? —Interrumpió oportunamente Gaara deteniéndose frente a ellos—. Ayudarse, protegerse…Nada de eso tiene sentido. Sólo puedes depender de ti mismo, los demás sólo te vuelven débil.

Sin esperar respuesta, Gaara atacó nuevamente. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se dispersaron rápidamente para evadirlo, posicionándose de tal forma que los tres tuvieran rodeado al enemigo desde diferentes ángulos.

—Te equivocas Gaara —comentó Naruto logrando captar su atención—. Los lazos con tus personas preciadas es lo que verdaderamente te hace fuerte.

Gaara volvió a sujetar su cabeza en dolor, parecía estar batallando internamente con algo. Externamente Shukaku parecía estar propagándose más en el cuerpo de su anfitrión.

—Tus palabras no tienen sentido —declaró finalmente antes de lanzarse contra Naruto—. ¡Sólo sus muertes podrán darle sentido a mi existencia!

Sakura miró la escena analíticamente. Gaara estaba distraído peleando contra Naruto, mientras este último sólo se defendía de los ataques del enemigo. Con un leve giro de su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los del Uchiha y un silencioso acuerdo pasó entre ellos.

Sasuke se acercó a Gaara sigilosamente con un kunai, aprovechando el momento que Naruto les había conseguido sin saberlo—. ¡Chidori Nagashi!

Con un salto, Sakura aterrizó en el lugar donde estaban los tres chicos. Sasuke estaba tomando ventaja de la parálisis de su enemigo para preparar nuevamente su técnica con el canto de los pájaros. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Sakura empoderó su katana y ambos lograron impactar con sus ataques de manera directa al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran sido guiados por una señal invisible.

Gaara salió propulsado por los aires, en su cuerpo eran visibles las múltiples heridas que el ataque combinado logró provocarle.

Sakura hizo un shunshin para aparecer junto al cuerpo caído. Un movimiento certero de su katana en ese breve lapso de vulnerabilidad del enemigo sería suficiente para acabar el encuentro. Sólo disponía de un segundo para dar el golpe que acabaría con todo. Estaba ahí, la oportunidad de lograrlo, pero por alguna razón, su brazo no obedecía las órdenes de su cerebro.

— _Pero Gaara está solo, y mata a los demás para sentirse vivo_ —En ese momento las palabras de Naruto hicieron eco en su mente—. _Gaara puede aprender…aprender a vivir sin tener que matar…pero sólo si le das la oportunidad._

Esa ligera distracción, aquel momento de indecisión, terminó por dejarla totalmente expuesta al ataque del enemigo. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Sakura!

Los gritos de advertencia de sus compañeros la aterrizaron de vuelta a la realidad. Al ver la arena que la rodeaba, su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero estaba unos segundos muy tarde. La arena logró atrapar sus piernas en medio de un salto, y en sólo unos momentos, la aplastaba con la fuerza de cien huracanes, triturando, aplastando huesos, músculos, arterias, venas, nervios…

Todo por unos segundos de vacilación.

* * *

Naruto logró finalmente llegar junto a su compañera. Con ayuda de unos clones, la liberó de la arena y la apartó del perímetro del enemigo. En todo el camino sus ojos se rehusaron a ver el estado de las piernas de Sakura; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir con sus brazos la contextura pastosa que había adoptado, como si todo en su interior se hubiera hecho puré.

Lo había visto, aquel breve instante en el que Sakura tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con la vida de Gaara. En su interior, una voz egoísta gritaba para que no lo matara, porque así tendría una persona que sabía lo que significaba cargar sin elección un monstruo en su interior; una persona que sabía lo que era ser odiado y tratado mal por algo de lo que no tenía control. Su sensación de alivio al ver que Sakura no fue directo por algún punto vital del enemigo se vio rápidamente opacado por el terror cuando la arena la atrapó parcialmente.

Un amargo sentimiento de culpa lo invadió completamente. Sakura había sido herida por él, por la súplica que le había hecho. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que el ataque de Gaara podría tener en su compañera, pero esperaba fervientemente que fuera algo arreglable.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayendo muy cerca de su posición hizo que mirara en dirección a Gaara, este parecía que había terminado de transformarse porque ya no había rastros humanos en su persona. Frente a ellos había ahora una criatura de color arcilla con líneas azules dispersas recorriendo su cuerpo.

— _Demonios_ —pensó sintiéndose impotente.

Sasuke se levantó con algo de dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y su respiración era agitada, aun así se interpuso en el camino de un ataque que iba dirigido a su persona. Tuvo que darse un golpe mental por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la situación. En su desesperación se había olvidado de Sasuke, el cual se había encargado de mantener a Gaara distraído mientras él huía con Sakura.

—Naruto —escuchó decir al Uchiha—, aprovecha para llevarte a Sakura lejos de aquí antes de que se termine de desangrar. Yo me ocupo de Gaara.

—Sasuke… —Naruto llamó sin saber bien qué decir. Por alguna razón sentía que sus papeles se habían invertido—. ¿Por qué tú…?

—Nunca más… —comenzó a decirle sin mirarlo—. Ya perdí todo una vez, no quiero tener que volver a ver a las personas que me importan morir frente a mis ojos otra vez.

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto parara en seco. Que fuera precisamente Sasuke que le recordara que había una razón para quedarse a pelear era algo realmente chocante. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, huir ahora no era una opción.

—¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —Se las ingenió como pudo para crear unos cinco clones y les encomendó llevarse a la inconsciente Sakura al hospital tan pronto como fuera posible.

En algún momento del enfrentamiento contra Gaara, los demás debían haber movido sus peleas a las gradas porque en la arena de combate sólo estaban ellos tres.

Cuando Sasuke perdió la consciencia tras un ataque devastador, Naruto supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse. Acercándose al cuerpo de su compañero, creó más clones y atacó, dejando por lo menos a una de sus réplicas para que se quedara con Sasuke. Durante varios minutos repitió una y otra vez su estrategia de ataque desde diversos ángulos con sus clones, logrando apenas asestar unos golpes, pero distrayendo lo suficiente a Gaara para que no aplastara a Sasuke con su arena.

Después de un tiempo, su respiración se había vuelto agitada y sus reservas de chakra estaban en sus límites, mientras que su oponente parecía incrementar de tamaño y de fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

— _No puedo perder aquí_ —pensó mirando a Sasuke y recordando el estado de Sakura—. No puedo dejar que sigas lastimando a mis preciadas personas —declaró firmemente, mirando directo a los ojos a la enorme criatura que se imponía sobre él mientras un chakra anaranjado envolvía su cuerpo—. Si así es como quieres jugar, entonces lo haremos a tu manera…¡Kushiyose no jutsu!

Un sapo gigante se apareció en una explosión de humo. En su cabeza estaba Naruto tratando de encontrar un balance.

Ahora sí, era hora de acabar con esto.

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**

A veces me sorprendo de los problemas en los que meto a la pobre de Sakura xD. Pero bueno, está vez vengo con muchas cosas que decir...Primero, el regreso de Kabuto...Por alguna razón la mayoría sabía que volvería, no sé cómo...¿acaso era tan obvio jejeje?

Segundo, Sakura usando chakra eléctrico aunque no sea su afinidad. Eso se explica porque Sakura es una súper inteligente badass xD. ¿Y por qué trueno? Según estuve mirando, ese es el elemento que tiene ventaja sobre la arena...(De ahí el por qué Kakashi le enseñara el chidori a Sasuke para su enfrentamiento contra Gaara en la serie original). Al principio pensé en agua, pero la tierra tiene ventaja sobre el agua así que sería contraproducente.

Tercero: el comentario que le hizo Naruto a Sasuke. La verdad me pareció gracioso xD, además de que era una alusión al primer capítulo donde pasó el accidentado beso (y por si se preguntan, nada de Sasunaru en esta historia, a menos que sea fraternal). También Naruto estaba emocionado de que el equipo 7 estuviera nuevamente reunido. Lamentablemente su buen humor se vio aplastado (literalmente) por lo que pasó después...Pobre Naruto...

Cuarto: en este capítulo se ve un contraste. Si recuerdan, en los inicios del equipo 7, hay una escena similar donde Naruto intenta que Sakura no mate al enemigo, pero en ese momento Sakura no le hace caso y lo hace de todos modos. Ahora, seis meses más tarde, vemos cómo Sakura ha evolucionado, estrechando lazos con el equipo 7 de una manera tal, que se ve influenciada por las palabras de uno de sus compañeros. Ahora la pregunta que surge es la siguiente: ¿cómo afectará esto al equipo 7 en conjunto, y a Naruto y a Sakura en particular? El primero siendo consumido por la culpa, y la segunda decepción, más todavía si tomamos en cuenta las secuelas de ese ataque.

Quinto: Naruto tomando las riendas del enfrentamiento contra Gaara tiene importantes repercusiones en el futuro.

Sexto: Nuestro Sasukecito está dejando de ser tan emo bastardo :3

En fin, eso es todo por ahora amigos, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su completa satisfacción.

Antes de despedirme, el agradecimiento de siempre a esas personas maravillosas que se animan a dejar a sus comentarios: **klee.v** , **melissaBa** , **Luna Haruno** , **taran taran** , **pirata** (gracias por triplicado :D), **D.P.I.Y.O.N** , **gabi2801** , **daliapvperez** , **prics17** , **kazuyaryo** , **Black Angel N.**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. 16-Trifurca, Secuelas de una invasión

Saludos estimados lectores. Quería subir este capítulo más temprano pero he tenido un día algo ocupado T-T...Ahora es que llego a casita pero...¡Todavía es sábado (al menos acá en mi país)!.

En fin, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior...La verdad es que fue un poco difícil escribirlo porque tenía muchos escenarios diferentes en mi cabeza y realmente no sabía cuál escoger (lo mismo que con este capítulo), pero al final me fui por el camino que vieron...Ahora veamos las consecuencias de lo que pasó...(aunque el título prácticamente lo dice todo).

Sin más que decir por ahora, preparados para lo que viene (no se pierdan las notas de autor al final, hay algo importante que debo decirles...)

 **Capítulo 16** : Trifurcación; secuelas de una invasión.

Observó las luces del alba aparecer por el oscuro cielo, matizando de colores rojizos y anaranjados el firmamento. Se había quedado toda la noche mirando las estrellas, aun cuando tenía estrictas órdenes de mantener reposo en cama, su cerebro no era capaz de detener la intensa actividad mental que le impedía descansar.

Su mente se ocupaba recreando una y otra vez los eventos finales del torneo. Todo había empezado tan bien, con uno de sus objetivos al alcance de su mano. No entendía dónde las cosas habían comenzado a deteriorarse tanto, hasta terminar en una invasión a gran escala sobre la aldea. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado planeando el ataque Suna y Oto…Pero más importante aún, qué era Gaara y qué tanto era capaz de hacer?

Sabía que Gaara era una persona muy diferente desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él, pero nunca se imaginó hasta qué punto. Aun así, mantuvo la certeza de que Sakura podía ganarle. En su mente, Sakura era una kunoichi extremadamente fuerte, con un poder muy por encima del de un Genin, quizá más allá de un Chunin y un Jounin, capaz de enfrentarse frente a frente contra un Sannin y darle problemas. Así que su derrota lo dejó bastante perturbado.

Lo que no terminaba de asimilar eran aquellos últimos momentos de la pelea, específicamente aquel breve lapso de vacilación de parte de Sakura. Nunca la había visto indecisa debatiendo entre quitarle la vida o no a su enemigo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido durante el mes que estuvo ausente para provocar ese cambio en su compañera?

Por supuesto, no podía dejarse paralizar por ese cuestionamiento, ya después tendría tiempo para ponderar aquella extraña reacción; lo importante en aquel instante era que Sakura estaba en problemas y él necesitaba ayudarla, después de todo, si Gaara la mataba, ¿cómo podría probarse a sí mismo?

Esa fue su justificación para correr hacia su compañera sin reparos hacia su propia vida. Su chakra estaba extremadamente bajo después de usar dos Chidoris y su estado era deplorable, pero aun así su cuerpo protestante se movió sin vacilación.

Naruto llegó primero junto a Sakura y logró rescatarla, pero por alguna razón el rubio idiota parecía desconectado de la realidad. Gaara llegó incluso a ponerse detrás del rubio sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera. Por suerte pudo llegar a tiempo para bloquear su ataque y evitar que impactara contra Naruto. Por algunos minutos logró mantener ocupado a Gaara mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su compañero sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto, Gaara se volvía cada vez más fuerte y rápido, terminando por transformarse en una criatura que parecía una escultura hecha de arena. Un manotazo de su enemigo lo terminó por derribar en dirección al lugar donde Naruto se había detenido luego de rescatar a Sakura. Eso pareció hacer que Naruto volviera en sí finalmente, porque de inmediato su mirada se dirigió escandalizada hacia Gaara. Aprovechó entonces para ordenarle llevarse a Sakura mientras él se ocupaba del enemigo.

La pregunta del Uzumaki en ese momento de debilidad lo tomó desprevenido, arrancándole una confesión que no pudo retractar debido a la adrenalina y el inminente peligro que corrían sus vidas. Unos ataques más de Gaara después, su cuerpo terminó por ceder y sumergirlo en la inconsciencia, del cual logró despertar minutos después para presenciar una escena que parecía fuera de este mundo.

El estadio destruido, y encima de sus escombros, dos monstruos gigantescos batallando por la dominancia, un mapache de una cola y un zorro de nueve colas. A su lado, Kakashi, Gai, y un gran grupo de shinobis, aliados y enemigos, observaban el enfrentamiento con expresiones variadas de terror marcando sus rostros; pero por ninguna parte veía rastros del Uzumaki.

Apenas pudo presenciar unos segundos antes de volver a perder la consciencia, está vez despertando muchas horas después en la cama de un hospital en la misma habitación que un durmiente Naruto. Kakashi había estado recostado en la pared leyendo su libro cuando abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta se puso en atención para preguntarle sobre su estado.

Mintió diciendo que estaba bien, porque la verdad era que sentía su cuerpo exhausto y adolorido. No quería parecer débil ni que pusieran su atención sobre su persona más allá de lo necesario, por eso rápidamente desvió la pregunta hacia el estado de sus compañeros. Kakashi le aseguró que Naruto estaría bien y que sólo necesitaba descansar, pero Sakura…Sakura ya era otra historia.

— _Sakura recibió un gran daño, especialmente en sus piernas_ _—le explicó Kakshi con una seriedad muy poco habitual en su persona—_. _Es muy posible que…Sakura no pueda volver a caminar._

Aquella sentencia lo dejó mudo de la impresión. Debía haber un error, se rehusaba a creer que algo así fuera cierto. Por su parte, Kakashi lo dejó sumergirse en su silencio para que pudiera asimilar mejor las noticias, excusándose para desaparecer de la habitación.

Por interminables minutos se mantuvo acostado mirando el techo, hasta que finalmente se hartó y salió de la cama en dirección al tejado, esquivando al personal del hospital que recorría los pasillos. El aire frío de la noche lo recibió cuando puso el primer pie en la azotea, pero eso no le impidió seguir avanzando hasta alcanzar un lugar que le permitiera ver el cielo con comodidad, buscando algún grado de confort en las estrellas, de la misma forma que Sakura parecía poder encontrar.

Ahí se quedó toda la noche, recordando, dándole vueltas a muchas preguntas…Si Gaara era el mapache de una cola, ¿quién era el zorro de nueve colas? ¿No se suponía que el Yondaime había derrotado al Kyubi, entonces por qué había vuelto a aparecer para luchar contra el Ichibi? ¿A dónde había ido Naruto? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Sakura ahora? Y más importante aún, ¿qué pasaría con él?

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y salieron a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo en el tejado del edificio.

—Uchiha-kun —lo llamó una voz, deteniéndose detrás de su persona.

—Ya vuelvo a la habitación —respondió poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un hombre que no parecía pertenecer al cuerpo médico de Konoha. Un estremecimiento de alerta sacudió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se movían frenéticos buscando una vía de escape. No estaba en condiciones para pelear, muchos menos contra una persona que parecía tener un extraño aire de muerte.

—No hay necesidad de temer —trató de aplacar el desconocido, obteniendo un bufido del Uchiha como respuesta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó a la vez que ideaba una forma de vengarse del descaro de aquel hombre por osar insinuar que le tenía miedo.

—Mala mía, aún no nos hemos presentado —a continuación, el desconocido hizo una pequeña inclinación y se introdujo—, mi nombre es Haruno Sato, un placer conocer al hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke detuvo abruptamente todo movimiento, enfocando toda su atención en aquel hombre, el guardián de Sakura, y al parecer, alguien que conocía a su hermano.

—Te tengo una propuesta, Uchiha-kun.

* * *

Kakashi suspiró desganado. Naruto había despertado y exigía a gritos ver a Sakura, haciendo oídos sordos a las enfermeras que intentaban tranquilizarlo mientras le explicaban que la Haruno no podía recibir visitas en aquel momento.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se había escabullido de la habitación en mitad de la noche, buscando algún tipo de refugio en la azotea del hospital. Aquel comportamiento le pareció extraño, pero quizá el Uchiha estaba más afectado por las noticias de Sakura de lo que había imaginado al inicio. Con todo y la actitud de nada me importa que le gustaba proyectar a Sasuke, en el fondo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su equipo.

—Naruto, tranquilízate antes de que me des una migraña —ordenó adentrándose en la habitación, su mano derecha masajeando su sien.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —vociferó emocionado—. ¿Sabes dónde están Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan?

—Baja la voz que estamos en el hospital —suspiró nuevamente. Tenía tres días sin dormir, desde que todo el fiasco de la invasión terminó con la derrota de Gaara a manos de Naruto, había estado de un lugar a otro asegurándose de que no hubiera más rastro enemigo en la aldea, a la vez que asistía a reuniones de emergencia dedicadas a planificar estrategias para volver todo a la normalidad.

La Hoja no había salido tan mal parada de la invasión gracias a las precauciones del Sandaime. Las casualidades fueron mínimas, incluso en el estadio que fue donde se llevó a cabo uno de los peores enfrentamientos; los shinobis de Konoha se movilizaron rápido para evacuar los inocentes espectadores mientas otros mantenían ocupados a los invasores.

La presencia de Jiraiya y Tsunade fue vital para aplastar la invasión, asistiendo al Sandaime en su pelea contra Orochimaru, quien parecía ser el cabecilla del ataque. Ver los legendarios Sannin nuevamente reunidos con su sensei después de tantos años, lamentablemente enfrentándose en una lucha a muerte, debía ser un acontecimiento histórico. Desafortunadamente, la serpiente de Orochimaru se escapó cuando se dio cuenta que no podía contra los tres. De ahí todo comenzó a ir cuesta arriba para Konoha. La victoria estaba en el aire, casi palpable. Entonces apareció el biju de una cola. Tanto aliados como enemigos salieron despavoridos del estadio ante la gigante bestia, hasta que el jefe sapo Gamabunta apareció, invocado sorpresivamente por Naruto.

No sabía cuándo el Uzumaki había firmado el contrato con los sapos, pero en ese momento, con el rubio parado encima del jefe sapo, su mente se transportó a la noche del ataque del Kyubi, cuando su sensei hizo exactamente lo mismo, sólo que el enemigo en ese momento era el zorro de nueve colas. Pero entonces, Naruto hizo algo completamente inesperado, transformó a Gamabunta en el Kyubi y todo el caos se desató.

En medio del desorden, perdió de vista a Kabuto. Su primera reacción fue buscar rápidamente a Sasuke, logrando ubicarlo un poco alejado del lugar donde estaban los dos monstruos, siendo custodiado por un clon de sombra de Naruto. Rápidamente se dirigió a su posición, encontrándose con Gai en el camino. Tras verlo, el clon de Naruto lo saludó antes de dispersarse. Aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía muy presente que uno de los objetivos de Orochimaru era apoderarse del Sharingan, y para eso seguramente intentaría raptar a Sasuke.

Desde ahí, sólo pudo observar impotente cómo lo que parecía ser el Kyubi se enfrentaba contra el Ichibi. Ya para ese momento, las fuerzas enemigas comenzaban a huir aterrados de la aldea; con Orochimaru derrotado y el Ichibi a punto de caer, todo apuntaba al inminente fracaso de la invasión.

No faltó mucho para que viera a Gaara caer junto a Naruto, dejando que los bijus desaparecieran. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando el Hokage, seguido de Jiraiya y Tsunade, se apareció en el área emitiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Los shinobis que se habían quedado paralizados con la aparición del Ichibi y la posterior presencia del Kyubi, comenzaron a moverse frenéticos.

En medio de aquella vorágine de movimientos, un ANBU muy familiar se dirigió a Gaara para llevárselo. Por un breve momento se preguntó dónde rayos había estado metido ese ANBU particular, y por qué precisamente ahora que todo había acabado se aparecía. Pero pronto descartó ese pensamiento; seguramente algo lo había retenido y sólo cuando las cosas comenzaron a calmarse fue que pudo aparecer en el lugar donde aparecieron los bijus.

El Sandaime, por su parte, se dirigió hacia Naruto. En su cara había una expresión tan severa que por un momento Kakashi temió lo que podría hacer. Pero lo único que ordenó fue que Jiraiya se llevara al Uzumaki al hospital junto a Tsunade. Muchos ninjas intentaron disimular sin mucho éxito sus miradas de miedo, y algunas de rencor, cuando Jiraiya pasó a su lado cargando a un inconsciente Naruto, cosa que fue fácilmente percibida por el Hokage y los Sannin.

—¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! —la estruendosa voz de Naruto en su oído lo devolvió abruptamente al presente. Apenas dio unos parpadeos desorientados antes de enfocar su ojo en la cara del Uzumaki, el cual lo veía con un puchero—. Deja de ignorarme y dime dónde está Sakura-chan.

—Lo siento Naruto, ¿me decías algo? —se hizo el desentendido tratando de cubrir su distracción anterior.

—Que me digas dónde está Sakura-chan para ver si está bien —le respondió exasperado. Detrás del rubio las enfermeras lo miraban suplicantes, esperando que él fuera capaz de hacer que Naruto sentara cabeza y se mantuviera quieto. Kakashi sólo les hizo una señal para que se retiraran y dejaran todo en sus manos.

—Sakura-chan está en cuidados intensivos, me temo que nadie puede verla por el momento.

Las protestas de Naruto volvieron a cobrar fuerza, pero Kakashi lo ignoró a favor de otro pensamiento—. ¿Naruto, por qué transformaste a Gamabunta en el Kyubi?

El silencio del Uzumaki fue instantáneo. Afortunadamente las enfermeras ya habían salido de la habitación para ese momento, así que no llegaron a escuchar aquel nombre que tanto pavor generaba en los corazones de los aldeanos.

—No lo sé —confesó Naruto mirando el suelo con aire angustiado—. Cuando el jefe sapo me dijo que necesitaba un Henge de algo con garras, la imagen del Kyubi fue lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza.

Kakashi suspiró nuevamente, colocando una mano en sus plateados cabellos. Hecho conscientemente o no, las manifestaciones de aquella acción se estaban propagando como una llama incontrolable. Más de la mitad de los aldeanos presenció la aparición del Kyubi. Aun después de 13 años, el recuerdo de aquel monstruo seguía palpable en el corazón de la gente. Verlo de nuevo, en medio de un momento tan inoportuno como la invasión, les recordaba que la bestia seguía existiendo en el interior de un niño de 13 años. No importaba que dicho niño no hubiera invocado realmente al Kyubi, ni que sus esfuerzos salvaran a la aldea de la furia del Ichibi, todo lo que podían ver con sus corazones temerosos era al demonio que se llevó tantas vidas aquella fatídica noche del 10 de octubre.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que desviara su atención, enfocando su mirada en la persona que entraba en aquel momento.

—Hasta que por fin decides honrarnos con tu presencia, Sasuke.

El Uchiha sólo le dedicó una mirada inescrutable antes de dirigir su atención brevemente a Naruto. Sin emitir ni media palabra, Sasuke se adentró en la habitación para dejarse caer en la cama e ignorarlos a todos.

Kakashi dio otro suspiro por enésima vez en el día. Parecía que Sasuke estaba en una de sus fases malhumoradas donde no quería saber de nadie. Por ahora lo iba a dejar ser, pero antes de poder retirarse, debía informarle a Naruto sobre la condición de Sakura.

—Naruto —lo llamó, consiguiendo que el aludido elevara levemente la cabeza para mirarlo con aprehensión. Parecía temer lo que fuera a decirle.

Tuvo que suspirar de nuevo mentalmente. Naruto debía tener su mente preocupada con las repercusiones que la aparición del Kyubi seguramente acarrearía, y ahora él iba a añadirle otro motivo más de consternación.

En momentos como esos realmente deseaba sumergirse en un sopor alcohol inducido.

* * *

Naruto observaba el piso de la habitación sentado en el borde de la cama. Gracias a su rápido factor de curación, las heridas que había recibido durante el enfrentamiento contra Gaara ahora no eran más que un recuerdo del pasado. Los médicos debían saberlo, el Hokage debía saberlo, pero aun así Kakashi-sensei le ordenó permanecer en el hospital.

No era tan tonto para crear que era por su salud. Sabía que lo tenían bajo observación. ¿Por qué otra razón el sabio pervertido lo visitaría tanto para ver el estado del sello?

Sabía que hacer un Henge con la apariencia del Kyubi había sido un error, pero en ese momento su mente no estaba pensando en las consecuencias que sus actos podrían traerle. Su accionar estaba completamente impulsado por el ferviente deseo de detener a Gaara y salvar a sus preciadas personas.

Por un momento se preguntó dónde estaría Gaara y cómo estaría. Lo único que le habían dicho sobre él y sus hermanos, era que los tres estaban bajo custodia en una de las facilidades de Konoha. A pesar de los problemas que causó durante la invasión, seguía creyendo que era posible hacer que Gaara cambiara para mejor.

Por fortuna, Sasuke no tenía idea de la relación que existía entre el Kyubi y su persona; aunque últimamente se estuviera comportando más gruñón de lo usual, sabía que no era por tener ese conocimiento. Realmente no quería que Sasuke se enterara de su condición de Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas; tenía mucho miedo de la reacción que podría tener si lo descubría. Pero como estaban las cosas, era muy posible que terminara enterándose pronto.

—Naruto —escuchó la familiar voz de Iruka—, es hora.

Iruka era, aparte de Kakashi y el sabio pervertido, la única persona que lo visitaba, trayéndole incluso ramen de Ichiraku de vez en cuando para animarlo.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, el Uzumaki se levantó de la cama para seguir a Iruka en dirección a la Mansión del Hokage. Lo peor de todo el asunto, además de estar constantemente bajo supervisión sin posibilidades de salir, era no poder visitar a Sakura.

Lo había intentado muchas veces, en toda la semana que había estado en aquel lugar, escabullirse para encontrar el lugar donde tenían a su compañera, incapaz de creer en las palabras que su sensei había pronunciado aquel día. No había logrado encontrarla, ni esa ni todas las veces que intentó buscarla. Pero un día, una de las médicos ninjas del lugar le ofreció una especie de trato; le dejaría ver unos segundos a Sakura a cambio de que se mantuviera en su habitación tranquilo después de eso. Su deseo de ver a su compañera era tal, que habría sido capaz de prometerle cualquier cosa.

La ninja médico, cuyo nombre aprendió que era Shizune, lo llevó a unas instalaciones subterráneas donde pudo ver a su compañera a través de una pared de cristal. Dentro de la extraña habitación, Sakura parecía dormir apaciblemente, ajena al grupo de personas que la rodeaban. Su acompañante le explicó que su compañera estaba en coma y que a pesar de haber llegado en un estado de shock hipovolémico severo producto de la hemorragia, su equipo había logrado estabilizar su cuerpo. El problema era que no habían podido hacer nada sobre sus piernas. Antes de devolverlo a su habitación, sin embargo, le dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza, revelándole que existía una persona que podría ser capaz de restaurar las piernas de Sakura.

Aquella noticia fue como un bálsamo para su apesadumbrado corazón, que hasta entonces había estado consumido en el remordimiento que sus egoístas deseos desencadenaron en el bienestar de su compañera. Sin embargo, como había prometido quedarse en la habitación a cambio de esa breve visita a Sakura, Naruto no podía simplemente salir a buscar a la persona que le había dicho Shizune. La suerte se mostró de su parte cuando Kakashi le informó que tendría una reunión con el Sandaime próximamente, y que Iruka sería quien lo pasaría a recoger cuando llegara el momento. En ese pequeño viaje podía encontrar a la tal Tsunade y convencerla de operar a Sakura.

Con ese objetivo en mente, la determinación en cada uno de sus pasos fue creciendo. Ni siquiera las miradas de miedo, rencor y odio, que se habían multiplicado desde la invasión, fueron suficientes para desmotivarlo. Quizá Iruka notó el cambió en su actitud, porque al instante sintió un apretón en su hombro en señal de apoyo. No faltó mucho entonces para que se encontraran con la figura de Kakashi esperándolos fuera del cuarto donde se encontraba el Sandaime, así que Naruto intercambió unas últimas palabras con Iruka antes de verlo partir de regreso a la Academia.

Kakashi lo recibió con un saludo y ambos ingresaron en uno de los tantos salones de la Mansión del Hokage. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Naruto se vieron atraídos por la aparente joven mujer de rubios cabellos, grandes atributos y haori verde que estaba sentada al lado de Jiraiya. Aquella descripción coincidía inequívocamente con la dada por Shizune. Ni siquiera había tenido que buscarla, Tsunade ya estaba en la habitación.

—Me alegro ver que estás completamente curado Naruto —distinguió la voz del Hokage, obligándolo a desviar su mirada en dirección al susodicho, pero no sin antes dar un breve vistazo a todas las personas que también estaban presentes.

En total había ocho personas: el Sandaime, el sabio pervertido, Tsunade, tres ancianos que había visto de pasada, un hombre que se parecía mucho a Shikamaru, y por último, Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Para qué me has llamado Jiji? —Preguntó con su usual franqueza.

—Ten más respeto mocoso, estás hablando con el Hokage —le reprochó la anciana del grupo de tres que desconocía.

—Está bien Koharu, no hay necesidad para tanta formalidad —la aludida no respondió, pero su gesto reprobatorio permaneció en su rostro, acentuándose cuando Naruto le sacó la lengua discretamente—. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta del reciente cambio de comportamiento en las personas que te rodean Naruto.

—Salvé a la aldea, eso debería ser motivo de admiración —refunfuñó de brazos cruzados. Era mejor actuar así, para que no vieran lo mucho que le afectaba el incremento del rechazo de las personas.

—Eso es cierto, pero el miedo es una emoción muy fuerte, capaz de cegar hasta la más bondadosa de las almas —explicó pacientemente—. Por eso hemos decidido que lo mejor para ti es que salgas de Konoha en un viaje con Jiraiya, para que la aldea y tú tengan tiempo de superar esta situación sin el constante recordatorio de lo que pasó.

—¿¡Qué?! —Había venido preparado para muchas cosas, pero nunca para algo así.

—Alégrate mocoso, estarás en compañía de mi apuesta y galante persona —intervino el Sannin—. Quizá aprendas una cosa o dos mientras estés conmigo.

—No puedo irme con ese pervertido —se rehusó señalando al susodicho.

—La decisión está tomada Uzumaki —la fría voz de uno de los ancianos lo paralizó. Tenía un ojo y un brazo cubierto por vendas, mientas el otro se mantenía cerrado. A pesar de eso, sentía como algo lo taladraba con la mirada—. Como shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato, debes acatar las órdenes de tus superiores sin vacilación. De lo contrario, se considerara como una insubordinación y se tomarán las medidas pertinentes.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para evitar darle una respuesta poco educada a aquel hombre. Sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, lo que no esperaba era que fueran de ese tipo. Podían llamarlo como quieran, pero la realidad era que lo estaban exiliando. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente fugazmente, deteniendo todo pensamiento de reclamo.

—Me iré con Ero-sennin —concedió, ignorando las reacciones que aquel apodo había causado en algunos de los presentes—, con una condición.

—No estás en posición para poner condiciones Uzumaki.

—Espera Danzo —intervino el Hokage, logrando desviar la mirada fulminante que Naruto le dirigía al aludido—. ¿Cuál condición sería esa Naruto?

—Mi condición es… —ahí estaba su oportunidad. Sin importar las consecuencias o lo que tendría que pagar para conseguirlo, estaba determinado a hacerlo—…¡Que ella arregle las piernas de Sakura-chan!

Con la voz alzada y un dedo señalando a Tsunade, Naruto hizo saber su condición, dejando un pequeño silencio a su paso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la persona en cuestión, tras unos segundos de asimilación—. Mira mocoso, creo que tienes a la persona equivocada.

—¿No eres Tsunade, la mejor ninja médico? —Preguntó, obteniendo una afirmación—. Entonces no hay duda, tú debes operar a Sakura-chan.

—No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas mocoso, pero yo no puedo operar a Sakura.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó desconfiado. Por alguna razón, los demás se habían quedado callados mirando el intercambio—. Shizune-nee-chan dijo que podías hacerlo.

—Si te digo que no puedo es porque no puedo —contestó tras mascullar unas palabras que sonaban extrañamente como "algunas personas no pueden mantener la boca cerrada"—. Además, esa cirugía apenas tiene un 23% de probabilidad de éxito y un 70% de fatalidad. Aunque lo intente, hay una alta posibilidad de que muera en la mesa de operaciones.

—¡No lo sabrás hasta no intentarlo!

—¡¿Qué parte de "23% de probabilidad de éxito y un 70% de fatalidad" no entendiste?! —Para ese momento, Tsunade se había puesto de pie—. Como está ahora, Sakura pronto se recuperara, lo único que no podrá volver a caminar. Pero ese es un pequeño precio a pagar para seguir con vida, otras personas no tienen tanta suerte.

—¡NO! ¡Me rehúso a aceptar eso! —Le gritó haciendo ademanes exagerados con los brazos—. Si existe la posibilidad de arreglar sus piernas, hay que tomarla. Y si tú no quieres ayudar, encontraré a alguien más que sí pueda, pero nunca…¡nunca me voy a dar por vencido hasta encontrar la forma!

—¿Tanto significa Sakura para ti, que estás dispuesto a obedecer la orden de salir de la aldea sin reclamos, con tal de que ella pueda volver a caminar? —Interrumpió el Hokage, viendo que la discusión no parecía ir a ninguna parte.

—Sakura-chan es…lo más cercano a una familia que tengo —reveló con los puños apretados y la mirada en el suelo, unas cuantas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos—, y ella está así por mi culpa.

—Naruto… —llamó Kakashi antes de mirar a la ninja médico—. Tsunade-sama.

La aludida tenía la cara volteada a un lado, rehusándose a confrontar la mirada de los ahí presentes.

—Tsunade-hime —está vez Jiraiya tomó la palabra, parándose a su lado para que estuvieran frente a frente—. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo; aunque hayas dejado de creer en ti misma, yo nunca dejé de hacerlo…Porque a veces sólo es necesario un salto de fe.

—Tsunade… —llamó el Sandaime, pero antes de poder formular su oración, la aludida salía de la habitación con un portazo.

* * *

Kakashi se talló el ojo cansado. Estaba regresando de una misión, la tercera desde que terminó la invasión hace dos semanas. El consejo presidido por el Sandaime Hokage había decidido despachar a tantos shinobis como fuera posible para mantener una imagen de fortaleza frente a las demás aldeas.

A pesar de que las casualidades fueron mínimas, los daños materiales fueron enormes, sin mencionar el golpe que sufrió la reputación de la aldea al ser víctima de una invasión bajo sus propias narices. Por eso era tan importante que los ninjas de Konoha salieran en tantas misiones como les fuera posible, en parte para aumentar los ingresos de la aldea, y en parte para demostrarles a los demás que Konoha se mantenía erguida con la cabeza en alto a pesar de todo; y para que no tomaran la idea equivocada y trataran de lanzar sus propios ataques aprovechándose de su aparente debilidad.

Por otro lado, las negociaciones con la Arena estaban yendo de maravilla. Desde que se descubrió el cadáver del Yondaime Kazekage y salió a la luz el engaño de Orochimaru, Suna cesó toda hostilidad remanente y abrió el diálogo con Konoha.

Ambas partes acordaron que la alianza se mantendría, pese al engaño del Sannin de las serpientes. Como gesto de buena fe, el Sandaime liberó a los tres hijos del Kazekage que tenía en custodia y los mandó de vuelta a su aldea natal con una escolta. La única condición para enterrar en el olvido el fiasco de la invasión era la incorporación de un embajador de Konoha en Suna, que jugaría un papel clave en el gobierno provisional presidido por el consejo y tendría influencia en la selección del nuevo Kazekage.

La aceptación forzosa de esa estipulación marcó el final del conflicto. A pesar de eso, muchas personas discutían sobre el acuerdo desde las sombras, específicamente el hecho de liberar prisioneros tan valiosos y de mandar como representante a un hombre tan inestable como lo era Haruno Sato. Después de todo, Sato había cortado prácticamente todas sus conexiones con Konoha hace muchos años, así que enviarlo precisamente a él como embajador al Suna motivaba más de un cuestionamiento.

Admitía que hubo un tiempo que admiró a Sato, colocándolo por encima de Minato y deseando que él fuera su sensei. En aquel entonces estaba frustrado por el suicidio de su padre, decidiendo entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ser un shinobi, dedicándose enteramente al cumplimiento de su misión por encima de todo, triunfando de esa manera donde su padre había fallado. Aquel idealismo se hizo añicos con la muerte de Obito, logrando que dejara de idolatrar a Sato y aprendiera a valorar a su equipo. Aun así, siempre mantuvo el respeto por aquel hombre, el compañero de equipo de Minato-sensei en sus días de Genin. Si bien las historias sobre ese personaje lo dejaron perturbado, siempre atribuyó eso al trauma que sufrió al ser capturado y torturado por meses, en vez de juzgarlo tan duramente como habían hecho los demás.

Entonces estaba Sakura, el legado de Sato. Una kunoichi con gran potencial, que había sufrido brutalmente un daño irreparable en sus piernas que la dejaría parapléjica de por vida. Por alguna razón, el Sandaime había decidido colocarla en una de las habitaciones especiales del hospital bajo vigilancia, restringiendo el acceso a prácticamente todo el mundo salvo unos cuantos privilegiados. Ni siquiera Sato podía verla, y eso le parecía realmente extraño, sumándose a la larga lista de incógnitas que rodeaban a su pequeña estudiante. Por fortuna para él, estaba incluido dentro de la lista de visitantes, y ahora estaba de camino a verla.

Llegando a la pared de cristal que separaba la habitación de Sakura de exterior, se encontró con que no era la única persona visitando a la Haruno ese día. Alguien que no esperaba estaba parada fuera del cuarto observando el interior con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—Tsunade-sama.

—Sakura es una niña muy especial —le dijo a modo de bienvenida, manteniendo los ojos en la inmóvil figura de la rosada—, que ha logrado impactar de gran manera la vida de todas las personas con las que ha tenido contacto.

—¿Lo dice por Naruto? —Cuestionó, recordando la confesión del rubio.

—Me refiero a Sato. Ha cambiado desde que Sakura está con él —le reveló poniendo una mano sobre el cristal—. Me atrevería a decir que ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes de la muerte de Kazuhito.

—Sato ha cambiado —repitió, recordando la vez que lo vio durante el funeral de Minato, con aquella expresión tan vacía y carente de vida. Entonces lo comparó con la imagen del Sato que vio durante una de las reuniones con el consejo del Hokage, con un rostro indiferente pero lleno de vitalidad, y se dio cuenta que verdaderamente había cambiado. ¿Fue eso obra de Sakura?

—Sakura no ha tenido una vida fácil, las marcas en su cuerpo son testamento de eso —siguió hablando como si él no hubiera dicho nada—. A pesar de que posiblemente eso haya sido culpa de Sato, quizá por algún retorcido entrenamiento de su enferma mente durante sus primeros años con ella; he llegado a descubrir que verdaderamente le importa el bienestar de su sobrina.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Sabía que Sato había sido un sádico bastardo entrenándola, pero hasta el momento no lo había visto mostrando signos de preocupación por la condición de Sakura, y Kakashi se enorgullecía de ser extremadamente observador.

—Por increíble que parezca, Sato vino a mí para suplicarme que operara a Sakura —le contó volteando a verlo con una expresión perpleja—. No a solicitar, no a pedir, sino a suplicar... Un hombre que siempre se ha mostrado indolente al sufrimiento ajeno, se puso de rodillas y me rogó que ayudara a su sobrina.

—Una persona tan fría e indiferente, rogando… —susurró anonadado, incapaz de concebir una imagen así en su mente.

—Con todas las cosas que ha perdido Sato, y con su ya conocido historial de desequilibrio mental, no me quisiera ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer de perder a Sakura también —le confesó adoptando una expresión sombría—. De la misma manera, si no la opero, es posible que cometa una locura.

—¿No está exagerando un poco? —Preguntó, pero aun pronunciando esas palabras, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente tenía los mismos pensamientos que la Sannin. Por mucho que quisiera pensar lo contrario, la realidad era que algo fundamental se quebró para siempre en Sato durante su tortura a manos del enemigo.

—Sarutobi-sensei le restringió la entrada a la habitación de Sakura para evitar que Sato la viera en ese estado. Teme que eso pueda traumarlo y desencadenar algún tipo de reacción violenta.

—¿Por eso también lo mandó a Suna? —Con esa nueva información, las órdenes del Hokage cobraban un poco más de sentido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que el Sandaime creía que la solución a todos los problemas era sacar a las personas de Konoha.

—Sato se ofreció —le informó Tsunade antes de suspirar y mirar nuevamente a Sakura—. Por encima de todo, creo que Sakura se merece algo mejor —Kakashi guardó silencio, pasando a observar la figura encamada de su aprendiz—. Por eso he decidido operarla, y para eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda

—¿Mi ayuda?

—No puedo ver sangre, eso en una operación es inaceptable —le contó volviendo a verlo a la cara—. Pero tampoco puedo ir con cualquier persona con ese problema.

—¿Y cree que yo puedo ayudarle?

—¿No puedes hacerlo? —Kakashi calló. La verdad era que él también deseaba ayudar a su estudiante, y si Tsunade decía que él podía serle de utilidad para que ella pudiera realizar la operación que restauraría las piernas de Sakura, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo—. Sólo necesito a alguien que pueda darme una buena pelea y que esté dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Con Jiraiya en planes de salir de la aldea y Sarutobi-sensei ocupado, eres de las pocas personas que cumplen con ese requisito.

—¿Quiere que nos enfrentemos?

—Es la única manera de superar mi miedo a la sangre.

Todo el mundo estaba tratando de contribuir para ayudar a Sakura, incluso Naruto se estaba sacrificando, renunciando a la posibilidad de quedarse en Konoha a cambio de que Tsunade operara a Sakura. A pesar de su negación inicial, la Sannin finalmente había tomado la decisión de ayudar a la Haruno, y para eso estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a uno de sus más grandes miedos.

Ahora él también debía hacer su parte.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto observaba las puertas que separaban a Konoha del exterior. En su espalda cargaba una mochila enorme con todas sus pertenencias más importantes. Después de tres semanas, estaba listo para cumplir con la orden que se le había dado de salir de la aldea junto al sabio pervertido. Aunque intentó postergarlo lo más posible, la decisión de Tsunade de ayudar a Sakura lo había dejado sin más excusas para quedarse. A pesar de que hubiera deseado permanecer hasta después de la operación para poder hablar apropiadamente con Sakura y disculparse, los ancianos lo presionaron para que se fuera porque los preparativos de la operación iban a tomar su tiempo. Y aquí estaba, parado fuera de la aldea, dando un último vistazo en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Se había despedido de Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, de Teuchi y Ayame de Ichiraku, más algunos de sus compañeros de clase con los cuales se encontró, dándoles la excusa de salir en una súper importantísima misión. Shikamaru fue el único que notó algo extraño en sus palabras, pero fue lo suficientemente discreto para no decir nada. Sólo por eso, Naruto encontró la confianza para pedirle un enorme favor al Nara:

— _A pesar de lo que vago que eres, no hay duda de que eres muy inteligente Shikamaru. Hasta los ancianos lo saben y por eso te ascendieron a Chunin…_

— _¿A dónde pretendes llegar con tanta adulación Naruto?_

— _Jeje, me atrapaste… —le respondió nervioso poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca antes de revelarle su pedido—. Lo que quisiera es que mantengas un ojo en Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme. Esos dos se meten en toda clase de problemas cuando no estoy._

— _Eso es tan problemático._

— _¿Podrás hacerlo? —Ante la duda del Nara, Naruto continúo insistiendo—. Por favor Shikamaru._

— _Haré lo que pueda —le prometió para su alivio—. Pero que quede claro Naruto, eres demasiado problemático._

También pensaba pedirle que le mandara sus disculpas a Sakura cuando ella despertara, pero Shikamaru fue muy claro cuando le dijo que algo así era mejor hacerse personalmente. Sólo esperaba que Sakura no lo odiara por lo que pasó, y que a pesar de culparlo, fuera capaz de perdonarlo.

A Sasuke no lo pudo encontrar por ningún lado, el bastardo se había desaparecido justo cuando pensaba despedirse. El pervertido le sugirió dejarle una carta, a lo cual se negó rotundamente al principio, pero al final no le quedó de otra que escribirle algo en un pedazo de papel y pasarlo por debajo de la puerta del apartamento del Uchiha.

—Hora de marcharnos mocoso —anunció el pervertido.

—Ya voy, ya voy —concedió resignado, dándose la vuelta para seguir a Ero-sennin—. _Volveré, algún día volveré, y cuando lo haga, Konoha me verá como la persona que realmente soy…Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage, dattebayo._

Con ese pensamiento, y una última mirada a la aldea que lo vio nacer, Uzumaki Naruto emprendió el camino hacia lo desconocido.

Un poco alejado, Hatake Kakashi observó al Uzumaki desaparecer entre la línea de árboles, lamentándose de que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera. A pesar de sus protestas, la decisión del consejo fue irrevocable. Lo único que agradecía era que Naruto estuviera en buenas manos. Al menos así, podía sentir un pequeño grado de alivio. Con esos pensamientos, se dio la vuelta para volver al campo de entrenamiento y ayudar a Tsunade a superar su fobia.

Desconocido para ambos, una persona oculta por el manto de los árboles había presenciado los últimos momentos del rubio en la aldea. En su mano había un pedazo de papel estrujado cuyas palabras volvieron a hacer eco en su cabeza:

 _No sé dónde rayos te has metido teme, así que te has perdido el anuncio de que yo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, ha sido despachado en una súper mega ultra misión secreta sin tiempo determinado. Mientras mi increíble y apuesta presencia no esté, espero que te encargues de ayudar a Sakura-chan en lo que necesite y de molestar a Kakashi-sensei._

 _PD: Debes sentirte honrado de que una persona tan magnifica como yo te escriba, pero no te acostumbres._

Un pequeño jutsu de fuego después, lo único que quedó de aquel pedazo de papel fueron cenizas que el viento dispersó. Con una última mirada a la aldea, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar bajo la cubierta protectora de los árboles, siguiendo una ruta que le permitiría llegar a su destino desapercibido. La verdad no creyó que fuera tan fácil salir de Konoha sin ser detectado. Eso realmente lo hacía fruncir el ceño ante la laxitud en la seguridad de la Hoja, lo cual en parte le explicaba cómo todo el fiasco con Orochimaru pasó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tras caminar por muchos minutos que se convirtieron en horas, se encontró con cuatro personas vestidas muy similares, con el mismo cinturón morado y el símbolo del Yin Yang en sus ropas.

—Lo hemos estado esperando Sasuke-sama.

Ajena a toda la maraña de acontecimientos que sucedían actualmente en el mundo, Haruno Sakura se encontraba acostada en el hospital en un estado de coma. En su interior, una pequeña lucha se estaba llevando a cabo.

En su subconsciente, la oscuridad estaba presente, como siempre, así como su Inner que le hablaba sin cesar. Súbitamente, un estremecimiento la obligó a abandonar su posición sentada, logrando que su Inner se callara y la mirara con una inesperada expresión de terror.

—Ha sido suficiente —declaró Sakura acercándose a su Inner—. Me has estorbado por última vez.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó su Inner retrocediendo—. No puedes deshacerte de mí.

—Corrección. No podía deshacerme de ti —confesó deteniéndose frente a su interlocutora—. Una minúscula parte de mí se mantenía aferrada a la tonta noción de los sentimientos. Pero ya no más.

—¿Qué?

Como en cámara lenta, Sakura observó su mano atravesar el pecho de su Inner ante la mirada horrorizada que esta le dirigía. Sintió algo fragmentarse en su interior, pero no le dio importancia. Toda su atención estaba en la neblina rosada en la que se había convertido su Inner. Con un pequeño soplo, la neblina se dispersó, dejándola sola en aquel oscuro lugar.

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida, estaba realmente sola.

Lejos de los territorios del país del Fuego, un hombre se encontraba parado en la cima de una roca de gran altura, observando la arena extenderse por kilómetros.

—Las piezas están en su lugar —pronunció, girando levemente la cabeza para mirar al hombre que se encontraba parado detrás de él, deteniéndose en aquel ojo rojo tan familiar.

En otro lado, una figura de piel pálida y ojos ambarinos, sentado en una especie de trono, leía un pergamino por enésima vez desde que llegó a sus manos, especialmente aquella última línea que decía:

 _Considera esto mi agradecimiento a tu regalo en nuestro último encuentro._

 **Fin del capítulo 16.**

Me imagino que este capítulo ha generado más de una pregunta xD...Esa era realmente la intención, jejeje...¡Comiencen a especular!

Como pudieron ver, Sakura está en coma, Naruto salió de la aldea con Jiraiya, y Sasuke...

Una de las tantas dudas que muchos tenían era sobre si Sasuke se iría o no...aquí tienen finalmente la respuesta xD.

En fin, los tres han tomado caminos diferentes...por ahora...

Por otro lado, tenía muchos escenarios diferentes sobre cómo iba a acabar la invasión...En una Sakura le ganaba a Gaara pero no lo mataba, actuando acorde a los deseos de Naruto y fortaleciendo los lazos entre ellos. Sasuke se quedaba, Orochimaru moría y el equipo 7 se volvía una leyenda...Y ese habría sido el final de la historia...Peeeeero entonces me quedaba Akatsuki, así que pensé en no terminarlo ahí y meter otro argumento (que al final de cuentas descarté para usarlo en otra historia mejor xD). El resultado fue este, es decir, tomé el mismo camino de la serie original pero bajo diferentes circunstancias (donde los tres se separaban y quedaban bajo la tutela de un Sannin diferente).

Aun tengo muchas cosas que comentar del capítulo, pero la verdad es que el sueño me está ganando y realmente quiero subir el capítulo antes de que acabe el sábado T-T...

 **IMPORTANTE** : este capítulo marca el final de la primera parte de la historia. Haré un pequeño capítulo especial enfocado en Shikamaru y la misión de rescate (que será algo diferente como podrán notar, con el Sandaime vivo y Naruto fuera de la aldea) para luego comenzar a escribir Shippuden. **PERO** me temo que no lo subiré el próximo sábado. De hecho, no tengo fecha para el especial...Lo único que les puedo asegurar es que continuaré la historia con shippuden, por aquí mismo, a mediados de diciembre...Seguramente se preguntaran por qué...La verdad es que la próxima semana tendré el examen final del ciclo donde estoy actualmente. Pero el lunes 17 estaré comenzando un nuevo ciclo hasta diciembre (cada ciclo tiene una duración de 8 semanas). El problema es que el nuevo ciclo es mucho más pesado ( **MUCHO** ) que el que estoy actualmente y no creo poder escribir T-T hasta las vacaciones de invierno. Les pido una gran disculpa y mucha mucha paciencia T-T

Si no fuera porque tengo que dedicarme la semana completa a estudiar me pondría a escribir el especial antes de irme de break, pero como están las cosas lo veo difícil...Pero trataré de hacerlo pronto (antes de diciembre de hecho).

De verdad, espero que puedan entender mi situación T-T

Antes de irme a dormir (mañana tengo que revisar esto para ver si hay incoherencias), quisiera agradecer el apoyo que le han dado a este fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por seguir y por darle a favoritos...De manera especial a:

 **melissaBa  
** **D.P.I.Y.O.N**  
 **pirata** (tu comentario sobre matar al arbitro porque nadie lo quiere me dio mucha gracia xD...Al final nadie "importante" murió, jejejeje)  
 **Bl** **ack Angel N**  
 **gabi2801  
** **prics17**  
 **Luna Haruno**  
 **daliapvperez**  
 **Royako** (Que bueno que hayas salido momentáneamente de las sombras xD, y de verdad te entiendo perfectamente, por eso me esfuerzo en el vocabulario y la puntuación, pero sobre todo en tratar de escribir bien...porque así me gustan que sean xD. Y de verdad, ¡Muchas gracias! Te daría una respuesta más larga pero tengo entendido que no se debe hacer dentro del fic u.u) **  
** **Paquita-hime**

Es gracias a ustedes que esta historia ha tenido tanto éxito (primera vez que superó los 100 rr xD). ¡Ustedes me animan a seguir y a esforzarme :D!

PS: tenganme paciencia, no voy a abandonar el fic. Hasta el momento he logrado cumplir con todas mis promesas de actualización, y lo seguiré haciendo.

Espero disfruten el capítulo y hasta pronto.


	21. Especial 01

Vaya, no puedo creer que ya pasó un mes desde el último capítulo...El tiempo sí que vuela rápido...Pero aquí está, el capítulo especial que les prometí antes de darle comienzo a Shippuden. Realmente lo tenía terminado desde hace una semana, pero estos últimos días han sido realmente pesados para mí. De hecho son pasadas las 12am, pero sé que si no lo subo ahora posiblemente tenga que esperar otra semana. Así que, aquí tienen...¡Espero lo disfruten!

 **Especial 01** : Búsqueda y Rescate

Después de un mes, las cosas estaban comenzando a calmarse, permitiéndole darse el lujo de tomar un pequeño descanso de la montaña de papeleo que tenía pendiente. Aprovechó para contemplar la aldea desde el sillón de su oficina, dejando que su cerebro repasara todas las medidas que fue obligado a tomar para mantener un semblante de orden en medio de aquellos turbulentos momentos tras la invasión.

Una de esas medidas en particular ocupaba su mente, la salida de Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea junto a Jiraiya, que precisamente se había efectuado ese día unas horas atrás.

Aquella decisión había sido tomada tras un largo y conflictivo debate entra los diversos sectores de la población, que habían tratado de argumentar que lo mejor era ocultar al Uzumaki de la vista pública y entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en un arma secreta que protegiera la aldea y preservara la vida de los shinobis. Sin embargo, la existencia de un grupo de ninjas renegados clase S que buscaba capturar a todos los jinchurikis creó una brecha que rápidamente aprovechó. Tener a Naruto en Konoha no sólo supondría un gran peligro para la aldea ante la posibilidad de un ataque, sino que también ponía en riesgo la vida del Uzumaki. Esas fueron las razones que expuso para que consintieran dejarlo ir, aunque en su interior la idea original era dejar a Naruto bajo el cuidado de Jiraiya, quien por su constante trabajo no podía quedarse en la aldea y la única forma que tendría para hacerse cargo del Uzumaki era llevárselo con él.

Además, consideró que lo mejor sería sacarlo del ambiente tan hostil en el que se había vuelto Konoha hasta que las cosas se calmaran, evitando de esa manera que algún aldeano fuera utilizado por esta organización, que seguramente se aprovecharía de que los sentimientos de desconfianza y temor estaban a flor de piel para manipularlos a su antojo.

Pero por encima de todo, quería darle la oportunidad a Naruto de estar con una persona que verdaderamente se preocupaba por su bienestar, a la vez que aprovechaba el chance de descubrir el mundo más allá de las puertas de Konoha, libre de las preocupaciones de una misión.

Por otro lado, estaba el extraño ofrecimiento de Sato de ir a Suna como embajador. Aquel pedido fue recibido con sentimientos mixtos, aunque al final se le concedió porque técnicamente no iba en calidad de ninja, sino de diplomático; además de que su experiencia adquirida durante sus viajes podría resultar beneficiosa.

A pesar de que las razones dadas por Sato corrían en las líneas de reparar las grietas en las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna, sospechaba que parte de su motivación tenían que ver con el estado en el que se encontraba su sobrina.

Realmente no había esperado que Sakura terminara de esa forma tras la invasión. De haber tenido la más mínima señal de que algo así pasaría, no habría puesto sobre sus hombros la enorme carga de neutralizar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi.

—Hokage-sama —sintió una presencia conocida antes de que una voz infiltrara su burbuja de pensamientos.

Con un ligero movimiento, volteó su sillón para encarar a la persona que se había aparecido arrodillada frente a su escritorio—. Buey, ¿qué noticias me traes?

El aludido levantó el rostro, revelando una cara oculta por una máscara de porcelana blanca—. El agente Cordero, asignado a la vigilancia de Uchiha Sasuke, falló en reportarse a la hora programada. Cuando fuimos a investigar, no había rastros de ninguno de los dos en la aldea.

Tras escuchar aquel reporte, el Sandaime se enderezó en su asiento repentinamente alerta. El ANBU asignado a la vigilancia de Uchiha Sasuke había sido personalmente escogido por él, por lo que su inexplicable ausencia, junto a su cargo no menos, era un motivo de gran consternación. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar acelerado, buscando una explicación a aquel problema.

La única persona que le llegaba a la mente que podría tener algo que ver con la desaparición del Uchiha era Orochimaru, y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, debía pensar en que algún intruso se había infiltrado en su guardia personal ANBU sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Si el descubrir la verdadera identidad de Yakushi Kabuto como espía había sido un duro golpe para su moral por haberlo tenido tantos años bajo sus narices sin percatarse, que uno de sus ANBU fuera descubierto como traidor sería mucho peor.

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Hokage-sama?

Aquella pregunta lo aterrizó de vuelta a la realidad. Independientemente de cómo ocurrió, lo más importante ahora era buscar la forma de cómo resolverlo. Cerrando brevemente los ojos, repasó en su mente el nombre de todos los shinobis que se encontraban actualmente disponibles para tomar la misión de buscar al Uchiha y evitar que cayera en manos enemigas.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que no contaba con una gran selección. La mayoría se encontraba actualmente fuera de la aldea realizando misiones, mientras que otros tenían el deber de proteger a Konoha y no podía simplemente despacharlos, o dejaría indefensa la aldea. Ni siquiera Kakashi, que se encontraba actualmente en el hospital tras un agotador enfrentamiento contra Tsunade, estaría en condiciones para salir en ese momento; por lo menos algunas horas de reposo iba a necesitar para estar sobre sus pies nuevamente.

—Ubica a Nara Shikamaru y tráelo aquí inmediatamente —ordenó llegando a una decisión. El ANBU dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer de la oficina silenciosamente.

Con tanta premura, Shikamaru era su mejor opción, por lo menos hasta que apareciera alguien mejor que le diera respaldo. Mientras tanto, alguien debía salir y rastrear el paradero del Uchiha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Sentir la grama bajo su espalda y la fresca brisa sobre su cuerpo mientras observaba el lento discurrir de las nubes era, sin lugar a dudas, una de sus actividades favoritas. Después de tantas semanas de constante ajetreo, realmente agradecía la oportunidad de poder tirarse al suelo y mirar al cielo sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Lamentablemente, momentos así, nunca duraban mucho...

—Nara Shikamaru —escuchó a alguien decir antes de que su vista del cielo se viera obstruida por la figura de un hombre enmascarado.

—ANBU —reconoció al instante, sentándose para verlo mejor—. _Siento que esto será muy problemático._

—Hokage-sama ha solicitado tu presencia inmediatamente.

—Mensaje recibido —contestó poniéndose de pie y limpiando los restos de tierra que pudieron haber quedado en su ropa.

El ANBU desapareció dejándolo aparentemente solo, aunque Shikamaru sabía que no era así. En algún lugar desapercibido debía estar escondido, observándolo para asegurarse de que acatara la orden a la mayor brevedad.

Fijando su destino, comenzó a correr, desolado porque su tiempo de descanso se viera interrumpido tan bruscamente.

Desde que lo ascendieron a Chunin, cosa que realmente no deseaba porque significaba una mayor carga de trabajo y responsabilidad, se vio forzado a liderar su equipo en algunas misiones menores porque su sensei había sido despachado en otras tareas de mayor relevancia. No sólo tenía que lidiar con la mandona de Ino, ahora también debía hacer reportes orales y escritos a cada rato. Todo era tan problemático.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar frente a la oficina del Hokage, donde rápidamente le dieron entrada sin mayores ceremonias. Adentro el Hokage lo esperaba detrás de su escritorio con una expresión muy grave en su rostro.

—Uchiha Sasuke ha desaparecido de Konoha —le informó sin preámbulos, tomándolo completamente desprevenido—. El ANBU asignado a su protección falló en reportarse hace una hora y ninguno de los escuadrones ha podido dar con su paradero.

La única reacción externa de Shikamaru ante ese torrente de información fue un parpadeo de sus ojos, pero en su interior su cerebro analizaba cuidadosamente lo dicho por el Sandaime, poniendo especial atención en las palabras "Uchiha Sasuke", "desaparecido", "ANBU" y "protección".

—¿Hay algo que deba saber con respecto al caso? —Preguntó en un intento por darle una coherencia a esas ideas, pues no entendía por qué Sasuke necesitaba la protección de un ANBU; aunque tenía una leve sospecha.

—En pocas palabras, Orochimaru ha manifestado interés en poseer el Sharingan de Sasuke y ya ha hecho varios intentos de secuestro.

Shikamaru suspiró internamente. Cuando Naruto le dijo que Sasuke y Sakura se metían en todo tipo de problemas cuando él no estaba parecía que hablaba muy en serio. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora?

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Tu misión es encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha —le asignó entregándole un pergamino—. Para esto liderarás un equipo de rastreo y uno de asalto.

Shikamaru abrió el rollo sin decir palabra, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el equipo de rastreo escogido por el Sandaime estaba compuesto por Kiba, Hinata y Shino. Inmediatamente buscó el equipo de asalto, encontrando sin sorpresa que se trataba de Lee, Tenten y Neji. Todos genin, todos bajo su bajo…Qué problemático.

—¿Puede incluir al equipo 10 en esta misión? —Preguntó en un intento por obtener el respaldo de su equipo. Como un recién promovido Chunin, no se sentía completamente a gusto mandando a quienes fueron sus compañeros de clase, o a quienes eran mayores que él.

—¿Realmente crees que sea necesario?

—Pienso que sería provechoso para obtener información del enemigo —explicó, poniendo a relucir las habilidades de su equipo.

—Muy bien entonces —concedió el Hokage—. Reúnelos a todos y partan de inmediato. A estas alturas no sabemos qué tanta distancia habrán recorrido desde que salieron de la aldea.

—Como usted diga, Hokage-sama —respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina a cumplir la misión encomendada.

—Tan pronto tenga más ninjas disponibles, los enviaré de refuerzos —le informó antes de que terminara de salir—. Así que si ven que la situación se sale de control o es demasiado peligrosa, tienen autorización para retirarse.

Lo había sospechado, que el Hokage los estaba mandando a ellos porque no tenía otra opción. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el personal actual de Konoha estaba sumamente ocupado con el incremento de las misiones ocasionados por la invasión como para disponer de un equipo de búsqueda y rescate en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo tendré pendiente —independientemente de las circunstancias, ya no había de otra. No podía simplemente rechazar la misión, así que lo único que le quedaba era acatarla—. _Que problemático_

Sin otra palabra, Shikamaru salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amigo, Chouji, para informarle de la nueva misión. Así lo hizo con Ino, el equipo 8, que por fortuna encontró rápidamente en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, y el equipo 9, que pudo ubicar fácilmente gracias al olfato de Kiba.

Mientras recorría la aldea siguiendo la pista de Sasuke, pasó junto al hospital, e inevitablemente a su cabeza volvieron los recuerdos del día de la invasión, específicamente las consecuencias que tuvieron para una kunoichi en particular.

 **FlashBack no Jutsu**

Se había salido del estadio en un intento por alejarse de las monstruosas batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo. No sabía qué era realmente Gaara, pero era indudable que había algo siniestro en su persona. Distraer a Temari para que lo siguiera resultó ser una tarea complicada, pero no imposible. Lo que no esperó fue que los shinobis enemigos lo rodearon completamente fuera de la arena.

La llegada de Asuma fue bastante oportuna, salvándolo de un enfrentamiento que sin duda perdería en su estado. Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse de ese lado después de eso, más aún cuando lograron incapacitar a Temari.

Pensó que finalmente podría descansar después de tantos problemas, pero ahí fue cuando las cosas en el estadio tomaron un giro más problemático con la aparición de dos bestias gigantes. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, vio en la distancia al que parecía ser Naruto cargando a una inconsciente y ensangrentada Sakura mientras otro Naruto lo trataba de proteger de la horda de enemigos que los tenía rodeados.

Rápidamente se acercó al par de Narutos junto a Asuma, dejando a Temari bajo el cuidado de otros ninjas de Konoha que se habían unido al enfrentamiento en esa zona. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo uno de los Naruto desaparecía en una explosión de humo. Aparentemente se trataba de un clon, y si su instinto era correcto, el otro que cargaba a Sakura también lo era. Sabiendo esto, se ofreció a llevar a Sakura al hospital, aunque fuera algo bastante problemático, el estado de la Haruno demandaba atención médica inmediata.

El Naruto clon consintió relevarle a su compañera antes de desaparecer también, y pronto Shikamaru emprendió el camino al hospital siendo protegido por Asuma. Trató de no pensar mucho en la condición de Sakura, pero con lo que podía sentir bajo sus brazos mientras cargaba su cuerpo, a su mente llegaban imágenes horribles de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Pensar que Sakura, la kunoichi más fuerte de su generación, había terminado de esa forma, reafirmaba lo monstruoso que era Gaara.

Independientemente de todo, debía llevarla lo más pronto posible al hospital, pues cada segundo que pasaba la respiración de Sakura se debilitaba aún más; eso, aunado a la copiosa pérdida de sangre, no presagiaba nada bueno.

 **KAI**

Nunca había sido particularmente cercano a Sakura. Desde que ella se integró a su grupo en la academia, siempre sintió un aire alrededor de ella que le daba escalofríos, por eso procuro no acercarse demasiado, más aún cuando mandó a Sasuke al hospital como si nada, sin mostrar remordimiento y manteniendo un semblante indiferente. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Naruto comenzó a andar con Sakura, uniéndose poco después Sasuke al dúo. Era como si esos dos no se vieran afectadas por el aura de Sakura, o quizá simplemente habían decidido ignorarlo.

Después de eso vino la división de equipos. Increíblemente los tres, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, habían terminado juntos, como si hubiera estado planeado. Por seis largos meses no supo mucho de ellos, hasta que llegaron los exámenes Chunin, donde pudo ver de primera mano que ese sentimiento de amenaza no estaba mal justificado. Sakura no sólo actuaba de manera indiferente, fría y escalofriante, también era capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre sin la menor vacilación. Era una kunoichi, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—El rastro continúa fuera de la aldea —escuchó la voz de Kiba, devolviéndolo abruptamente a la misión que tenía entre manos—. Y no está acompañado de nadie.

El tono acusatorio de Kiba no pasó desapercibido para nadie, provocando reacciones mixtas en el grupo. La más vocal fue la de Ino—. ¿Qué tratas de insinuar aliento de perro?

—Creo que lo mejor es no saltar a conclusiones —intervino antes de que Kiba pudiera responder y desatar una discusión que no los llevaría a ninguna parte—. ¿Puedes darnos un estimado de la vigencia del rastro?

Kiba olfateó un poco el aire antes de responder, siendo precedido por un ladrido de Akamaru—. Yo diría que aproximadamente unas cinco horas.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño pensando. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, fue precisamente hace cinco horas que Naruto salió de la aldea. ¿Tendría eso alguna conexión? Rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento. De haber sido así, Naruto no le habría pedido aquel favor de echarle un ojo a sus compañeros, así que debía haber algo más. Sin embargo, el pensamiento que le generaba más preocupación, fue la facilidad con la que Sasuke salió de la aldea desapercibido. Ni siquiera tomó alguna ruta secreta, salió por una de las puertas como si nada.

—Esto es lo que haremos —comenzó a instruir, viendo a cada uno a la cara—. Kiba y Shino irán a la cabeza del grupo para continuar el rastreo, Neji y Hinata irán en la retaguardia para evitar un ataque sorpresa a nuestras espaldas, Lee y Tenten irán en los flancos cada uno, y Chouji, Ino y yo iremos en el centro para coordinar el grupo. ¿Entendido?

No hubo protestas en la formación, y pronto todos se pusieron en posición. Sin perder más tiempo, iniciaron el trayecto.

Por una hora recorrieron el bosque en medio de algunas discusiones, especialmente sobre el equipo 7 y su peculiaridad, hasta llegar a un claro, lugar donde Kiba se detuvo a olfatear nuevamente el piso junto a Akamaru.

—Al rastro de Sasuke se ha unido cuatro olores desconocidos —les informó Kiba con un extraño entusiasmo—. Estimo que nos llevan unas dos horas de diferencia. Si nos apresuramos podemos alcanzarlos en una hora.

— _Qué problemático_ —suspiró internamente. Realmente esperaba que dieran con Sasuke solo, porque así sería más fácil llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha con la abrumadora diferencia numérica que representaban—. Debemos continuar.

Pronto retornaron la marcha. No podían permitir que Sasuke cruzara las fronteras del País del Fuego o no podrían continuar la persecución. Así que debían darse prisa, aunque algunos miembros del equipo no estuvieran acostumbrados a mantener ese ritmo por tanto tiempo y estuvieran rápidamente cansándose, la determinación imperante en cada uno era innegable, pues aunque Sasuke no fuera un amigo cercano de cada uno, el hecho de ser un shinobi de la Hoja les daba toda la motivación necesaria para ir en su búsqueda sin importar las adversidades. Ese era el camino de Konoha.

—Enemigo a las 3 en punto —les avisó Neji tras una media hora de recorrido—. Contacto en cinco minutos. ¿Seguimos el curso o nos desviamos?

—¿Cuántos son? —Preguntó pensando rápidamente. Si se desviaban perderían tiempo, algo que no tenían el lujo de permitirse en esos momentos, pero si alguien distraía al enemigo mientras lo traspasaban, quizá podrían continuar avanzando por el mismo camino.

—Uno solo —fue la respuesta del Hyuga mayor.

—Seguimos el curso —decidió seriamente. Eran nueve contra uno, con esos números debían ser capaces de pasarlo sin mayores problemas.

No faltó mucho para que el grupo se encontrara con una persona de cabellos naranjas con un mechón central y dos a los lados. Era grande y corpulento, llegando a intimidar a alguno de los miembros del equipo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Fueron las primeras palabras del desconocido al verlos detenerse frente a él—. Pero si es una banda de mocosos que seguramente no llegan ni a Chunin, ¿de esto se estaban preocupando los demás?

—No venimos buscando pelea —saltó Shikamaru tratando de negociar algún acuerdo con el enemigo y evitar el conflicto—. Sólo queremos hablar con Sasuke.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —les contestó rudamente—, Sasuke-sama está muy lejos ya y ustedes van a morir aquí… ¡Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu! (Barrera de Elemento Tierra: Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica)

La Tierra comenzó a temblar, moviéndose para crear un domo y encerrándolos en su interior. El ataque los tomó tan desprevenidos que todos quedaron atrapados.

—¡Demonios! —Proclamó Kiba molesto por las condiciones en las que se encontraban, encerrados en una especie de prisión de roca en completa oscuridad.

—¡No puedo ver nada! —Se quejó Ino tratando de buscar algo para iluminar el lugar.

—Espera Ino —ordenó Shikamaru seriamente, deteniéndola en el acto—, si intentas encender una mecha, el oxígeno se consumirá más rápido.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Interrumpió Neji mirándolo con su Byakugan activado, pero Shikamaru no le respondió inmediatamente.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo me siento más débil con cada segundo que pasa —intervino Tenten.

Un murmullo general de asentimiento siguió a sus palabras. Parecía que las cosas habían tomado un giro para peor.

—Kiba, ¿puedes usar tu técnica para intentar destruir las paredes?—Habló finalmente el Nara después de unos minutos.

—Déjamelo a mí —accedió rápidamente, dándole una píldora de soldado a su fiel amigo—. Vamos Akamaru, ¡Gatsuga!

Akamaru tomó la forma de un salvaje Kiba y ambos comenzaron a girar rápidamente, creando un pequeño tornando y embistiendo las paredes, teniendo especial cuidado de no herir accidentalmente a uno de sus compañeros. Pese a sus esfuerzos, la prisión se mantuvo intacta, salvo por algunas grietas en las paredes que rápidamente comenzaron a regenerarse.

—Esto no puede ser —se quejó el Inuzuka.

—Nada de lo que hagan puede destruir este domo de roca —se burló el enemigo desde fuera al escuchar sus intentos.

—Si te digo que dejaremos de perseguir a Sasuke, ¿nos dejarás ir? —Preguntó Shikamaru de la nada, provocando la indignación en el equipo.

—Eso ya no es posible, ustedes morirán aquí—sentenció con una carcajada.

—Entonces déjame ir solo a mí, estoy cansado de estos conflictos.

—¡Shikamaru! —Exclamó Ino horrorizada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Kiba molesto.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres el líder? —Preguntó el enemigo divertido por las súplicas del Nara—. Que patético…

El enemigo siguió hablando, denigrando cada vez más a Shikamaru, al mismo tiempo que los demás miembros del equipo seguían haciendo saber su indignación ante las palabras del Nara.

—¡Todos, callen! —Ordenó Chouji sacando una bolsa de papitas—. Escuchen lo que tiene que decir Shikamaru antes de comenzar a juzgar.

—¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento así, Chouji? —Preguntó Ino al escucharlo masticar, frustrada con ambos miembros masculinos de su equipo.

—Neji, Hinata, necesito que evalúen con su Byakugan las paredes —ordenó sin dejarse perturbar por las palabras ofensivas a su persona—, y marquen con un kunai los puntos más débiles de la barrera —los Hyuga obedecieron rápidamente, lanzando sus armas en varios puntos—. Gracias a su voz, pude determinar que el enemigo se encuentra de ese lado —señaló, dejando a algunos con las bocas abiertas, ya que se habían dado cuenta que Shikamaru había engañado al enemigo para hacerlo hablar y fijar su ubicación—. Chouji, ya sabes qué hacer.

El Akimichi usó el jutsu secreto de su clan para aumentar su tamaño y rodar hacia una parte de la prisión de roca donde escuchó clavarse uno de los kunais. El poder detrás de su embestida fue suficiente para obliterar el domo de roca, liberándolos y dejando al enemigo anonado de que lograran escapar.

—Así que lograron salir del domo —observó recuperando la compostura rápidamente—. Pero con ese líder tan inútil que tienen, no llegaran a ninguna parte.

—Yo me encargaré de este —declaró Shikamaru. Desde hace rato le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que se quedara él y dejara que los demás avanzaran—. Ustedes vayan tras Sasuke antes de que se nos escape de las manos.

—No —intervino Chouji, poniendo una mano en el hombro del Nara—, yo me quedaré.

—Eso no está abierto a discusión —refutó Shikamaru.

—Contrario a todo lo que este patán ha dicho, este equipo necesita tu guía —argumentó con convicción—. Eres el líder Shikamaru, y uno muy bueno de hecho.

—Chouji —murmuró, tocado por las palabras de su mejor amigo—. Será mejor que nos alcance lo más pronto posible.

El Akimichi levantó el pulgar para señalar su acuerdo a esas palabras, antes de lanzarle una bolsa con píldoras de soldado a Shikamaru—. Para que repongan energías.

—Si de verdad piensan que los dejaré ir, son más tontos de lo que pensé —declaró el enemigo lanzándose al ataque, sólo para ser interceptado por Chouji—. ¿Realmente crees que puedes detenerme gordito?

Aquellas palabras parecieron encender la furia de Chouji, quien en una increíble muestra de fuerza, hizo retroceder al enemigo—. ¡Vayan ahora!

Shikamaru no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con una señal, él y los demás continuaron su camino hacia Sasuke. Lo único que lamentaba, era dejar a uno de sus compañeros a su suerte, pero era la única manera, si pretendían alcanzar al Uchiha antes de que traspasara los límites del País del Fuego.

El trayecto continúo con un aire más sombrío. La realidad los había golpeado de frente. Esto no era un viaje en el parque, era una misión real, con todas las repercusiones propias de una; y si querían salir bien parados, era necesario no descuidarse.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó repentinamente Neji, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Una figura desconocida se movió rápidamente entre ellos, desbaratando la formación que tenían y obligándolos a dispersarse.

—¿Y esto es lo que Jirobo no pudo eliminar? —escuchó una voz. Al momento de aterrizar sobre el tronco de un árbol para ver mejor al enemigo que acababa de aparecer, Shikamaru se percató de dos cosas: 1) era un shinobi del sonido con seis brazos; y 2) el enemigo había atrapado a Hinata.

— _Maldición_ —Pensó, analizando rápidamente la situación.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó impulsivamente Kiba tan pronto se dio cuenta.

Shikamaru detuvo al Inuzuka, que afortunadamente estaba cerca de su posición, antes de que se lanzara al enemigo, el cual había creado una especie de telaraña gigante a su alrededor. Hinata había sido envuelta en una especie de capullo, quedando adherida a la telaraña.

—¿Qué crees que haces Shikamaru? —Cuestionó airado el Inuzuka—. ¡Déjame ir!

—¡Mira bien Kiba! —Señaló el aludido, apuntando con el dedo una mariposa que había quedado pegada a la telaraña—. No sé de qué se trate esa técnica, pero es obvio que tiene alguna propiedad adhesiva.

—Eso no me detendrán, cortaré todo lo que se encuentre en mi camino —forcejeó KIba, siendo apoyado por los ladridos de Akamaru.

—No creo que sea tan fácil —continuó insistiendo—. ¡Neji, dime lo que ves con tu Byakugan!

—Las telarañas están imbuidas con chakra —reportó el Hyuga, antes de que el enemigo disparara varias telarañas hacia cada uno de los presentes y los pegara a la red central.

—Nada de lo que hagan les servirá de algo —se jactó el enemigo—. Mis telarañas son indestructibles.

—No lo creo —desafió el Hyuga antes de hacer un movimiento típico de su clan—. ¡Jyuuken! —Al instante la telaraña quedó destruida, dejando únicamente el capullo donde Hinata estaba encerrada—. Yo rescataré a Hinata-sama, ustedes continúen el camino.

—Vamos —ordenó Shikamaru, tomando rápidamente la decisión y arrastrando a un protestante Inuzuka detrás de él.

Los demás lo siguieron, algunos mandando una última mirada de preocupación a los Hyugas, pero confiando plenamente en que Neji era la mejor opción para derrotar a ese enemigo y rescatar a Hinata de sus garras.

El shinobi del sonido intentó detenerlos lanzando más telarañas, pero Neji se interpuso en su camino y los destruyó todos con su Jyuuken antes de realizar un ataque directo.

Los seis miembros restantes continuaron el camino, siendo guiados por las narices de Kiba y Akamaru, que por fin habían entrado en razón. Shikamaru estimó que quedaban dos enemigos más en base a las observaciones iniciales dadas por el Inuzuka al comienzo de la misión. Si continuaban progresando del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho hasta ahora, dos más se tendrían que quedar para darle oportunidad a los demás de avanzar.

No les tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar a los dos shinobis del sonido restantes, lo único que Sasuke no estaba con ellos.

—Sasuke está en esa dirección, a unos 5 kilómetros —les informó Kiba, apuntando un lugar en concreto.

Shikamaru observó críticamente el norte, la dirección señalada por el Inuzuka. Si no se equivocaba, el nuevo País del Sonido se encontraba por ese lado, pero para llegar a él, había que pasar primero el Valle del Fin. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, estaban a menos de una hora de llegar al borde si mantenían el actual ritmo de la persecución, pero por encima de eso, si se apresuraban podían adelantarse y hacerle un bloqueo a Sasuke. El problema era, ¿quién se quedaría para darle oportunidad a los demás de avanzar?

—Ya no necesitan que los guiemos —intervino Kiba con los ojos clavados en el enemigo—. Pero tú todavía necesitas liderar el grupo —parecía que se había ganado el respeto del Inuzuka como líder del equipo.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos —habló sorpresivamente Shino—. ¿Por qué? Porque somos la mejor opción en este momento.

Shikamaru asintió sombríamente, esperando la apertura que le darían los miembros restantes del equipo 8. No tuvo que esperar mucho para visualizarlo, haciendo una señal para que los demás lo siguieran. Quedaban cuatro, por lo menos esos números le daban una mayor probabilidad para llevar a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha.

Lo que no esperó fue que alguien intentara emboscar al equipo en medio del camino, si se suponía que sólo había cuatro ninjas del sonido escoltando a Sasuke. Y si su presencia no fuera lo suficientemente mala, la apariencia y el aura que este tenía era muy diferente al de los otros, más peligroso.

Contra él se quedaron Lee y Tenten, dejándolo solo con Ino para seguir el camino. Esperaba que no hubiera más elementos sorpresa, porque no podrían seguir dividiéndose, ya que no creía que pudiera dejar a Ino enfrentarse sola contra un enemigo o permitir que fuera sin su ayuda tras el Uchiha.

—Escucha Shikamaru —le dijo Ino de la nada—. Sobre lo que pasó antes, quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿De qué estás hablando Ino? —Estaba confundido, no sólo porque Ino le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, sino porque hubiera elegido precisamente ese momento para hacerlo.

—Cuando estábamos encerrados —le explicó sin mirarlo—. Se supone que somos un equipo, debí confiar en ti, pero en vez de eso te critiqué junto a los demás. Sólo Chouji se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estabas planeando.

—Hablas de eso —murmuró restándole importancia—. No te preocupes mucho, realmente no esperaba nada más.

Pero contrario a la reacción que esperaba, Ino se detuvo abruptamente sobre la rama de un árbol y lo miró con un gesto entre herido y colérico—. Siempre es lo mismo, nadie esperaba realmente nada de mí.

—Ino —intentó aplacar Shikamaru, aterrizando junto a ella.

—Ya sé que todo ha sido mi culpa, porque nunca tomé en serio esto de ser una kunoichi —continuó desahogándose, con la cara enrojecida y los puños apretados—. Pero ya me cansé de que esperen tan poco de mí…yo quiero ser, una persona de la que los demás puedan depender.

—Ino, esto no es el momento —insistió con más fuerza, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su compañera—. ¿Quieres ser una mejor kunoichi y que nadie vuelva a humillarte? ¡Bien! Pero sabes muy bien que eso no es fácil, y de nada sirve que digas eso ahora y no tengas la convicción después para continuarlo.

—Está vez será diferente —sentenció con determinación.

—¿Acabaste el drama?

—Idiota.

Con ese último intercambio, los dos siguieron el camino. Por muchos minutos corrieron; a pesar de sus piernas protestantes, siguieron avanzando. Estaban muy cerca para detenerse.

Lograron llegar hasta el Valle del Fin después de un tiempo. Sorpresivamente se encontraron con la figura de Sasuke parado encima de la estatua de Madara Uchiha, del lado contrario a la dirección en que ellos venían. Por alguna razón, Sasuke estaba quieto, con su espalda hacia ellos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Llamó Ino mientras se acercaba más.

Ante el sonido, el Uchiha pareció despertar del letargo en el cual se encontraba sumergido para verlos momentáneamente a la cara antes de desaparecer de sus vistas.

En aquel minúsculo segundo, Shikamaru pudo leer en sus ojos muchas cosas, una de ellas fue que Sasuke se estaba yendo de Konoha por voluntad propia, traicionando a su aldea y a sus amigos. Lo otro era que ellos dos no tenían posibilidades de hacerlo regresar de ninguna manera, no mientras él no quisiera hacerlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —continuó llamando Ino, sin darse cuenta que ya el Uchiha había pasado la frontera.

— _Mendokusai._

 **Fin del Especial 01.**

Hasta aquí el especial, ¿qué les pareció?

Realmente me pareció interesante que en la serie original nadie se diera cuenta de la salida de Sasuke de la aldea. Si no fuera por Sakura (que parece que intuyó que algo raro pasaba con el Uchiha y por eso tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con él aquella noche), nadie se habría enterado de la desaparición hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Como se dieron cuenta, hubo algunos cambios con respecto a la misión de recuperación de Sasuke...la más importante, Naruto no formó parte del equipo. Por otro lado, vemos otras cosas que son diferentes de la serie original, como el hecho de que el Sandaime sigue vivo, y que esta vez, todos los miembros del Konoha 12 (excepto el equipo 7) estuvieron en la misión, y eso, dejenme decirles, tendrá diferentes repercusiones en el crecimiento y desarrollo de cada uno (por ejemplo, Neji sigue siendo un bastardo obsesionado con el destino, pero el plan es que Hinata sea quien le abra los ojos). Ya vieron la resolución de Ino, y así pasará con cada uno.

Lo único que lamento es no haber podido desarrollar las peleas como se debían, pero de haberlo hecho el especial me habría salido excesivamente largo y no sabría en cuánto tiempo habría podido terminarlo (porque para escribir las escenas de peleas tengo que investigar las habilidades del personaje y analizar qué haría en tal o cuál situación, entre otros). Más aún considerando que serían cinco peleas, con doce personajes diferentes...

En otras notas, el protagonismo de Shikamaru. Naruto no le pidió ese favor de mantenerle un ojo a su equipo simplemente por hacerlo, aquí vemos un trasfondo más profundo, donde el Nara fue el responsable de llevar a Sakura al hospital.

Con respecto al capítulo pasado, parece que cumplí mi objetivo de dejarlos con muchas preguntas, jejejeje...En fin, tengo que terminar de preparar una presentación para luego irme a dormir, así que nos leeremos pronto...Ya por ahí se acerca diciembre :D (aunque es posible que suba otro especial...hay una idea rodando mi cabeza pero debo ver si se dan las condiciones).

Como siempre, un agradecimiento a ustedes lectores, especialmente a: **daliapvperez** , **melissaBa** , **pirata** , **D.P.I.Y.O.N** , **prics17** , **Black Angel N** , **Mussaluna** , **Luna Haruno** , **Guest** , **gabi2801** , **kazuyaryo** , **Ester Izanami** , **Royako**. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo constante! Sepan que los leo y los aprecio mucho, y que esta vez lamento no poder responderles (es que el sueño me gana y tengo que terminar esta malvada presentación T-T). Pronto sus dudas serán respondidas (creo xD...a menos que sea una malvada y les genere más dudas que respuestas muajajaja...cofcof...Lo siento jejeje...)

¡Hasta pronto!

PS: disculpen cualquier error de tipografía que puedan encontrar...¡es el sueño!


	22. 17-Cerezos de primavera

Saludos estimados lectores, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Finalmente vamos a comenzar el segundo arco de Cerezo Mortal, que como les había comentado anteriormente, tendrá lugar en Shippuden. Originalmente tenía planeado subir este capítulo a mediados de diciembre, no tanto porque fuera a tardar ese tiempo para escribirlo, sino que quería ir adelantando algunos capítulos antes de empezar a publicar para no dejarlos esperando mucho entre capítulo y capítulo, peeeeeero...se me está haciendo difícil sacar tiempo para escribir, así que decidí publicar este capítulo tan pronto lo tuviera terminado y aquí está...Espero lo disfruten :D

 **Capítulo 17** : Cerezos de primavera, un nuevo comienzo.

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban en medio del silencio de una noche sin estrellas, creando un eco disonante entre las sombras que cubrían aquel bosque. Los jadeos desesperados y el golpeteo contra las ramas completaban el cuadro de huida de una oscura silueta.

—No hay escape —se escuchó una fría voz, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

—Es…espera por…favor… —tartamudeó la figura que había caído levantándose rápidamente, al tiempo que intentaba retroceder sin llamar demasiado la atención de la persona que se apareció de la nada frente a él—. Tengo una familia, una esposa, hijos…Todo lo hice por ellos…Por favor…

Sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos, pues la única reacción que obtuvo fue un acercamiento de su cazador. La presa siguió rogando, ofreciendo toda clase de promesas que pudieran sacarlo de la mortífera situación en la que se encontraba, pero al no ver ninguna clase de respuesta a sus palabras, el pánico en su interior creció todavía más. Cuando su espalda chocó contra algo sólido, sus ojos se despegaron una fracción de segundo de su verdugo para ver qué le estaba obstruyendo el paso. Al momento siguiente, sintió como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas antes de sentir la hierba bajo su cara. Lo peor fue ver con sus propios ojos su cuerpo decapitado chorreando sangre mientras caía hacia un lado. Aquella imagen quedó grabada en su retina como su último recuerdo antes de que se terminara el oxígeno de su cerebro y muriera.

El cazador siguió el movimiento de la cabeza tras despegarlo del cuerpo con un corte rápido de su katana. Al verlo caer a varios metros de distancia, sacudió su arma para liberarla de los rastros de sangre que quedaron adheridos a su filo antes de guardarla, para luego proceder a acercarse al cuerpo y buscar el objeto que lo había traído hasta aquel lugar. Una pequeña revisión fue todo lo que necesitó para encontrar el pergamino que le habían ordenado recuperar.

Con el objetivo en mano, se reincorporó hasta quedar erguido nuevamente. Sin dedicarle otra mirada al cuerpo o a la cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la presencia que había sentido entrar en su perímetro hace algunos minutos. No le tomó mucho tiempo, a pesar de que sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, llegar al lado del intruso, que al verlo aproximarse había intentado huir sólo para trastabillar y caer sobre su trasero.

Las nubes, que hasta aquel momento cubrían el cielo impidiendo que se apreciara el reflejo de las estrellas o la Luna, se dispersaron un momento, permitiendo que algunos rayos de luz iluminaran al cazador, dejando ver la máscara blanca que portaba. Frente a su figura, la luz reveló la presencia de un niño aterrado, que seguramente andaba perdido en el bosque y sólo se había topado con aquella escena por pura casualidad.

El cazador sólo observó al niño, notando el temblor que sacudía su pequeño cuerpo y las lágrimas que surcaban su cara producto del miedo. Sin decir palabra, le pasó por el lado poniendo brevemente la mano en su cabeza. Una enorme estaca emergió de la tierra, justo en el lugar donde estaba el niño, atravesando completamente su cuerpo. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar. Mientras tanto, la figura del cazador seguía su camino, sólo deteniéndose un momento para hacer unos movimientos con sus manos. Con una explosión de humo, tres lobos aparecieron, rápidamente corriendo hacia los cuerpos para devorarlos.

Sin mirar atrás, puso una mano en su oreja, activando el intercomunicador—. Objetivo neutralizado.

Escuchó un poco de estática antes de que una voz le respondiera—. ¿Y el pergamino?

—No estaba en posesión del objetivo —contestó mirando el dichoso pergamino en su mano antes de guardarlo.

—Entendido, Cerezo —le dijo la voz tras unos segundos de silencio—. En cinco minutos en el punto de encuentro.

El cazador, ahora identificado como Cerezo, saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano y comenzó a movilizarse con rapidez, siguiendo la orden de ir al punto de reunión con su equipo. En precisamente cinco minutos, llegó hasta la rivera de un pequeño río. Pronto tres figuras, portando túnicas similares que cubrían completamente su cuerpo y una máscara blanca que ocultaba sus rostros, se unieron a su persona.

—Hora de volver y reportar este fracaso —ordenó la misma voz que le habló anteriormente por el intercomunicador.

Las cuatro emprendieron la marcha en dirección a su aldea. Durante el trayecto, una ráfaga de viento movió un poco la túnica de Cerezo, dejando momentáneamente al descubierto su hombro derecho, donde estaba tatuado un símbolo en forma de espiral, una insignia de que pertenecía a las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU de Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

Cuatro figuras portando el uniforme estándar ANBU se encontraban parados en atención en la oficina del Hokage. En orden, cada uno reportaba su papel en la misión de la cual acababan de regresar, terminando en una nota de fracaso, pues a pesar de haber cumplido con la misión, no lograron alcanzar su objetivo.

—Pueden retirarse —concedió el Hokage cuando el último de ellos habló—. Inu, quisiera tener unas palabras contigo antes de que te marches.

El aludido dio un paso al frente mientras el resto del equipo desaparecía de la habitación mediante diferentes medios. Uno de ellos siguió una ruta en solitario, adhiriéndose a las sombras para enmascarar su presencia. Cuando divisó a la distancia su destino, ubicó una de las ventanas del segundo piso y entró sigilosamente.

Una vez adentro, se deshizo de la máscara y la túnica, yéndose directo al baño para darse una ducha. En el primer piso podía sentir un chakra muy familiar aguardando su presencia, pero consideró que unos minutos más de espera no le harían daño a nadie.

Unos minutos después, bajaba las escaleras de la casa en dirección al comedor, lugar donde su visitante la esperaba sentado a la mesa tomándose una taza de té.

—Shikamaru —saludó tomando asiento frente a él.

—Sakura —asintió el aludido en su dirección, sacando una taza vacía y sirviéndole un poco de té—. Confío en que todo salió bien en la misión.

—Sabes que los detalles de mis misiones son información clasificada —respondió recibiendo la taza y tomando un sorbo del té.

—Que problemático —murmuró sin mostrar verdadero interés en el asunto—. A pesar de que fui parte de tu equipo una vez.

—Sólo participaste en una misión a petición del capitán, pero nunca te uniste oficialmente a ANBU —contestó poniéndose de pie.

Shikamaru la imitó, parándose y tomando su chaleco Jounin—. Hora de irme —anunció dirigiéndose a la salida; pero antes de atravesar la puerta, se volteó brevemente para decirle—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Sakura.

Sin esperar respuesta, Shikamaru salió de la casa, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Por muchos minutos, Sakura permaneció fija en su posición, mirando el lugar por donde el Nara había salido. Nunca había sido muy dada a las celebraciones, ni anticipaba esos días que la mayoría de las personas esperaban con tantas ansias por ser un aniversario más de su nacimiento. Para ella, su cumpleaños era un día como cualquier otro, pero desde que los demás se enteraron de la fecha, no la dejaban en paz esos días.

No sabía si su actual situación era buena o mala, pues desde que despertó de su coma, su centro de gravedad se vio extrañamente alterado, atrayendo personas con las cuales nunca había interactuado. Comenzando con Shikamaru, con quien apenas había intercambiada unas cuantas palabras antes del incidente, pero que ahora parecía haberse integrado a su vida de una manera que nunca creyó posible, llegando el Nara a tomarse la libertad de ir y venir a su casa a su conveniencia, con la excusa de que alguien debía mantener las cosas en orden mientras ella no estaba, que precisamente era casi siempre. Poco a poco los demás ninjas de su generación se fueron sumando, creando una especie de rutina en la cual cayó con el tiempo.

Decidiendo no darle mayor pensamiento al asunto, se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Había corrido toda la noche sin descanso para poder llegar a la aldea con los primeros rayos del Sol, después de una misión que la mantuvo una semana fuera, y era justo que comiera algo decente.

Las horas transcurrieron sin contratiempos, sorprendiéndola la puesta del Sol mientras leía un grueso volumen de Medicina que Tsunade-sama le había facilitado. Tanto se había engrosado en aquel texto que no había sentido el paso del tiempo.

—La comida está en el lugar de siempre —anunció de la nada.

—Siempre tan considerada Sakura-chan —le respondió una voz desde la cocina—. Me alegro de que te sigas preocupado de tu pobre y viejo sensei.

—Eres demasiado dramático Kakashi-sensei —respondió al verlo entrar a la sala de estar donde ella se encontraba actualmente.

—¡¿Yo, dramático?! —Preguntó haciendo ademanes exagerados y tono de profunda inocencia—. Creo que me confundes Sakura-chan.

La aludida decidió ignorarlo a favor de continuar leyendo. Era el mismo drama de siempre; realmente no entendía a dónde pretendía llegar con sus payasadas, pero ella no se iba dejar arrastrar por ellas.

—¿Lista para la gran noche? —Preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Creo haber mencionado que no estaba interesada en celebraciones.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, no es todos los días que mi pupila estrella cumple 16 años.

—Dejé de ser tu pupila hace dos años, Kakashi-sensei.

—Detalles, detalles —replicó restándole importancia a ese hecho y quitándole el libro de las manos—. ¡Vamos, es hora de celebrar!

—Sólo buscas una excusa para emborracharte con Tsunade-sama.

A pesar de sus palabras, Sakura se dejó llevar por su sensei, que la arrastró hasta la residencia Yamanaka, donde un grupo de conocidos esperaban por ella.

—¡SORPRESA! —Gritaron al unísono al verla aparecer.

La expresión indiferente de su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto, pero eso no logró desanimar las caras emocionadas que la recibieron, que rápidamente se acercaron para felicitarla personalmente.

De alguna manera, pasó de ser una marginada desconocida a una de las kunoichis más populares de Konoha. Quizá en parte debido a la extraña noción que imperaba sobre su papel en la invasión de hace tres años, donde la pintaban como una heroína que se había enfrentado valerosamente al Ichibi, quedando gravemente herida y hospitalizada por meses.

Pese a su reticencia inicial de no formar parte de ningún círculo social, o de involucrarse demasiado con los demás shinobis de la aldea, la petición de Tsunade-sama de convertirla en su aprendiz la obligó a tomar una aproximación diferente, especialmente porque comenzó a trabajar en el hospital como una forma de practicar y mejorar su técnica. Había hecho su misión personal crear una especie de máscara para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y poder adaptarse a la situación en la que inadvertidamente fue lanzada. Era irónico como sólo estando bajo la máscara ANBU podía sacar a relucir su real personalidad, mientras que sin ella debía fingir algo que no era.

De manera mecánica, recibió las felicitaciones de muchos ninjas que sólo conocía por nombre, reprochando mentalmente la postura tan relajada y hasta estúpida que muchos exhibían. En su mente, el sistema de formación de Konoha necesitaba una reforma urgente, pues había descubierto que más de la mitad de sus shinobis eran demasiado despreocupados e incompetentes. Si Sato-san estuviera presente, les daría una lección de lo que significaba ser un verdadero ninja.

—Hasta que por fin podemos felicitarte —habló una de las chicas—, a pesar de ser la anfitriona, todo el mundo se me adelantó.

—Ino-san —identificó a la persona que había hablado—, te he dicho que esto no es necesario.

—Tonterías —descartó con un gesto de su mano—. Los demás te están esperando.

—Hey Sakura —la saludó Chouji desde la distancia con un brazo levantado.

Hace dos años, el Hokage la había asignado a un equipo junto a Ino y Chouji, los únicos Genin de su generación que quedaban, para que fuera a tomar los exámenes Chunin en Kusagakure. Desde ese momento, pareció que ambos se sobrepusieron a la impresión inicial que tenían de su persona y trataron de establecer algún tipo de amistad con ella.

A pesar de que después de eso formó parte de muchos equipos diferentes, ninguno podría nunca reemplazar a su equipo original, especialmente porque su abandono le enseñó una valiosa lección.

 **FlashBack no Jutsu**

—Pequeña flor, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca debes dudar? —escuchó la voz de Sato-san atravesar las neblinas que cubrían su mente en su estado de coma, llegando a hacer eco en su subconsciente—. ¿Y todo para qué? —Siguió hablado su guardián, a pesar de que ella no podía contestarle—. Todo por una persona que ante la menor señal de problemas te abandonó.

—¡No lo escuches! —Protestó su Inner—. Naruto no haría eso.

—Sato-san nunca miente.

—Y aquí estás ahora, en un coma y con tu cuerpo en un estado deplorable —continuó Sato-san, ajeno a la discusión que ella tenía con su Inner—. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy enojado.

Recordaba esas mismas palabras, la primera y única vez que había dudado varios años atrás. Pensaba que en ese momento había aprendido a hacerle caso a Sato-san, pero al parecer no era así.

—Sólo espero que cuando despiertes, aprendas finalmente tu lección.

—¿No lo ves? —Siguió insistiendo su Inner—. Está tratando de manipularte, como siempre ha hecho.

—Y sin embargo, Naruto-san no ha venido —replicó mirando a su Inner con una expresión vacía—. Kakashi-sensei vino, incluso Sasuke-san me visitó para contarme sus planes.

—Me tengo que ir a Suna —le reveló Sato-san—. Pero nunca lo olvides, nuestro verdadero objetivo.

La voz de Sato-san se apagó tras esas palabras, dejándola sola con su Inner, que seguía insistiéndole que no debía hacerle caso a su guardián; pero por sobre todas las cosas, que confiara y que no se arrepintiera de haberle hecho caso a Naruto. Por mucho tiempo, continuó oyendo a su Inner sin realmente escucharla, hasta que finalmente tomó su decisión.

—Ha sido suficiente —declaró Sakura acercándose a su Inner—. Me has estorbado por última vez.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó su Inner retrocediendo—. No puedes deshacerte de mí.

 **KAI**

De eso ya habían pasado tres años. La vida seguía a pesar de todo. Con los primeros seis meses antes de la operación en un estado de coma y los seis meses siguientes en rehabilitación y fisioterapia para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en su equipo. Cuando se recuperó completamente, rompiendo todo pronóstico por la rapidez con la que lo hizo, solicitó que se le diera la oportunidad de tomar los exámenes Chunin, para lo cual el Hokage la asignó al equipo de Ino y Chouji, bajo el liderazgo de Mitarashi Anko.

Obviamente, sin la duplicidad de Orochimaru, su ascenso estaba asegurado. Sorprendentemente, Ino y Chouji, demostraron una madurez y una mejoría en sus habilidades que no se esperó, ganándose junto a ella el título de Chunin. En el año posterior a eso, subió a Jounin y pronto entró a ANBU, tal como se le había instruido mucho tiempo atrás. Y ahora aquí estaba, rodeada por los llamados 10 de Konoha, la generación de novatos más prometedora que Konoha ha visto en muchos años.

—A pesar de lo molesta que eres, debo admitir que sabes armar una fiesta —escuchó a uno de los "novatos" hablar, sin dedicarle mucha atención realmente.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido aliento de perro.

—Venga Hinata, vamos a bailar —sugirió Kiba ignorando las palabras de Ino.

—Ki-Kiba-kun… —tartamudeó la aludida siendo arrastrada por el Inuzuka.

—Tiene suerte de que Neji no esté cerca —se burló una de las chicas.

—Cuidado si lo invocas con el pensamiento Tenten —le dijo Ino en medio de risas—. No creo que el aliento de perro sobreviva.

—¡Yosh! La primavera de la juventud enciende mis llamas —declaró alguien llevándose a Tenten—. ¡A bailar!

—¡Espera Lee! —Protestó Tenten, pero fue ignorada.

—¡No es justo! —Se quejó Ino—. Shikamaru, sácame a bailar.

—No quiero —respondió el aludido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es tan problemático.

—Tú eres el problemático —declaró llevándose a Chouji con ella—. Así ninguna mujer querrá salir contigo.

—Tan problemático —repitió como si no fuera suficiente que se dijera la palabra dos veces.

Con la salida de esos seis, sólo quedaron dos personas con ella, Shikamaru, que parecía bastante contento con quedarse sentado toda la fiesta, y Shino, que se veía fuera de lugar con su enorme abrigo y sus gafas oscuras.

—Saldré a tomar aire —anunció saliendo del lugar sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

La residencia Yamanaka era enorme, permitiendo tener unos cientos de personas en su interior sin problemas. Lo mejor era el extenso jardín que lo rodeaba, lleno de una hermosa variedad de flores y árboles varios.

—Hey Sakura —la interceptó Tsunade en un evidente estado de embriaguez—, muchas felicidades

—Tsunade-shishou —saludó con una reverencia—. Muchas gracias.

—Felicidades Sakura-chan —le dijo rápidamente Shizune antes de ir tras Tsunade para que no cometiera alguna locura.

Detrás de ellas iba Kakashi con la nariz metida en su libro. Al pasar junto a ella agitó la mano que no sostenía el libro, revelando una botella de sake en su posesión.

Sin más distracciones, continuó su camino, alejándose del bullicio de la fiesta. A pesar de que se suponía que era por motivo de su cumpleaños, sospechaba que muchos sólo lo usaban como pretexto para ponerse a beber y bailar.

—Sakura-san —escuchó que la llamaban desde la rama alta de un árbol.

—Neji-san —le dijo a modo de saludo, deteniéndose brevemente en la base del árbol.

—La fiesta apenas comienza.

—Estoy segura que lo disfrutarán mucho —respondió Sakura volviendo a retomar su camino.

Durante un largo trayecto sintió los ojos del Hyuga taladrando su espalda, usando el Byakugan para seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. A pesar de esto, mantuvo un paso sereno y confiado, sin dejarse intimidar por las acciones de su ex-compañero ANBU. Llegó a un punto del camino en que dejó de percibir el chakra del Hyuga, y sólo entonces, se desvió de su ruta inicial, tomando las sombras para trasladarse.

Extendió sus sentidos para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Cuando estuvo conforme con su inspección, se apareció finalmente en un lugar aparentemente desolado, apenas visible por pequeños rayos de luz provenientes de la Luna.

—Sé que estás aquí.

Como si esas palabras encerraran un hechizo mágico, una figura comenzó a emerger de las sombras, adquiriendo la forma de un chico de pálida contextura.

—Siempre tan perceptiva Sakura-sama —fueron las primeras palabras en salir de los labios del desconocido.

Sus ojos fríos se enfocaron en el rostro falsamente sonriente de su interlocutor—. Vamos.

Con esa palabra, ambos desaparecieron, viajando escondidos hasta una base subterránea donde un hombre de edad avanzada con unas características vendas alrededor de un ojo y de su brazo los esperaba.

—Danzo-sama —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su acompañante se arrodillaba.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir esta noche, Sakura.

—Aquí esta —soltó de la nada, lanzándole un pergamino que Danzo ágilmente atrapó.

—Un excelente trabajo, como siempre —la felicitó, guardando el objeto—. Dime, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —declaró fríamente.

—Ya veo, una verdadera lástima.

—Si no hay nada más, me retiro —al no escuchar objeción, Sakura desapareció del lugar en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo.

—Sai —llamó al agente arrodillado una vez que se aseguró que su invitada estaba bien lejos—. Reporte.

—Los demás miembros del equipo siguen sin sospechar nada.

—Muy bien, tú sigue manteniendo un ojo sobre Sakura.

—Como usted ordene, Danzo-sama.

Ajena a las últimas palabras dichas por Danzo, Sakura entraba a su casa, esperando que esta vez pudiera tener la paz que tanto deseaba. Cuando dio sus primeros pasos en su habitación dominada por la oscuridad, sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un rayo de luz que incidía precisamente sobre una fotografía enmarcada.

En la foto se podían apreciar cuatro figuras, un adulto de cabellos plateados que desafiaban la gravedad detrás, y tres niños dispares en frente: una de cabellos rosados y ojos fríos, uno de cabellos rubios y sonrisa alegre, y finalmente uno de cabellera negra y mirada seria.

Lejos de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba sentado en una pequeña roca frente a una cascada, observando con ojos nostálgicos una fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

En otro lado, Uchiha Sasuke miraba una vieja fotografía desde la puerta de una habitación de paredes de piedra, apenas iluminado por la luz de una vela.

Para los tres, la fotografía tenía el mismo significado, un momento congelado en el tiempo, un recuerdo de un pasado distante, una promesa de un reencuentro cercano.

 **Fin del Capítulo 17.**

Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo. Como pudieron ver, sólo se mostró una pequeña parte de la Sakura de Shippuden, ya que como se explicó en el capítulo, en una aldea como Konoha ese tipo de actitud no sería bien vista. De todos modos, les he dejado algunas pistas a lo largo del capítulo a ver si las hallan y atan cabos sueltos.

Otra cosa que seguramente habrán notado es el Flashback...Termina exactamente igual que la parte final del capítulo 16, eso es porque aquí está completo...¿Qué significa eso? Les animo a sacar sus propias conclusiones :D

Había planeado hacer dos especiales más antes de comenzar shippuden, pero al final decidí incorporarlo a modo de flashback uno, y el otro a modo de interludio más adelante.

Y ahora, un agradecimiento especial para los lectores de este fic, especialmente a los que en cada capítulo se animan a dejar sus comentarios:

 **daliapvperez** (Tienes un buen sexto sentido :D)  
 **FuckYeahRawr**  
 **D.P.I.Y.O.N**  
 **Guest** (Por como es esta Sakura, ella no le dará mucha importancia al hecho de que Naruto es el contenedor del Kyubi)  
 **Luna** **Haruno** (¡Aquí tienen a Sakura, nuevamente en acción) **  
Black Angel N  
prics17** (Ya pronto se revelará la razón, espera y verás :D) **  
pirata** (¡Aquí tienes Shippuden, finalmente! Con respecto a tus preguntas...1-No sé a qué te refieres xD, 2-¿probablemente?, 3-¿Quizá?, 4-Eso intentaré xD, no he tenido buenas ideas pero aquí hice un intento, 5-Sí, lo escribiste bien xD) **  
kazuyaryo  
taran taran  
yuri** (¡Bienvenida! Pronto aparecerá Akatsuki, sólo espera y verás) **  
minzy** (¡Bienvenida también! Pain aparecerá pronto...La verdad no creo hacer parejas, pero ya tengo algo en mente por si acaso, peeero lo dudo mucho)

Y ahora los dejo con un intento de Omake (a falta de más ideas), espero que sea bueno xD

El Sandaime Hokage disfrutaba de un breve descanso después de haber trabajado extenuantemente en una enorme pila de papeleo. Estaba a punto de sacar su libro Icha Icha ya que consideraba que se había ganado el privilegio, cuando de repente una especie de huracán entró a la oficina y dispersó los papeles que tan organizadamente había arreglado.

—Yo tengo que liderar el equipo porque Sakura es mi estudiante.

—Pues Ino y Chouji son mis estudiantes. Es un dos contra uno.

—Sakura vale por tres.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

El Hokage sólo podía ver en shock cómo su preciado trabajo era pisoteado por los dos Jounin que habían entrado a su oficina a discutir.

—¡Sandaime-sama! Decida usted quien liderara el equipo de Sakura, Ino y Chouji en los exámenes Chunin de Kusa —exigieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Su única respuesta fue un tic nervioso en su ojo y un incremento de su aura asesina que ninguno de los dos Jounin pareció notar. Justo en ese momento, una Mitarashi Anko pasaba casualmente por el pasillo de la oficina con un plato de Dango.

—¡Anko liderara el equipo! —Anunció ante las caras pasmadas de los dos Jounin—. Porque ustedes estarán muy ocupados completando misiones rango D, empezando con la limpieza de los baños de la academia Ninja y la Torre del Hokage.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron al unísono con cara de profundo horror.

—¿Qué esperan? Los baños no se limpiarán solos.

Ninguno de los Jounin se movió hasta que el Hokage les mandó una mirada asesina que los mandó a correr como dos niños castigados por su padre. Cuando ambos se fueron, el Sandaime se quedó mirando el suelo perdiendo en un mar de tristeza por todas las horas desperdiciadas en un trabajo que ahora tendría que volver a hacer.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y hasta la próxima! ¿Cuándo? La verdad no sé jejejeje, pero pronto.**


	23. 18-Tras la pista de la serpiente

Esta vez sí que me he tardado, más de un mes desde la última actualización :(...Honestamente, hace como dos semanas que salí de vacaciones, la primera me la pasé saliendo mucho para celebrar porque las últimas semanas del semestre fueron realmente intensas xD, pero la siguiente semana me puse a escribir...No se imaginarán lo difícil que se me hizo sentarme a escribir de nuevo después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo T-T, fue como si las palabras no quisieran venir a mí...Y pues, ahora fue que pude terminar el capítulo (por suerte antes de que se terminara diciembre xD, aunque esperaba tenerlo listo antes de Navidad u.u). La verdad no estoy muy satisfecha con el capítulo, pero era esto o nada en lo que queda de año T-T

 **Capítulo 18** : Tras la pista de la serpiente.

 _Aquel día, Haruno Sakura se encontraba en unas de las muchas mesas del comedor del hospital, sentada sobre su silla de ruedas leyendo un libro de medicina que había insistido que le trajeran mientras esperaba que la pasaran a recoger para la siguiente sesión de fisioterapia._

 _Era la segunda semana después de la operación, y el primer día de rehabilitación. De haber sido por ella, la terapia para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas habría empezado desde el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos, pero Tsunade-sama había insistido que debía esperar una semana para que su cuerpo se recuperara de lo peor de la cirugía. Supo que no tendría caso discutir y concedió el periodo de espera, a cambio de que le trajeran libros de medicina para entretenerse en lo que pasaba la semana. Y aquí estaba, la primera sesión había sido en la mañana, ahora estaba en uno de los tantos descansos que tenía programado porque no querían sobrecargarla demasiado. La siguiente sesión comenzaría en algunas horas, así que mientras esperaba que Shizune la pasara a buscar, aprovecharía su tiempo para absorber toda la información que pudiera…O al menos, eso pensaba que haría._

— _Debes tener mucho tiempo libre para estar viniendo todos los días, Nara-san —enunció al percatarse de una presencia muy familiar detrás de ella._

— _Tus sentidos siguen tan afinados como siempre —respondió el aludido entrando en su campo de visión y tomando asiento frente a ella._

 _Desde que recuperó la consciencia, se encontró con las inesperadas visitas del Nara. No eran amigos, y apenas habían cruzados más de dos palabras desde que se conocían, así que su presencia era demasiado extraña para pasarla por alto._

— _¿Qué tal se te da el shogi? —Preguntó de la nada, captando nuevamente su atención que se había desviado a su libro._

— _Sé lo suficiente._

— _¿Qué tal una partida? —sugirió colocando el tablero encima de la mesa_

 _La curiosidad por poner a prueba su propio intelecto contra el genio del Nara la motivó a integrarse en un juego tan estratégico como el shogi. A pesar de su confianza en sus habilidades, Shikamaru barrió el piso con ella, demostrando su supremacía. Ese fue sólo el inicio de una larga competencia que perduraría por años._

Actualmente, Sakura se encontraba en el campamento Nara, sentada en la terraza de la casa del líder del clan teniendo uno de sus habituales partidos de shogi contra el heredero de las técnicas de sombra. Ambos estaban concentrados en el juego, mirando fijamente la posición de las piezas y elaborando mentalmente una estrategia que les permitiera obtener la victoria.

—Me voy a Suna —habló repentinamente Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces había imperado en el ambiente—. Sato ha enviado una solicitud de relevo, solicitándome específicamente a mí.

—Eso significa que reconoce tus habilidades —respondió sin quitar la vista del tablero, aparentemente no perturbada en los absoluto por esa información.

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió, dejando únicamente el sonido de las piezas de shogi al ser movidas. Por muchos minutos no volvieron a intercambiar palabra, hasta que finamente Shikamaru realizó un movimiento que tomó a Sakura desprevenida.

—Me parece que has ganado —comentó casualmente Sakura, elevando finalmente la mirada para encarar al Nara al darse cuenta que no tenía forma de contraatacar.

—Así parece.

—Esto nos pone 51-50, contigo a la cabeza, de nuevo —declaró poniéndose de pie.

En los casi tres años que tenían de amistad, habían jugado un total de 101 partidos de shogi, con Sakura venciendo en 50 de los juegos y Shikamaru en 51. Gracias a su victoria de ese día, el Nara se había colocado en la delantera de su pequeña competencia.

—Seguro descubrirás la forma de vencerme en la siguiente ronda —le dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie también—. Siempre encuentras la manera de contrarrestar mis estrategias.

Siempre era lo mismo, Shikamaru ganaba, pero en la siguiente ronda Sakura encontraba la forma de vencerlo; entonces el Nara ideaba una nueva estrategia para conseguir la victoria y la Haruno hallaba la forma de contrarrestarlo en el siguiente partido. Por eso casi siempre estaban empatados.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no termine tu misión en Suna.

—También podrías pasar a visitar —sugirió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió antes de despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza y desaparecer.

Por un largo rato, Shikamaru se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, parado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con la vista clavada en el lugar donde había estado Sakura.

—Llámame iluso, pero esperaba otra reacción de su parte —escuchó una voz muy familiar al lado suyo.

—Me sorprende que Sakura no haya detectado tu presencia.

—Aún me quedan algunos trucos bajo la manga —respondió enigmáticamente con su único ojo visible curvado en forma de sonrisa.

—Hubo una reacción —admitió con la vista en el cielo, atrayendo la mirada de su interlocutor sobre su persona—. Apenas una fracción de segundo, pero estaba ahí, cuando mencioné el nombre de Sato. Si no hubiera estado prestando atención, lo habría pasado por alto.

—El regreso de Sato —comentó dirigiendo la mirada también al cielo, que en ese momento estaba cubierto de gruesas nubes grises—. No puedo evitar sentir que algo malo pasará, algo que tiene que ver con Sakura.

—A veces viene a mi mente aquella imagen, la de Sakura cubierta de sangre y un brillo oscuro en sus ojos —confesó Shikamaru con la mirada perdida en sus memorias—, de la primera y única vez que participé en una misión con ustedes.

 **FlashBack no Jutsu**

En un pequeño prado, tres figuras portando máscaras blancas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Frente a ellos, una cuarta persona extraía información de su presa a base de tortura que muy pocos aguantarían. Pese a los gritos, ninguna de las tres figuras iniciales movía un músculo, optando por mirar de lejos la escena sin intervenir.

—Es increíble lo adepta que Cerezo es a la tortura —mencionó una de las tres figuras, reprimiendo el impulso de taparse los oídos para dejar de escuchar los gritos angustiosos.

—No pareces perturbado con esta faceta de tu compañera —le respondió uno de sus acompañantes.

—Cuando la conocí, su aire de peligrosidad me hizo imaginar muchas cosas —admitió con los ojos clavados en el cuarto miembro del grupo, que precisamente era la persona que estaba llevando a cabo la tortura—. Muchas cosas de la que sería capaz, a pesar de parecer una simple estudiante de academia.

—Entonces, lo seguirás intentando —afirmó el mismo compañero que le habló anteriormente.

El tercero, que era el único que no había dicho palabra en toda la conversación, sólo se limitaba a ver al cuarto miembro del grupo obtener la información que ellos tanto necesitaban sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Hice una promesa —respondió finalmente el primero después de un rato—. Ya lo defraudé una vez dejando que Sasuke se me escapara de las manos, pero ella…Si puedo ayudar a que no caiga en la oscuridad, lo intentaré todas las veces que sea necesario.

—Así que tú también lo has percibido.

—¿Qué su aura dejó de gritar peligro pero se envolvió de oscuridad? —Preguntó retóricamente—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de eso y la misión culminó sin que ninguno hiciera algún comentario al respecto. Pero aquella imagen, especialmente aquellos ojos, quedarían por siempre grabados en su memoria.

 **KAI**

—Quizá pueda engañar al mundo entero, pero no a nosotros —suspiró su acompañante.

—Me imagino que no viniste sólo por eso —dedujo Shikamaru.

—Escuché que aceptaste irte a Suna con una condición.

—Creo que es lo justo, si Sato va a volver, entonces Naruto también debería.

—Me sorprende que el consejo lo haya permitido —le comentó, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros del parte del Nara—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana.

—Entonces, aquí nos despedimos —anunció—. En una hora mi equipo sale a una misión.

Antes de poder desaparecer, las palabras del Nara lo detuvieron—. Cuida de Sakura.

Y sin más, Shikamaru se encontró nuevamente solo, pensando en las ironías de la vida. Tres años atrás, él había sido el recipiente de ese pedido, y ahora él era quien se lo estaba pidiendo a otra persona. Sin saber cómo, Sakura se había convertido en una amiga muy especial, que compartía con él muchas cosas, incluido el shogi.

Lejos de Konoha, en un pequeño poblado en los límites del País del Fuego, un joven rubio y de ojos azules se hacía camino en medio de una multitud de lápidas. De vez en cuando, sus dedos rozaban las piedras que marcaban las tumbas, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de días más alegres, antes de que la tragedia se llevara tantas vidas.

—Mocoso —escuchó una voz muy familiar.

Su mirada melancólica se levantó de suelo para dirigir sus ojos llenos de tristeza a la figura del hombre de cabellera blanco puntiaguda que se había aparecido en las afueras de aquel pequeño cementerio—. Ero-sennin.

—Es hora de volver a casa.

Su cerebro tardó unos minutos en asimilar las palabras dichas por su maestro, pero cuando finalmente entendió su significado, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su cara.

* * *

Sus ojos afilados estudiaban disimuladamente el gentío que abarrotaba la taberna aquella noche. En medio del bullicioso, su mirada pasaba desapercibida mientras analizaba cada uno de los clientes de aquel establecimiento, hasta finalmente posarse en la persona con la que compartía la mesa, la cual no se había percatado de su pequeña inspección y seguía balbuciendo un montón de cosas que a ella realmente no le interesaban.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ella lo dejó hablar mientras consumía la quinta botella de sake de la noche cuando finalmente dijo algo que captó su atención. Con una sonrisa de falsa dulzura y un pequeño contacto de sus manos en los brazos del hombre, preguntó con inocencia:

—¿Entonces el hijo está buscando información sobre el paradero de su padre?

Su interlocutor se sonrojó y respondió con entusiasmo—. ¡Así es! Cuando su padre desapareció hace tres meses con su hijo menor, el mayor apareció y se hizo cargo de la compañía, ofreciendo una gran recompensa a quien pudiera decirle algo de lo que pasó el último día que fue visto su padre.

—¿Y cómo uno se puede poner en contacto con él si tiene alguna información?

—Ellos te encuentran —respondió bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible—. Pero es muy peligroso, si mientes con respecto a la información, los mercenarios te torturan y te matan, dejando tu cadáver a la vista de todo el mundo como una especie de aviso.

—¿Y los que sí tienen información verídica?

—Hasta ahora no he escuchado de nadie que haya salido vivo de un encuentro con ellos —murmuró con cierto tono de temor en la voz—. Esa familia tiene muchos secretos oscuros, los rumores dicen que su padre hizo un pacto con el demonio entregando a su hijo primogénito a cambio de poder y riquezas.

—¿El demonio?

—La serpiente —aclaró, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo había escuchado—. El tipo siempre fue un cobarde, solo se hizo poderoso por la protección del demonio. Su hijo, el mismo hijo que entregó cuando apenas era un crío, es diferente…Dicen que es más agresivo y temerario…

El hombre siguió hablando, pero ya para ese momento no tenía nada útil que contarle. A pesar de que prefería otros métodos para obtener información, su equipo la había convencido de que esta vez debía emplear un método más sutil, usando un pequeño henge para ocultar su apariencia a la vez que drogaba al mensajero de la compañía de mercenarios para hacerlo hablar desinhibido del líder de ese grupo, que al parecer ahora se trataba del hijo del anterior líder que había desaparecido.

Manteniendo un aire casual y apacible a los ojos de su acompañante, volvió a echar otro vistazo rápido en los alrededores del lugar. Habían escogido precisamente esa taberna porque habían obtenido información de que era un lugar de preferencia de aquella compañía de mercenarios, y si sus suposiciones eran acertadas, discutir el tema de la búsqueda del padre del líder llamaría ciertamente la atención. Claro que, de no estar bajo los efectos de una droga y el alcohol, el mensajero que había abordado jamás se habría atrevido a hablar del tema.

En su pequeña inspección, captó a un hombre de aire amenazador entrar a la taberna y dirigirse a su mesa con pasos firmes. Parecía que las noticias finalmente habían llegado a los oídos necesarios y finalmente alguien tomaría cartas en el asunto. Siguiendo con el plan del capitán de su equipo, se apresuró a levantarse y alejarse del mensajero con una excusa, dirigiéndose al baño antes de que el recién llegado la alcanzara.

Se pasó exactamente cinco minutos en el baño antes de volver a la mesa y encontrarse con la esperada imagen del mensajero desaparecido, estando en su lugar el hombre de aire amenazador que había entrado por la puerta antes. Arreglando en sus facciones un gesto de confusión, tomó nuevamente su asiento y abrió la boca para seguir con la farsa y preguntar por el paradero de su acompañante cuando el otro hombre la interrumpió bruscamente.

—He escuchado que has estado buscando información de nuestro líder —fue directo al punto, mirándola directo a los ojos tratando de intimidarla.

—Tengo información del paradero de su padre que podría interesarle —respondió firme, obteniendo una mirada sospechosa de su interlocutor.

—Todos los que han dicho eso están muertos por mentirosos —escupió, retándola a que volviera a repetir el aclamo—, de la misma forma que estará Kintaro por hablar de más.

Kintaro era el nombre del mensajero de la compañía de mercenarios que había abordado, pero su destino realmente no le preocupaba, después de todo, ella misma pensaba deshacerse de él cuando cumpliera su utilidad.

—Te aseguro que yo no miento —reclamó con convicción, en ningún momento apartando sus ojos.

Aquel hombre la miró por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y ponerse de pie, indicándole que debía seguirlo. Quizá aquel breve intercambio servía como una amenaza, no sabía con qué propósito, pero realmente no le importaba, para cuando acabara la misión, ninguno de esos hombres permanecería con vida.

Fuera de la taberna había un carruaje custodiado por dos hombres de prominentes músculos. Al verlos, ambos se acercaron, mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados en ellos, su nuevo acompañante aprovechó para inyectarle algo en el brazo, lo más seguro un sedante. Con que ninguno de ellos contaba, era que ella era una experta ninja médico, capaz de analizar las sustancias que entraban en su torrente sanguíneo y elaborar una rápida respuesta para contrarrestarlo, pero como debía presentar un acto, fingió que se desmayaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió como aquellos hombres le amarraban los brazos y las piernas, a la vez que la revisaban en busca de algún arma oculta. A donde sea que fueran a llevarla, parecía ser un lugar estrictamente secreto, eso significaba que todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. A pesar de estar en movimiento en medio de la oscuridad, atada y aparentemente indefensa, pudo sentir el chakra de su equipo, que había permanecido oculto en la taberna esperando el momento correcto, moverse sigilosamente para seguirla.

Mientras duró el viaje, se mantuvo en un estado de meditación para mantener su cuerpo relajado y así no levantar sospechas de su presunto estado inconsciente. Según su análisis, la droga que le inyectaron tendría un efecto de unas 12 horas aproximadamente, momento en el cual podría empezar a moverse nuevamente.

Justamente 12 horas duró el viaje hasta su destino, con las ocasionales paradas que hacían para seguramente cubrir sus rastros. Cuando la bajaron del carruaje, pudo sentir diversos chakras esparcidos por todo el lugar, parecía que la base estaba fuertemente custodiada, lo cual era lógico. No muy lejos, pudo sentir a su equipo, que había podido seguirla sin problemas.

Teniendo los ojos cerrados, extendió sus sentidos, captando los sonidos de pasos, voces y puertas que se corrían a un lado para dar paso. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente la dejaron en el interior de una habitación con piso de tatami.

—El sedante debería dejar de hacer efecto en cualquier momento —murmuró el mismo hombre que la inyectó—. Avisen al jefe de que tiene una invitada.

Escuchó la puerta nuevamente abrirse y el sonido de pasos que se iban desvaneciendo a medida que se alejaban. Decidió que ya era momento de "despertar" y fue simulando los movimientos de una persona al terminar los efectos del sedante. Con una mirada adormilada, miró a todas partes con un gesto de confusión.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó para aparentar. Una de las cosas que había perfeccionado con los años había sido el arte de actuar.

—En la sala de audiencia del jefe —respondió la única persona aparte de ella que se encontraba en la habitación—. Querías hablar con el líder, espero que estés preparada.

Aquel sujeto se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Por lo que podía ver, la habitación no era muy grande, no había ventanas y estaba escaso de decoración. Parecía una especie de cuarto para obtener información de los prisioneros. Decidió entonces ponerse cómoda, dentro de lo que cabía considerando que estaba atada de manos y pies, mientras esperaba que el líder apareciera, tomando asiento en el piso al estilo seiza, arrodillada en el suelo, con la nalga en los talones y el empeine de los pies sobre el piso.

—Espero que esto sea bueno Monty —escuchó una voz imperiosa en el pasillo antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y dos personas entraran—. Estaba en mi entrenamiento matutino.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpirlo Retsu-sama —el aludido rápidamente se arrodilló con la cabeza gacha—, pero aquí hay una joven que afirma tener información sobre su padre.

Los ojos del recién llegados, fríos y amenazadores, se posaron sobre ella. Internamente lo estudió, parecía que los rumores del nuevo líder eran ciertos, a pesar de ser alguien muy joven como para hacerse cargo de una compañía de mercenarios, su postura y su aura eran lo suficientemente atemorizantes como para someter a ese grupo de gente. Externamente fingió una mirada de temor mientras lo veía pararse frente a ella. La persona que entró junto al líder imitó sus pasos, colocándose frente a ella con una mirada suspicaz; la espada en su cintura le daba a intuir que se trataba del guardaespaldas personal del líder.

—Después de la última demostración, no pensé que nadie fuera tan tonto para tratar de engañarme de nuevo —fueron sus primeras palabras hacia ella—, así que espero que esto sea bueno o lo lamentarás mucho.

—Le aseguro que lo será —respondió con una firmeza que hizo que el líder entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha. Había soltado el actor de niña atemorizada y ahora lo encaraba con una mirada impasible. Usando su chakra para llegar hasta su equipo, que esperaba oculta la señal, envió el mensaje de que era momento de empezar.

—¿Qué sabes de mi padre entonces?

—¿Por qué tan interesado en el paradero de tu padre? —Preguntó a su vez—. Después de todo, él te abandonó.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —Gritó en cólera. A su lado el espadachín desenvainó su espada, listo para cortarla en pedazos—. Última oportunidad para que digas algo útil o morirás aquí mismo de la peor manera imaginable.

—Orochimaru te lo ordenó, ¿cierto? —Siguió preguntando, manteniendo un aire casual a pesar de los intentos de intimidación de su interlocutor. El hombre que la había llevado hasta allá la veía incrédulo, no se podía creer que alguien desafiara así al líder, tan abiertamente y sin miedo a represalias—. Para recuperar el pergamino que tu padre tenía en su posesión, el pergamino que Orochimaru le dio para contactarlo.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Preguntó arrojándola al piso con un golpe y rápidamente poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

A pesar de estar con las manos y las piernas atadas, con el líder tratando de ahorcarla y el guardaespaldas con la espada a milímetros de su pecho, le dedicó una sonrisa sádica antes de responderle—. Soy la persona que mató a tu padre y a tu hermano, y la que te matará a ti ahora.

En un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus brazos y piernas, tomó posesión del arma del guardaespaldas y lo cortó en dos con ella antes de lanzarla contra el sujeto que estaba al lado de la puerta, clavándola en su garganta y pegándolo contra la pared. Todo ocurrió en apenas un segundo, dejándola únicamente con el líder, que ahora la miraba con nuevos ojos.

Sacando dos dagas del interior de su ropa, el líder intentó embestirla, pero ella esquivó los ataques con gran agilidad antes de darle una patada en el estómago que lo estrelló contra una de las paredes de concreto y no de papel. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el líder se paró como si nada y volvió a atacarla.

—Parece que Orochimaru sólo te dio resistencia —comentó luego de un rato, al darse cuenta que sin importar los golpes o heridas que recibiera Retsu, este se paraba como si nada.

Después de un tiempo, finalmente se cansó del juego, y en uno de los ataques de Retsu, movió su cuerpo para agarrar con una mano uno de los brazos del líder y con la otra apoderarse de la daga que este sujetaba antes de usar esa misma arma para arrancarle la extremidad del cuerpo. Pese a esto, el líder no gritó, e intentó atacarla con el brazo restante, pero ella simplemente repitió la acción, cortándole el otro brazo y clavándole las dos dagas en las piernas para sujetarlo al piso.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Orochimaru te soltó —comentó casualmente—. No eres muy útil.

Retsu intentó morderla, pero esta usó una mano para aprisionarlo por el cuello. El líder no se dio por vencido, sin embargo, liberando sus piernas del agarre de las dagas sin importarle que tuviera que desgarrar sus propios músculos y tendones para hacerlo. Al ver esta acción de su enemigo, creó unos hilos de chakra y le amarró las piernas.

—Eres persistente —le dijo antes de hacer un sello con su mano libre y colocarlo con la palma abierta sobre el corazón de Retsu—. Esta pequeña técnica hará que tu sangre comience a hervir, quemándote por dentro.

Retsu comenzó a moverse, tratando de liberarse del amarre de los hilos de chakra y del brazo que sujetaba su cuello. Un extraño vapor comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, que se estaba tornando de un color rojizo.

—Debí imaginar que Konoha enviaría a uno de sus élites —murmuró quedándose finalmente quieto al darse cuenta que no había caso ya—. Clasificada en el libro bingo como una ninja clase S, Haruno Sakura, el Cerezo Mortal —en algún momento de la pelea debió haber soltado el Henge que ocultaba su apariencia, pero eso realmente no importaba, su enemigo estaba en los brazos de la muerte—. Sasuke-sama espera por ti.

Y con esas últimas palabras, sangre comenzó a salir de su boca, ojos, nariz y oídos. A pesar de esto, Sakura inspeccionó su cuerpo para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, estuviera muerto, ya que con las ratas de laboratorio de Orochimaru, uno no podía estar demasiado seguro.

Sólo después de verificar la muerte de su enemigo, Sakura se puso de pie, inspeccionando con una mirada la habitación que se había manchado de rojo en el transcurso de 30 minutos. En los alrededores, sintió como su equipo se encargaba de los demás mercenarios y decidió unirse a ellos.

En menos de una hora, no quedaba nadie vivo en la inmensa mansión que servía de cuartel a aquella compañía de mercenarios, así que los cuatro miembros de uno de los equipos más letales de ANBU se reunió en el patio para discutir los últimos detalles de la misión.

—Ya tenemos el pergamino con la información de las bases de Orochimaru —les informó el capitán del equipo—. Con esto concluimos la misión.

* * *

Después de muchos días, que debieron ser menos pero por culpa de su pervertido sensei y sus tontas paradas se tardaron más, Uzumaki Naruto finalmente pisaba nuevamente el suelo de Konohagakure no Sato por primera vez después de más de tres años. Obviamente, una de las primeras cosas que hizo al cruzar el gran portón, fue dirigirse inmediatamente a su puesto de ramen favorito, Ichiraku. Ese manjar de los dioses había sido una de las cosas que más había extrañado durante sus viajes. Claro que, contrario a lo que uno podría imaginar, su ida a ese lugar tenía otro motivo mucho más apremiante.

—Hey, viejo Teuchi —saludó entrando y tomando asiento en el lugar que usualmente ocupaba antes de irse de viaje—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—¿Naruto, de verdad eres tú? —Preguntó la hija de Teuchi, mirándolo incrédula.

—Pero cuanto has crecido Naruto —comentó Teuchi apreciativo—. El ramen va por la casa, esto hay que celebrarlo.

En medio de ramen, risas, anécdotas y muchas preguntas de parte de Naruto, las horas fueron pasando. Así fue como se enteró que Sakura se había recuperado exitosamente de la operación y ahora era una ninja élite de Konoha, que Kakashi seguía tan pervertido y vago como siempre, que Shikamaru era un Jounin y que estaba de misión en Suna, y muchas cosas más de sus compañeros. Todas eran buenas noticias hasta que se percató que ambos omitieron a una persona.

—¿Qué hay de Sasuke-teme?

Las miradas que intercambiaron entre sí Teuchi y su hija Ayame no le sentaron para nada bien a Naruto. Después de mucha insistencia, Teuchi fue quien le reveló lo que pasó con Sasuke, y el Uzumaki sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Con una apresurada despedida, Naruto salió corriendo del lugar con una sola dirección en mente, la Torre del Hokage.

Entrando con pasos firmes e ignorando todos los ninjas que se interponían en su camino, la mayoría muy estupefactos con su presencia para reaccionar adecuadamente, Naruto se hizo camino hacia la oficina del Sandaime, que tal y como lo recordaba, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos más altos del edificio. Sin importarle mucho las protestas de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, el Uzumaki abrió la puerta de par en par, encontrando a su sensei sentado en la ventana hablando con el Hokage.

—Mocoso, era hora de que te reportaras —fue el saludo que recibió, pero la mirada que le mandó en respuesta era de muy pocos amigos, cosa que sorprendió al pervertido.

—Mis disculpas Hokage-sama, no pudimos detenerlo —se excusó uno de los guardias, pero el Sandaime simplemente los despachó con una señal de que no se preocuparan.

—¿Qué demonios Ero-sennin, por qué nunca me dijiste que Sasuke-teme había huido de la aldea el mismo día que yo me fui? —Preguntó yendo directo al punto—. Y tú Jiji, ¿no se te ocurrió que yo merecía saber eso?

—Veo que te has enterado más pronto de lo previsto —observó el Sandaime con toda su calma.

—¡¿Cuándo rayos pensaban decírmelo? —siguió preguntando en un aparente estado de furia contenida.

—Cálmate mocoso —le dijo el sabio pervertido—. Con el caos de la invasión y la inquietud del consejo, decírtelo en ese momento sólo habría causado problemas para ti, ¿o me negaras que al enterarte no habrías vuelto a Konoha sin pensarlo dos veces?

Naruto no supo cómo responder esa pregunta pues era algo innegable que de haber sabido lo de Sasuke, habría regresado a Konoha en cuanto antes para demandar que lo pusieran en una misión de rescate para traer de vuelta a su amigo.

—Me parece que has llegado en buen momento —interrumpió el Sandaime, captando la atención del rubio—. Hace tres años, Uchiha Sasuke se fue de Konoha por motivos desconocidos. La primera misión para traerlo de vuelta fracasó y desde entonces no pudimos encontrar rastro de su paradero…hasta que finalmente, hace una semana encontramos pistas de su ubicación actual.

—¿Hace una semana, pero entonces por qué no han salido a buscarlo?

—Esperábamos por ti —respondió el Hokage, dejándolo sin habla. Todo su enojo se desvaneció entonces—. Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin de Konohagakure no Sato, ¿aceptas esta misión clase S para recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke?

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama —respondió parándose derecho y dando una pequeña reverencia. El Hokage se sorprendió de esta acción, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento apareciera en su rostro. A su vez, Jiraiya sonrío con autosuficiencia.

—Muy bien entonces —asintió el Hokage estampando un sello en un papel—, efectivo inmediatamente, Uzumaki Naruto es ahora miembro del equipo Ro.

—¿Equipo Ro? —Preguntó confundido.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dando paso a una persona muy familiar—. Que oportuno, precisamente acaban de llegar tus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Sakura…chan?

 **Fin del Capítulo 18.**

Listo, ¿qué tal les ha parecido? (Espero que se haya entendido bien todo, porque me parece que algunas escenas se podrían prestar a confusión)

Bueno, para aclararles algo, la persona a la que se refieren como el antiguo líder de la compañía de mercenarios es el mismo hombre que Sakura mató en el capítulo pasado, y que según se descubre aquí, tenía tratos con Orochimaru y eso fue lo que motivó su búsqueda en primer lugar, ya que él representaba la última pista para dar con el paradero de Sasuke. Y el niño que también apareció en el bosque era su hijo.

Siguiendo con el capítulo, vemos que Shikamaru se fue a Suna para que Sato pueda volver, pero al mismo tiempo Naruto también ha vuelto, ¡y se ha encontrado con Sakura!

Seguramente se preguntarán cómo es que Naruto es un Jounin...Pero ya lo veremos, sólo les digo que el entrenamiento que tuvo en esta historia será muy diferente a su contraparte original (es que de verdad no puedo entender cómo en tres años de viaje con un Sannin lo único que aprendiera fueran algunas variaciones del Rasengan)

No se me ocurre qué más decirle...Así que, ¡a los agradecimientos!

 **diva-akira:** Jojojo, eso pronto lo veremos.

 **Luna Haruno:** No todo es lo que parece, recuerda: un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción xD, pronto verán...

 **pirata:** ¿Informacómico xD?, hahahaha...Tienes razón, fue culpa del niño xD, y lo que hacía Anko en la Torre...Pues te iba a responder que comiendo dulces pero lo incluiste en la pregunta así que ya no puedo responder eso (aunque al final lo hice hahaha xD). Me gustan los lobos, así que a invocar lobos se dicho :D, tienes razón con Neji, y eso de Sakura-sama...Es mejor mantenerse en su lado bueno después de todo xD.

 **daliapvperez:** No todo es lo que parece xD, y que bueno que encontraras el omake gracioso.

 **prics17 :** ¡Ya regresó Naruto! Quizá él pueda ayudarla, por lo menos lo demás creen eso :).

 **Black Angel N:** ¡Todos quieren a Sakura xD! Y ya Naruto volvió, veamos qué sucederá ahora.

 **shashachan7 :** Me alegro leer eso. Y sí, para mí ellos siempre tendrán una conexión, a pesar de la distancia.

 **lizardo-Sofia:** ¡Hola y bienvenida al fin! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me dejaron muy emocionada :3! Ya pronto se aclararán las dudas, mientras tanto paciencia...Y la reunión llegará más pronto de lo que te imaginas xD (cofcofsiguientecapítulocofcof) ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y hasta pronto amiga!

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios, de verdad son muy apreciados :3. Y ya que estamos en estas fiestas, voy a aprovechar para decir: ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!

 **¿Para cuándo el siguiente capítulo?** Entre la última semana de diciembre o la primera semana de enero...Debido a mi tardanza, les dejaré aquí un preview de lo que se avecina:

 **Capítulo 19** : Reunión del destino

—¡¿A dónde vas Sakura?! ¡Naruto necesita tu ayuda!

—La misión es más importante

—Te he estado esperando...Sakura

—Sasuke-san

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	24. 19-Reunión del destino

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido unas divertidas fiestas, celebrando el final de un año y el inicio de otro :D.

Pasando a asuntos más importantes, la verdad yo pensaba que se me haría más fácil escribir después del último capítulo, pero la realidad es que no T-T...Por eso estoy actualizando ahora u.u (que todavía es la primera semana de enero, así que no me pasé xD).

 **Capítulo 19:** Reunión del destino

 _Observó con ojo crítico la máscara blanca que tenía en sus manos, ignorando el discurso del hombre que se la había entregado. Ella más que nadie sabía el significado de aquel objeto, así como el peso de las nuevas responsabilidades que traía consigo, por lo que no necesitaba que se lo repitieran todo de nuevo, mucho menos un ninja que estaba muy por debajo de ella._

 _A su lado, su compañero estaba parado en atención, con su rostro de seriedad absorbiendo cada una de las palabras del ninja que los había guiado hasta aquel salón. De su generación, ellos habían sido los únicos que se atrevieron a entrar en ese cuerpo élite de shinobis. Habrían sido tres, pero el tercero había argumentado que sería demasiado problemático y decidió no aceptar la promoción, a pesar de haber tomado las pruebas y pasado con excelentes calificaciones junto a ellos dos._

 _Un trío de genios, un equipo prodigio, las nuevas estrellas de su generación; ese y muchos otros apodos se habían ganado desde que pasaron juntos los exámenes de ascenso a Jounin, especialmente por ser de una promoción tan joven y haber derrotado a otros ninjas con mayor experiencia que ellos. Sin mencionar que ningún otro de su grupo de graduación había alcanzado ese rango todavía._

 _De repente, sintió una presencia muy familiar acercarse. Sólo entonces alzó la vista, justo a tiempo para ver al hombre que tenía delante cerrar finalmente la boca para darle un asentimiento de cabeza a alguien detrás de ella y retirarse del lugar. Debió haberse imaginado que él estaría aquí._

 _—Supongo que estarán aburridos de escuchar tanto sobre el protocolo y la conducta a seguir ahora que han sido aceptados en estas filas, así que iré directo al punto…Bienvenidos a ANBU —soltó el recién llegado parándose delante de ellos—. Hyuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, a partir de ahora estarán bajo mi mando en el equipo Ro._

De eso ya habían pasado ocho meses. Los primeros cuatro Neji formó parte de su equipo, pero pronto fue reasignado por orden del consejo. Varias personas formaron provisionalmente parte del equipo entonces, hasta que finalmente alguien fue elegido para ocupar definitivamente el puesto, una persona escogida y sugerida personalmente por Danzo, Sai.

Dicha persona estaba parada actualmente al lado de ella, informándole de la orden del Hokage de presentarse inmediatamente a su oficina para discutir la próxima misión. Sakura no lo miró en ningún momento, sus ojos fijos en otra persona tirada en el suelo frente a ella, que luchaba por ponerse de pie.

—Aún no puedo ganarte —declaró la otra persona, siendo rápidamente auxiliada por una de sus compañeras.

—Vamos a terminarlo aquí —sentenció relajando su postura y acercándose a su interlocutor para aplicar sus jutsus médicos y cerrar las heridas que le había causado durante su pequeño enfrentamiento.

—No hay de otra, el Hokage te ha invocado —concedió sacudiendo su ropa del polvo acumulado una vez que Sakura lo curó.

—Hasta el próximo entrenamiento, Neji-san —se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse a los demás ocupantes del campo—, Tenten-san, Lee-san.

Sakura desapareció, sin darles oportunidad de responder, en un pequeño torbellino de cerezos, acompañada de Sai. Pronto, los miembros restantes de su equipo se unieron a ella en su trayecto a la oficina del Hokage. Parecía que la habían estado esperando, lo cual era raro porque el capitán era el que siempre llegaba tarde. Esto sólo le reafirmó el hecho de que se trataba de una misión importante.

Después de la última misión hace una semana, podía imaginar de qué venía la siguiente. Se habían tomado su tiempo, pero parecía que finalmente el Hokage daría la orden de traer de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Y quién mejor para llevar a cabo la misión que ellos, el equipo élite ANBU más poderoso de Konoha, bajo la orden directa del Hokage?

Apenas le tomó unos cinco minutos llegar hasta la Torre del Hokage, desde donde se movilizó discretamente hacia la oficina del Sandaime. Podía sentir un chakra muy familiar en el edificio, uno que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que la motivó a apresurar el paso, tomando la delantera de su equipo. El capitán no se opuso, dejando que encabezara la marcha y fuera la primera en abrir la puerta.

—Que oportuno, precisamente acaban de llegar tus compañeros de equipo —inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió al Hokage ante esas palabras.

—¿Sakura…chan?

Una voz muy familiar, que no había escuchado en muchos años, la obligó a despegar la vista del Hokage, encontrándose con unos orbes azules que la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y aprehensión. Sus ojos lo estudiaron por una fracción de segundo, fijándose en esos cabellos rubios alborotados, aquellas marcas en su mejilla que muchas veces le recordaban a un zorro, y aquellas vestimentas naranjas, que ahora estaban combinadas con el negro y eran menos llamativas que antes. Estaba más alto, pero no cabía duda, Uzumaki Naruto estaba parado delante de ella.

—Naruto-san —reconoció brevemente antes de ignorarlo a favor de darle una pequeña reverencia al Sandaime—. Hokage-sama.

Los restantes miembros de su equipo tomaron su turno para presentarse ante el Sandaime, excepto el capitán, que prefirió saludar a los otros ocupantes de la oficina.

—¡Yo Naruto! —Llamó con un aire casual, como si no hubieran pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron—. Jiraiya-sama.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —reconoció el Uzumaki con alegría, finalmente despegando su mirada de Sakura.

—Lamento ser la persona que tenga que cortar este reconfortante reencuentro, pero tenemos una misión importante —interrumpió el Hokage cuando vio las intenciones de Naruto de comenzar a hacer preguntas—. A partir de ahora, Uzumaki Naruto formará parte del equipo Ro. Su misión será traer de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Como usted ordene, Hokage-sama —le respondieron cuatro voces al unísono.

—Tienen media hora para partir —anunció el Hokage—. Kakashi, confío en que podrás acomodar a Naruto.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Kakashi desapareció con un boquiabierto Uzumaki. Sakura lo siguió, no realmente por querer hacerlo, sino porque tenía que dirigirse al mismo lugar que ellos, los cuarteles ANBU.

—Realmente me gustaría que tuviéramos más tiempo para charlar y ponernos al día —le dijo Kakashi desapareciendo por una puerta y apareciendo segundos después con una máscara blanca y un uniforme en sus manos—. Pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para cuando volvamos de la misión.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó un confundido Uzumaki cuando Kakashi le entregó lo que había traído.

—¿No es obvio? —Para ese momento, los cuatro miembros del equipo Ro ya se habían puesto sus túnicas ANBU y sus máscaras—. Ese es tu uniforme ANBU.

—¿ANBU?

—Bienvenido al equipo Ro, un equipo élite ANBU bajo la orden directa del Hokage.

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Un instante estaba discutiendo con el Hokage por el hecho de que no se hubieran dignado a informarle de la desaparición de Sasuke y al otro instante estaba recorriendo los bosques del país del Fuego con su nuevo equipo, que realmente no era tan nuevo al fin y al cabo.

Eso era lo que quería después de todo, traer de vuelta a su renegado amigo en compañía del viejo equipo 7, y eso era lo que precisamente había conseguido. Lo que no esperó fue que lo entraran en ANBU de esa manera, sin darle oportunidad de dar su opinión en el asunto. Aunque considerando que lo colocaron en el mismo equipo que Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan, realmente no podía quejarse mucho. No podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos integrantes del equipo Ro, uno tenía una mirada que le daba escalofríos y el otro era una imitación barata de Sasuke.

El silencio comenzó a sofocarlo, tenías tantas cosas que preguntar, pero Kakashi-sensei le había advertido que como ANBU debía mantenerse callado y tratar de tener la mente fría, más en esta misión de rango S tan peligrosa. No le habían especificado los detalles, aunque él tampoco había preguntado. Lo primordial para él era traer de vuelta a Sasuke, nada más importaba. Con su mente enfocada en ese pensamiento, se sobrepuso a las demás emocione que intentaban tomar control de su mente y comenzó a serenarse.

La velocidad a la que se desplazaban era increíble, no se podía esperar menos de un equipo de élite, aunque él no se quedaba nada atrás gracias a su entrenamiento con el viejo pervertido.

Pasaron horas sin detenerse ni un momento a descansar, cuando finalmente Kakashi, o mejor dicho el capitán Inu, se detuvo abruptamente en un terreno rocoso libre de árboles en un radio de 500 metros. Los demás lo imitaron, manteniendo una pose de alerta y mirando sus alrededores con cautela. Naruto no sabía realmente por qué se habían detenido, pero podía sentir un aire de tensión y expectación en sus compañeros que provocó que comenzara a sudar frío. Fuera lo que fuera, no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Cuando sentí que alguien había traspasado el perímetro que establecí, no me esperaba encontrar con un grupo ANBU de Konoha —se escuchó decir una voz terriblemente familiar.

Naruto trató de buscar con la mirada al enemigo, pero no era tan bueno para sentir el chakra de los demás como lo era su compañera. No ayudaba el hecho de que la voz parecía venir de alrededor de ellos, sin un lugar concreto.

De repente, escuchó un movimiento a sus espaldas que lo obligó a voltearse por instinto para tratar de interceptar a un posible enemigo, sin embargo, lo único que llegó a ver fue una figura difuminada ser lanzada a un lado para aterrizar en un cráter formado por la fuerza del impacto. Un parpadeo y un ligero movimiento de su cabeza le reveló a uno de sus compañeros con un puño alzado antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión. No necesitaba nada más para saber que se trataba de Sakura y su descomunal fuerza siendo aplicados contra un pobre desdichado que intentó escabullirse por detrás.

Trató de moverse para auxiliar a su compañera, que se había enfrascado en una pelea con el sujeto que había pretendido atacarlo, pero el brazo de su capitán lo detuvo.

—Cerezo sabe cuidarse sola, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Sasuke.

Sabía que esas palabras eran más que ciertas, pero su mente jugaba con sus emociones, trayendo recuerdos de la última vez que la había visto, inconsciente en una cama de hospital porque él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba. El arrepentimiento y la culpa lo habían carcomido por dentro durante mucho tiempo con esa imagen.

—Me sorprende que hayan podido encontrar este lugar —escuchó la misma voz del comienzo. En contra de su voluntad, despegó la mirada de la pelea de Sakura; no había visto quién era su oponente pero sí el hecho de que ella estaba barriendo el piso con él—. Déjenme adivinar, ustedes deben ser el equipo del Cerezo Mortal, Haruno Sakura…Aunque, pensaba que sólo eran cuatro miembros.

Frente a él se fue materializando una figura de un hombre de piel pálida, cabellos largos y ojos ambarinos. En su rostro había una mueca de burla y satisfacción.

—Parece que finalmente podré pagarle de vuelta lo que me hizo en el Bosque de la Muerte aquella vez hace tres años.

Sus puños se contrajeron de manera dolorosa al identificar al hombre que estaba parado frente a ellos. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo tratando de controlarse, pero con cada segundo que pasaba estaba cediendo más a sus impulsos.

Aquel hombre era el responsable de todo, la invasión a Konoha, el estado de paraplejía que había sufrido Sakura por meses, la huida de Sasuke…Todo lo malo que había pasado era culpa de él, de esa serpiente.

—¡OROCHIMARU! —Gritó en cólera. Estaba comenzando a ver rojo y a sentir que una violenta y poderosa energía cubría su cuerpo. Todo razonamiento se fue por la ventana, lo único que podía visualizar en su nublada mente era que debía despedazar al hombre que tanto dolor le había causado. Y así fue cómo Uzumaki Naruto se lanzó lleno de ira contra el Sannin de las serpientes.

* * *

Kakashi estaba estudiando al recién aparecido Sannin cuando sintió un chakra lleno de malicia inundar sus sentidos. El poder era tan abrumador que no era necesario ser un sensor para sentirlo. Casi con temor, sus ojos se apartaron del enemigo para observar la fuente de tan familiar y malévolo chakra, justo a tiempo para ver como una especie de manto líquido de color rojizo se expandía por el cuerpo de su antiguo estudiante, adquiriendo la forma de un zorro.

—¡OROCHIMARU! —Fue el gritó que desgarró el aire antes de que Naruto se lanzara contra el susodicho.

Nunca había presenciado a su pupilo usar de manera tan cruda el chakra del Kyubi, ni siquiera durante la invasión. Si esto era en lo que había estado trabajando Jiraiya durante su viaje de entrenamiento con Naruto, debía admitir que se trataba de un arma muy poderosa. El único problema era…¿qué tan seguro podía ser?

—¿Capitán? —Preguntó uno de sus subordinados, obviamente refiriéndose al próximo paso a seguir ahora que Sakura y Naruto se habían enfrascado en dos peleas distintas.

De Sakura sabía que no tenía que preocuparse. La Haruno le había demostrado una y otra vez que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Si hace tres años su habilidad estaba por encima de todo pronóstico, ahora era simplemente incomparable. Le dolía admitirlo, pero posiblemente Sakura ya había superado su nivel y eso era decir mucho.

El problema era Naruto, no sabía que tan impredecible podía llegar a ser en esa condición. El Hokage le había informado que cuando el Uzumaki regresara a la aldea sería puesto bajo su mando nuevamente, y que solamente cuando él volviera, podrían salir en la misión para buscar a Sasuke. A pesar de que todo parecía muy repentino, la realidad era que todo había sido planeado desde el mismo momento en que culminó la larga misión para descubrir la ubicación de las numerosas bases de Orochimaru.

Tomando una rápida decisión, ordenó—. Sai, tú ve con Sakura. Yamato y yo iremos con Naruto.

Naruto no había sido colocado en el equipo Ro por una cuestión de azar. El motivo más importante era que ahí se encontraba una de las pocas personas que podía controlar al Kyubi en caso de que fuera necesario. Con eso en mente, Kakashi se apresuró al lugar donde estaban ocurriendo las grandes explosiones.

* * *

Sakura esquivó el ataque de su oponente antes de girar su cuerpo y pegarle dos pergaminos explosivos en la cabeza. Con un salto hacia atrás, usó un jutsu para elevar una gruesa pared de tierra y cubrirse de la explosión. Una persona normal habría muerto como resultado de esa maniobra, pero cuando el muro de roca se desmoronó a su alrededor, la mitad inferior del cuerpo de su enemigo estaba parado frente a ella como si nada, al mismo tiempo que su torso, cabeza y brazos se regeneraba rápidamente. No había sangre, no había vísceras, y la recuperación de su oponente parecía como si muchos pedazos de papel se juntaran para crear algo humano.

Sólo podía haber una explicación a eso—. Edo Tensei.

—Parece que estás familiarizada con la técnica —indicó su adversario cuando su cabeza terminó de formarse—. Claro que no esperaba menos viniendo de ti.

—Parece que Orochimaru te considera muy útil —declaró sin un ápice de emoción en el rostro, el cual traía descubierto porque había perdido su máscara en medio de la batalla—, tan útil como para traerte de nuevo a la vida…Yakushi Kabuto-san.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Se encogió de hombros con una expresión burlesca—. Soy un tipo de muchas cualidades.

Tras esas palabras, Kabuto intentó atacarla de nuevo con sus bisturís de chakra. Parecía una gran broma cósmica, tener que enfrentarse de nuevo contra él. Por lo menos ahora sabía que sí había conseguido matarlo aquella vez y que su aparición en la invasión había sido un Edo Tensei. Después de todo, ¿quién más podría haberlo matado?

Mientras desviaba los ataques de su enemigo, casi sin esfuerzo porque después de pelear tantas veces contra él ya tenía memorizada su estilo de pelea, sin mencionar que su nivel actual superaba por mucho el de Kabuto, dejó que sus sentidos se expandieran para verificar lo que estaba pasando en el campo de batalla.

Había sentido el chakra de Orochimaru aparecer frente a su equipo seguido por la súbita presencia del chakra del Kyubi. Posteriormente comenzaron a ocurrir explosiones a gran escala que causaban gran destrucción y sacudían el suelo con su poder. ¿Esta era la fuerza del biju más poderoso de la tierra? Ciertamente no lo podía comparar con el chakra del Ichibi que sintió todos esos años atrás. La diferencia era muy grande.

Volviendo a enfocarse en su pelea, supo que los métodos convencionales no la ayudarían a derrotar a Kabuto. El Edo Tensei le daba un cuerpo prácticamente inmortal, que se regeneraba ante cualquier herida que le causara. Ni siquiera volarle la mitad de su cuerpo fue suficiente para detenerlo, lo cual la llevaba a la pregunta de qué hacer ahora.

Recordó entonces la pelea de Sato-san contra su amigo resucitado. Su tutor lo había derrotado definitivamente usando…

— _Cierto, ¿cómo lo pude olvidar?_

Rápidamente creó un clon de tierra e invocó unos lobos para que distrajeran a Kabuto mientras ella se dedicaba a crear el arma definitiva contra el Edo Tensei. Sacando un pergamino vacío y una pluma, comenzó a poner en uso sus amplios conocimientos de Fuinjutsu. Sus manos se movieron a gran velocidad creando figuras, patrones e insertando unos cuantos kanjis aquí y allá. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó corriendo a su enemigo, el cual se encontraba bastante confiado con la inmortalidad de su cuerpo, pensando que nada de lo que pudiera hacer podría detenerlo. Cuán equivocado estaba. Esa sería su perdición.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sakura lo rodeó rápidamente, envolviéndolo en el pergamino que acababa de crear. Kabuto no supo qué lo golpeó cuando cayó al suelo inmóvil, complemente cubierto de papel y escrituras.

—Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo).

Era casi poético, estaba usando la misma técnica para acabar con Kabuto que usó la primera vez. En esta ocasión, ya no habría regreso para el bastardo, después de todo, ese día también moriría el dueño de la técnica, Orochimaru.

Justo en ese momento, Sai decidió aparecer a su lado—. Sakura-sama, es momento de llevar a cabo nuestra verdadera misión.

Sakura apenas lo miró. Sabía que el verdadero motivo de la presencia de Sai en su equipo era mantener a Danzo informado de todos sus movimientos. El viejo halcón de guerra siempre se mostró interesado en sus habilidades, hasta el punto de pedirle discretamente que se uniera a Raíz. Obviamente se había negado, no tenía ningún interés en su pequeña organización; pero el viejo era persistente, y con el pasar de los años terminó haciendo varios tratos con él, a veces para intercambiar información, a veces para intercambiar objetivos. Todo siempre de acuerdo a los planes de Sato-san.

Con una señal de su mano, le indicó a Sai que debían moverse. La misión de este era formar una alianza entre Orochimaru y Danzo, actuando como medio. Sakura no tenía interés en las verdaderas motivaciones de Sai, ni en las otras órdenes que seguramente Danzo le había dado; ella tiene su propia prioridad, y la iba a llevar a cabo en contra de todo el mundo si era necesario.

No les resultó difícil encontrar a los demás, sólo tuvieron que seguir el rastro de destrucción. Parecía que la pelea estaba en una especie de estancamiento, y no sólo eso, Yamato tenía sujeto con sus técnicas de madera una figura rojiza con la forma de un zorro de cuatro colas que se agitaba tratando de liberarse a la vez que emitía gruñidos de ira; a su lado estaba parado el capitán Inu con la máscara ANBU rota y agarrándose un brazo ensangrentado. Frente a ellos se encontraba Orochimaru con un cuerpo abatido pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Kukukuku, parece que Naruto no tiene tanto control del Kyubi como esperaban —se burló la serpiente a pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba, ya que contrario a lo que estaba diciendo, era obvio que Naruto le había dado una paliza—. Así nunca podrá vencer a Sasuke-kun…

Sakura eligió ese momento para aterrizar frente a Orochimaru, que lejos de estar sorprendido por su repentina aparición, se veía extrañamente complacido.

—Me imaginaba que Kabuto no podría derrotarte —confesó sin perder la compostura—. Es una lástima perder a alguien tan valioso, pero Sasuke-kun es todo lo que necesito ahora —siguió hablando como si nada—. Por cierto, nunca pude agradecerle a Sato el regalo que me dio, siempre supe que era un hombre bastante inteligente que sabe escoger bien sus bandos. Me pregunto si podré decir lo mismo de su sobrina.

Sakura no dijo nada en respuesta, dejando que Orochimaru hablara sin restricciones. Sabía que sus palabras iban a generar muchas preguntas, pero la farsa iba a llegar pronto a su fin, así que realmente no importaba lo que dijera.

Cuando cesaron los gritos de rabia del zorro, observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el manto rojizo que envolvía la figura aprisionada por la técnica de Yamato iba cediendo, dejando en su lugar a un inconsciente Naruto cubierto de quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado que sangraban copiosamente. Al ver esto, Yamato rápidamente liberó a Naruto, dejando que cayera gentilmente en el suelo.

—Cerezo, necesitamos tu ayuda aquí —le llamó el vice-capitán.

Podía observar que las heridas que sustrajo Naruto durante su transformación eran terribles, pero también era capaz de ver cómo se estaban regenerando, lento pero seguro. Eso significaba que el Uzumaki no iba a morir por algo así, el Kyubi se encargaría de eso.

—¿Cerezo? —Preguntó Inu al ver que ella no había dado respuesta—. ¡Sakura!

Al escuchar su nombre giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ya que parecía que en algún momento de su enfrentamiento con Orochimaru había descubierto su Sharingan. Era algo inusual que Kakashi la llamara por su nombre en medio de una misión y más con ese tono tan urgente, pero seguramente la condición de Naruto, las palabras del Sannin y su silencio lo habían obligado a tirar por el viento el protocolo ANBU.

Justo en ese momento, Orochimaru comenzó a retirarse del lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se enfocó nuevamente en el Sannin y dio los primeros pasos para seguirlo.

—¡¿A dónde vas Sakura?! —Preguntó Kakashi al ver sus intenciones de irse—. ¡Naruto necesita tu ayuda!

Esas palabras la detuvieron un momento, lo suficiente para responderle—. La misión es más importante.

Sin darle tiempo a asimilar sus palabras, Sakura desapareció del lugar, siendo seguida por Sai. No podía dejar que la serpiente escapara, esa era su prioridad. A pesar de que estaba desobedeciendo una orden directa de su capitán, el peso de su misión era más importante, la misión que le había dado Sato-san.

Siguiendo el rastro del chakra de Orochimaru, Sakura atravesó bosques, el puente Tenchi, y mucho terreno más hasta finalmente alcanzar al Sannin, el cual se había detenido en un pequeño claro, al lado de un joven de cabellos negros muy familiares que les daba la espalda. En el suelo, rodeando al par, se encontraban un montón de cuerpos sin vida.

—Sabía que me seguirías —comentó Orochimaru al verla aterrizar frente a él junto a Sai—. Pero esta vez yo no seré tu oponente, voy a dejar que mi pupilo sea el que acabe contigo.

Era tan típico de Orochimaru esa táctica. Había tratado de hacer lo mismo con Sato-san, valiéndose de los lazos que pudieron existir entre él y su antiguo compañero de equipo. Con razón se había mostrado tan burlesco, seguramente se había imaginado mucho este escenario.

—Iluso —se escapó de sus labios, justo en el momento en el que un sonido parecido al chillido de aves inundó el lugar.

—¿Q…qué…? —Pronunció con dificultad el Sannin, viendo la mano electrificada que atravesaba su pecho antes de sentir una descarga eléctrica con la potencia suficiente para rostizar la carne extenderse por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo carbonizado en instantes.

Retirando la mano cubierta de sangre, el joven de cabellos negros finalmente los encaró—. Te he estado esperando…Sakura.

—Sasuke-san.

 **Fin del capítulo 19.**

Ha sido un capítulo más revelador que otra cosa. Si prestaron atención, dejé algunas pistas a lo largo del capítulo. No sé por qué, pero conforme pasan los capítulos describir las peleas se está haciendo mucho más complicado :(.

Bueno, continuando, aquí se han aclarado varias cosas, y otras aún están por aclararse. No tuvimos mucha oportunidad de ver al equipo 7 interactuando, pero en el siguiente capítulo tendremos bastante...Por cierto, por alguna razón siento que esto está saliendo más dramático de la cuenta xD. Y no tengo nada en contra de Sai, el comentario fue todo de Naruto xD

En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que Orochimaru murió muy rápido (en esta parte recuerden que Naruto modo Kyubi lo debilitó primero y Sasuke le dio el golpe de gracia cuando la serpiente estaba desprevenida)? ¿Se esperaban lo de Kabuto? Realmente en esta parte pensaba introducir más diálogo entre esos dos, una especie de discusión moral sobre lo que significaba ser un ninja médico, pero esta Sakura no le interesan ese tipo de discusión y además tiene muy definido su papel en la vida. Otras escenas que pretendía escribir fue una breve pelea entre Sakura y Neji, para que se viera a Sakura usando las técnicas del clan Hyuga sin el Byakugan gracias a su amplio conocimiento de la anatomía humana, y la red de distribución de chakra del cuerpo. También pensaba en un breve enfrentamiento entre Kyubi Naruto y Sakura, así como entre Orochimaru y Sakura. Pero como verán, no se me dio y esto fue lo que resultó al final.

Sin nada más que decir, quiero agradecerles su constante apoyo a esta historia, especialmente a:

 **daliapvperez**  
 **Luna Haruno**  
 **Kimberly-miau**  
 **Jun Aoi**  
 **prics17**  
 **diva-akira**  
 **pirata** (jejeje, hay una parte del pasado de Sakura que tiene que ver con una situación similar...quizá desarrolle un capítulo dedicado a eso...quizá, ya veremos xD. Jajajaja, veo lo que hiciste ahí xD, y Orochi en esta versión es ambas cosas xD...Hakuna matata y felices fiesta para ti también :D xD)  
 **97-Lilly**  
 **Carla mm**

Esto es todo por ahora gente, ¡hasta la próxima!


	25. 20-Fragmentos de un recuerdo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va?

Aquí les traigo finalmente el siguiente capítulo de este fic, el más largo hasta el momento. Hubo momentos en que me debatí contarlo en dos para subir la primera parte más temprano, pero ya el capítulo estaba planificado para que contuviera ciertas escenas y no quería dañar eso (de hecho, todos los capítulos están planificados para contener ciertas escenas, el problema es desarrollarlas). Así que, aquí lo tienen, espero lo disfruten :)

 **Capítulo 20** : Fragmentos de un recuerdo

En una de esas incómodas sillas que ocupaban las diferentes oficinas de la Torre del Hokage se encontraba sentado Uchiha Sasuke de brazos cruzados y rodeado de un aire de frío desapego. Cualquier otro en su situación estaría nervioso y temeroso por la incertidumbre de su destino a mano de los líderes de su aldea por las transgresiones cometidas en los últimos tres años, pero no él. El heredero Uchiha exhibía una tranquilidad y una calma que para algunos podría ser el preludio de una horrible tormenta.

Frente a él, y separado por un amplio escritorio lleno de papeles, estaba el Sandaime Hokage, quien sostenía en sus manos un pergamino que el Uchiha le había entregado minutos antes. Partiendo de la postura rígida y mirada neutra que tenía el Hokage, Sasuke deducía que las palabras contenidas en el pergamino eran suficiente motivo de inquietud para el anciano shinobi, aunque claramente intentaba aparentar la verdadera profundidad de su perturbación.

Aparte de ellos dos, nadie más se encontraba visible en la oficina, o al menos eso querían hacerle creer. Pero Sasuke no era tonto, podía sentir mínimamente otras presencias en los alrededores, observando cautelosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando la más mínima señal de hostilidad para intervenir. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de idiotas serían si dejaran al hombre más poderoso de la aldea, políticamente hablando, solo en su oficina con un desertor y traidor?

La mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha podían ser unos idiotas incompetentes, pero los ANBU estaban en otro nivel, o al menos eso creía. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura se había unido a ellos por esa razón. Ahí estaba el escenario perfecto para explotar todo su potencial.

—Así que, actuabas encubierto los últimos tres años, fingiendo unirte a Orochimaru para obtener información —no era una pregunta, sino una simple afirmación, sencilla y directo al punto.

Con movimientos mesurados, Sasuke detuvo la inspección de la oficina, que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, y enfocó de nuevo su atención en el Hokage. Parecía que después de casi una hora de silencio, el Sandaime finalmente había decidido reconocer su presencia.

—Muy bien —la mirada que le mandó el Sandaime al pronunciar esas dos palabras estaba cargada de una dureza que Sasuke no se esperó ver en la cara del anciano Hokage.

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida, Sasuke pudo ver al hombre como realmente era. No como el benevolente líder que siempre mostraba a los demás, y que era la única faceta que había presenciado en su estadía en Konoha, sino como el experimentado shinobi que había alcanzado el puesto del hombre más poderoso de su aldea gracias a sus proezas. Un hombre que había vivido en carne propia más de una Gran Guerra Ninja, un guerrero que aún a su edad mantenía una mente afilada. Supo entonces que no podía subestimarlo, pese a su apariencia, este hombre seguía siendo el Hokage por una razón.

—Sin embargo, es necesario discutir tu situación con el consejo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva —declaró el Hokage poniéndose a escribir algo en una hoja de papel, retirando finalmente su intensa mirada de su persona—. Mientras tanto, seguirás bajo la supervisión del equipo Ro.

Esa fue la señal para que dos enmascarados se aparecieran a su lado. No eran ni Kakashi, ni Sakura, ni Naruto, pero eso ya se lo esperaba. Con una pequeña despedida de cortesía, Sasuke se dejó llevar por los dos ANBU, pero no sin antes dar una última mirada al pergamino que ahora yacía aparentemente olvidado en el escritorio del Hokage.

Desconocía el contenido de aquel pergamino, y pese a su postura inicial de desinterés, no podía evitar sentir una pizca de curiosidad ahora, después de todo, cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de transformar el plácido hombre que usualmente era el Hokage en el shinobi forjado en sangre que verdaderamente era en su interior, era motivo suficiente para llamar su atención.

* * *

Era una escena rara verlo sin su acostumbrado libro, mucho más rodeado de esa aura solemne y esa postura letárgica. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería a simple vista, y si lo hiciera pensaría sin dudarlo que alguna enfermedad lo aquejaba. Se había dedicado por tantos años a crear una imagen de shinobi despreocupado, pervertido, y hasta torpe, que despegar esos rasgos asociados a su persona sería una tarea laboriosa. Claro está, no pensaba hacer nada para revertir esa percepción, la había construido por algo y no pensaba echarla abajo. Sólo aquellos que en verdad lo conocían sabían ver la realidad detrás de sus tontos actos, y para él, eso era más que suficiente.

Pero parado en aquel lugar toda apariencia se venía abajo, dejando al descubierto sus sentimientos más profundos y sus miedos más oscuros. Sólo aquí podía dejar al descubierto su alma llena de arrepentimientos, que se lamentaba una y otra vez por los errores del pasado; solamente frente al lugar donde yacía la mayor prueba de su fracaso podía soltar la máscara que ocultaba su horrible desdicha ante al resto del mundo.

Fue en medio de esas contemplaciones que sintió una presencia familiar acercase. Al darse cuenta, cambió ligeramente su postura sin moverse de su posición, enterrando su aflicción en un rincón de su mente; entrando nuevamente en su papel de ninja despreocupado y emitiendo un aire casual que siempre provocaba que no lo tomaran en serio.

—Llegas tarde —anunció, siendo muy consciente de la ironía de sus palabras. En otras circunstancias se habría reído, pero no hoy.

El sonido de unas pisadas fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Estaba seguro que había sido hecho deliberadamente, pues él más que nadie sabía que si ella deseaba ser silenciosa y pasar desapercibida, ni siquiera él podría advertir su presencia.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te traje a este lugar? —Preguntó cuando la sintió detenerse detrás de él. Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta verbal, pero eso no le impidió seguir hablando—. Un ninja que no sigue las reglas es una escoria, pero un ninja que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria.

De nuevo el silencio los envolvió. Parecía que su compañera no tenía nada que decirle al respecto, lo cual no le sorprendía mucho. Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente, se fijó en el desinterés de su mirada y la dureza de sus ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente lo llevó de nuevo a una habitación de hospital, a presenciar otra vez la mirada vacía de su estudiante después de la operación. Sabía que algo fundamental había cambiado en ella, pero en ese momento no se imaginó hasta qué punto. Por eso decidió tratar de mantener un ojo sobre ella, fuera de las obligaciones que tenía con el Hokage, y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. El hecho de que ascendiera tan rápido a Chunin al poco rato de recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas no lo ayudó mucho en su disposición, pero precisamente ahí entró Shikamaru.

Sabía del pequeño favor que Naruto le había pedido al Nara antes de irse, pero estaba seguro que el acercamiento de Shikamaru durante todo el proceso de rehabilitación no había sido algo planeado. No faltó mucho para que el genio del Nara viera lo mismo que él. Fue así que ambos se unieron en búsqueda de una meta común, ayudar a Haruno Sakura a bajar las murallas que había construido a su alrededor y permitir que la calidez humana volviera a su interior.

No faltó mucho para que Sakura se volviera una Jounin oficialmente, aunque tuviera el poder de uno desde mucho antes, y se uniera poco después a ANBU. Ese fue el empujón que necesitó para solicitarle al Hokage que lo reintegrara a ANBU, al mando del equipo donde estaría Sakura. Quizá lo verían como algo excesivo de su parte, seguirle los pasos a su antigua pupila, pero él sabía muy bien lo oscuro que podía ser ese cuerpo élite de shinobis, y lo que podía hacerle a una persona, más aún cuando parecía que una extraña nube de oscuridad ya estaba creciendo en su interior.

No quería que Sakura terminara como Sasuke, o peor aún, como Itachi. Por eso había intentado brindarle su mano y su apoyo incondicional; que Sakura supiera que siempre podría contar con él. Pensó que había logrado algo, aunque fuera minúsculo, pero todo se desbarató el día de la misión para recuperar a Sasuke, donde la cruel imagen de lo que se rehusaba a aceptar lo golpeó severamente. Incluso ahora, las huellas de los sucedido seguían vigentes en una cama de hospital, en la forma de un rubio shinobi inconsciente.

—Cuando era un niño, mi padre se suicidó porque todos le dieron la espalda por decidir salvar a su equipo en lugar de completar la misión —reveló tras muchos minutos de silencio. Era la primera vez que contaba esta historia—. Fue entonces cuando decidí que las reglas estaban por encima de todo y que yo no iba a cometer el mismo error de mi padre —sintió los ojos de Sakura clavarse en su espalda y supo que había captado su atención—. Hasta que mi mejor amigo me dijo "los que abandonan una misión son escoria, pero los que abandona a sus amigos son peor que escoria" cuando me rehúsen a salvar a nuestra compañera de equipo por querer seguir la misión.

Sakura seguía sin decir palabra, pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar con su relato.

—Esas palabras me persiguieron y el remordimiento me hizo volver para ayudarlo a salvar a nuestra compañera. Llegué a tiempo pero fui descuidado, y mi mejor amigo pagó el precio de mi descuido con su vida —en ese punto de la historia tomó un minuto para calmarse. Ese recuerdo lo perseguía hasta el día de hoy, pero era necesario revelarle sus fantasmas si pretendía que ella entendiera—. Sus últimas palabras incluían un regalo y una promesa para proteger a nuestra compañera…Promesa que yo rompí cuando la atravesé con un Chidori —volvió a tomar una pausa para coger un poco de aire, esperando que ella dijera algo al respecto con su última revelación, pero cuando ninguna palabra salió de sus labios decidió continuar—. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi sensei murió poco después, dejándome como el único sobreviviente del equipo.

Un silencio sepulcral los cubrió por incontables minutos. Un impulso lo hizo mover su mano de manera nostálgica, delineando los trazos de los nombres de su equipo, invadido por el sentimiento siempre presente de culpabilidad por ser el único que sobrevivió de los cuatro.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —Preguntó Sakura finalmente.

—Por un largo tiempo estuve en un lugar muy oscuro —respondió sin voltearse a mirarla, pero observándola de todos modos por la periferia de su visión. La mirada de desinterés había cambiado por una de resguardo y sus ojos se habían llenado de un sentimiento que no supo definir—. De no haber sido por la ayuda de los demás no habría podido salir de ahí.

—Nuestras circunstancias son muy diferentes Kakashi —había soltado el sensei del nombre y ambos lo notaron, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Por eso abandonaste a Naruto cuando más te necesitaba?

—El Kyubi lo iba a curar, pero la oportunidad de atrapar a Orochimaru no la podía desaprovechar.

—Pero Sasuke fue el que mató a Orochimaru.

—Sólo porque yo le ofrecí la oportunidad de hacerlo.

No estaban llegando a ninguna parte, ni siquiera después de que Kakashi compartiera un pedazo de su alma con ella.

—Aún con el Kyubi, la condición de Naruto era muy grave, él podría haber muerto en ese momento. ¿Y si hubiera muerto, qué habrías hecho? —Esta vez Sakura no tuvo respuesta, optando por mirar al suelo y dejar que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos—. Yo pensé que tú entenderías la importancia del trabajo en equipo.

—Sasuke está de vuelta en la aldea y Naruto se recuperará pronto —se decidió a decir—. Tomé la mejor decisión en la situación en la que estábamos y todo salió bien. ¿No es eso lo más importante?

—Sakura —su nombre salió como un suspiro resignado—. El equipo 7 es tu familia, eso es lo importante.

La mirada que consiguió con esa declaración fue una de perplejidad, como si nunca se hubiera planteado algo así. Aún después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres años, de todas las personas que le habían abiertos los brazos a Sakura y le habían brindado su mano de amistad, Kakashi tuvo la horrible certeza de que nada de eso había significado algo para ella. A pesar de haber pensado lo contrario al inicio, estando frente a ella en este momento lo tuvo más claro que nunca, Sato había quebrado su infancia en más de una manera, lo suficiente para no ser capaz de ver los lazos que otros habían forjado a su alrededor.

—Independientemente de todo, desobedeciste una orden directa —declaró mirándola a los ojos, notando como volvían a cubrirse de un frío glacial que ninguna joven de 16 años debía poseer— y me temo que tendré que suspenderte del equipo Ro por tiempo indefinido.

No hubo reacción a sus palabras, aunque conociéndola, tampoco las esperaba. Ella aceptaría todo sin cuestionamiento. Así había sido entrenada, para seguir órdenes sin vacilación, aunque eso incluyera torturar, matar, o cualquier otra cosa horrible que pudiera surgir. Todo lo que un shinobi debía ser, un arma letal, un soldado obediente. El problema era, ¿leal a quién?

La dejó retirarse entonces, quedándose otra vez solo con sus pensamientos. No le había preguntado por lo dicho por Orochimaru en referencia a Sato, con los años había notado que se comportaba de manera especialmente reservada siempre que de su tío se trataba. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke había tenido una carta escrita por Sato y dirigida al Hokage cuando lo encontraron, a lo mejor las respuestas estaban ahí y sólo necesitaba esperar.

Con otro suspiró agotado, volvió a mirar el lugar de la piedra de los héroes donde estaba tallado el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla Obito? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Cómo puedo evitar que caiga en la oscuridad cuando parece que no quiere aceptar la ayuda de nadie?

El silencio cubrió sus palabras, y una vez más Kakashi se preguntó si la idea de Shikamaru de traer de regreso a Naruto era la clave que necesitaban, pues a pesar de los progresos del Nara, Sakura nunca se abrió con él de la misma forma que lo hizo con el Uzumaki.

Para rematar, Sasuke estaba de regreso en Konoha, actuando como si los últimos tres años de su deserción no hubieran pasado. También estaba el hecho de que había matado a Orochimaru y regresado a la aldea voluntariamente. Lo único que le faltaba descubrir eran los motivos, y quizá eso pronto los descubriría. Pero como le había dicho a Sakura, el equipo 7 era familia y Sasuke era parte de ella, lo quisiera el Uchiha o no.

Los ingredientes estaban de nuevo en la aldea, sólo necesitaba saber si podía hacer de nuevo el equipo 7 y ayudar a Sakura de esa manera.

* * *

Despertó con un sobresaltó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y dando un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pero al hacerlo una ola de imágenes lo asaltó de nuevo…Un niño sonriente, unas palabras de admiración, un poblado en llamas, un cuerpo mutilado, una banda ninja del sonido…

Tuvo que abrir los ojos de nuevo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo ese sueño, pero no era tan tonto para no saber cuál había sido el desencadenante. Estando más sosegado, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, reconociendo las familiares paredes del hospital General de Konoha

Lo último que recordaba era la cara burlesca de Orochimaru. Después de eso su memoria se volvía confusa y discordante. Pero considerando el lugar donde había despertado, en una habitación de hospital cubierto completamente de vendas, se podía dar una idea de lo que había sucedido en ese lapso de oscuridad de sus recuerdos.

Había perdido el control, dejando que el chakra del Kyubi nublara sus sentidos.

Ero-sennin se lo había advertido muchas veces. Usar cuatro colas no sólo le quitaba la racionalidad, también era increíblemente peligroso para su cuerpo y disminuía la duración de su vida. Por eso cuando usaba el chakra del Kyubi sólo se permitía tres colas, nunca más de ahí. Pero aquella vez había estado tan enojado, tan furioso. Tener al bastardo responsable de todo su sufrimiento justo frente a él, actuando tan condenadamente burlón y satisfecho consigo mismo simplemente hizo que explotara de rabia.

Todo fue tan rápido. En su estado de ira las cuatro colas se formaron en cuestión de segundos y después…ya no supo nada más. Y si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, no encontró a nadie a su lado cuando despertó, manteniéndose en la incertidumbre de lo que había sucedido.

No pudiendo aguantar ni un minuto más el no saber si habían tenido éxito en la misión de traer de regreso a Sasuke, hizo a un lado los cobertores e intentó levantarse de la cama. Su cuerpo le dolía como un demonio, pero quedarse acostado era algo que no podía hacer.

—¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso? —Una voz imperiosa lo paralizó cuando puso un pie en el suelo.

Levantó la mirada con algo de nerviosismo de haber sido atrapado en el acto de huida, encontrándose con una figura muy familiar parada en el marco de la puerta. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la persona que lo había descubierto—. Tsunade-baachan.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó con una falsa calma, acercándose a él con pasos amenazantes.

—Eres tan vieja como Ero-sennin, así que baacha te queda bien —afirmó, ignorando el aire de peligro que se había expandido en la habitación.

El golpe vino tan rápido que lo tomó desprevenido, dejándolo noqueado en la cama viendo estrellas—. Tenía que ser un alumno de Jiraiya.

En algún lugar cerca de unos baños termales, un hombre de cabellera blanca estornudo repentinamente—. Me pregunto si alguien estará hablando de mí.

Cuando Naruto volvió en sí nuevamente, estaba acostado bocarriba sobre la cama, con Tsunade a su lado usando sus manos impregnadas de un chakra curativo para verificar el estado de su cuerpo. El chichón en su cabeza producto del golpe no estaba, sin duda tratada por la misma Sannin.

—¿Qué pasó con Sasuke-teme? —Decidió preguntar, mirando a un lado como si temiera la respuesta. Ya que Tsunade estaba ahí, bien podría aprovechar para hacer algunas preguntas.

—Lo tienen en una celda hasta que Sarutobi-sensei decida qué hacer con él —le respondió algo distraída, quizá más enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo que en sus palabras.

Para Naruto eso fue como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima. La misión había sido un éxito, Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Con los tres juntos nuevamente quizá podrían ser de nuevo el equipo 7.

—¿Qué hay de Orochimaru? —La curiosidad pudo más que él y terminó preguntando por la serpiente.

Esta vez Tsunade detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro—. Está muerto.

Tuvo que repetirse mentalmente esas palabras varias veces para que su cerebro terminara de entender el significado. Cuando finalmente lo hizo sintió un gran alivio. Odiaba a la serpiente, de eso no tenía duda, lo suficiente para dejarse consumir por la rabia del Kyubi y querer matarlo con sus propias manos. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima también, especialmente por su sensei y por Tsunade. Orochimaru podía ser un traidor, pero seguía siendo el compañero de equipo de ellos dos.

—Parece que tu piel terminó de regenerarse, así que podemos quitarte las vendas —anunció Tsunade, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Tienes suerte mocoso, si Yamato no te hubiera traído a tiempo habrías muerto desangrado.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó desconcertado.

—No sé en qué estabas pensando usando de esa manera el chakra del Kyubi —comenzó a despotricarlo para ese punto—. Te quemó toda la piel, músculos, vasos sanguíneos…Es una suerte que sobrevivieras a eso…Honestamente no sé qué pasó por la mente de ese idiota de Jiraiya enseñándote algo tan peligroso…

—Pero la regeneración del Kyubi… —intentó interrumpirla débilmente.

—Demasiado lento —rebatió bruscamente—. Si de eso dependías no estarías aquí hoy para contarlo.

—Yo sólo quería traer de regreso a Sasuke —confesó en un murmullo, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

Eso pareció suavizar un poco a Tsunade, que con más gentileza le dijo—. Lo sé, y lo hiciste —luego agregó con un pequeño suspiro—. Lo importante es que estás vivo y que pronto saldrás de aquí.

Tras esto Tsunade procedió a quitarle las vendas de su cuerpo. Naruto aprovechó para hacerle más preguntas ya que ella era la única fuente de información que disponía por el momento. Para suerte de él, era una fuente que tenía todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Fue así cómo descubrió que tenía tres días inconscientes, pero más importante que eso, que su equipo estaba bien, mejor que bien se atrevía a decir, porque estaban reunidos otra vez.

—No tengo forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho —le dijo Naruto inesperadamente.

—No es neces…

—Por lo de Sakura-chan —la interrumpió suavemente, un brillo de profundo agradecimiento en sus ojos—. Por lograr que volviera a caminar.

—Sakura significa mucho para ti —afirmó con una sonrisa, obteniendo un mudo asentimiento de cabeza de parte del rubio.

—Haría lo que sea por ella.

—Sakura se ha hecho querer de mucha gente, incluso Sato…—le comentó con una mirada de afecto, terminando de quitarle la última venda—…Todavía no puedo sacar de mi mente el recuerdo de Sato suplicando que ayudara a su sobrina.

—¿Sato? —La incredulidad en su voz era palpable.

—Parece que de verdad la quiere.

Eso fue lo último que Tsunade le dijo antes de despedirse y salir de la habitación, dejándolo en una batalla interior con la idea de un Sato suplicando por el bienestar de su sobrina contra la imagen del monstruo que había concebido de él tres años atrás.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que tuvo esa improvisada reunión con Kakashi. Fiel a su palabra, el capitán la sacó del equipo Ro, dejándola al margen de la misión de mantener vigilado a Sasuke mientras esperaba en una celda la decisión del consejo de Konoha, que precisamente el Hokage anunciaría ese día.

Se encontraba entrenando cuando fue invocada a la oficina del Sandaime, donde se encontró con la escena de Sasuke y Naruto midiéndose con la mirada. A parte de esos dos no había nadie más, lo cual le parecía extraño. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, el Hokage pensaba ponerla en un equipo de nuevo con ellos, pero faltaba alguien.

Sabía que había decepcionado a Kakashi con su accionar en la última misión, pero las órdenes de Sato eran absolutas para ella, invalidando cualquier otra que alguien más le diera. Sabía que eso le traería consecuencias, pero no se esperó que su sensei le contara la historia de su vida antes de sancionarla. No entendía que él esperaba al hablarle sobre su pasado, ni cómo quería que reaccionara. Por eso simplemente guardó silencio mientras escuchaba, enterrando esos extraños sentimientos que habían despertado en ella con el relato.

—Después de mucha deliberación, hemos decidido que Uchiha Sasuke sea reintegrado a las fuerzas shinobis de Konoha —anunció el Hokage, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

El aludido no dijo nada, sólo asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza. Ambos ya se esperaban esa decisión, no sólo porque Sato-san había tomado medidas en el asunto para asegurarse que así fuera, sino porque sería un gran desperdicio para Konoha no aprovechar al último usuario del Sharingan que estaba dispuesto a trabajar para ellos. Por eso seguramente se habían tragado gustosos la historia de que había estado en una misión secreta los últimos tres años, desentrañando los secretos de la serpiente y matándolo al final.

Claro que haber dejado pistas durante ese tiempo lo ayudó mucho, después de todo, Orochimaru no era tan tonto para dejar así como así información de sus bases a uno de sus experimentos, por mucha "confianza" que le asegurara tener. Todo fue obra de Sasuke, para despejar el camino que los conduciría hasta él.

—Por esa razón los he llamado aquí hoy —continuó diciendo el Hokage, mirando a cada uno de manera particular—. A partir de ahora los tres formarán parte del escuadrón 7, bajo el liderazgo del capitán Yamato.

—¿Qué pasó con Kakashi-sensei? —Intervino Naruto, vocalizando lo que seguramente pasaba por la mente de los tres, pero que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

—Kakashi fue despachado a una misión con una duración indeterminada —explicó el Sandaime.

Con razón llevaba varios días sin verlo. Lo extraño era que no le había contado de esa misión. ¿Estaría Kakashi molesto con ella?

—Si no hay más preguntas, estos son los detalles de su próxima misión —continuó diciendo, entregándoles un rollo de pergamino—. Yamato se reunirá con ustedes en una hora en la puerta principal, pueden retirarse.

Sakura tomó la delantera, cayendo en una nostálgica y familiar formación con los dos chicos. A un lado tenía a Sasuke rodeado de un aire de aburrimiento, del otro lado tenía a Naruto mirando a todos lados menos a ella con una expresión de nerviosismo. Le pareció extraño este comportamiento, más porque el Uzumaki no había mostrado signos de su usual hiperactividad desde que lo volvió a ver el día de la misión para recuperar a Sasuke. Además que desde entonces parecía evitarla, aunque por supuesto, ella tampoco se había molestado en buscarlo.

Por otro lado, todos los shinobis que se encontraban en los pasillos de la Torre del Hokage se les quedaban viendo con expresiones variadas de estupefacción. No sabía si era por Naruto o por Sasuke las reacciones que estaban recibiendo, pero cada vez que pasaban a alguien este se detenía sólo a mirarlos. Sabía que las noticias del regreso de Naruto y Sasuke no se habían propagado todavía en la aldea, especialmente porque el primero se la había pasado en el hospital y el segundo en una celda alejado del ojo público; pero no creía que fuera la gran cosa. Simplemente estaban sacando de proporción todo el asunto. Extrañamente el Uzumaki no se inmutó ante la atención, lo cual esperaba del Uchiha pero no de él.

Cuando por fin salieron del edificio, y del escrutinio de los demás ninjas, Sakura tomó el camino hacia su casa, siendo seguida silenciosamente por Sasuke.

—¿A dónde van? —Inquirió Naruto algo inseguro.

Ante la pregunta Sakura volteó a verlo, debatiéndose entre responderle o no. Era un hecho que el Uzumaki había cambiado de una manera que desconocía en los últimos tres años. Parecía que ya no era el niño inmaduro lleno de energía que siempre buscaba atención.

—Llevaré a Sasuke-san a mi casa para que pueda instalarse —se decidió a contestar.

—Pero el teme tiene su propio apartamento, ¿por qué se instalaría en tu casa? —En su cara había un gesto de genuina confusión, pero también de algo más que no supo definir.

—Le quitaron su apartamento cuando salió a su misión —aclaró. Al verlo abrir la boca para decir algo más, se le adelantó—. Recuerda que nadie debía saber que estaba en una misión, así que es normal que tomaran el apartamento.

El Uzumaki pareció aceptar esta explicación, aunque podía leer en su cara que todavía no entendía por qué Sasuke se instalaría precisamente en su casa. El Uchiha por su lado no decía palabra, contentándose con observar la aldea en silencio.

Precisamente en se momento un grupo muy familiar de Genin se estaba acercando a la Torre del Hokage. Al verlos uno de ellos corrió hacia el grupo, llamando con euforia—. ¡Jefe!

Sakura aprovechó la presencia de los recién llegados para seguir su camino—. Nos veremos en una hora en la puerta principal Naruto-san, no llegues tarde.

* * *

Era increíble la facilidad con la cual se había reintegrado a su equipo, como si los últimos tres años no hubieran pasado. A pesar de que los tres habían cambiado mucho, parecía que el lazo del equipo 7 seguía intacto. Por lo menos así lo sentía de su parte, pero tendría que ser muy ciego para no ver la tensión que existía entre Naruto y Sakura. Paradójicamente, él era el único que no tenía problemas con los dos miembros restantes de su equipo, por una parte ya Sakura estaba al tanto de todo gracias a Sato, así que su ausencia no significó tanto para ella; por otro lado su rivalidad con Naruto se había reiniciado como si nada, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras; en parte quizá porque ambos habían estado en la misma posición, forzados a salir de su aldea por un largo período de tiempo.

Lo único que faltaba para completar el cuadro era Kakashi, con quien apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras antes de que saliera a su misión a la guarida del Norte, la más peligrosa de las bases de Orochimaru. Por lo poco que hablaron sabía que su antiguo sensei se había tomado la revelación de su misión secreta de buena manera, así que de ese lado tampoco tenía problemas. Lo que encontró extraño fue que saliera a esa particular asignación con Gai, en vez de hacerlo con su equipo ANBU. Después de todo, no creía que fuera tan importante que estos se quedaron en Konoha custodiándolo cuando otro equipo podría haber hecho bien ese trabajo. No era como si pensara escapar o salirse de la aldea sin autorización otra vez. Por lo menos, no lo haría hasta que Sato volviera.

Para colmo aún seguía siendo custodiado, a pesar de las palabras del Hokage. ¿Por qué otra razón el Sandaime habría mandado al vice-capitán del equipo Ro como líder de esa misión, además de ponerlo junto a Sakura y a Naruto, que también eran parte de ese equipo? Por lo menos había dejado fuera al patético intento de imitación títere de Danzo.

—Acamparemos aquí esta noche —ordenó el tal Yamato, deteniéndose en un pequeño claro del bosque—. Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares).

Conocía de leída sobre las habilidades de Yamato, pero verlo de primera mano era algo diferente. De hecho sabía mucho del equipo Ro y de cómo cada uno de sus miembros tenía una página en el libro Bingo. Esos tres años no se había mantenido completamente aislado de lo que pasaba en Konoha. Siempre que podía trataba de mantenerse al día con noticias de Sakura, aparte de las actualizaciones que Sato usualmente le mandaba. Que Naruto fuera parte del equipo no le extrañaba, sabía que una vez que el Uzumaki volviera las posibilidades de que fuera integrado al equipo eran muy altas.

—Sakura-chan, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? —escuchó la voz de Naruto antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo como el par se iba a un rincón privado.

—Parece que eso nos deja a nosotros —esas palabras hicieran que mirara a Yamato—. Creo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente. Con todo lo que ha pasado ha sido algo caótico —Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente mirándolo con indiferencia—. Un placer conocerte finalmente Uchiha Sasuke, puedes llamarme Yamato.

Sasuke observó la mano extendida del que ahora era el líder de su equipo. Realmente no entendía qué pretendía con todo ese teatro.

—Sé que no soy Kakashi-senpai, Sasuke, pero igual agradecería si pudieras tratarme con el mismo respeto —le dijo cuando pasó un minuto sin que el Uchiha se moviera.

—Por supuesto…Yamato-taicho —se forzó a decir, comprendiendo ahora de qué iba todo el asunto. Parecía que su desagrado no había sido tan bien ocultado como pensaba al inicio.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Sakura volvió a la habitación donde se estaban quedando. Yamato había salido a tomar el primer turno de guardia y lo había dejado finalmente solo. No faltó mucho para que Naruto se uniera a ellos, en su cara una expresión de desconcierto y miseria que lo transportó de nuevo a aquella noche de hace tres años que marcó el equipo 7. La noche que Sato hizo su propuesta.

No sabía cuál era el problema con Naruto, pero algo tenía claro, de los tres parecía que el Uzumaki era el que más había cambiado, y no para bien. Curiosamente se vio embargado por un inesperado sentimiento de desilusión. Nunca lo admitiría ni muerto, pero extrañaba el optimismo y el positivismo que Naruto solía exhibir.

La mañana siguiente retomaron el camino a la guarida del Sur. Podrían haber llegado el día anterior si aceleraban el paso, pero Yamato no había considerado necesaria la prisa, el objetivo no era tan importante para requerirlo. Así que tuvieron que viajar a la velocidad de un Chunin, tomándose dos días para llegar a su destino.

—Por lo que nos has dicho Sasuke, estas es una de la bases menos custodiadas de Orochimaru —comentó Yamato al frente del grupo, observando unas figuras moverse en la entrada de la guarida desde una posición encubierta por los árboles.

De ser por él habría permanecido callado, pero la mirada del capitán le daba a entender que esa no era una opción—. Nadie que no conozca el lugar sabría llegar, por eso Orochimaru no creyó tan importante mantener una guardia fuerte en la guarida.

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó entonces, desviando su atención a su compañera.

—Hay cuatro chakras enemigos ocultos aparte de los cuatro que se pueden ver en la entrada —fue el informe que ofreció la Haruno.

—Muy bien —declaró Yamato de brazos cruzados. Parecía estar pensando en una especie de plan, lo cual Sasuke encontraba absurdo, teniendo tres ninjas con un nivel por encima de ANBU en el equipo.

—Si me permite Yamato-taicho —intervino Sakura—. Con nuestro potencial, un ataque frontal sería lo más rápido y efectivo.

Parecía que él y Sakura estaban en la misma longitud de pensamientos. Aunque Yamato no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea, estando a punto de refutarla si no fuera por la mirada algo desafiante que la Haruno le mandó. Por algunos segundos los dos se mantuvieron mirándose, librando una especie de batalla silenciosa que la rosada pareció ganar. Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta que el susodicho capitán parecía tenerle algo de miedo a Sakura.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó con resignación—. Pero, recuerda que nuestra misión es liberar a los prisioneros y atrapar al objetivo, nada de usar fuerza letal, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto capitán —para otros la respuesta de la Haruno podría estar cargada de seriedad, pero Sasuke pudo detectar una minúscula porción de burla. Parecía que no era el único que tenía problemas con el dichoso capitán.

Sin nada más que decir, el escuadró 7 se lanzó al ataque, siendo rápidamente interceptados por los cuatro shinobis del sonido que custodiaban la entrada. Un Chidori Nagashi fue todo lo que necesitó para paralizar a los dos osados que se habían puesto en su camino. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Naruto y su clon derrotar a sus respectivos enemigos usando una esfera de energía azul que sostenían en sus manos con una ferocidad que lo dejó algo desconcertado. Parecía como si el Uzumaki tuviera una especie de vendetta contra los shinobis del sonido que iba más allá de la invasión que estos causaron tres años atrás.

En medio de sus contemplaciones los cuatro shinobis restantes se aparecieron, pero fueron rápidamente neutralizados por unos golpes de Sakura que estaba seguro que habrían fracturado más de un hueso. Pronto Yamato reunión a los ocho enemigos y los envolvió con sus técnicas de madera, haciendo una especie de amarre para evitar que escaparan. Obviamente dejó a un clon antes de guiar al equipo al interior de la base.

La guarida del sur servía como una prisión para mantener encerrados a los sujetos de experimentación de Orochimaru. Apenas había pisado ese lugar unas dos o tres veces, por lo que tenía una idea vaga del diseño del lugar. Sabía que al final del pasillo había una habitación donde la vigilante del lugar se mantenía usualmente.

—¿Sasuke-sama?...Sasuke-sama —comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de los prisioneros tan pronto dio un pie dentro del recinto. Algunos incluso sacaban las manos tratando de jalarlo, otros le preguntaba incrédulos si era verdad que había matado a Orochimaru, el resto simplemente los veía pasar con una mirada cautelosa.

Sasuke sólo los ignoró, continuando el camino hacia el objetivo, Karin. Desconocía qué pretendían con ella, pero realmente no le importaba mucho. Había sido él quien les proporcionó la información sobre ella después de todo, así como de cada una de las bases de Orochimaru y los experimentos que había llevado cabo; todo durante la semana que lo tuvieron encerrado. Una forma de demostrar su inocencia, de alimentar las ansias del consejo de conocer todo sobre la serpiente y estuvieran más inclinados a creerle. Claro que sabía que no hacía falta, Sato le había asegurado que era demasiado valioso como para tenerlo tras las rejas, pero igual se los dijo. No era como si tuviera alguna lealtad por el Sannin.

—Así que es cierto —fueron las palabras que los recibieron al cruzar la puerta de la habitación de Karin. Con su habilidad, estaba seguro que ya los esperaba. Lo que no entendía era por qué no había huido. ¿Acaso su presencia la había mantenido en la guarida? —. Mataste a Orochimaru.

—Karin —reconoció al ver cómo el capitán lo miraba, esperando que tomara las riendas del asunto—. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿Ir contigo a dónde? —Preguntó con precaución, mirando a los demás miembros de su equipo con desconfianza.

—A Konoha —contestó simplemente, aburrido de todo el asunto. Ahora comprendía mejor por qué los habían mandado a ellos a esta misión. Esperaban que él pudiera convencer a Karin de irse con ellos por las buenas.

—¿Qué planean hacer conmigo? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros ante esa pregunta. No sabía y tampoco le importaba.

—Escucha —Yamato decidió intervenir en ese momento—. Sólo el Hokage sabe lo que pasará contigo, pero te puedo asegurar que es mejor que ser subordinada de un hombre que está muerto.

—A mí me gusta mi posición —argumentó Karin obstinadamente.

—Creo que no me entendiste —continuó el capitán, tomando una postura más agresiva al darse cuenta que por las buenas no iba a conseguir nada—. Venir con nosotros a Konoha no está abierto a discusión. Sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir cómo vendrás, plácidamente o agresivamente.

No faltó mucho para que Karin aceptara irse con ellos sin resistirse. Sabía que no era tan tonta para desafiarlos. Pronto liberaron a todos los prisioneros y salieron de la guarida, los shinobis del sonido que habían derrotado antes tomados cautivos. La misión había concluido, era hora de volver a Konoha.

* * *

Salió de la Torre del Hokage sumido en sus pensamientos. La misión había sido increíblemente sencilla, liberar unos prisioneros y capturar a la tal Karin. No sabía qué tenía de especial la chica, pero parecía ser algo importante si se habían tomado la molestia para mandarlos a buscarla. Poniendo eso a un lado, se preguntó cuál era el problema entre sus demás compañeros de equipo y el capitán. Había notado cierta rebeldía en Sasuke y Sakura que no supo a qué atribuir más que a la ausencia de Kakashi.

Sacando eso de sus pensamientos, decidió que sería bueno que los tres fueran juntos a Ichiraku, a celebrar el éxito de una misión completada satisfactoriamente, tal como solían hacer en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la cabeza para vocalizar su propuesta, las palabras murieron en su boca.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban caminando uno al lado del otro a unos pasos de él, pero por alguna razón en su mente la distancia que lo separaba de ellos se volvía increíblemente larga y se expandía todavía más. Se detuvo algo confundido, mirándolos alejarse y sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

Cabizbajo decidió tomar la dirección contraria, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones sin un rumbo determinado. Kakashi estaba de misión, el sabio pervertido había desaparecido y el nuevo capitán de su equipo se había ido a llevar a los shinobis del sonido a una celda en la prisión de Konoha. Extrañamente, la presencia de esos ninjas no desató su ira como usualmente ocurría, aunque sí se había encargado de derribarlos con un Rasengan más fiero que de costumbre.

En minutos, sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente a los terrenos de la Academia Ninja, específicamente al pequeño columpio donde había pasado algunos de sus momentos más tristes. No había vuelto a ese lugar desde la formación del equipo 7, principalmente porque no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero ahora un extraño impuso lo hizo sentarse, mirando sin realmente ver las puertas de la academia, su mente perdida en el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Sakura días atrás en medio de la misión.

 _—Sakura-chan, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Después de una semana decidió que era el momento de aclarar las cosas con ella, así que la llevó a un rincón algo apartado de Sasuke y el capitán Yamato para que pudieran tener algo de privacidad—. Yo…no sé cómo pedirte perdón por lo que pasó hace tres años._

 _—No hay nada que perdonar Naruto-san, eso ya está en el pasado —sabía que Sakura respondería de esa manera, pero si eso fuera cierto entonces no lo estaría tratando con tanta frialdad._

 _—Aun así, fue mi culpa que terminaras en el hospital de esa manera —trató de insistir, esperando ver alguna reacción de su compañero que no fuera la indiferencia de sus ojos._

 _—Pero ya estoy bien, Tsunade-sama se encargó de curarme._

 _—Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte —admitió con los puños cerrados. La impotencia y la culpa lo habían carcomido por dentro durante esos tres años._

 _—Eso realmente no importa, lo que pasó, pasó. No deberías estancarte en el pasado._

 _—Si eso fuera así no me odiarías como lo haces —fue directo al punto del asunto, detectando una extraña chispa de emoción que se fue tan rápido que no sabía si lo había imaginado._

 _—Yo no te odio Naruto-san. El odio es una emoción que no vale la pena._

 _—Eso dices pero cada vez que estamos en el mismo lugar puedo sentir tu resentimiento —le dolía decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía que sacar esos sentimientos de su pecho antes de que terminaran por ahogarlo—. Aunque intentas ocultarlo con esa máscara de frialdad, habría que ser muy tonto para no ver la tensión entre nosotros._

 _—No creo que este sea el momento para hablar de eso, Naruto-san._

 _—Duré una semana para armarme de valor y confrontarte, así que este es el mejor momento —necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella si pretendía recuperar su amistad. Ese muro que se había construido entre ellos dos, debía derribarlo._

 _—Será mejor hablarlo cuando volvamos a la aldea._

 _—Demonios Sakura-chan, ¿por qué haces esto? —Estalló en un arranque de desesperación. Sakura parecía querer evadir la conversación a toda costa—. Dices que no importa, que ya pasó, pero no sabes lo que yo daría por haber tomado tu lugar, ser yo el que Gaara aplastara con su arena._

 _—Esa no es la razón Naruto-san —le dijo suavemente, tanto que tuvo que afinar sus oídos para poder escucharla—, si me disculpas voy a retirarme, ha sido un día agotador._

 _Esa oración lo dejó pasmado el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura se alejara de nuevo hacia el Uchiha. Para cuando se recuperó de la impresión se dio cuenta que había perdido la oportunidad y que al final de cuentas no había arreglado nada. Lo único que había conseguido fue quedar desconcertado._

 _"Esa no es la razón", ¿qué habrá querido decir Sakura con eso?_

—¿Naruto? —Una voz muy familiar rompió su burbuja de recuerdos, transportándolo nuevamente al presente.

—¿Iruka-sensei? —Reconoció al instante. Aún después de tres años, su antiguo maestro no había cambiado nada.

—Sabía que eras tú. Sólo un ninja en todo Konoha usa tanto naranja en su ropa, aunque parece que le has bajado algo —se burló un poco, logrando que Naruto riera ante la veracidad de sus palabras—. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Volví hace dos semanas —contestó sintiendo una nota de culpabilidad por no haberlo buscando en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que realmente no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Por mucho que me alegra verte, siento que algo te está molestando —le dijo repentinamente Iruka adoptando una mirada seria y preocupada.

Sabía que no podía ocultarle sus problemas a quien fue una vez su mentor, además de que realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien—. Siento que se alejan.

—¿A qué te refieres Naruto? —Le preguntó Iruka sin comprender bien.

—Que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme están tomando un camino diferente al mío, y yo...no sé qué hacer al respecto... —confesó con la mirada en el suelo, admitiéndose lo que le había causado tanto tumulto hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Yo fui la razón por la que Sakura-chan terminó en el hospital hace tres años —le contó con una voz cargada de remordimiento—. Por mi culpa ella estuvo a punto de perder para siempre la posibilidad de ser una kunoichi.

—No sé lo que realmente pasó hace tres años Naruto, pero no creo que debas asumir la culpa por eso —trató de confortarlo Iruka—. Ser un ninja es un trabajo peligroso, y si nos lamentamos cada vez que algo malo ocurre, terminaremos viviendo en un mar de angustia y decepción.

—Es sólo que… —en ese punto sus manos se contrajeron dolorosamente—…Sakura-chan no me ha perdonado, y por alguna razón ella y Sasuke-teme están más unidos que nunca, como si compartieran un secreto del cual yo no formo parte.

—Naruto, ¿acaso…tienes miedo de que Sasuke acapare toda la amistad de Sakura?

—No es eso —intentó negar, aunque el pensamiento había emergido varias veces en su subconsciente, oprimiéndolo de manera sofocante—. Sasuke-teme se fue de la aldea tres años igual que yo, pero cuando volvió, él y Sakura-chan actuaban como si nada, a diferencia de mí, que Sakura-chan me sigue alejando.

—Naruto…

—El equipo 7 es mi familia, pero tengo miedo de que ya no sea parte de ella —ahí estaba, vocalizado para que todos lo oyera, su más grande temor—. No quiero volver a estar solo.

—No sé qué te pasó en los últimos tres años, pero has cambiado y siento que ya no te conozco —comentó Iruka duramente, logrando que alzara la mirada con un gesto de estupor en el rostro—. El Naruto que yo conozco es un mocoso hiperactivo lleno de entusiasmo con el sueño inquebrantable de ser algún día Hokage para obtener la admiración de los demás —Iruka lo señaló de manera casi acusatoria—. ¿Qué le pasó al Naruto obstinado que nunca se daba por vencido y que siempre buscaba la manera de salir airoso de la situación, sin importar lo malo que estuviera?

—Iruka-sensei… —murmuró sin palabras.

—Si crees que Sakura se está alejando pues corre para alcanzarla; si piensas que el equipo 7 te está abandonando pues aférrate y dale motivos para quedarse; pero hagas lo que hagas, no te quedes de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Fue como si finalmente alguien le brindará un poco de luz en las penumbras, y de repente podía ver con una increíble claridad el panorama. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba haciendo, cómo se había dejado vencer de esa manera. Poniéndose de pie, sintió una nueva determinación floreciendo en su corazón—. Tienes razón Iruka-sensei.

Iría a la casa de Sakura, no tenía tiempo que perder, y esta vez no se marcharía hasta que las cosas se arreglaran entre los dos. Debía recuperar a su amiga, pero más importante aún, debía recuperar a su familia. No podía quedarse sentado viéndolos alejarse y simplemente lamentarse por lo que estaba pasando.

—Y Naruto… —la voz de Iruka lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso—. Sin importar lo que suceda, quiero que sepas que yo siempre creeré en ti.

La sonrisa orgullosa en la cara de la primera persona que le brindó la mano cuando los demás le dieron la espalda generó una ola de emociones en su interior. Ignorando el picor de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta, Naruto logró decirle...

—Gracias Iruka-sensei —ese agradecimiento sincero venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Lejos de aquel lugar, Sakura abría las puertas de su casa, Sasuke detrás de ella como una especie de sombra. En la distancia podía ver una luz prendida y una silueta muy familiar sentada en la sala.

—Sato-san —reconoció inmediatamente. Después de tres años, Haruno Sato estaba de vuelta en Konoha.

—Llegó la hora pequeña flor.

 **Fin del Capítulo 20.**

Un capítulo cargado de drama jejeje, pero no podía hacer que el equipo 7 volviera así como así. Para crecer, primero tienen que pasar por ciertas dificultades. Pero bueno, ya sé que algunos esperaban una gran pelea entre Sakura y Sasuke, pero la verdad es que eso nunca estuvo en mis planes. Y la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke se fue se expone aquí, ¿se lo esperaban? Me imagino que sí, después de todo, les dejé varias pistas en los últimos capítulos con respecto a eso.

Y ahora:

 **daliapvperez** : Bueno, tienes razón. Quizá algún día arregle eso, pero mientras tanto se quedará así jejeje.

 **pirata** : ¡Hola! Jejeje sí, he escuchado algunas cosas. Pero si la ley te cazó has como el chapo Guzmán y escapate xD. Pero bien, Sasuke se vengó de su violador, Sai puede que siga siendo Sai o quizá no, Naruto pues...está tratando de arreglar las cosas xD, Sakura-sama pronto mostrará su verdadero poder, y ya ves que Konohamaru hizo algo más que chinchar (actuó como distracción acá xD)

 **Carla mm** : Sakura no pudo mostrar su verdadero potencial aquí, pero en el siguiente ¿tal vez?

 **Luna Haruno** : Espero que esto les haya dado una idea de la misión de Sato xD, pero si no, en la próxima finalmente será revelado.

 **Guest** : Que bueno que pienses eso, aquí tienes la continuación :D

 **taran taran** : ¡Aquí tienes la continuación :D!

 **prics17** ; Tienes razón, pero es algo normal :(...Y me temo que las cosas se quedarán así por un tiempo (¡Spoiler Alert!)

 **diva-akira** : Orochi no se la esperaba xD. Pero aquí tienes el siguiente capí :D

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y opinar :D! Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo:

 **Próximo Capítulo** : Funeral de Fuego


	26. 21-Funeral de fuego

Uno de los capítulos que más quería escribir (planeado en mi mente desde el capítulo 16) y que al final terminé más tarde de lo que pensaba, pero aquí está...Un capítulo lleno de acción antes de abrir el telón para el escenario final, espero lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 21:** Funeral de fuego

 _—Te tengo una propuesta, Uchiha-kun._

 _Aquellas palabras, dichas en apenas un susurro, hicieron un eco estruendoso en sus oídos, paralizando sus movimientos y desatando un torrente de pensamientos que galoparon vertiginosos en su interior. No sabía por qué aquella declaración había provocado esa reacción en su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un extraño remolino de sentimientos propagarse por cada poro de su piel, reconociendo entre ellos la duda y la desconfianza._

 _Este era el hombre que había criado y entrenado a Sakura, el responsable de convertir a una niña sin clan ni Kekkei Genkai en una kunoichi mortal usando métodos poco ortodoxos y en algunos casos, crueles y hasta inhumanos. No sabía si admirarlo o despreciarlo por lo que había hecho, aunque una pequeña parte de su subconsciente había querido conocerlo desde el primer momento en que escuchó sobre él. Deseaba saber si sería capaz de convertirlo a él, el heredero del clan Uchiha, en un shinobi lo suficientemente poderoso para llevar a cabo su venganza._

 _—¿Qué clase de propuesta? —La curiosidad pudo más que él y terminó por dar forma a la pregunta que desde hace rato luchaba por salir de su boca._

 _—Unirte a Orochimaru —soltó sin preámbulo._

 _De todas las cosas que Sasuke esperaba que le pidiera, eso definitivamente no estaba en su lista. Mirando fijamente a Sato, trató de ver a través del velo de complacencia que cubría su rostro en un esfuerzo por dilucidar sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero tal y como ocurría con Sakura, sus ojos no delataban nada, apenas un brillo que no supo definir con claridad._

 _—¿Unirme al hombre responsable de la invasión? —Inquirió estudiando sus alrededores, buscando una señal de que alguien más había escuchado la dichosa propuesta de Sato, pero encontrándolo curiosamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos—. ¿No sería eso una traición?_

 _La sonrisa que le ofreció Sato, apenas una mueca vacía, lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba—. Será una misión encubierta por supuesto._

 _—Cualquiera pensaría que una misión de esa magnitud sería ordenada por el Hokage personalmente —insistió tratando de entender a dónde quería llegar Sato. Una conversación así al aire libre podría ser muy peligrosa si llegaba a los oídos equivocados y el Haruno mayor debía estar consciente de eso._

 _—El Hokage no lo sabe —respondió como si nada—. Para engañar a tus enemigos, primero debes engañar a tus amigos._

 _—¿Por qué yo?_

 _—Orochimaru tiene un interés en ti que bordea casi en lo obsesivo —contestó con un tono paciente, sin despegar en ningún momento sus ojos de su persona, que lo estudiaban con una expresión parecida a la de un cazador a punto de atacar a su presa—. Además, tú no tienes ninguna lealtad por esta aldea, lo único que te preocupa es el poder…y yo te aseguro que con Orochimaru conseguirás eso y más._

 _Aquellas palabras se incrustaron dolorosamente en su cuerpo como si alguien le hubiera lanzado decenas de kunais, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos por la impresión que le habían causado. Quiso negar la acusación, pero muy en el fondo sabía que esa era una verdad que nunca se había atrevido siquiera a pensar. Toda su existencia giraba en torno a su venganza y el poder que necesitaba para hacerla realidad, no importaba el medio por el cual lo obtuviera, ese era su más grande anhelo y su más oscuro secreto. La lealtad no significaba nada en contraste con su ambición._

 _—Yo… —Antes de poder darle una respuesta una imagen cruzó como un parpadeo en su cerebro, mostrándole a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi mirándolo con acusación en sus ojos._

 _—No te compliques demasiado Uchiha-kun —las palabras de Sato dispersaron la imagen, devolviéndolo nuevamente a la azotea del hospital general de Konoha—. Volverás en tres años…Luego de matar a Orochimaru claro está._

 _No sabía cómo Sato era capaz de leer sus pensamientos más profundos de esa manera, cuando él mismo no era capaz de entenderlos. Además de que parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, diciéndolas con una certeza que rayaba casi en lo absurdo._

 _Tomando un minuto para respirar y tranquilizarse, pensó con cuidado la propuesta de Sato. Por alguna razón quería que se uniera a Orochimaru, sin decirle a nadie en Konoha, matarlo en tres años y volver a la aldea con la excusa de que se había ido en una misión secreta, de la cual ni siquiera el Hokage tendría conocimiento. Por un lado no estaría traicionando a nadie, de hecho les haría un gran favor matando a la serpiente que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaba provocando; por otro lado si tenía el poder suficiente para matar a Orochimaru, un Sannin, entonces eso significaba que también tendría el poder para enfrentarse a su hermano y obtener finalmente su venganza._

 _—¿Podré volver a Konoha después de matar a Orochimaru? —Preguntó sin entender del todo por qué eso era tan importante en primer lugar.  
_

 _—Sin ningún problema —le aseguró nuevamente.  
_

 _—¿Qué obtendré a cambio si acepto? —Sabía que irse con Orochimaru le garantizaría poder, pero presentía que eso no era lo que Sato tenía planeado para él._

 _—¿Además del poder para llevar a cabo tu venganza? —Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Sato le leía la mente o algo así, ¿de qué otra manera parecía saber siempre lo que pensaba?_

 _Sólo serían tres años. Lo viera por donde lo viera, tenía más que ganar que de perder en esta propuesta de Sato, independientemente de lo que sea que pensaba ofrecerle. A pesar de que la serpiente de Orochimaru le daba escalofríos sólo con su cercanía, sabía que si se lo proponía podía pasarlo por alto y fingir que se unía a su lado. Con la manera en la que Sato lo había planeado y con su propia ambición personal, sería fácil llevar a cabo la misión._

 _—Muy astuto darte cuenta —retomó la palabra Sato, logrando que clavara nuevamente sus ojos en su persona—. Lo que te ofrezco a cambio de cumplir esta pequeña misión…Es la verdad sobre la masacre del Clan Uchiha._

 _Aquella última oración desató un torrente de preguntas que Sato ágilmente esquivó, prometiéndole que todo se aclararía cuando cumpliera su misión. De eso ya habían pasado tres años, y exactamente como lo había predicho Sato, había conseguido el poder suficiente para matar a Orochimaru sin problemas, con algo de ayuda indirecta claro está, y regresado a Konoha donde fue recibido con los brazos abiertos._

Un viento helado se coló en su piel devolviéndolo al presente. La noche era fría y silenciosa, más ahí arriba en la montaña donde los rostros de todos los Hokages había sido esculpida en la piedra como guardianes inmortales de la aldea que juraron proteger a costa de sus vidas. Sobre una de esas cabezas, específicamente la del cuarto Hokage, Sato y Sakura hablaban en apenas un susurro, impidiéndole escuchar la conversación desde su posición. Mentiría si decía que no tenía curiosidad por conocer el tema que los tenía tan entretenidos, pero con los años había comprendido que Sato se empeñaba en mantener un manto de misterio a su alrededor y que tratar de averiguar sus secretos antes de que estuviera listo para contarlos no era buena idea.

Por eso esperaba a un lado, paciente, distrayéndose con las luces de la aldea y pensando en la ignorancia de sus habitantes. Konoha se había recuperado sin problemas de la invasión, creciendo en su ausencia, pero manteniendo ese aire de laxitud y despreocupación que siempre la había arropado. Tres años fuera le habían abierto los ojos a un mundo diferente, fuera de la calurosa protección que los muros de la Hoja le ofrecieron cuando era niño, y que no descubrió ni siquiera en sus primeros meses de Genin.

Sin quererlo, su vista se desvió un poco, enfocándose en aquel punto oscuro que yacía olvidado en las entrañas de Konoha. Un amargo sentimiento se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, quemando sus venas con aquel familiar odio que por tantos años lo acompañó. En su mente las escenas del día de la masacre se repetían una vez más, sumiendo sus pensamientos en un tumulto casi doloroso. Mientras todo eso ocurría en su interior, por fuera su cara era una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Nadie habría adivinado lo que pasaba por su mente…nadie excepto él.

Se encontró con sus ojos negros mirándolo fijamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Sato observándolo, pero por lo que podía ver, Sakura había desaparecido del lugar sin decir palabra, dejándolo solo con aquel hombre.

—Es curioso cómo los terrenos del clan Uchiha siguen desiertos —murmuró Sato cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su atención—. Olvidados desde el día de la masacre.

Sasuke se limitó a guardar silencio. Después de tres años de tratar con él había aprendido a no alterarse cada vez que Sato adivinaba sus pensamientos. Todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a tomarlo como un rasgo peculiar del Haruno mayor y a no darle mayor importancia.

Dirigiendo una última mirada a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, pero que ahora no era más que un terreno abandonado y oscuro, concentró toda su atención en el hombre frente a él. Después de tanta espera, finalmente conocería la dichosa verdad sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha.

* * *

Observó el cuerpo caer sin pestañear, su rostro un retrato vacío que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Con un movimiento de sus ojos inspeccionó los otros tres cuerpos inertes que se apilaban a su alrededor. El sonido de una gota cayendo desvió su atención a la katana que tenía en su mano derecha, viendo un líquido rojizo tomar el recorrido por el filo del arma hasta deslizarse por la punta y caer en un pequeño charco.

Elevó la mirada al cielo donde nubes negras se hacían a un lado para que haces de luz plateada iluminaran aquel sendero teñido de rojo. Con parsimonia sacó un pañuelo blanco y limpió su katana con ella, ignorando los cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor, cuerpos que portaban máscaras blancas y un uniforme negro muy familiar. Esperó sentir algo al ver aquellos cadáveres tan conocidos, aquellos camaradas que cubrieron su espalda alguna vez, pero lo único que experimentó fue un frío vacío propagarse en su interior.

Tirando el pañuelo ahora manchado de sangre, continuó el camino hacia su objetivo. Nadie más se interpondría en su camino, lo único que quedaba era atravesar las paredes que rodeaban aquel amplio jardín donde su presa aguardaba expectante su llegada. Con apenas un salto ingresó al interior de aquella propiedad, quedando frente a frente a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Te he estado esperando Sakura —en su voz había una nota de cansancio y, extrañamente, aceptación—. ¿Vienes a matarme?

—Sandaime-sama —saludó con una pequeña reverencia, restándole importancia al hecho de que su objetivo se había preparado para la ocasión sin que nadie le dijera.

* * *

Cuando las últimas llamas de vidas desaparecieron de sus ojos se permitió sacar la espada, dejando que el cuerpo cayera al suelo sin ceremonias. Una risa desquiciada se escapó de su garganta a la vez que un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Hasta ahora todo había sido tan fácil que era casi ridículo. Sabía que los ninjas de Konoha eran unos incompetentes, pero por los ANBU todavía guardaba cierto respeto, por lo menos hasta que estos cayeron bajo su mano sin ninguna dificultad. ¿Acaso esto era todo lo que podían ofrecerle?

Sus ojos rojos examinaron la escena con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie siguiera vivo después de haber invadido aquella mansión de esa manera. Con esto, dos de sus objetivos habían sido eliminados, dejando al tercero y último todavía libre. En palabras de Sato, este sería el más difícil de los tres y por eso le había sugerido dejarlo para el final.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a la ventana más cercana a su posición, dejando que el aire nocturno revoloteara sus cabellos como una caricia. Esta noche se sentía más vivo que nunca, concretando una de sus más grandes ambiciones, a pesar de que eso significara darle la espalda a Konoha y clavarle un puñal antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Su tiempo con Orochimaru lo preparó para esto, aunque en ese momento no tuviera ni la menor idea. Sato lo sabía, había estado planeado este momento por años.

Al principio se había negado a creerle, así que Sato le invitó a investigar por sí mismo la veracidad de sus palabras, cuestionando a las únicas personas que realmente sabían lo que había pasado aquella fatídica noche de la masacre, los responsables directos de destruir a su familia y embarcarlo en este camino. Con su Sharingan y con las técnicas que había aprendido de Orochimaru no le fue difícil sacarle la verdad a Koharu y a Himura. Ambos le dijeron lo mismo que Sato antes de morir, y ahora sólo le restaba sacarle una confesión al último miembro del consejo de Konoha, Danzo.

Se movilizó rápidamente en las penumbras, esquivando alguno que otro ninja que estuviera en el camino. Nadie se daría cuenta de las muertes de Koharu y Himura ni del escuadrón ANBU que vigilaba sus respectivas casas, por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente cuando estos fallaran en aparecer. Sato sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando eligió esa noche para llevar a cabo aquella misión.

Por un momento se preguntó si podía confiar en Sato. Era un hecho innegable que ese hombre guardaba demasiados secretos, además de que aparentemente no estaba del lado de Konoha como creyó al principio. Después de todo, pedirle que se uniera a Orochimaru para extraer sus secretos había sido hecho con el interés de la aldea en mente, pero ahora no sabía cómo esto beneficiaba a Konoha. Al principio no le tomó mucha importancia a las cuestionables acciones de Sato, pero ahora que estaba involucrado en sus planes se preguntaba si debía temer una traición.

Llegando finalmente a su destino, desplazó esos pensamientos a una esquina de su mente para ser recuperados más tarde. Por el momento debía concentrarse en la misión, en su venganza. Ya después tendría tiempo de ponderar si le convenía o no quedarse al lado de Sato.

Con cautela se fue adentrando en aquellas instalaciones subterráneas que alojaban a su objetivo, encontrándose algo extraño el hecho de que nadie hubiera salido a recibirlo. Sabía que estaba en la base de la organización Raíz, y según tenía entendido, estos habían recibido un entrenamiento más riguroso que el resto de los ninjas de Konoha. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban?

Repentinamente llegaron a sus oídos unas voces muy familiares al final del pasillo. Apresurando un poco el paso, finalmente llegó a una amplia habitación circular, encontrando en medio del recinto a dos figuras paradas una frente a la otra.

—Parece que ha llegado el que esperabas —habló el hombre vendado que Sasuke reconoció como Danzo.

—El invitado de honor —le dijo Sato haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Sasuke se parara frente a Danzo—. Confío en que no tuvieras problemas con los otros dos.

Sasuke apenas le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, su mente demasiado ocupada estudiando al hombre que tenía frente a sí, la verdadera mente maestra detrás de la masacre de su clan. Vagamente se percató de varios ojos que lo miraban desde el exterior de lo que parecía ser una barrera.

—Para evitar que interfieran —respondió Sato a su pregunta silenciosa antes de lanzarle una píldora del soldado que ágilmente atrapó en su mano libre—. Debes estar cansado.

Sasuke se tragó la píldora de una mordida, sintiendo sus niveles de chakra elevarse nuevamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en verificar lo que Sato le había dado, sabía muy bien que lo necesitaba vivo para esto.

—Shimura Danzo —enunció con toda la calma de la que fue capaz—, tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

—Uchiha Sasuke —respondió el aludido sacando el brazo que mantenía vendado y dejando que estos cayeran al suelo, revelando unos sharingas incrustados en toda su piel—. Sabía que lo mejor era ejecutarte tan pronto dieras un paso dentro de esta aldea.

—¿De dónde has sacado todos esos sharingas —Preguntó apretando los dientes. Tenía una muy buena idea de dónde los había sacado.

—De aquí y de allá —respondió vagamente.

Decidiendo seguir su cuestionamiento pasó a la siguiente pregunta de su lista—. ¿Es cierto que tú y los otros miembros del consejo fueron los que le ordenaron a mi hermano llevar a cabo la masacre de mi clan?

Su interrogante sólo recibió silencio como respuesta, acompañada de una mirada calmada de Danzo, quien a pesar de estar frente a dos potenciales enemigos no parecía perturbado en lo absoluto. Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba ante esa actitud, Sasuke se lanzó al ataque, levantando la espada para cortarlo en pedazos.

Danzo esquivó con agilidad, inmediatamente haciendo sellos—. Futon: Shinkugyoku (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío)

Sasuke trató de evadir los disparos de aire que Danzo le lanzó, usando incluso su espada para contrarrestar algunos de esos ataques, pero algunos venían tan rápido que ni siquiera con el sharingan pudo evitar que le rozaran, cortándole la piel con suficiente profundidad para hacerlo sangrar. Ahogando el dolor volvió a embestir, esta vez usando un Chidori Nagashi que aturdió a su enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera clavarle la espada en el corazón.

Aquella sensación de triunfo que lo embriagó por breves instante se esfumó rápidamente cuando el cuerpo que había empalada desapareció.

—Futon: Shinkuha (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío) —sintió antes de escuchar el ataque de su oponente, logrando salir del rango del jutsu antes de que lo despedazara.

Con la respiración agitada, Sasuke miró por una fracción de segundo el cuerpo ileso de Danzo rodeado por aquellos sables de viento que amenazaban con cortar cualquier cosa que se acercara. Sin pensarlo, decidió aprovecharse de la técnica del enemigo, usando uno de sus jutsus más antiguos—. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego).

El aire alrededor de Danzo estalló en llamas al contacto con la bola de fuego, engullendo su cuerpo en el acto. Pero igual que como pasó la primera vez, el cuerpo se desvaneció del lugar, apareciendo detrás de Sasuke.

—Futon: Shinku Taigyoku (Bomba de vacío).

Aquel poderoso viento cortante estaba demasiado cerca para poder evadirlo, así que hizo lo único que podía en esa situación—. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una enorme serpiente se apareció frente a él, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Danzo y desapareciendo poco después en una nube de humo que Sasuke rápidamente aprovechó para acercarse a su enemigo. Sabía que eso le iba a generar disgustos a Manda, usar a sus hermanos de esa manera, pero en aquel momento no podía importarle menos. Había conseguido una oportunidad de usar el chidori y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

El ataque logró atravesar el pecho de Danzo, pero al igual que en las últimas dos ocasiones, el cuerpo desapareció de su campo de visión. Esta vez, sin embargo, ya estaba preparado. Ubicándolo rápidamente con su Sharingan, lanzó su ataque.

—Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix).

Pequeñas llamas se dirigieron a gran velocidad al lugar donde estaba parado Danzo, quien los observó sin inmutarse. Esquivando el ataque sin problemas, su enemigo no se percató de que Sasuke había lanzado unos kunais envueltos en pergaminos explosivos ocultos por un pequeño genjutsu. Las armas impactaron contra el objetivo, creando una explosión que cubrió las dos terceras partes de la habitación.

—Futon: Shinku Renpa (Elemento Viento: Serie de Olas del Vacío) —se escuchó del interior de la nube de humo que se levantó tras la explosión antes de que estas fueran dispersadas por una serie de potentes ráfagas de viento cortante.

Esta vez Sasuke no podía esquivarlo ni protegerse. Lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo aquella poderosa técnica cortaba sin misericordia todo a su paso. Sabía que no sobreviviría una embestida directa de ese jutsu y buscó desesperadamente la forma de salir de aquella situación, maldiciendo su suerte. Sin embargo, antes de que la técnica lo alcanzara, sintió que alguien lo jalaba por la camisa desde atrás antes de que todo se sumiera en una oscuridad sofocante.

No podía hablar ni tampoco moverse, pero esa sensación duró apenas unos minutos. Al rato emergió de la tierra completamente ileso, con Sato a su lado sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa como si nada. Un breve vistazo a su alrededor le enseñó que la entrada que había usado para ingresar a esa habitación había colapsado dejándolos encerrados.

Restándolo importancia, buscó rápidamente a Danzo, quien se veía cansado pero quería aparentar que todo estaba bien. Acercándose a su posición, canalizó su chidori a través de su espada y lanzó un rayo que le atravesó el corazón al enemigo. Igual que antes, su cuerpo desapareció. Preparándose para algún ataque, escaneó los alrededores, logrando ubicar en unos instantes a Danzo parado frente a Sato.

—Izanagi —murmuró Sato con una mirada apreciativa—. Sabía que no podía subestimarte Danzo.

—¿Es por eso que sigues aquí Sato? —Preguntó Danzo con la misma calma del inicio—. ¿No tienes la confianza de que Uchiha Sasuke pueda matarme?

Sasuke se enderezó al escuchar su nombre, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó. La verdad era que Danzo estaba resultando ser un oponente más tedioso de lo que se había imaginado al inicio, más aun descubriendo que tenía rato usando uno de los jutsus prohibidos de su clan. Eso explicaba cómo seguía vivo después de todos aquellos ataques mortales. El punto bueno era que parecía que sólo podría usar el Izanagi de manera limitada, hasta que los diez ojos de su brazo se cerraran, que según pudo comprobar, tomaba unos 60 segundos para cada sharingan.

El problema era que no estaba seguro de que podría aguantar hasta que Danzo agotara su Izanagi, además de que tenía prácticamente a todos los miembros de Raíz acechándolo, simplemente esperando que la barrera que había erigido Sato cediera finalmente a sus intentos de penetrarla. Jamás lo admitiría, pero una parte de sí mismo se sentía aliviado de que Sato siguiera en aquel lugar. A pesar de que nunca lo había visto pelear, su reputación lo precedía. Claro que mantenía ciertas reservas ya que no sabía qué tanto podía hacer Sato con un solo brazo.

Mirando detenidamente el brazo de Danzo, se fijó que sólo quedaban cinco sharingan abiertos. Debía seguir su asalto por un poco más y pronto podría acabar con el enemigo y completar su venganza. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearla. Así que, ignorando su fatiga, corrió nuevamente hacia Danzo, pero antes de poder usar su espada para darle otra estocada mortal, su enemigo agarró el arma con su mano desnuda, cortándose en el proceso. Al intentar zafarse, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. Unos extraños símbolos se habían aparecido en su cuerpo impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Será mejor acabar contigo ahora —le dijo Danzo liberando la espada para hacer unos sellos—, el único error que cometió Itachi en su impecable carrera como shinobi.

—Katon Ninpou Hibashiri (Círculo de Fuego) —escuchó la voz de Sato antes de que una muralla de fuego circular rodeara a Danzo.

Pronto sintió a Sato colocarse detrás de su persona y hacer unos sellos con su mano antes de tocarlo en la espalda. Al instante recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero estaba más enfocado viendo cómo el círculo de fuego se iba cerrando en torno a Danzo, quemándolo en el proceso. Por lo menos hasta que usara Izanagi de nuevo y distorsionara la realidad, apareciendo a un lado como si nada.

Sato le lanzó otra píldora del soldado que Sasuke se tragó sin decir palabra. Cuatro sharingan más, 240 segundos y todo acabaría para Danzo. Acercándose nuevamente al enemigo, embistió con su espada cargada con su chidori. Entre evasiones y ataques de Danzo, que Sasuke reciprocaba con ímpetu similar, ayudado de vez en cuando por Sato, pronto terminaron de gastar los sharingan restantes y la posibilidades de Danzo de seguir usando Izanagi.

Pensando que finalmente acabaría con Danzo, Sasuke preparó su espada para la estocada definitiva. Sin embargo, su enemigo lo sorprendió de nuevo liberando una especie de tronco de su brazo que lo derribó. Desde el suelo, Sasuke pudo ver cómo numerosos árboles estaban creciendo del brazo de Danzo, similar a las técnicas del tal Yamato, reconociendo cierta conexión. Pero a diferencia de este, Danzo parecía haber perdido el control, evidenciado cuando se cortó el brazo para evitar que la técnica siguiera actuando.

Antes de que Danzo pudiera recuperarse, Sato se apareció detrás de él para clavarle una especie de puñal hecho de chakra de fuego que pareció adentrarse en el cuerpo del enemigo.

—No puedo morir ahora —sentenció con un temblor—, soy el único que puede cambiar este mundo.

—Tonto iluso —amedrentó Sato, caminando en círculos alrededor de él—, encerrado en costumbres obsoletas, pensando que puedes usar como títeres a los demás y descartarlos según tu antojo.

—Pensé que tú me comprendías Sato —enunció débilmente.

—Por el bien del mundo ninja —murmuró sarcásticamente deteniendo su andar.

Danzo cayó al suelo convulsionando, pero tan pronto se recuperó, usó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para abrirse la camisa y revelar una sello oculto en su cuerpo—. Si he de morir, ustedes se irán conmigo.

Sasuke, que se había puesto de pie con algo de esfuerzo, vio por primera vez una expresión de displicencia en el rostro de Sato. Parecida que había reconocido lo que sea que Danzo pensaba utilizar y no le había gustado nada.

—El Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu (Jutsu de Sellado de los Cuatro Símbolos Invertidos) —susurró Sato a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo porque no lo había visto moverse—. Pensar que tendría este as bajo la manga para sellarnos en su cadáver en el caso de su muerte.

Sato lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y lo alejó de Danzo tanto como la habitación permitía, luego se sentó en el suelo y realizó unos extraños sellos con su mano. La barrera que utilizó para mantener a raya a los miembros de raíz comenzó a encogerse hasta convertirse en una burbuja lo suficientemente grande para envolverlos, justo en el momento en que una explosión de tinta salió disparado del cuerpo de Danzo expandiéndose como una esfera y succionando todo a su paso, incluyéndolos a ellos con todo y barrera.

* * *

Se extrañó el no encontrar más signos de vida en aquella vivienda, salvo el del hombre que tenía sentado enfrente, observándola con paciencia mientras fumaba con tranquilidad de su acostumbrada pipa. Intuía que había sido hecho a propósito, mandar a los ANBU para que la interceptaran en el camino y asegurarse de que no quedara nadie a excepción de él para cuando llegara.

A pesar de su edad, el Sandaime Hokage todavía era una figura intimidante. No por nada había sido llamado el Dios Shinobi en su juventud, además de su apodo de "El Profesor" por su amplio conocimiento de las artes ninjas. Algunos decían que tenía dominio de todos los jutsus de Konoha y que nunca había sido vencido en combate. Quizá por eso había decidido plantarle cara de manera personal en vez de llamar refuerzos para que la apresaran o la ejecutaran por su traición.

—Es una lástima que no podamos observar las estrellas esta noche —murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica.

Era cierto que aquella noche las nubles cubrían completamente el cielo, ocultando los astros y cubriendo de oscuridad la tierra. Pero Sakura apenas había repasado en ese detalle, hacía tres años que no contemplaba el cielo como solía hacer en su niñez.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto Sakura —siguió diciendo el Hokage, esta vez mirándola con un semblante conciliador—. Aunque Sato te haya hecho creer que sí, eres libre de elegir tu camino.

—Este fue el camino que elegí —expresó con una convicción férrea.

—¿Te das cuenta de que le estás dando la espalda a Konoha y a tus amigos? —Preguntó con un suspiro derrotado. Podía leer en sus ojos que ninguna de las palabras que le dijera darían resultado y que sólo estaba prolongando lo inevitable.

—Mi lealtad siempre ha estado con Sato-san —sentenció acercándose—. Nadie más importa.

Decidiendo que ya había malgastado suficiente tiempo en charlas innecesarias, Sakura se lanzó hacia el Hokage blandiendo su katana. La silla donde estaba sentado el Sandaime quedó destruida, pero este había desaparecido segundos atrás.

Escaneó el jardín con sus ojos mientras intentaba localizar su chakra. No le sorprendía que el Hokage pudiera enmascarar su presencia de esa manera, pero esto sólo hacía las cosas más complicadas. Extendiendo sus sentidos, trató de escuchar, olfatear o sentir algo que le permitiera encontrar a su oponente.

—Doton: Doryu Taiga (Elemento Tierra: Flujo del Río de Tierra).

El suelo bajo sus pies dejó de ser sólido, convirtiéndose en un lodo que hizo que perdiera brevemente el equilibrio. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, pude ver algunas hojas volar en su dirección. Podía sentir un leve chakra impregnando las hojas, lo cual explicaba cómo tenían el poder de cortarla al contacto con su piel. Recuperándose de la sorpresa de aquel ataque, saltó para escapar del lodo y trató de buscar al Sandaime en el aire.

Lo encontró en el techo de la casa, haciendo unos sellos a una velocidad sorprendente—. Katon: Karyu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón).

De la boca del Hokage salió una gran llamarada que adoptó la forma de un dragón que se dividió en tres, tomando cada uno una dirección diferente, una por la izquierda, uno por la derecha y otro de frente. Sakura vio el fuego acercarse sin pestañear, aun sabiendo que estando en el aire le era difícil maniobrar para evadir el ataque. Por eso prefirió usar una de sus recién adquiridas técnicas para neutralizar aquel jutsu—. Gufu Suika no Jutsu (Jutsu: Tifón Vórtice de Agua).

Un tornado de vapor se creó frente a ella, chocando de frente contra las llamas. Ambos ataques se neutralizaron, llenando el aire de una humedad sofocante. Inmediatamente Sakura aterrizó para dar otro salto hacia el lugar donde estaba el Hokage y tratar de utilizar su katana para asestar algún corte.

El Sandaime esquivaba sin dificultad sus ataques, así que en una de esas ocasiones, Sakura se hizo hacia atrás y levantó la katana al cielo, donde a los pocos segundos incidió un rayo. Canalizando el poder de aquel relámpago, Sakura hizo un corte en el aire que liberó una gran onda de electricidad hacia el Hokage.

—Kuchiyose no Jutsu —su oponente invocó rápidamente un mono de piel oscura con largos cabellos y bigotes blancos que tenía en su frente la banda ninja de Konoha. Pronto este se convirtió en un bastón que el Hokage utilizó para repeler el ataque como si nada.

—¿Llegó el momento? —se escuchó desde el bastón.

—Me temo que sí viejo colega.

Sakura no tomó importancia a aquel intercambio y siguió su ola de ataques. Esta vez el Sandaime bloqueaba cada estocada de su katana con poca dificultad usando el bastón. Tuvo que reconocer que no llegaría a nada con ese método y volvió a retroceder, estudiando a su oponente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu —imitando la acción de su adversario, Sakura invocó tres lobos que le triplicaban el tamaño a un lobo normal. El más grande de los tres tenía el pelaje blanco y los ojos de un color carmesí que brillaban sedientes de sangre. Los dos otros eran de un color negro con ojos que parecían unos glaciares. Sin esperar una orden, los tres se lanzaron hacia el Hokage abriendo sus fauces.

Tomó esta oportunidad para realizar la técnica que le había recomendado Sato-san para ayudarla a combatir al Sandaime—. Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Jutsu del Portador de la Oscuridad).

Los movimientos del Sandaime se volvieron erráticos por una fracción de segundo, recibiendo algunos daños por partes de los lobos, que lograron arrancarle algunos pedazos de carne en ese breve instante. Sakura se volvió a acercar a su oponente, aprovechándose del genjutsu que había utilizado, el cual le robaba la vista a la persona afectada, sumiéndola en oscuridad.

Lamentablemente para ella, el Hokage se adaptó más rápido de lo que pensaba a su técnica, dejando que su invocación volviera a tomar la forma del mono para que se encargara de los lobos mientras se volteaba para encararla, tomándola por sorpresa con un ataque. El golpe la derribó nuevamente al jardín, a donde el Sandaime pronto la siguió.

—Doton: Doryudan (Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo) —del lodo que el Hokage creó al inicio de la pelea emergió la cabeza de un dragón con la boca abierta lanzando proyectiles de lodo—. Katon: Karyūdan (Elemento Fuego: Bomba Dragón de Fuego).

En rápida sucesión, el Hokage usó otro jutsu, incendiando los proyectiles de lodo y aumentando su poder destructivo. Uno de los ataques impactó contra su cuerpo mientras aún se recuperaba del ataque anterior, quemándola en el proceso y derribándola varios metros hacia atrás. Haciendo sellos rápidamente, tocó el suelo con una mano mientras descendía, adentrándose en la tierra justo antes de que un segundo proyectil la chocara.

Cuando volvió a resurgir de la tierra se dejó caer de rodillas con la respiración agitada. Sabía que el Hokage era un oponente extremadamente fuerte, quizá el más poderoso que había tenido la desgracia de enfrentar. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir que esa no era toda la extensión de su poder.

Justo en ese momento una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, con la fuerza suficiente para producir un ligero temblor. Esa era la señal de que Sato-san había terminado con su objetivo. Canalizando su chakra para reparar las heridas de su cuerpo, observó los alrededores de la residencia del Hokage, que ahora yacía medio destruida después de aquel ataque. Pensó que ya no le quedaba tiempo, pronto el genjutsu que había utilizado para ocultar lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar se vendría abajo y en ese momento tendría todos los ninjas de Konoha encima.

—Si no me equivoco, aquella explosión vino de los cuarteles de Raíz —escuchar las palabras del Sandaime tan cerca de ella la hicieron alzar la vista con sorpresa, encontrándose con la sonrisa gentil del anciano Hokage—. Te has vuelto verdaderamente fuerte Sakura —le dijo al ver que tenía su atención—. Todavía tienes la oportunidad de tomar el camino correcto.

El Hokage le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mirándola sin realmente verla pues aún estaba bajo los efectos de aquel genjutsu. Sakura lo observó dudosa, indecisa entre tomarlo o no. Sin pensarlo, uno de sus brazos se fue levantando por voluntad propia, pero justo en el momento en que iba a tomar la mano del Sandaime una imagen se apareció en su mente, la imagen de Sato-san mirándola con decepción.

Al momento siguiente tenía atravesado al Hokage con su katana sin la menor idea de cuándo se había movido para hacerlo. Apenas se percató de que empuñaba el arma con una mano temblorosa y que la otra había aceptado el ofrecimiento del Sandaime aferrándose a su mano con algo parecido a desesperación.

—Por lo poco que vale—murmuró el Sandaime en un hilo de voz antes de toser un poco de sangre—, lo siento mucho Sakura.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras provocaron un extraño escozor en sus ojos y una sensación de humedad en sus mejillas que no supo definir. Sus pensamientos estaban en tumulto y por más que intentaba volver a su fría calma se le hacía casi imposible. No comprendía por qué esto la estaba afectando de esa manera.

—Espero que algún día puedas encontrarte en tu corazón la forma de perdonar a este viejo tonto —el Hokage le sonreía tristemente, afligido por algo que ella desconocía—. Por todos los errores que cometí.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, empapándola de un sentimiento que no supo dar nombre y que no quiso reconocer.

Para cuando la lluvia cayó con más fuerza, lo único que quedó en aquel lugar fue un cuerpo tendido en un charco de sangre y un viejo mono parado a su lado mirándolo con pesar.

* * *

Konoha amaneció de luto aquella mañana, enfundada en un manto grisáceo y un cielo de lágrimas. No faltó mucho para que las noticias del asesinato del Hokage y del consejo se esparcieran por cada casa de la aldea y una multitud de aldeanos acongojados se reuniera frente a la Torre del Hokage para demandar la verdad. Los Chunin hacían su mejor esfuerzo para mantener calmada a la gente, mientras los ANBU investigaban las circunstancias del crimen y los Jounin hacían un llamado a una reunión de emergencia para llenar el vacío temporal que había dejado la muerte del Sandaime.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que las cosas se calmaran lo suficiente para que los actos fúnebres del Hokage y los miembros del consejo pudieran ser llevados a cabo. Tres días de lluvias constantes, como si el mismo cielo estuviera llorando esas pérdidas.

De entre la multitud de figuras envueltas en trajes negros, Uzumaki Naruto divisó a lo lejos la cara solemne de su maestro el sabio pervertido. A su lado Tsunade mostraba un semblante de tristeza que pretendía ocultar tras una máscara de compostura. Al acercarse más pudo ver otras figuras, Shizune que lloraba a lágrima viva, Konohamaru que intentaba retener las lágrimas pero fallaba miserablemente, Iruka que veía el suelo con pesadez, y así sucesivamente.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos estos apenas le dedicaron una mirada. Cada quien ensimismado en su propio dolor. En su caso tenía sentimientos conflictivos. Por una parte sentía una tremenda pesadumbre por la muerte de quien había sido como un abuelo para él, pero por otra parte no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos relacionados con los culpables de aquella tragedia. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también experimentaba una gran culpabilidad.

Si esa noche hubiera podido entrever las intenciones de Sato antes de que actuara, si tan sólo hubiera hablado con Sakura antes, si por lo menos se hubiera disculpado antes de irse…Tantos hubieras enterrados en el pasado que podrían haber cambiado aquella triste realidad en la que estaba ahora metido.

 _—Uzumaki-san, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí —la persona que le abrió la puerta de la residencia Haruno no era precisamente la que esperaba ver en aquellas circunstancias._

 _—Sato —saludó con una cortesía forzada—, no sabía que habías vuelto a Konoha._

 _—Regresé hace un par de horas —le pareció que Sato respondía con algo de burla en su tono, aun así reprimió las ganas de golpearlo. No podía presentarse agrediendo al guardián de su amiga.  
_

 _—¿Está Sakura-chan? —Preguntó yendo directo al punto. Mientras menos pasara hablando con él, mejor—. Necesito hablar con ella_

 _—Me temo que mi pequeña flor está ocupada en estos momentos._

 _—Sólo será un momento, es importante._

 _—Lo que ella está haciendo también —Naruto apretó los dientes con algo de hastío. No esperaba que Sato le pusiera las cosas tan difíciles—. Tengo entendido que son un equipo, ¿seguramente podrás esperar a mañana cuando se reúnan para decirle lo que sea que tengas que decirle?_

 _Naruto observó la mirada inescrutable de Sato teniendo un debate interno. Después de unos minutos se decidió por alejarse del lugar en dirección a Ichiraku pensando que ya mañana tendría oportunidad de hablar con Sakura sin que Sato estuviera presente. Lo que no esperó fue que terminaría lamentando esa decisión con cada fibra de su ser._

Salió como una sorpresa cuando se descubrió a los involucrados en el asesinato del Hokage y de los miembros del consejo. Nadie se esperaba que fuera Sato quien encabezara tan nefasta acción, pero los testimonios de los miembros sobrevivientes de Raíz, especialmente la de Sai, lo apuntaban como el responsable junto a Sasuke y Sakura. Sin mencionar que su desaparición de la aldea era una clara muestra de culpabilidad.

Siempre supo que Sato no era un hombre de fiar, pero no se esperó que arrastrara a Sakura y a Sasuke en su locura. No sabía cómo los había convencido de hacer algo tan atroz como matar al Hokage, lo del consejo podía entenderlo, pero el Sandaime era otra historia.

Por lo que había visto, Sakura seguiría a Sato hasta el infierno y de vuelta si se lo pedía. ¿Pero cuál era la motivación de Sasuke; cómo había terminado envuelto en aquel torbellino de intriga?

—Naruto —al escuchar su nombre levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Iruka. Al instante afloró sus manos que se habían cerrado en puños sin que lo notara, dándose cuenta de que se había clavado las uñas en sus palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Intentó sonreírle, pero le faltaron las fuerzas y sólo atinó a mirar el suelo—. Todo es mi culpa.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y esta vez se encontró con la mirada severa del sabio pervertido—. No te des aires de grandeza mocoso, nada de esto fue tu culpa.

—Pero… —Jiraiya negó en silencio y Naruto se tragó sus palabras. No podía dar un espectáculo de lástima en medio del funeral del Hokage.

—Concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer ahora y no en lo que pudiste hacer —le sugirió su maestro con un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de hacerse a un lado.

Naruto miró los rostros de cada uno de los presentes en el lugar, desde aquellos que conocía hasta los que no. Incluso Kakashi estaba ahí luego de haber retornado a toda prisa tras escuchar las funestas noticias. En cada uno podía encontrar miradas afligidas que más de uno quería ocultar. Viendo el dolor que los estaba embargando, aquel sentimiento enterrado de odio hacia aquel hombre comenzó a resurgir.

Clavando la mirada en la fotografía enmarcada del Hokage, Naruto decidió que el único responsable de todo era Sato. Sakura y Sasuke no eran más que víctimas de su locura, libres de culpa. Por eso haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para salvarlos y traerlos de regreso a Konoha, el lugar donde ambos pertenecían, lejos de las garras de Sato.

Esa era su promesa de una vida.

 **Fin del Capítulo 21.**

La verdad es que tras terminar de editar el capítulo y pasar a las notas de autor siempre olvido todo lo que tengo que decir xD. Bueno, intentaré recabar algo...La alianza de Sasuke con Orochimaru, finalmente se revela que fue una propuesta de Sato a cambio de revelarle la verdad sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha, que como recordarán, lo pondrá en un camino de colisión contra Konoha...En este caso me defiendo diciendo que Sasuke no está tan emo lleno de odio como en la serie original por tres razones: 1)Itachi sigue vivo, 2)Está teniendo la oportunidad de vengar a su clan, 3)Sato xD

El enfrentamiento de Sasuke y Danzo llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y se producía muy diferente al que hice aquí. La razón principal es que pretendía simplemente copiar lo que pasó en el manga...Hasta que me di cuenta que en la pelea Sasuke ya había obtenido el Mangekyo y controlaba el Susanoo, lo cual no ocurre en mi historia...Entonces, ¿cómo hacer para derrotar a Danzo? Un poco de ayuda, Sato xD (Otra vez).

Originalmente pretendía que Sato ayudara a Sakura contra el Hokage, pero mientras escribía Sato terminó ayudando a Sasuke y eso me dejó con un gran problema...¿cómo hacer que Sakura derrotara al Hokage? Busqué la información sobre las habilidades del Sandaime, el más poderoso de todos los Hokages según Wikia...Un gran dilema, ya que si bien esta Sakura es fuerte, no me la imaginaba venciendo a Hiruzen (que se enfrentó a Orochimaru y al Nidaime y a Shodaime resucitados, y ganó, aunque haya muerto en el intento). Así que tomé el factor edad y el factor remordimiento...Y paaf, Sarutobi se deja matar sin que ambos tengan que pelear a su máxima capacidad...

Por último la escena del funeral, esperaba que fuera más emotiva, y eso último de la promesa fue algo espontáneo, pero creo que pega dadas las circunstancias.

Bueno, creo es todo...Pensaba dejar una pequeña descripción de las habilidades de los personajes pero la verdad me está ganando el sueño y quisiera poder publicar el capítulo antes de irme a dormir...zzzZZZ...

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se han mantenido pendientes a la historia a pesar de los altos y bajos que ha tenido últimamente, especialmente los que se molestan en dejar sus comentarios...De verdad se aprecia mucho ( **Luna Haruno** : ¡Ahora ya saben lo que se tramaban Sakura y Sasuke! **diva-akira** : ¿Habrá sido esto lo que esperabas xD? **Carla mm** : Disculpa la espera T-T, y lamento seguir haciendo sufrir a Naruto pero es por una buena causa. **pirata** : Ahora entiendes lo de funeral de fuego xD, y ya ves lo que hicieron Sakura-sama, Sato y Emosasuki. Sarutobi no dejó de fumar ni hasta en su lecho de muerte xD. Quizá Karin algún día sepa la verdad. ¡Y que bueno que no te llevaran! Espero que disfrutes el jamón, el pollo, la tele nueva y el papel de baño xD. **daliapvperez** : ¡Ahora sabes lo que tenían planeado! Espero lo hayas disfrutado n.n

Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical que pude haber pasado por alto. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Próximo capítulo** : Akatsuki.


	27. 22-Akatsuki

Siguiente capítulo listo. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 22** : Akatsuki

 _Sufría largos períodos de inconsciencia con breves intervalos de despertar que bien podrían pasar por un sueño más con la cantidad de fármacos que recorrían sus venas. Le era difícil distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción, por eso siempre se preguntó si aquel episodio fue sólo un fragmento de su imaginación o quizás algo más. Nunca lo supo, ni tampoco esperó entenderlo. Sus momentos de lucidez durante aquellas primeras horas no eran confiables, pero aun así a veces se atrapaba rememorando la extraña escena, preguntándose si ocurrió en verdad._

 _Recordaba cómo se despertó desorientada, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero pero extrañamente los párpados demasiado pesados para levantarlos, sumiéndola en una sensación de oscuridad. Nada tenía sentido, sus pensamientos eran un caos y no sabía si seguía soñando. Fue entonces cuando escuchó dos voces desconocidas invadir su burbuja de soledad._

 _—Esta es Sakura —se concentró en aquella voz. Algo en su mente la reconocía de algún lado, pero en su estado no era capaz de ubicar la cara que la acompañaba—. Los médicos la tienen bajo anestesia hasta que lo peor de sus heridas se sanen._

 _—Tan pequeña, tan frágil —la segunda voz detonaba un vacío que podría haberle provocado escalofríos de estar en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales—. Parece una flor, una pequeña flor._

 _—Estará en tus manos._

 _Pasaron varios minutos sin que escuchara nada. Por un momento pensó que ambos se retiraron sigilosamente de sus cercanías hasta que la misma voz familiar del inicio volvió a hablar._

 _—Por lo poco que vale —un suspiro cansado y lleno de remordimiento se interpuso en sus palabras—, lo siento mucho Sakura._

Lo primero que notó cuando las neblinas de la inconsciencia abandonaron poco a poco su mente fue un repiqueteo insistente. Al abrir lentamente sus párpados, sus ojos se encontraron escrutando las penumbras. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un frío cortante que para una persona normal no sería tolerable a menos que tuviera algo que lo abrigara, cosa que ella no tenía ni le importaba tener.

Abandonando la pequeña mecedora donde se había quedado dormida, comenzó a deambular por la estancia sin un propósito particular más que el de estar en movimiento. Identificó el sonido que escuchó al inicio como el de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el exterior de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba. A pesar de que tomó precauciones cerrando todas las ventabas, parecía que algo de agua se filtró al interior acompañado del frío aire del exterior. Eso explicaba por qué la chimenea estaba apagada.

Repentinamente sintió unos ojos taladrándola. Lejos de sobresaltarse, desvió calmadamente la cabeza a un lado, chocando con aquella mirada inescrutable adornada por puntos rojos y tres marcas parecidas a comas en su interior. Pasaron segundos, quizá minutos donde se observaron sin mediar palabra. Finalmente aquellos orbes rojos que la veían con tanta intensidad se tornaron de un color negro antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión. Al instante siguiente la estancia se iluminó tenuemente dibujando un juego de sombras en las paredes de madera.

El crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea atrajo su atención, pero fue la persona que estaba frente al fuego donde se posaron sus ojos. Sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron. Por alguna razón desconocida su mente pareció jugarle una broma, haciéndole creer que tenía a Sato-san frente a ella observándola con severidad y notable decepción. Le pareció que su guardián quería decirle algo, pero sólo escuchaba un extraño burbujeo en sus oídos.

—¿Qué? —Articuló con algo de dificultad. Cerró brevemente los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por liberarse de aquella sensación que la arropaba.

—¿Estás bien Sakura?

Se movió instintivamente, saliendo del alcance de su interlocutor. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una cabellera negra y unos ojos del mismo color que la veían con una nota de preocupación. Parecía que en algún momento se había movido a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

—Estoy bien Sasuke —forzó las palabras sin mirarlo, rodeándolo en su camino hacia las escaleras.

Ascendió con parsimonia, ignorando la mirada ceñuda de Sasuke. En la segunda planta de la cabaña un oscuro pasillo se extendía hasta una pared con una ventana de cristal. La lluvia seguía cayendo con gran intensidad, acompañada de vez en cuando por un relámpago que surcaba los cielos. A ambos lados había varias puertas cerradas, todas del mismo color y sin ningún signo en especial. Pese a esto, Sakura sabía lo que había en el interior de cada uno. A pesar de los años que tenía sin entrar en aquel lugar, todavía podía recordar muy bien aquella cabaña.

Abrió la primera puerta a su derecha observando la silueta de una cama y de un armario en las penumbras. Aquel había sido su habitación una vez hace mucho tiempo, durante los primeros años que vivió junto a Sato-san después de dejar Konoha. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba parada frente al armario, recordando aquella vez cuando intentó esconderse de Sato-san ocultándose en su interior. Había sido algo tonto, pero su desesperada mente infantil no supo encontrar un mejor escondite. Siguió avanzando hasta la cama, vieja pero en buen estado, cubierta por mantas limpias.

Una ola de imágenes la asaltó desprevenida. Sangre, lágrimas, dolor, miedo…Aquella cama había sido testigo de sus peores momentos, ofreciéndole el consuelo que sólo se podía encontrar en la inconsciencia. Negó lentamente. No entendía por qué Sato-san los había traído hasta aquella cabaña antes de desaparecer con la orden de que descansaran. Sabía que tanto ella como Sasuke estaban en perfectas condiciones para viajar a dónde fuera que su guardián pensaba llevarles. No había necesidad de pararse a recuperar energías. Lo único que conseguían con esa parada era que Konoha los encontrara y los atrapara. Lo cual extrañamente no sucedió.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior los convirtió en enemigos de Konoha. Después de tantos años pensando que su guardián estaba del lado de la Hoja, la orden de matar al Hokage le pareció chocante. No dijo nada entonces ni pensaba hacerlo ahora, su única lealtad estaba con Sato-san. Por eso nunca lo cuestionaba y aceptaba cada misión de buena manera. Lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto eran esos extraños sentimientos que no sabía cómo definir. Se suponía que había destruido a su Inner, el último vestigio de humanidad en su esencial, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan mal con todo el asunto?

— _No puedes deshacerte de mí._

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. La vio desaparecer después de destruirla. No era posible que siguiera existiendo. Durante esos tres años había dejado de escuchar los gritos que martilleaban constantemente su conciencia, incluso las pesadillas dejaron de asaltar sus noches, permitiéndole un descanso más tranquilo. Pensó que todo fue producto de deshacerse de su Inner, pero las últimas horas la estaban haciendo dudar.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre la cama. Quizá debía hacer lo que Sato-san le ordenó y descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

La lluvia seguía arreciando cuando Sato regresó por ellos. Sin dar explicaciones ordenó que recogieran todo para reiniciar el viaje hacia aquel destino desconocido que tenía planeado. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta seguridad para pensar que Sato tenía un lugar en mente pues bien podrían estar vagando sin rumbo. La única certeza que tenía era que Sato era un hombre preparado, no había manera de que decidiera matar a toda la cúpula de Konoha sin tener una especie de respaldo. Por ahora sólo podía confiar en que cumpliera su palabra y lo guiara hasta la ubicación de su hermano para una muy larga conversación que tenían pendiente. Sólo por eso seguía a su lado, o por lo menos eso se repetía constantemente, ignorando aquella voz que insistía que también estaba ahí por su compañera de cabellos rosados.

Pensar en su compañera era otro pasatiempo que mantenía ocupada su mente. Desde que se reunió con ellos en la montaña de los Hokage luego de matar al Sandaime la notaba diferente. Desconocía lo que había transpirado en aquella pelea para tenerla actuando tan fuera de carácter. Sato sin duda debió darse cuenta, pero no comentó nada al respecto. De hecho, este apenas soltó un par de palabras antes de abandonarlos en aquella vieja cabaña. Sakura no pareció preocupada de que fueran dejados tan cerca de Konoha que cualquier escuadrón podría encontrarlos si le seguía el rastro. Absorta en su pequeño mundo privado apenas reparaba en su existencia, actuando la mayor parte del tiempo como si él no estuviera.

Una parte de sí mismo se sentía ofendido de que Sakura lo evadiera como la peste mientras que otra parte estaba furiosa de que se estuviera preocupando por algo así. ¿Por qué debería importarle que Sakura se comportara repentinamente tan distante? Ella no significaba nada para él, apenas una compañera de equipo que tenía algo en común con él, sólo eso. Cuando se volviera a encontrar con su hermano podría decirle adiós y enfocarse en su segundo objetivo de revivir al clan Uchiha. Quizá podría crear su propia aldea como lo había hecho Orochimaru y demostrarle al mundo la supremacía de su Kekkei Genkai. Ella tenía su camino y él el suyo, y en la medida que avanzaran, estos se irían separando cada vez más.

Todo el trayecto fue hecho en silencio, con apenas el sonido de la lluvia como única compañía. Sato no era hombre de hablar de mucho y menos lo era Sakura, esto le daba más tiempo para pensar, planear y estudiar sus alrededores y sus acompañantes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que distinguiera a lo lejos una ciudad singular. Estructuras de metal que ascendían al cielo en forma de torres, moldeados por una arquitectura única que no se podría encontrar en ningún otro lado. Eso fue suficiente para que reconociera a dónde se dirigían, Amegakure no Sato, la aldea escondida entre la lluvia.

Genial, más lluvia.

Como si los últimos días de aguaceros constantes no fueran suficientes, pronto entrarían a una aldea donde la lluvia era un estado perpetuo. Para una persona que se especializaba en jutsus de fuego, este sin duda era uno de sus peores elementos. De no ser porque también tenía afinidad por el trueno, pensaría que Sato lo llevó hasta ahí creyendo que estaría más débil en ese ambiente.

Cuando faltaban pocos pasos para llegar hasta la entrada, Sato aminoró la marcha hasta convertirla en una simple caminata. Sakura lo imitó al instante y al poco tiempo él también lo hizo. A ver cómo Sato justificaba su ingreso, pues a pesar de que ninguno llevaba la banda ninja de la Hoja, cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos de frente sabría que ellos eran shinobis. Curiosamente los dos guardias apostados en la entrada apenas le dieron una mirada a Sato y asintieron con algo parecido a respeto. Debió imaginarse que ya tenía todo preparado.

Caminaron sin prisa entre las calles de Amegakure recibiendo más de una mirada curiosa de sus habitantes. Algunos incluso se detenían a observarlos con abierta fascinación como si rara vez vieran gente venir del exterior, o quizá hacían un trío muy llamativo al no resguardarse de la lluvia como los demás. Como fuera, Sasuke no les hizo mucho caso, enfocando su atención en aquella torre que se alzaba por encima del resto. Parecía que ese era el destino al cual se dirigían.

A medida que se acercaban pudo apreciar la extraña forma de la torre, notando lo que parecía una cara humanoide en cada uno de los cuatro lados del edificio. Una de esas caras tenía la lengua afuera y sus ojos tenían un patrón muy curioso. Sato no parecía inmutado y Sakura apenas le dedicó una mirada contemplativa antes de devolver la vista al frente.

Luego de largos minutos finalmente ingresaron al interior de la torre. Guiados por Sato recorrieron numerosos pasillos y escaleras sin entablar entre ellos ningún tipo de conversación. No faltó mucho para que llegaran a una amplia habitación blanca desprovista de pertenencia alguna. Sólo había vacío donde quiera que enfocara la vista. Por el rabillo del ojo intentó discernir la expresión satisfecha de Sato al llevarlos hasta aquel lugar cuando de repente unas figuras aterrizaron frentes a ellos.

Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva estudiando a los recién llegados con cautela, a su lado Sakura hizo lo mismo. Eran cinco personas, todas compartían rasgos similares: cabello naranja, la piel de la cara perforada por objetos metálicos, una especie de túnica negra con nubes rojas, y lo más llamativo de todo, unos ojos de color morado claro y ondas negras que se expandían desde el iris.

Si no estaba equivocado, el uniforme negro con nubes rojas era típico de los miembros de Akatsuki, ¿cuál era el significado de eso? Sabía que Itachi pertenecía a esa organización así que era posible que estuvieran ahí por él. Cuando quiso confirmar con Sato se encontró mirando al vacío. En algún momento mientras tenía la atención en los cinco desconocidos Sato se había esfumado sin decirles nada.

¿Por qué eso no le sorprendía?

Justo en ese momento los cinco se movieron para rodearlos. La expresión de sus rostros estaba completamente carente de emociones. Parecían más unas marionetas que personas.

Sintió un movimiento antes de verlo, lo cual le permitió evadir el golpe que iba dirigido a su cara. Activando rápidamente su sharingan permitió que sus manos hicieran unos sellos muy familiares—Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada contra su atacante, un hombre corpulento que carecía de cabello. Antes de poder impactar una barrera emergió de la nada, absorbiendo el ataque. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para contemplar eso ya que de inmediato fue atacado por otro de los cinco.

Gracias a su sharingan evadir los ataques se le hacía fácil, aun cuando estuviera enfrascado en una batalla contra dos personas y una tercera intentara sorprenderlo con un ataque a gran distancia, disparándole unos misiles. Lo difícil era asestar algún golpe. No entendía cómo estos parecían leer cada uno de sus movimientos y actuar acorde a ello, pero ninguna de sus técnicas estaba funcionando. ¿Quizá este era el poder de esos extraños ojos, algo parecido al Sharingan?

No recordaba haber leído o escuchado sobre aquel particular doujutsu. A lo mejor era un Kekkei Genkai secreto de Amegakure y por eso los cinco ninjas de la Lluvia que aparecieron eran portadores, sin mencionar que aquella cara que estaba fuera de la torre también lo tenía. A pesar de que esta parecía la explicación más lógica algo en su interior no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

A un lado Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, enfrentándose a los dos miembros restantes de Akatsuki que salieron a recibirlos. Curiosamente estos parecían tener habilidades diferentes a los tres con los que él estaba luchando, como si cada uno se especializara en algo distinto. Se concentró en ese detalle, viendo como el calvo del grupo hacía crecer de su cuerpo cuatro brazos y una cabeza más antes de lanzar dos de sus antebrazos como proyectiles.

Otro de sus atacantes, o quizá era mejor llamarlo defensor, creaba barreras capaces de absorber los ataques que creaba con chakra, no así los que eran con sus puños o sus piernas. De alguna manera siempre lograba aparecerse cuando intentaba atacar al grandulón de las partes metálicas o al otro que se escabullía en su retaguardia para hacer una técnica extraña. Ese era el más difícil de dilucidar porque el ataque no era visible. Cuando este se acercaba tenía la sensación de que su mente estaba complemente expuesta a su enemigo, como si con su cercanía pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y además sentía que su alma quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. No tenía otra manera de explicarlo.

De los dos que atacaban a Sakura uno parecía ser un invocador, llamando criaturas gigantescas que también tenían los ojos con aquella forma extraña. El otro atacaba con Taijutsu, del cual su compañera se defendía muy bien a la vez que los tres lobos gigantes que había convocado anteriormente la protegían de las bestias que su otro enemigo invocaba.

Confiado en que Sakura podría cuidarse bien sola, Sasuke se concentró en los tres adversarios que tenía a los lados. Después de algunos minutos ya tenía una idea del patrón de ataque que estos utilizaban, uno atacaba, otro defendía y el último se escabullía para tomarlo por sorpresa. Decidiendo cambiar de táctica, disparó un chidori al de la barrera sabiendo que intentaría absorber su ataque. Rápidamente le lanzó varios shurikens aprovechando que estaba ocupado. Desafortunadamente no se esperó que el grandulón de los seis brazos lanzara unos tentáculos de metal de una de sus manos y dispersara su ataque.

Al sentir al tercero tratar de embestirlo por detrás se movió para tomarlo del antebrazo y lanzarlo contra el calvo, ahí mismo realizó unos sellos—. Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu.

El de la barrera se movió para intervenir, pero ajeno a él Sasuke ocultó varios kunais dentro de su ataque. Las armas se clavaron en su objetivo derribándolo. Con ese abajo aprovechó para usar un chidori contra el de los seis brazos logrando hacerle un agujero en el pecho que debió ser suficiente para matarlo. Rápidamente ubicando al último se acercó ágilmente y le propinó una patada a un lado de la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para doblarle el cuello y romperlo.

Viendo a sus tres oponentes en el suelo se permitió detenerse un instante para calmar su respiración. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no era toda la capacidad de sus contrincantes. No entendía de dónde sacaba esas conclusiones, pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo estaban tomando en serio.

Justo en ese momento una explosión lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al dirigir la mirada al área cubierta de humo alcanzó a ver la silueta de Sakura. Acercándose a ella pudo comprobar que uno de sus oponentes yacía en el piso chamuscado y el otro estaba siendo perforado por una serie de estalagmitas que brotaban del suelo.

Cuando el humo terminó de disiparse el sonido de unos aplausos reverbero en la habitación vacía. Desviando la cabeza a la fuente del sonido se encontró con la imagen de Sato junto a un clon de sombra que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando consiguió su atención. Al lado de Sato estaba parada una mujer de cabellos azules y la ya familiar túnica de Akatsuki. A su otro lado había un hombre con rasgos muy parecidos a los cinco que acababan de derrotar.

—Espero que hayas encontrado la pelea a tu entera satisfacción Pain —rompió Sato el silencio dirigiéndose al hombre de cabellos naranjas.

El aludido no dio señales de haber escuchado, enfocándose en mirarlo a él y a Sakura con una expresión inescrutable. De repente, como si hubieran escuchando una orden invisible, los cinco que habían derrotados se pusieron todos en pie ignorando las heridas que adornaban sus cuerpos.

—Supongo que unas felicitaciones están en orden —Pain finalmente habló, usando una voz desprovista de emoción—. Bienvenidos a Akatsuki.

* * *

Después de varios días de lluvia el Sol finalmente asomaba en Konoha llenando de una cálida luz sus tierras. Para muchos era una señal de que la tormenta finalmente había terminado y que era hora de reparar los daños, psicológicamente hablando, que el impacto de los últimos días tuvo en la población. Para otros era motivo de ajetreo y dolor de cabeza porque debían asegurarse de mantener una semblanza de normalidad y poner un orden al caos reinante en las oficinas administrativas de la Hoja si no querían que todo colapsara sobre sus cabezas.

Ajeno al barullo de la aldea Hatake Kakashi se encontraba frente al monumento a los ninjas caídos en combate de Konoha contándole lo sucedido en los últimos días a su mejor amigo. Este era el único lugar donde podía soltar la tremenda carga que lo aquejaba, ese sentimiento de completo fracaso al descubrir que sus discípulos eran los responsables del alboroto que vivía Konoha en aquel momento.

Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que Sato arrastraría a Sakura por ese camino, muchos menos a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó en más de una ocasión. Sato siempre se había mostrado muy leal a la Hoja, incluso después de su traumática experiencia y el trato que recibió, nada en su persona sugería que guardara algún rencor por lo sucedido. ¿Habría estado tramando esa venganza desde que salió de la aldea? Si era así, ¿por qué los ayudó en la invasión? ¿No habría sido más fácil unirse a Orochimaru y atacar juntos Konoha? ¿Acaso su locura había terminado por consumirlo por completo?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Recordaba cómo había sido lo mismo con Itachi. Antes de la masacre no mostró signo alguno que lo condujera hacia aquella violenta explosión que terminó acabando cada vida Uchiha en Konoha con excepción de Sasuke. Algo en su torcida mente debió impedirle matar a su hermano, aunque considerando el trauma que le hizo pasar, quizá tuviera otra idea en mente para Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei —escuchó el llamado del único estudiante que le quedaba en la aldea antes de verlo aterrizar a su lado—. Sabía que lo encontraría aquí.

—Naruto —reconoció brindándole su completa atención.

—Ero-sennin, la abuela Tsunade y los demás volvieron —le informó con seriedad en sus ojos—. Están llamando a los Jounin para decirles sobre la decisión del Daimyo.

—¿No podrías ir tú y contarme lo que dijeron después?

—No seas tan perezoso Kakashi-sensei, ese papel le toca a Shikamaru.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado señalando su consentimiento. Ambos partieron rápidamente a la Torre del Hokage para atender a la dichosa reunión. Honestamente prefería no ir pero parecía que esa no era una opción plausible. Por lo menos hizo el intento.

En el trayecto observó a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo. Le preocupaba mucho el Uzumaki. Desde el funeral se mostraba distraído y taciturno, apenas sonreía y se comportaba demasiado serio. Para algunos eso podría significar que estaba madurando, aprendiendo finalmente a ser un ninja, pero para él no era algo normal. Además temía por él, a veces lo atrapaba mirando al vacío con un brillo de odio en sus ojos que le daba escalofríos. Eso definitivamente no era algo que quería ver en su entusiasta y optimista estudiante.

—Naruto —llamó tras unos minutos—. Sin importar lo que ocurra, recuerda que cuentas conmigo y con el resto de tus compañeros.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas por si lo necesitas —no necesitaba más palabras, sabía que su mensaje era más que claro.

Una sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro del Uzumaki en respuesta. Hacía días que sólo veía un amago de sonrisa que nunca llegaba a sus ojos. Por eso sentía algo de alegría de haberlo animado aunque fuera un poco.

En breve llegaron a su destino y de inmediato se trasladaron al gran salón de reuniones. Parecía que eran los últimos en llegar porque prácticamente todos los Jounin que conocía estaban ahí. También había algunos ANBU ocultos en las sombras, entre ellos Yamato.

Dando algunos asentimientos en señal de saludo, Kakashi siguió a Naruto hasta el frente de la congregación. A pesar de que el Uzumaki había pasado los últimos tres años fuera de Konoha el Hokage y Jiraiya se aseguraron de que recibiera las promociones pertinentes de acuerdo al nivel que fuera obteniendo. No era de extrañar que alcanzara el rango de Jounin en apenas dos años y que además tuviera las habilidades suficientes para ser ingresado a ANBU tras su regreso.

—Parece que todos están aquí —la voz de un hombre que pronto reconoció como Nara Shikaku, el comandante Jounin, se alzó por encima del resto logrando silenciar al grupo.

Kakashi agradeció a quien fuera que pudiera escucharle por la oportuna interrupción del Nara. Había visto a Gai encaminarse a su posición para hablarle seguramente sobre la primavera de la juventud y las llamas de algo cuando las palabras de Shikaku desviaron su atención.

—Después de discutir el contenido del testamento del Sandaime y ver los resultados de la votación de los Jounin —había sido extraño encontrar aquel documento justo en el escritorio del Hokage como si él supiera que esa noche fuera a morir y se hubiera preparado acorde. Algunos insinuaron que podría ser una falsificación de Sato, pero pronto quedó demostrada la autenticidad del testamento y la última voluntad del Sandaime—, el Daimyo dio su aprobación para declarar al Godaime Hokage.

Detrás de Shikaku estaban sentados Jiraiya y Tsunade, los dos estudiantes del Sandaime y los candidatos elegidos por este para sucederlo en el puesto. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos quería el título, pero tampoco podían desobedecer la última voluntad de su maestro, así que se enfrascaron en una discusión para convencer al otro de aceptar ser el Hokage.

Después de muchas discusiones, peleas, pleitos, votaciones y demás, parecía que finalmente la decisión estaba tomada. Ninguno de los dos se veía feliz con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero estaban obligados a aceptarlo.

—Nuestro nuevo Hokage es… —una expectación que no sabía que sentía hasta ese momento se hizo presente—…Jiraiya-sama.

 **Fin del Capítulo 22.**

Listo, ¿se lo esperaban xD?

Primero lo primero, esa pelea con Pain se me hizo algo complicada. Todos son Pain, así que cómo llamarlos de manera individual (además de que se supone que Sasuke no los conoce). Busqué información de Wikia y repase de nuevo los capítulos de Naruto donde peleó Pain. El camino Deva (Yahiko) se enfrentó a Naruto con ocho colas y sobrevivió, así que lo saqué de la pelea porque no era un enfrentamiento real sino una prueba.

Sobre la ignorancia de Sasuke del Rinnegan...La verdad no recuerdo si él lo conocía así que asumí que no xD.

Por último el Godaime Hokage...Admito que no me decidía a quién apuntar...Por un lado estaban Tsunade, Jiraiya, incluso Kakashi...Hubiera sido épico que al final Shikaku dijera que el nuevo Hokage era Kakashi para que le diera un patatús xD, pero al final decidí dejar a Jiraiya...¿El motivo? Repasando los capítulos vi que el Daimyo había querido que Jiraiya fuera el Godaime Hokage después de Sarutobi o el Rokudaime después de Tsunade (además de que en esta historia Naruto no la inspiró para el puesto).

A ver, ¿qué más? Disculpen mi memoria, por alguna razón las ideas se me van y olvido lo que quería decirles...Por otro lado, nuevamente tendré que postergar el pequeño apartado que iba a hacer acerca de las habilidades de Sakura para que todos pudieran conocerlos finalmente porque hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de plasmarlo (No sé por qué casi siempre actualizo a estas horas xD).

Nuevamente gracias por leer, especialmente a los que se animan a comentar:  
 **diva-akira** (¿Cuál comentario-pergamino xD? Apenas aparecieron Pain y Konan, pero ya el resto saldrá pronto).  
 **pirata** (Sakura es una chica fuerte, ella podrá :D...Sabía que olvidaba algo, la pintura de uñas negras para Sasukemo xD. Lo de vengador no se lo quita ni la abuela pero por lo menos ya piensa en buscar a su hermano y conseguir pareja. Ay sí, tienes razón sobre los de buen corazón :(, y es verdad, no hay que enfadar a una kunoichi bipolar xD).  
 **daliapvperez** (Que bueno que te haya sorprendido y que te haya gustado :D, ya me preocupaba D:)  
 **Luna Haruno** (Todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta sobre Sato, pero esperen y verán xD. Tengo que mantener el misterio xD)  
 **jovino006** (Ups, me declaro culpable )  
 **LadethVanGohg** (Tienes razón, pobre Naruto T-T. Esos dos van a tener que recompensarle con creces u.u...Una buena combinación :3...)  
 **Jun Aoi** (Al pobre ya le llegó su hora y quería que por lo menos tuviera algún significado T-T. Pobre Ita, pronto veremos su reacción)

 **OMAKE:**

—¡Nuestro nuevo Hokage es...Kakashi!

Se escuchó un plop antes de que todos los Jounin rodearan al cuerpo caído de su Hokage.

—¡Oh no, está muerto! —Exclamó una kunoichi random—. Ahora tendremos que elegir otro Hokage.

—Un momento —la bestia verde de Konoha apartó de un manotazo al grupo para arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de su amigo—. ¡LAS LLAMAS DE MI JUVENTUD DESPERTARÁ A MI ETERNO RIVAL!

Sus labios se engrosaron inexplicablemente y se dirigieron a la boca de Kakashi para darle reanimación boca a boca.

En el último segundo Kakashi se levantó con una velocidad sobrehumana dejando que Gai le diera reanimación al suelo.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

 **Cuando puse el comentario arriba no me pude resistir a escribir esto xD...Bueno, hora de irse, ¡hasta pronto!**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Muerte en el desierto.


	28. 23-Muerte en el desierto

**Capítulo 23** : Muerte en el desierto

El Sol asomaba en lo alto del firmamento bañando con una claridad anaranjada las tierras del país del Viento que eran ocupadas principalmente por una arena que se extendía kilómetros. La ausencia de nubes unido al clima árido del terreno provocaba que los rayos del Sol produjeran un sofocante calor para los pobres viajeros que tenían la desdicha de transitar esas tierras. Cualquiera que no estuviera preparado corría el riesgo de vagar perdido durante horas y morir de deshidratación, de ahí que siempre se encontraran pocas personas por los alrededores, la mayoría ninjas y mercaderes. Precisamente de la primera clase se podían evidenciar dos figuras, viajando con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Para Uchiha Sasuke era un fastidio estar ahí. No tanto por tener que recorrer el desierto con tan caluroso clima, aunque eso tampoco ayudaba a su humor, sino por la razón que lo estaba obligando a recorrer esas tierras.

— _¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —Preguntó una vez recuperado de la impresión que le causó las inesperadas palabras de Pain._

 _Para ese momento sólo quedaban Sakura, Sato y él en la extraña habitación después de que Pain y el resto de sus seguidores se retirara tras el anuncio._

— _Me temo que necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mí antes de permitirte reunirte con Itachi —respondió Sato tranquilamente._

— _Eso no era parte del trato —insistió con una voz controlada. Estaba molesto por las maquinaciones que Sato tramaba a sus espaldas, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control de sus acciones. Había aprendido que la paciencia y la calma muchas veces ofrecían mejores resultados._

— _Sasuke —llamó Sato con paciencia, como quien le habla a un niño que no quiere entender—, ¿no te gustaría ayudar a tu hermano?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Itachi es miembro de Akatsuki y ahora tú también lo eres —explicó acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke—. Juntos podrán cumplir más rápido el propósito de la organización y entonces ser libre de hacer lo que quieran._

Sato sabía bien cuáles botones presionar cuando quería algo. Lo peor de aquel embrollo era todo el misterio, pues a pesar de aquella pequeña conversación, Sato se negó a contarle cuál era el dichoso propósito de la organización y la razón por la que Itachi se había unido en primer lugar. Por un momento tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que quizá Sato estuviera manipulando a su hermano también, pero lo descartó rápidamente. No era posible que eso pasara, su hermano era un genio y un prodigio que no se dejaría someter ni siquiera por alguien como Sato.

Miró disimuladamente a su compañera, que no había dicho palabra en todo el trayecto, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Las semanas que estuvieron en Amegakure antes de que se les asignara esta misión, Sakura apenas hablaba y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al vacío. No era como antes cuando Sakura se mantenía en silencio pero estaba atenta a sus alrededores, ahora la sentía lejos.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo estaría Naruto y cómo se habría tomado las noticias. Trataba de evitar en lo posible pensar en su tonto compañero de equipo porque algo en su interior se removía inquieto cuando lo hacía pero había momentos, como ese, donde no podía evitar que su mente divagara hacia el rubio idiota.

No se arrepentía de matar a Koharu, Himura y a Danzo, aunque este último haya sido con ayuda y Sato fuera el responsable del golpe final. De tener la oportunidad lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo. La venganza de su clan siempre había sido su propósito, toda su vida giraba en torno a eso y su única lealtad estaba en obtener ese objetivo. Descubrir que su hermano no era el verdadero culpable sino que había sido forzado por aquella aldea que tanto se esmeró en proteger hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia y odio, pero al mismo tiempo también sentía que un extraño peso que no sabía existía se levantaba de sus hombros.

Su pensamiento inicial había sido destruir Konoha hasta sus cimientos. Pensaba que ninguno tenía derecho a vivir tan tranquilamente cuando su hermano y su familia se tuvieron que sacrificar para eso. Pero entonces Sato extrañamente intervino, convenciéndolo de que los únicos culpables eran los viejos tontos del consejo, especialmente Danzo, que le tenían miedo a los Uchiha por su increíble poder. Le dijo que los aldeanos no tenían nada que ver y que concentrara su venganza en los verdaderos culpables, además de advertirle que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a toda Konoha y salir vivo. Fue ahí donde Sato le ofreció el trato de llevarlo hasta Itachi para que pudiera aclarar las cosas y no tomara una decisión precipitada a cambio de que obedeciera sus órdenes por aquel momento.

Aquel dichoso trato era el responsablemente de su actual malhumor. Tener que recorrer el País del Viento siguiendo las órdenes de Sato como si fuera un peón más era un golpe a su orgullo como Uchiha.

—Llegamos —la inesperada voz de su silenciosa compañera de viaje lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una formación de roca formada por varias capas y una gran abertura en el medio que parecía conducir a un pasillo oscuro.

Siguieron su camino hacia la entrada a un paso más sedado, cuidando de no recibir un ataque desde las penumbras por los ninjas ocultos. Extrañamente pudieron atravesar todo el pasillo sin ningún problema, no fue hasta que estaban a punto de entrar en la aldea que un ninja se apareció frente a ellos.

—Los he estado esperando —anunció arrodillándose ante ellos—. Sato-sama ordenó preparar todo para su llegada.

Recordaba cómo le había reclamado a Sato cuando les anunció que su misión era infiltrarse en Suna y secuestrar al Kazekage. En Konoha habían tenido la ventaja de la sorpresa, pero era seguro que para ese momento la Hoja hubiera mandado una orden de captura o eliminación a todos sus aliados, como lo era la Arena, para que Sakura y él fueran tratados como enemigos. Sato simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba arreglado.

Debió imaginarse que esos tres años que Sato duró en Suna no los desperdiciara sentado a un lado sino preparándose para una futura misión de infiltración. Eso inevitablemente lo llevaba a cuestionarse algo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Sato planeando todo?

Dejando ese pensamiento para otro momento siguió las instrucciones de hacer un Henge de unos de los guardias muertos de la puerta y se adentró junto a Sakura, que tenía su propio Henge también, y el espía de Sato hacia el interior de la aldea con destino al edificio donde estaba el Kazekage.

* * *

Tenía meses sin pisar el interior del edificio del Kazekage, alrededor del tiempo que llevaba en ANBU exactamente. Pese a esto, y las pocas ocasiones en que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar Suna, Sakura conocía la aldea tan bien como Konoha, de ahí que supiera exactamente dónde ir sin necesidad de que nadie la guiara.

Bajo la cubierta de su Henge, más la aplicación de una capa de genjutsu por seguridad, se hizo camino entre numerosos ninjas de la Arena sin que nadie se percatara de su verdadera identidad.

Caminaba sola exhibiendo una seguridad que nadie cuestionaría. Su guía, el ninja que los recibió en el desfiladero de entrada y que reconoció como el ayudante de Sato-san durante su estadía en Suna, se había separado de ella cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar a su destino para crear algún tipo de diversión que distrajera a los shinobis de la Arena mientras realizaba su misión. Sasuke también, por mutuo acuerdo, se separó de ella para cubrir más terreno cuando se percataron que el Kazekage no estaba en su oficina.

Para ella habría sido fácil ubicar al Kazekage localizando su chakra, pero no lograba encontrarlo entre el mar de ninjas que estaban en el edificio. Seguramente el líder de la Arena andaba con su presencia enmascarada por seguridad, cosa que Sato-san le advirtió que podía pasar.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia continuó buscando, al mismo tiempo que esperaba la señal del ayudante de Sato-san para actuar. En ese lapso su mente volvió a desviarse, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, y sin quererlo se encontró nuevamente ponderando las acciones de su guardián.

Nunca tuvo una división clara entre el bien y el mal. La muerte se había vuelto una constante en su vida desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, forzándola a presenciar con horrible claridad la crueldad del mundo. El sufrimiento se convirtió en su mayor miedo, tanto así que más de una vez pensó que la muerte sería un alivio para escapar del dolor.

Con los años aprendió a evitar el sufrimiento a toda costa, que usualmente conseguía obedeciendo todas las órdenes de Sato-san hasta que sus palabras se volvieron su norte y guía en un mundo que sólo quería lastimarla. Todo lo demás dejó de cobrar importancia.

Infiltración, asesinato, tortura y todo lo que correspondía a un ninja se volvieron su credo y Sato-san su Dios. Su camino estaba claro y su lugar en el mundo también…Hasta que llegó Uzumaki Naruto y le enseñó que una sonrisa podía iluminar el mundo y mantener a raya aquella crueldad que por tantos años la acechó para lastimarla.

Comenzó a ver el mundo con nuevos ojos y un extraño aligeramiento en su alma que nunca creyó sentir. Pero entonces Naruto la abandonó, aún después de ir en contra de su guardián, y su mundo volvió a sumergirse en oscuridad y caos. Supo que la única persona que siempre estaría ahí para ella era Sato-san, él jamás se iría y por eso su lealtad siempre estaría con él. Nunca volvería a cuestionar sus órdenes.

Tres años pasaron antes de que volviera a ver nuevamente a Naruto. Cuando lo vio sintió una extraña emoción hasta que recordó su abandono. Aplastó rápidamente ese sentimiento y actuó como si su compañero fuera uno más del montón de seres insignificantes que rodeaban su existencia.

Precisamente poco después volvió Sato-san también, listo para ejecutar el plan que durante años fue construyendo sin decirle nada. Siempre supo que su guardián la había preparado para un propósito, pero nunca se esperó que eso conllevara la muerte del Hokage y la traición a Konoha. A pesar de que realizó ambas acciones sin un ápice de vacilación, su mente la traicionaba enseñándole imágenes y sueños con todos sus conocidos, especialmente Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Tsunade, mirándola con una expresión que provocaba que su pecho se contrajera de manera casi dolorosa, lo cual era absurdo porque ya no podía sentir dolor gracias a su intensivo estudio de medicina en los últimos años.

En esos momentos se atrapaban haciendo algo que se había prometido que no volvería a hacer, cuestionar las acciones de su guardián.

Justo entonces una explosión sacudió la aldea, ofreciéndole un escape de aquellos pensamientos traicioneros. Sabía que esa era la señal ofrecida por el guía y que finalmente era hora de actuar. Aprovechándose de la confusión tomó un papel más activo en su búsqueda del Kazekage, ignorando los numerosos ninjas que corrían en dirección contraria a la suya para acercarse a la fuente de la explosión preocupados por la posibilidad de una invasión.

Otra explosión se escuchó desde una dirección diferente y apresuró el paso. Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado y debía sacar tanta ventaja como pudiera, pero como suele ocurrir con muchas cosas en la vida, su paso se vio interrumpido bruscamente por la aparición de numerosos kunais apuntando a su persona. Debió imaginarse que no podría transitar libremente por mucho tiempo, de alguna forma siempre aparecerían obstáculos en su camino.

Haciendo rápidamente una técnica de sustitución dejó que una silla tomara su lugar y fuera empalada por los kunais. Desde su nueva posición observó sus alrededores notando algunas mesas y sillas desparramadas. Parecía que la habían interceptado mientras pasaba por la sala de reuniones de los Jounin. La pregunta era…¿quién y cómo había visto a través de su genjutsu y su henge?

Un movimiento captó su atención desde la periferia de su visión obligando a su cuerpo a moverse por instinto. No podía sentir su chakra, lo cual sumado a su ingenio para descubrirla le advertía que no se trataba de un oponente cualquiera.

Por espacio de un minuto siguió evadiendo los ataques de su enemigo invisible, percatándose de que su arma de preferencia era el kunai y su elemento de ataque el viento. Estaba estudiando y analizando a su oponente, esperando una apertura para finalmente encontrarlo. La oportunidad llegó unos segundos después, permitiéndole definir una figura moviéndose en las sombras proyectadas por las muchas columnas que adornaban el interior de salón.

Se movió con rapidez, oscilando su brazo para arremeter con furia contra la cara de su agresor. El poder detrás del golpe era suficiente para romper par de huesos, preferiblemente de su cráneo ya que así podría provocarle una seria contusión que amenace su vida. Lamentablemente este no parecía ser su día porque justo en el instante en que su puño iba a conectar su enemigo se escudó con un brazo.

Su oponente salió disparado por los aires hasta impactar contra una pared antes de caer de bruces al suelo. Un ninja de menor calibre habría tenido dificultad para moverse después de eso, pero no su enemigo. Este simplemente se levantó, con algo de dificultad, revelando una cara familiar surcada por unos hilillos de sangre que se escapaban de la comisura de sus labios y de su nariz. A uno de sus costados uno de sus brazos yacía lánguido y ennegrecido, seguramente producido por la fractura de par de huesos y la ruptura de algunos vasos sanguíneos.

—Baki-san —reconoció al hombre del turbante

—No esperaba verte aquí Haruno Sakura —respondió calmadamente antes de escupir el exceso de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

El hecho de que la reconociera le dio a entender que ya no contaba con la protección de su genjutsu y muchos menos de su Henge, lo cual para ese punto no importaba mucho realmente.

—¿Cómo? —Cuestionó por mera curiosidad. Su técnica había sido perfecta, ¿qué la había delatado para que la atacara tan repentinamente?

—¿Un ataque en la aldea y un ninja que coincidentemente corre en dirección opuesta al resto? —Preguntó retóricamente—. Con esa información lo único que quedaba era descubrir tu verdadera identidad anulando las técnicas que te mantenían camuflada.

Sakura lo estudió en silencio al escuchar esa respuesta. Al percatarse que no se movía para atacarla se dio cuenta que intentaba ganar tiempo, seguramente esperando que llegaran refuerzos.

—Eres bastante inteligente —concedió al descubrir su plan. Baki sabía que no podría ganarle, ¿y cómo si ella era capaz de ir a la par contra Gaara? Así que sólo actuaba como una distracción.

Con un salto se acercó a Baki para propinarle otro golpe, pero este dio un paso lateral ágilmente y posicionó sus dedos de una manera que el índice y el mayor estuvieran extendidos tocando el pulgar mientras los demás se quedaban flexionados. Sakura no pensó mucho de esto y hasta ridiculizó en su mente el hecho de que no se alejara cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero entonces sintió como una espada invisible la cortaba desde diversos ángulos.

En medio del asaltó Sakura vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Baki y lanzó un kunai con perfecta precisión a la mano que tenía la extraña postura. El ataque cesó a la vez que su enemigo retrocedía con un gruñido de dolor y observaba el arma incrustada en su carne. Ignorando las heridas en su cuerpo, lo cual era conveniente cuando había manipulado sus receptores del dolor para no sentirlo y además podía usar su chakra para cerrar los cortes de manera consciente, Sakura desenvainó su katana de uno de sus rollos de almacenamiento y cortó de un movimiento rápido el brazo de Baki que no estaba fracturado. Todo en apenas unos breves segundos.

Tuvo que darle crédito por ahogarse el grito de dolor que debió sentir cuando le cortó el brazo, además de mantenerse firme a pesar de las circunstancias, ¿pero qué podía hacer con un solo brazo, inservible por cierto?

Baki contestó esa pregunta tratando de patearla, a lo cual Sakura respondió tomándole del pie con la mano libre y lanzándolo contra una pared. Sin perder tiempo se acercó al lugar donde yacía su enemigo tratando de ponerse de pie con suma dificultad y lo pateó obligándolo a rodar por el suelo unos metros. Eso debió ser suficiente para romperle par de costillas.

Para el golpe final pensaba lanzarle un kunai envuelto en un pergamino explosivo y seguir su camino mientras la habitación volaba en pedazos, pero como estaba su racha ese día una extraña ventisca apareció de la nada y desvió el arma de su curso haciendo que impactara con una de las ventanas y explotara.

Sintió algunos escombros pasarle por el lado e incluso cortarla pero eso no la inmutó, sus ojos estaban fijos en la imagen de la recién llegada que se había parado de manera protectora frente a Baki.

—Esa túnica negra con nubes rojas sólo puede significar una cosa, lo que no entiendo es qué pretendes ganar uniéndote a Akatsuki.

—Temari-san —la aludida la miraba de manera firme, muy diferente a la mirada asustada que solía dirigirle.

Primero Baki y ahora Temari se interponían en su camino, ¿quién más faltaba, Kankuro?

Como si algún ser superior la escuchara, al instante sintió una sombra detrás de ella tratando de tragarla. Moviéndose del camino se atrevió a dar un pequeño vistazo encontrándose con la figura de una marioneta muy familiar.

—Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu (Niebla Venenosa Infernal: Cien Infiernos Continuos) —escuchó una voz antes de ver a la marioneta comenzar a dar vueltas y pronto ser cubierta por humo.

Con una pequeña inspiración supo que el humo estaba envenenado, lo cual no significaba mucho para ella porque había creado inmunidad a casi todo tipo de veneno existente en el mundo. Al percatarse de que no podía ver nada decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejar que sus otros sentidos la guiaran. Fue así como escuchó el sonido de numerosas agujas enfilando hacia su posición. No le fue difícil bloquearlas todas con su katana a la vez que trataba de ubicar a sus enemigos.

Encontró la presencia de Temari y Kankuro tratando de alejarse con la casi extinta vida de su maestro Baki. Si pensaban que eso era suficiente para detenerla estaban muy equivocados.

Con su increíble velocidad logró rebasarlos e interponerse en su camino obligándolos a detenerse. Al ver que los hermanos abrían la boca para seguramente encontrar la forma de salir de su desesperada situación hablándole, Sakura dio un salto con su katana en alto esperando despedazar a alguno de sus enemigos. Lamentablemente su embestida se vio bloqueada por una marioneta con forma de salamandra que tenía una enorme placa de metal en su espalda con el grabado de una cara.

Sin perder el ímpetu balanceó su puño envuelto en chakra y golpeó la marioneta. Un crujido se escuchó antes de que la madera colapsara bajo la fuerza de su ataque y astillas salieran volando.

—Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja).

Sintió la energía del ataque aproximarse a ella mucho antes de que las palabras de Temari se registraran en su cerebro. Con apenas una mirada realizó una técnica de sustitución con una de las marionetas que estaban cerca, observando con satisfacción como esta era atrapada por un tornado y despedazada por numerosas cuchillas de viento.

—¡Demonios! —escuchó la exclamación de Kankuro al tiempo que dos marionetas la rodeaban.

Una de las marionetas le lanzó varios kunais que ágilmente esquivó mientras hacía su camino a sus enemigos. Kankuro palideció al verla tan cerca pero inmediatamente Temari se paró frente a él y agitó su enorme abanico creando varias ráfagas de viento cortante.

El ataque impactó directamente sobre ella creando varios cortes y arrojándola a varios pies de distancia hacia una de las marionetas que aguardaba con su torso abierto para atraparla en su interior. Imposibilitada de cambiar su curso, Sakura maniobró para lanzar unos kunai explosivos hacia la marioneta. La explosión la atrapó y la lanzó hacia un lado con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Ignorando sus heridas, que ya estaban comenzando a cerrarse, Sakura se puso de pie de un salto. Su respiración era algo agitada y su ropa estaba hecha pedazos mientras la sangre la cubría de pies a cabezas. Tenía el aspecto de una kunoichi moribunda que se aferraba a la vida por apenas un fino hilo.

—Ríndete ahora Sakura —sugirió Kankuro mirándola con cautela—. No estás en condiciones para seguir peleando.

—Si te entregas ahora estamos seguros que el Kazekage será más indulgente contigo —opinó Temari.

Sakura estudió la escena en silencio, observando los restos chamuscados de una marioneta a un lado y los trozos inservibles de otra marioneta en otro lado. Más allá, cercana a la figura de Kankuro que cargaba en su espalda a un malherido Baki, estaba la marioneta restante. Por último estaba Temari, parada frente a su hermano con su abanico posicionando para hacer otro ataque en cualquier momento.

Parecía que subestimarlos había sido un error de su parte, por lo que debía corregir eso comenzando a pelear en serio. Primero se movilizó a la marioneta restante, tomando desprevenidos a Kankuro y a Temari porque ninguna esperaba que fuera capaz de moverse tan rápido en su condición; a continuación usó uno de los pocos jutsus de fuego que tenía en su arsenal.

—Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón).

Lanzando un hilo que se amarró a uno de los brazos de la marioneta, Sakura liberó un poderoso dragón de fuego que consumió el arma de su enemigo. Ahí mismo aprovechó el estupor de Kankuro para hacerle un corte en el abdomen con la suficiente profundidad para exponer sus entrañas y hacer que cayera al suelo por la pérdida del equilibrio.

—¡Kankuro! —Temari reaccionó agitando su abanico para golpearla al tenerla tan cerca.

Recibió el golpe embistiendo con su puño, logrando arrojar el abanico a varios metros por la fuerza detrás de su ataque. Aprovechando el pasmo de Temari al perder su arma predilecta, Sakura movió su katana cortando a su enemigo por debajo de las rodillas y salpicándose nuevamente de sangre mientras veía impasible a su oponente caer a un lado con un grito desgarrador.

Siempre tuvo un apego especial a su katana, especialmente porque fue un regalo preciado de su guardián. Por eso siempre cuidaba de su arma, prestando cuidado de que su hoja nunca perdiera ese filo tan característico que le permitía corta hueso con tanta facilidad.

—¡Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando! —El grito de Kankuro seguido por la sensación de unos hilos tratando de sujetarla la propulsaron nuevamente a la acción.

Con un movimiento rápido cortó los hilos y lanzó varios kunais con una precisión aterradora, clavándolos en la garganta, pecho y abdomen de un Kankuro que había logrado erguirse pero apoyando parte de su peso en una rodilla.

Sakura lo vio caer nuevamente sin sentir nada, enfocando después su atención en Temari que observaba horrorizada a su hermano. Pensaba terminar con su vida con una estocada al corazón usando su katana pero inesperadamente su brazo se paralizó. Una pequeña nube de confusión inundó su mente al darse cuenta que sus miembros no obedecían la orden de su cerebro de moverse.

—Es suficiente Sakura.

Aquella voz tan familiar hizo que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando—. Shikamaru.

Desde su posición no podía verlo, lo cual debía significar que debía estar en algún lugar a sus espaldas usando sus sombras para paralizarla.

—Esperaba que no llegaras a esto —Shikamaru hablaba con una voz controlada, sin duda dividido entre su amistad por ella y su lealtad, sin mencionar su desagrado y repugnancia ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Siempre dudaste de mí —señaló llanamente, sin mostrar perturbación ante el predicamento que la arropaba—. Todos estos años de cercanía sólo fueron una pantalla para tus verdaderas intenciones de vigilarme.

—Te equivocas —le contradijo suavemente—. Para ser tan inteligente a veces puedes ser muy ciega.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Si bien es cierto que al comienzo me acerqué a ti por obligación, mi amistad siempre fue sincera —esas palabras fueron recibidas por un silencio pesado, sabiendo que la había afectado con esa confesión, Shikamaru continuó hablando—. Entiendo que sientas que le debes tu lealtad a Sato porque te crió y te entrenó durante toda tu vida, pero qué hay para ti al final de todo esto…

Sakura siguió sin emitir palabra porque no tenía forma de hacerlo. ¿Cómo responder a esas preguntas si ella misma no conocía las respuestas? Seguir a Sato-san hasta el fin del mundo, ayudarlo a cumplir sus objetivos y morir por él de ser necesario…Todo era tan simple al comienzo.

—¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres tú? —Siguió insistiendo Shikamaru.

Siempre se había contestado a esa pregunta diciendo que lo que ella quería no tenía relevancia, que sólo importaban los deseos de Sato-san, pero desde un tiempo para acá una pequeña voz en su interior insistía en hacerla cuestionarse sus motivos y sus lealtades, precisamente desde que mató al Hokage, como si su muerte hubiera desencadena una reacción en cadena en su mente.

Un extraño brillo la distrajo obligándola a aterrizar y empujar todo a un rincón oscuro de su mente. Sus ojos observaron en cámara lenta el kunai que se dirigía a su corazón cortesía de Temari. La kunoichi del desierto había esperado que estuviera lo suficiente distraída para efectuar su contraataque aun tirada en el suelo como estaba.

Atrapada por las sombras de Shikamaru no podría esquivar ni bloquear aquel golpe fatal. Extrañamente sintió su brazo moverse para interceptar el ataque. Supo inmediatamente que se trataba del manipulador de las sombras en un esfuerzo por evitar una herida que podría causarle la muerte. Lo que ninguno de los tres se esperó fue que un shuriken surgido de aparentemente ningún lugar desviara de su curso el kunai que se dirigía hacia ella.

Un jadeo de horror y espanto de su atacante la alertó de una nueva presencia en el lugar. Al instante se sintió inexplicablemente libre y volteó rápidamente para ver a Shikamaru caer al suelo cortesía de una patada de su aparente salvador.

—Sasuke-san.

—No tenemos tiempo —anunció su compañero.

Sasuke sujetaba en uno de sus hombros la figura inconsciente del Kazekage goteando sangre y dejando caer arena al suelo, el motivo de la reacción anterior de Temari.

Pronto empezó a escuchar pasos, voces y gritos desde todos los lados y supo que Sasuke tenía razón. Le extrañó no haber encontrado otros ninjas antes pero no le dio importancia, su prioridad ahora era salir de Suna.

—Vamos —le dijo apresurándose a su lado.

—No puedo permitir eso —Shikamaru se incorporó para tratar de detenerlos con su sombra sabiendo que unos segundos era todo lo que necesitaba para que llegaran los refuerzos y frustraran su plan de huida.

—No esta vez —se interpuso Sakura golpeándolo en el hombro y mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared, evitando efectivamente que usara su técnica—. Adiós Shikamaru.

Sasuke no dijo nada y ambos salieron del edificio del Kazekage con Sakura actuando como cubierta. No sabía qué había sido del espía de Sato, pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse a averiguarlo. Tenían toda una aldea sobre sus talones y ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a todos ellos.

Así que escaparon, dejando un rastro de muerte en el desierto.

* * *

Observó otro árbol caer con un mórbido sentido de satisfacción. Liberar su frustración de esa manera ayudaba un poco a mejorar su humor, aunque al final del día el sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación volviera a arroparlo.

—No entiendo qué te hicieron esos pobres árboles Naruto —una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos, desviando su atención a la fuente del sonido—. El pobre Yamato tendrá que arreglar tus desastres de nuevo.

—Kakashi-sensei —recibió con algo parecido a un gruñido descontento—. ¿Ahora dónde nos mandará Ero-sennin?

—Entiendo que estés molesto Naruto —trató de aplacarlo al notar su tono de enfado—. Pero Jiraiya-sama está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos.

—¡Un mes, ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron de la aldea! —Estalló molesto—. ¿Y me vas a decir que con su famosa red de espionaje no ha encontrado nada de ellos?

—Sabes que es algo complicado… —Intentó decirle, pero Naruto no estaba por escuchar excusas.

—Entiendo que no podemos simplemente lanzarnos a una búsqueda sin tener información; "buscar una aguja en un pajar" explicó Ero-sennin —citó con algo de sarcasmo—. Pero al menos debería darme la oportunidad de conseguir información por mi cuenta…

El sonido de un carraspeo retumbó en el bosque donde ambos se encontraban, forzando a un alto a la pequeña discusión y obligándolos a buscar al emisor de tal interrupción.

—Sai —reconoció Kakashi antes de que Naruto se pusiera a discutir con él también. La verdad que el humor del Uzumaki se ponía peor cada día que no escuchaba noticias de sus ex-compañeros de equipo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo una mirada asesina al recién llegado. Desde que Sai salió del hospital y se reintegró al equipo ANBU los dos se habían llevado de mil demonios. Era mucho peor que con Sasuke porque Sai insultaba sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo y no parecía entender por qué se enojaba tanto con él. Además de que siempre lo encontraba leyendo su tonto libro y sólo bastaba su presencia para hacerlo exasperar.

—Kakashi-taicho —se dirigió con formalidad al Hatake ignorando la presencia de Naruto, no sin antes hacerle un rudo gesto con la mano que casi provoca que el Uzumaki se le tire encima si no es por Kakashi que lo agarró a tiempo—. Hokage-sama solicita nuestra presencia en la Torre.

Dicho esto desapareció en una pequeña explosión de tinta, dejando a un airado Uzumaki—. ¡Juró que algún día el bastardo me las pagará dattebayo!

Kakashi no supo si Naruto se refería a Sai o a Sasuke con ese comentario, pero prefirió no señalarle ese punto. Sin decir más nada ambos se encaminaron al edificio del Hokage para ver qué tenía para decirles ese día. No era secreto para nadie que desde que Jiraiya asumió el manto del Godaime su equipo se había vuelto su predilecto y al que mandaba a las misiones más importantes y peligrosas.

Ambos atravesaron la aldea rápidamente y se adentraron sin pensarlo dos veces en la oficina del Hokage a través de la ventana. En el interior ya se encontraban Yamato y Sai parados en atención frente al Hokage. Kakashi fue a unirse a sus dos subalternos mientras que Naruto se recostó en una pared con los brazos cruzados con una mirada petulante. Jiraiya no comentó nada al respecto sobre su comportamiento, de hecho en su cara había una expresión de gravedad que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Equipo Ro, me alegro que hayan podido asistir tan rápido al llamado —comenzó inmediatamente Kakashi dio el saludo protocolar—. Me temo que no les traigo buenas noticias —un pequeño silencio siguió a sus palabras cargando el aire de una tensión casi palpable—. Hace algunos minutos nos llegó un mensaje de Suna diciendo que el Kazekage había sido capturado por dos miembros de Akatsuki y solicitando nuestra asistencia para recuperarlo.

Ante la mención del Kazekage Naruto se paró en atención, si no se equivocaba el líder de la Arena era un viejo conocido, aquel que nunca pudo odiar a pesar de lo que hizo, el que conocía su dolor mejor que nadie, Sabaku no Gaara.

Pensar que Akatsuki había logrado poner sus manos en su amigo despertaba alarmas en su cabeza, recordándole nuevamente el peligro que esa organización representaba para personas como él, los Jinchurikis.

—¿Hay información de los miembros que capturaron al Kazekage? —Ante la pregunta de Kakashi la mirada de Jiraiya se endureció.

—Los conocemos muy bien…Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Qué has dicho Ero-sennin? Creo que escuché mal —su voz sonaba débil incluso para sus oídos, pero tenía que asegurarse que no fuera un truco de su mente. Tantos días esperando por noticias de ellos que quizá estaba comenzando a escuchar sus nombres donde nada pintaban.

—Sakura y Sasuke —repitió con un tono de finalidad y algo de tristeza al ver la cara de incredulidad y dolor en el rostro de su pupilo.

Ante la mención de esos dos nombres su mente se congeló salvo por una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez…No, no, no…

—¿Es confiable la información? —Cuestionó Kakashi sin permitir que nada en su voz delatara su conflicto interior.

—Shikamaru fue el autor del mensaje —respondió desbaratando toda esperanza para Kakashi y Naruto de que fuera algún tipo de error.

—Eso no puede ser —siguió murmurando Naruto en negación. Se rehusaba a creer que sus amigos, aquellos que consideraba como su familia, se unieran a un grupo dedicado a cazar personas como él. En su mente algo así no era concebible.

—Eso no es todo —continuó diciendo Jiraiya recibiendo una mirada lacerada de Kakashi—. También nos llegó un reporte de un ataque en Iwa. Al parecer el Tsuchikage fue asesinado…

—No me digas… —articuló Kakashi con incredulidad, viendo algo donde los demás no veían nada.

—Sato —confirmó el Hokage.

—¡Ese malnacido miserable! —Explotó Naruto al encontrar algo para anclar su ira—. ¡Todo es su culpa!

—Mis fuentes me afirman que Iwa se ha estado movilizando —continuó el relato viendo cómo los ojos de Naruto alternaban entre el color azul y rojo mientras unos pequeños hilillos de sangre caían de sus manos apretadas—, dicen que buscarán retribución.

—Pero ellos deben saber que Sato es un ninja renegado que también mató a nuestro Hokage —interpuso Kakashi incapaz de creer que las acciones de Sato estuvieran forzando al mundo ninja hacia un camino que conocía bastante bien y que no esperaba volver a ver tan pronto.

—Precisamente hoy nos llegó un mensaje de Iwa —anunció como si las palabras le pesaran—. Quieren que nosotros le entreguemos a Sato o de lo contrario…

—Habrá guerra.

 **Fin del capítulo 23.**

Honestamente no puedo creer que haya pasado un mes desde la última actualización, pero he tenido tantos problemas últimamente que en verdad no he podido sentarme a escribir :(...A pesar de esto espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo.

Pasando al capítulo primero dejénme decirles que no tengo nada contra los hermanos del desierto, pero necesitaba a personajes que confrontaran a Sakura y a Sasuke, además de que estos dos (en particular Sakura) no tienen piedad para quienes consideran sus enemigos.

En fin, ahora quisiera hacer un breve paréntesis para hablar un poco sobre las habilidades de esta Sakura para que tengan una idea de su poder:

Inteligencia 10, Fuerza 10, Velocidad 10, Resistencia 8, Taijutsu 10, Ninjutsu 8, Genjutsu 9, Kenjutsu 10, Fuinjutsu 9 (en una escala del 1-10)

Gracias a su entrenamiento con Sato, que le impuso un régimen parecido al de Maito Gai, Sakura desarrolló desde muy temprana edad su resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, taijutsu y kenjutsu. Además de que gracias a su increíble control de chakra es capaz de realizar un gran número de jutsus; aunque su elemento sea la tierra no está limitada a jutsus de ese tipo (pero estos le cuesten más chakra y sólo pueda usar 1-2 por pelea). Sus reservas de chakra tampoco son muy elevadas pero son más altas que las de Kakashi. También su inteligencia le ha valido un dominio excepcional de Fuinjutsu.

Además de todo eso, los años que Sakura estuvo bajo la tutela de Tsunade aprendiendo jutsus médicos le abrieron un gran abanico de posibilidades, desde la manipulación de las células de sus enemigos haciendo que crezcan o mueran sin control hasta la manipulación de sus terminaciones nerviosas alterando su percepción sensorial y motora (como hizo Tsunade una vez con Kabuto). Puede pararle el corazón a sus enemigos y hacerlos explotar desde adentro para poner un ejemplo. Encima de que puede controlar su propia sangre, sus células para que se sanen más rápido, e inhibir los receptores del dolor para no sentir dolor ante una herida. Es experta en venenos y es inmune a ellos.

Son muchas cosas las que se pueden hacer con el cuerpo de una persona cuando se ha tenido un estudio exhaustivo de este, como en el caso de Sakura.

Cerrando el paréntesis voy a continuar agradeciendo a usted amigo lector por llegar hasta aquí, pero de manera especial a los que con sus comentarios contribuyen al enriquecimiento emocional de esta aspirante a escritora:

 **diva-akira:** página troll xD...Pequeña, dulce y tierna, sí claro :v  
 **daliapvperez:** Ay las parejas , creo que no haré. Será estrictamente amistad...  
 **pirata** : Exacto, el emo tiene ventaja y eso es trampa. Así que tu calificación es justa xD. Jiraiya hará party como Hokage, desde que salga de sus problemas xD  
 **Luna Haruno** : jejejeje, aún no aparecen los demás miembros de akatsuki, creo que en el próximo xDU

Aún no termino de resolver mis problemas, pero trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo por lo menos antes de que se acabe el mes...Hasta entonces.

 **Próximo capítulo: Caza de Bijus**


	29. 24-Caza de Bijus

**Capítulo 24** : Caza de Bijus

 _Tres figuras muy peculiares se encontraban tirados sobre la grama de aquel campo de entrenamiento con expresiones variadas de cansancio. A su alrededor se podían ver numerosos cráteres, hierbas chamuscadas, ramas caídas y un montón de armas ninjas desparramadas. Parecería el escenario de un campo de batalla de no ser por la ausencia de cadáveres._

 _—¡Eso fue divertido! —Exclamó uno con un entusiasmo inusual en alguien de su condición._

 _—Cierra la boca Usuratonkachi —espetó otro sin un ánimo real detrás de sus palabras. Parecía una respuesta reflejo más que un insulto._

 _—¡No hablaba contigo teme!_

 _La tercera figura se mantuvo callada mirando cómo nubes grises se arremolinaban sobre ellos presagiando la aproximación de una tormenta e ignorando la discusión que sus dos compañeros tenían. No se lo diría nunca a nadie, pero le agradaban esos momentos compartidos con su equipo, esa tranquilidad y serenidad a pesar de las circunstancias en que pudieran encontrarse. Sabía que eso no duraría, por eso aprovechaba tanto como pudiera esos instantes._

 _—¿Sakura-chan? —Escuchó que la llamaban con una nota de preocupación._

 _Extrañada por el cambio tan repentino de su compañero la aludida se sentó para mirarlo—. ¿Ocurre algo Naruto-san?_

 _—Tengo rato llamándote —respondió a modo de explicación. Al otro lado Sasuke la miraba de manera disimulada._

 _No supo bien qué decirle porque la verdad era que no lo había escuchado en ningún momento, lo cual evidenciaba lo distraída que estaba, cosa que no podía darse el lujo de que sus compañeros supieran._

 _—¿Algo te preocupa?_

 _—No es nada Naruto-san, disculpa —a pesar de su respuesta su compañero no pareció convencido._

 _—Sabes que si algo te preocupa puedes decirnos, nos encargaremos de patearle el trasero a quién sea que te esté molestando —le aseguró con determinación—. ¡Para eso están los amigos dattebayo!_

 _Sakura sólo lo miró un momento, sintiendo como esa palabra la envolvía en una mar de sentimientos desconocidos—. ¿Amigos?_

 _—No sé sobre este bastardo —señaló en ese punto a Sasuke que respondió con un "Hn"—, pero tú fuiste mi primera amiga y por eso te aseguro que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea._

 _Ahora que se ponía a pensar en eso, Naruto técnicamente era su primer amigo también. Aunque nunca le dio mente a definir su relación de esa manera, esa palabra explicaba claramente por qué su reacción en la misión de la Ola la molestó tanto, al punto de que actuara fuera de carácter durante aquella misión al País de las Aguas Termales._

 _—Gracias Naruto-san —quizá fue la sinceridad en sus palabras o la calidez de su mirada, pero Sakura no pudo evitar que se les escaparan esas palabras cargadas con sentimientos encontrados._

 _—Siempre podrás contar conmigo Sakura-chan, ¡es una promesa dattebayo!_

Sintió una cálida brisa revolotear sus cabellos con suavidad seguido por un movimiento casi imperceptible de una mano humana moviendo sus mechones. Instantáneamente alerta, su mente despejó los últimos vestigios de soñolencia para estudiar rápidamente sus alrededores mientras mantenía la apariencia de que seguía durmiendo.

Estaba sentada en la base de un árbol con su espalda apoyada en el tronco, justo donde recordaba haberse posicionado antes de comenzar a soñar aquella escena. A su lado podía sentir una presencia muy familiar que la tranquilizó en cierta medida porque significaba que no estaba en peligro, aunque eso en parte la perturbaba porque no lo sintió llegar.

Reprochándose mentalmente su descuido, sabiendo que con su nueva posición de ninja renegada y criminal buscada no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, Sakura se dirigió a su compañero a la espera de tomarlo desprevenido y que no sacara ideas raras de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—A este paso pensaré que me acosas Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver un ligero pero fugaz sonrojo en la cara de su compañero antes de que adoptara su expresión típica de indiferencia y arrogancia.

—No seas ridícula Sakura.

La aludida lo miró un momento tratando de discernir sus intenciones, pero pronto desvió la mirada a un cielo que se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y grisáceo, recordándole aquel sueño que acababa de tener. Por alguna razón no lograba distinguir si se trataba de una escena creada por su mente en ese estado de debilidad o si se trataba de un recuerdo largamente olvidado. Quizá era una mezcla de ambos, o quizá no. ¿Importaba realmente?

—Has estado muy distraída últimamente.

Las palabras de Sasuke la sacaron de su debate interno, encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero. Parecía que la había atrapado divagando de nuevo.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo de seguir a Sato? —Aquella pregunta tan directa provocó que un gesto involuntario de reprobación marcara su rostro.

—Mi vida le pertenece a Sato-san, no podría arrepentirme nunca de seguirle.

—Si te lo repites lo suficiente, algún día lo terminaras por creer —su respuesta la descolocó perturbando su compostura.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Que te mientes a ti misma —una respuesta directa y sin tapujos que la dejó incapaz de responder ante semejante acusación.

Un pequeño silencio se instauró entre ellos con un Sasuke que la miraba detenidamente y una Sakura que le rehuía la mirada porque se sentía demasiado expuesta frente a su compañero.

—¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke? —Se animó finalmente a preguntar, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

—Tengo un trato con Sato —se defendió con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Esa es una pantalla —señaló logrando voltear los papeles—, ¿por qué estás realmente aquí Sasuke?

Era la primera conversación real que tenían desde que se reencontraron. Incluso mientras estuvieron en Konoha esperando por Sato sólo se limitaban a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, mayormente para discutir sobre este último y sus planes. Habían creado tantas barreras con los años y se habían acostumbrado tanto a ellas que ahora ninguno sabía cómo ser honestos entre sí, aunque cada uno pudiera ver a través del otro con gran facilidad.

—Incluso antes de saber la verdad sobre la masacre, te escondías detrás del odio y la venganza cuando lo que en verdad querías era complacer a Itachi-san.

—Seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza mientras estabas aquí porque estás comenzando a hablar disparates —esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono neutro, aunque en su cara se podía ver claramente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Somos demasiado parecidos Sasuke —le comentó sin inmutarse ante el aura amenazante que comenzaba a saturar el aire—, nuestras vidas fueron definidas por una persona, yo por Sato-san y tú por Itachi-san…Todo lo que somos es por ellos, por eso orbitamos a su alrededor, incapaces de escapar.

—No entiendo a dónde pretendes llegar Sakura —Sasuke se había puesto de pie dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Si hubieran tenido esa conversación tres años atrás Sasuke habría atacado sin dudarlo, ansioso por medir su fuerza contra la de ella y probarse a sí mismo. Ahora extrañamente lo asaltaban demasiadas dudas ante la mera idea de levantar su mano contra ella.

—Sólo te explicaba nuestra situación

Sakura se había puesto de pie también, avanzando unos pasos para detenerse a su lado. Una pregunta luchaba por salir de su boca y hacerse escuchar, siendo reprimida forzosamente en sus intentos. Tanto sentimentalismo y vulnerabilidad no tenían cabida en su mundo, no después de que destruyera su propia humanidad, aunque al parecer una débil flama sobrevivió y comenzó a ganar fuerza desde hace varias semanas. No dudaba que eso pudiera haber sido parte del plan del Sandaime, después de todo la había manipulado durante toda su vida, ¿qué era un acto más?

La sensación de una gota de agua chocando contra su nariz desvió su atención nuevamente al cielo, donde las nubes finalmente decidían soltar su carga y empapar la tierra.

—Así que aquí estaban hm —una nueva voz interrumpió el silencio que se instauró entre ellos tras aquella conversación, convirtiéndose en el foco de atención de ambos.

—Deidara-san —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Has pensado lo de cambiar de compañeros Sakura? —Preguntó con una expresión de inocencia fingida—. Te aseguro que yo soy mejor que esta copia barata de Ita…

Ni siquiera pudo completar su frase cuando el sonido de cientos de aves chillando inundó el lugar y una poderosa luz azul eléctrica le atravesaba el pecho.

Sakura se alejó una distancia considerable del lugar sabiendo lo que seguía. Desde que Deidara y su compañero los ayudaron a escapar del País del Viento, este se la pasaba antagonizando a Sasuke por alguna extraña razón que debía guardar alguna relación con Itachi. Aunque nunca le había preguntado para hacer tal afirmación, algo en su interior le aseguraba que ese debía ser el motivo.

Pronto una explosión sacudió la tierra y liberó varias ráfagas de viento en varias direcciones. Los pobres árboles sufrieron la peor parte y el aire terminó por llenarse de humor.

—Nada como una buena explosión en un día lluvioso, una verdadera obra de arte hm —la voz de Deidara a su lado la hizo negar con la cabeza. Crear un clon con su arcilla explosiva para que provocara a Sasuke y detonara en medio del bosque sin reparos por la destrucción que causaba era típico del comportamiento infantil de Deidara. ¿Dónde estaba Sasori en esos momentos para que ejerciera algo de control sobre su compañero?

Justo en ese momento Sasuke emergió del campo de humo con su sharingan activo y una expresión asesina en el rostro. Tenía ganas de golpear algo y se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta.

—Deidara-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó en un intento por disolver el conflicto. Por mucho que Deidara gustaba de atacar a Sasuke, nunca se salía de su camino para hacerlo, simplemente aprovechaba cuando coincidían por alguna razón para hacerlo.

Deidara no le contestó. Parecía que también estaba deseoso de enfrentarse contra Sasuke porque de inmediato dio un paso en dirección al Uchiha. No queriendo terminar atrapada en medio de esos dos, Sakura se interpuso en el camino de Deidara y le agarró el brazo derecho con una expresión de seriedad.

—Está bien —concedió con una mirada algo irritada porque le estuvieran negando la oportunidad de jugar—. El líder les tiene una nueva misión.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Sasuke porque sus pasos se detuvieron al instante. Después de entregar a Gaara hace una semana no habían hecho gran cosa, permaneciendo por los alrededores vigilando el terreno porque no podían participar en la ceremonia de extracción de los Biju.

—¿Sabes cuál será nuestro objetivo esta vez Deidara-san?

—El Yonbi.

* * *

Tuvo que suprimir un bostezo por enésima vez desde que comenzó la reunión. Sus manos se movían inquietos deseosos de agarrar su preciado libro y esconderse detrás de sus páginas mientras los amargados ninjas del consejo de Suna seguían discutiendo. Era increíble que después de una semana siguieran debatiendo sobre cómo proceder en esas circunstancias, eligiendo un nuevo Kazekage o seguir esperando que aparecieran noticias de Gaara. Encima de eso los más viejos del consejo se empeñaban en culpar a los más jóvenes, tachándolos de incompetentes por permitir el secuestro de su líder del mismo corazón de la aldea.

De vez en cuando también lanzaban acusaciones indirectas hacia Konoha por la participación de Sato, quien había logrado formar un pequeño escuadrón dentro de la aldea a la espera de que Sakura y Sasuke llegaran. Si no fuera por la posición en la que se encontraba Suna en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que habrían intentado responsabilizar de todo lo sucedido a la Hoja para demandar compensaciones.

A pesar de no hacerlo directamente, la relación entre ambas aldeas estaba en un punto de crisis. No ayudaba en nada que la tensión con las demás naciones elementales estuviera alzándose drásticamente también, poniendo a Konoha en el ojo del huracán. Por esa razón estaba sentado en esa reunión jugando al diplomático cuando preferiría estar en el terreno junto a su equipo buscando pistas para encontrar al Kazekage y a Akatsuki. De igual manera Jiraiya decidió viajar personalmente a Iwa en un intento por tranquilizar los ánimos de ese lado, dejando a Tsunade y a Shikaku a cargo mientras tanto.

Cuando una nueva ronda de discusión estalló, esta vez sobre la incapacidad del Kazekage para defenderse ante aquel ataque enemigo, Kakashi dejó que su mente se desviara a otros temas de mayor relevancia, como lo eran los planes de Sato y de qué forma estos estaban afectando Konoha. En particular recordó la conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya antes de partir de la Hoja.

 _—¿No te parece extraño? —Le preguntó Jiraiya con la vista fija sobre Konoha. Para ese momento eran los únicos que quedaban en la oficina del Hokage luego de que los demás se retiraran con el objetivo de suplirse para la misión._

 _—El Consejo, el Tsuchikage, Akatsuki… —enumeró en voz alta las últimas acciones de Sato._

 _—Después de lo que pasó tras la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja siempre pensé que Sato podría guardar algo de rencor por Iwagakure y por el Consejo, pero de ahí a volverse contra Konoha, nunca lo imaginé posible…por lo menos no mientras Minato estuviera vivo —le contó con una expresión contemplativa._

 _—Siempre pensamos que la memoria de Minato mantendría a Sato de cometer alguna locura —corroboró Kakashi—, pero por lo que hemos descubierto parece que Sato lleva años planeando esto._

 _—Todo parece indicar una especie de venganza, pero Akatsuki…_

 _—¿Podría ser una venganza por la muerte de Minato-sensei? —Sugirió Kakashi logrando que Jiraiya lo mirara con algo de escepticismo—. Después de todo Minato-sensei murió sellando al Kyubi._

 _—No. Si ese fuera el caso se habría llevado a Naruto durante el ataque, tenía el elemento de la sorpresa después de todo —explicó con seguridad—. Puede que Sato sea muchas cosas, pero la lealtad que le profesaba a Minato era genuina…Podría apostar mi vida que Sato jamás traicionaría a Minato e ir contra el Kyubi, contra Naruto, sería precisamente eso…_

 _—¿Aunque haya traicionado a Konoha?_

 _—Para Sato la lealtad estaba definida por las personas, no por la aldea —le contó con algo de decepción y remordimiento—. Nunca llegó a tenerle una gran estima a Konoha a pesar de mis esfuerzos._

 _—Entonces, ¿por qué, qué es lo que realmente está planeando?_

 _—Eso es lo extraño —respondió pensativo—, todo parece indicar que busca venganza contra todos los que le hicieron algún mal, pero lo de unirse a Akatsuki no encaja…Aunque tu teoría de querer vengarse del Kyubi sea lo más plausible, estoy completamente convencido de que no es eso._

 _—¿Y si lo que quiere es provocar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja?_

 _—Pues tendremos que detenerlo a toda costa._

Para cualquier persona que supiera la historia de Sato sería fácil atribuir todas sus recientes acciones a la venganza, pero para alguien que lo conocía tan directamente como Jiraya, algo no terminaba de cuadrar en todo el panorama.

A parte de eso Kakashi también se preguntaba qué podría haber motivado a Sasuke para aliarse con Sato. Todo el asunto relacionado al Uchiha olía a una conspiración mayor del que no tenía ningún conocimiento, porque estaba seguro que lo de Sasuke comenzó tres años atrás cuando se fue de la aldea para unirse a Orochimaru. Encima de que debía ser algo muy grande para hacer que se uniera precisamente a la misma organización a la que pertenecía el hermano mayor que tanto odiaba y del que juró vengarse.

—Kakashi-sensei —al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista, encontrándose con la habitación vacía salvo por él y la persona que lo llamó.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué pasó con la reunión?

—Terminó hace cinco minutos —le respondió con un bostezo—, ¿también te quedaste dormido?

—Así parece —soltó con una risa avergonzada.

—Esto es tan problemático —suspiró el Nara con una mano en la cabeza.

Kakashi observó a Shikamaru críticamente, deteniendo su mirada un momento en el cabestrillo que sujetaba su brazo lesionado en el ataque. El Nara había sufrido luxación de hombro y fractura del brazo, siendo el que mejor salió parado de los cuatro que se enfrentaron a Sakura hace una semana. De los tres restantes, Baki había muerto porque una costilla le perforó uno de los pulmones, Kankuro seguía en cuidados intensivos tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte, y Temari estaba en reposo a la espera de un tratamiento experimental que pudiera devolverle las piernas.

—Parece que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—Realmente creí que el regreso de Naruto detendría el descenso de Sakura a la oscuridad —se lamentó con un dejo de frustración.

—Hiciste lo que pensaste que podría ayudar a Sakura, Shikamaru, nadie nunca se imaginó que Sato haría nada de esto —trató de convencerlo al notar aquella pesada culpa sobre sus hombros.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente para dar paso a un ninja de la Arena con la respiración entrecortada. Al no encontrar las personas que buscaba este se disponía a retirarse cuando Shikamaru lo interceptó.

—Espera, tú eres parte del equipo que está buscando al Kazekage —el shinobi asintió rápidamente—, ¿traes alguna noticia?

—Encontramos al Kazekage —anunció con voz temblorosa. Ahora que se fijaban bien el ninja estaba pálido y sudoroso—. Está vivo.

* * *

Desde su posición sobre aquella enorme formación de roca Sakura estudió a sus enemigos mientras se preparaban para lo que parecía ser un asalto a algún pueblo, si la cantidad de tiendas de acampar y ninjas presentes era alguna indicación. Contaba por lo menos 30 unidades, algo bastante extraño para ser una misión de rutina, lo cual hacía que se inclinara más por una maniobra ofensiva. Precisamente esa era la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, debía aprovechar la situación para capturar a su enemigo mientras estuviera fuera de la protección de su aldea ya que el aumento en las defensas de esta tras los últimos acontecimientos hacía extremadamente difícil una infiltración.

En medio de su inspección escuchó los pasos de su objetivo acercarse, un hombre que tenía años sin ver. Con una última mirada a los shinobis de Iwa que pronto serían eliminados por Sasuke, Sakura se volteó con un movimiento mesurado. Al instante el recién llegado se detuvo y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Te estaba esperando Sakura.

—Roshi-sensei —saludó con una ligera inclinación, mostrando respeto por el hombre responsable de enseñarle el fundamento del elemento Tierra.

—No creas que te la pondré fácil.

—No lo querría de otra manera.

Inmediatamente Roshi movió sus brazos para hacer unos sellos a gran velocidad—. Yoton: Shaku Garyugan no Jutsu (Elemento Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Abrasadoras)

Una gran cantidad de lava salió expulsada de la boca de Roshi, volviéndose sólidas y adquiriendo la forma de bolas de rocas fundidas que salieron disparadas a una gran velocidad contra Sakura. Esta respondió usando un jutsu que le permitía sumergirse en el interior de la tierra y movilizarse hasta el enemigo para emerger con un ataque preparado.

—Yoton Chakura Modo (Modo Chakra de Elemento Lava) —una especie de armadura formada por capas de lava envolvió el cuerpo de Roshi.

Sakura no logró detener su ataque a tiempo provocando que su puño impactara contra la cara cubierta de lava de Roshi. Llegó a derribarlo varios metros, pero como consecuencia se ganó una quemadura de tercer grado en la mano por las altas temperaturas de la armadura. Roshi cayó creando un cráter y levantando una nube de humo.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de su enemigo Sakura estudió brevemente la herida, notando de inmediato que sus nervios también fueron comprometidos. Debía tener cuidado, la lava de Roshi era capaz de fundir la tierra al contacto, ni hablar de lo que podría hacerle a ella. Eso significaba que el taijutsu estaba fuera de opción si no quería terminar con los brazos inservibles.

Un movimiento la alertó logrando que viera a tiempo cómo el humo se despejaba a un lado y una gran figura roja arremetía contra ella. Sakura se hizo a un lado rápidamente al tiempo que concentraba su chakra para reparar los tejidos de su mano. A diferencia de otras veces donde podía simplemente dejar que su cuerpo moldeara el chakra automáticamente para regenerarse, en esta ocasión debía llevar el proceso con cuidado porque existía el riesgo de dañar irremediablemente sus nervios si no lo hacía.

Un disparo de lava la distrajo un momento obligándola a usar una técnica de sustitución para dejar un tronco caído que estaba tirado por los alrededores. Roshi era increíblemente rápido con sus ataques, coordinando sus asaltos de forma que fueran uno tras otro y no le dieran tiempo al enemigo para contraatacar; de modo que cuando terminó de sustituirse se vio nuevamente evadiendo otro ataque.

Mientras esquivaba la ola de ataques de Roshi, siempre manteniendo una buena distancia, Sakura trató de idear algún plan para voltear la situación. Sabía que la habían mandado especialmente a ella para capturar al Yonbi por aquel mes que pasó junto a él durante su infancia, esperando que tuviera conocimiento de sus técnicas y su estilo de pelea. Lamentablemente la realidad era otra, Sakura no conocía a profundidad las verdaderas habilidades de Roshi porque durante su entrenamiento este sólo le demostró dominó del elemento tierra, no del elemento lava que estaba usando para combatirla, lo cual la dejaba en una situación bastante desventajosa.

Incapaz de usar su taijutsu, su modo predilecto de combate, y con sus jutsus de tierra siendo ineficaces contra un maestro como Roshi, Sakura estaba rápidamente quedándose sin opciones pues tampoco podía usar su katana porque la armadura de lava de su enemigo podía fundir el metal de su arma. Quizá podría usar el elemento rayo, pero no tenía un dominio tan avanzado de este para una pelea a largo plazo. Igual sucedía con el agua y el viento. Le quedaba el genjutsu, pero sin un modo de ataque ofensivo no lograría mucho.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Preguntó Roshi al lograr asestar parcialmente uno de sus ataques.

Sakura rodó en el piso para alejarse de Roshi y ponerse de pie con una ágil maniobra. Su respiración agitada indicaba un estado de fatiga tras mucho correr para evadir los ataques a la vez que trataba de defenderse ocasionalmente con algún jutsu de tierra.

—Shindoryuudan no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Dragón de Tierra explosivo) —pronunció en un intento por ganar más tiempo en lo que su mente ideaba una estrategia que le permitiera ganar.

Dando un pisotón sobre la tierra la cabeza de un enorme dragón de roca emergió con un gran rugido y se dirigió hacia Roshi rápidamente. Este lo confrontó directamente dejando que el dragón impactara contra su cuerpo y explotara al contacto.

Sakura se tuvo que cubrir de los restos de piedra que salieron volando por la fuera de la explosión. Roshi estaba siendo increíblemente temerario recibiendo el golpe de frente, evidenciando la alta confianza que le tenía a su armadura, lo cual la llevaba a descubrir una de las debilidades de su oponente, su arrogancia.

Un plan se fue formando en su cabeza, para lo cual necesitaría distraerlo unos minutos mientras se preparaba para ejecutarlo. Por eso rápidamente invocó a tres lobos y les dio varios kunais con pergaminos explosivos para por lo menos reducir la visibilidad del enemigo.

—Doton: Karyoku Bunshin no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Clon Hábil de Tierra Volcánica).

De la tierra emergió un clon que tenía la característica especial de que estaba hecho de tierra volcánica, muy parecido pero más débil que la armadura de Roshi. Con eso esperaba poder ganar el tiempo suficiente para preparar su trampa.

Roshi, que había dispersado sus invocaciones sin presentar daños, se apareció frente al clon para eliminarlo con un chorro de lava, pero este gracias a su elevada resistencia y defensa, logró resistir el ataque lo suficiente para golpear a Roshi e impedir que continuara con esa técnica. Tras esto ambos se enfrascaron en una pequeña pelea de taijutsu que Roshi rápidamente ganó, enfocando pronto su atención en la Sakura real, quien no estuvo preparada para que su clon fuera destruido tan deprisa y terminó recibiendo varios ataques directos de Roshi que la hicieron caer pesadamente sobre la tierra creando un enorme cráter.

—Lamento que esto haya terminado así Sakura —le dijo Roshi acercándose lentamente al lugar donde había caído—. Fuiste una buena alumna, pero elegiste el camino equivocado.

Sakura, a pesar de estar cubierta de quemaduras, le dedicó una sonrisa fría antes de revelar los pergaminos explosivos adheridos a su cuerpo. Una enorme explosión le siguió con la suficiente fuerza para destruir el suelo, revelando la existencia de una especie de laguna oculta a la que Roshi cayó creando inmediatamente una nube de vapor.

Del borde del agujero creado por la explosión apareció una Sakura con algunas heridas aparentemente superficiales sujetando en su mano derecha su katana que pronto adentró en el agua para realizar la técnica de elemento trueno más poderosa que conocía. Usando el material de su arma y el agua como conductores logró crear una poderosa explosión de trueno que destruyó la armadura de Roshi.

Había logrado engañar a su enemigo al atraparlo bajo los efectos de un genjutsu y hacerle creer que había destruido su clon cuando en realidad siempre estuvo peleando contra él. Así lo dirigió al lugar donde tenía su trampa preparada, creada con un jutsu de tierra y un jutsu de agua, para que al final el clon explotara y revelará la existencia de aquel pequeño lago artificial. La arrogancia de su oponente jugaría un papel clave para que pudiera ejecutar su plan tan perfectamente como lo hizo.

Sabiendo que la pelea estaba lejos de terminar, Sakura se lanzó al agua rápidamente en medio del humo y el vapor guiada por sus sentidos. Roshi seguía aturdido por el último ataque así que Sakura rápidamente aprovechó para golpear algunos puntos claves en la anatomía de su enemigo. Tras esto el agua terminó de drenarse dejando a ambos mojados en el fondo del agujero con Sakura de pie frente a un Roshi tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Preguntó Roshi con el primer atisbo de duda en su voz.

Sakura lo miró tratando de calmar su respiración, observando cómo su enemigo tenía problemas para ponerse de pie.

—Alteré tu sistema neuromotor, ahora no podrás moverte según tu voluntad porque si intentas mover el brazo terminarás moviendo una pierna y viceversa —le explicó acercándose lentamente a su posición—. Además de eso no podrás canalizar bien tu chakra, no me convendría para nada que usarás el manto del Yonbi ahora.

—Chica lista y precavida —felicitó extrañamente Roshi—. Sato tenía razón cuando dijo que serías una kunoichi de temer cuando crecieras.

La mención de su mentor hizo que vacilara por una fracción de segundo en su marcha, lo cual podría costarle bastante caro si la forma en la que Roshi estaba moviendo experimentalmente los dedos era alguna indicación. Parecía que estaba acostumbrándose a su estado y eso supondría un gran peligro para ella porque sus reservas de chakra estaban en el límite. Debía apresurarse e inducir a su enemigo a un coma para luego esperar que Sasuke, Deidara y Sasori volvieran de sus respectivas misiones.

Al momento de dar otro paso Roshi se puso bruscamente de pie con un kunai en su mano listo para atacarla. En su posición Sakura no podría evadirlo así que sólo podría recibir de lleno el ataque. Antes de impactar, sin embargo, el kunai cayó al piso con un estruendoso ruido. La cara de estupefacción de Roshi surcado por líneas de sello antes de caer al suelo inmóvil revelando una figura muy familiar a sus espaldas fue lo último que Sakura vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Sato…san?

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo una imagen borrosa sobre su cabeza, parecía un techo de roca muy familiar. De pronto las imágenes de la pelea contra Roshi asaltaron su mente provocando que se sentara de golpe y observara sus alrededores frenéticamente. Estaba sobre una cama en la habitación que se le asignó en la guarida de Akatsuki completamente sola.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente mareándose un poco en el proceso. Todavía se sentía algo débil tras la última pelea. Si no se equivocaba el motivo de su desmayo había sido la depleción de chakra del cual al parecer aún no se recuperaba completamente. Además de eso su cuerpo no pudo seguir resistiendo las quemaduras que sustrajo durante la pelea y prácticamente se "apagó" a sí mismo para preservar su vida. Sato-san le había advertido que su pequeño logro de desactivar sus receptores del dolor era un arma de doble filo ya que por un lado se volvería prácticamente invulnerable y no sentiría el ardor de sus heridas, pero por otro lado su cuerpo podría traicionarla y apagarse sola porque el dolor servía como una forma de alarma que indicaba que había algo mal en el cuerpo.

Con una sacudida de cabeza y un impulso de chakra en el lugar correcto Sakura volvió prácticamente a la normalidad. Dependía mucho de su chakra para resolver alteraciones menores en su sistema, prácticamente llevando al límite sus células. Sabía que tendría consecuencias a largo plazo esa manipulación exagerada de su cuerpo, pero la realidad era que no contaba con vivir una larga vida. Por eso quería aprovechar al máximo el momento, y si eso significaba disminuir su esperanza de vida, no tendría arrepentimientos si lograba cumplir su propósito.

Caminó hacia la salida de la habitación con la finalidad de encontrar a Sasuke. Eran compañeros dentro de Akatsuki así que lo más probable era que él supiera qué pasó después de que cayó inconsciente en la pelea. Sabía que Sato-san había intervenido, pero no podía sentir su chakra por ningún lugar de la guarida. Por el contrario, el chakra del Uchiha estaba bastante cerca, pero al parecer tenía compañía. Al darse cuenta de ese hecho se detuvo en las afueras de la habitación donde estaba Sasuke a la espera de que saliera, escuchando sin querer una conversación algo personal.

—Eres un tonto pequeño hermano —esa parecía la voz de Itachi—. Traicionar a Konoha y venir hasta aquí fue muy estúpido.

—Estoy cansado de toda esta mentira —espetó Sasuke molesto—. Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—La verdad es irrelevante —le contestó con aquella apatía que conocía bien. Podía imaginarse la cara de Itachi como si estuviera frente a ella diciéndole eso.

—¡Es lo menos que merezco después de lo que me hiciste!

—Debí saber que eras demasiado infantil como para entender.

—¿Podrías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? —Cuestionó con rudeza Sasuke—. Sólo quiero saber por qué mataste a nuestro clan, por qué me dejaste vivo, por qué querías que te matara…Sólo quiero que me cuentes la verdad para entender por qué estoy aquí y qué es lo que debería hacer ahora…

Escuchó cómo la voz de Sasuke se quebraba al final como si fuera un niño perdido que sólo quería encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa.

—Pequeña flor —la voz de su guardián a sus espaldas la sobresaltó un poco pero logró disimularlo bien. Con calma y gracia se volteó a verlo ignorando la respuesta que Itachi le daba a Sasuke.

—Sato-san.

—Veo que ya estás de pie —comentó empezando a caminar. Sakura se apresuró a seguirle—. Tu estrategia contra Roshi fue bien pensada. A pesar de la desventaja en la que te encontrabas lograste salir adelante.

Era lo más cercano a una felicitación que podía esperar de su guardián. Lejos estaban los años donde le daba cumplidos abiertamente.

—Gracias a tu colaboración hemos logrado reunir a ocho de los nueve Biju —continuó diciendo Sato—, ahora sólo nos queda capturar uno más.

Un enorme peso se instaló en la boca de su estómago y una extraña rigidez se apoderó de sus articulaciones haciendo que se le dificultara moverse y respirar. Sabía muy bien la causa de su repentina reacción y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo evitar temer.

—Por eso tu siguiente objetivo… —con cada palabra de su guardián podía sentir el martilleo de su corazón como si taladrara sus oídos, sólo que no con la suficiente fuerza para ahogar las palabras de Sato-san, obligándola a escuchar con una dolorosa atención su siguiente misión—…es el Kyubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Fin del Capítulo 24**

Un capítulo que llega una semana después de que terminó marzo T-T (¡pero está aquí que es lo importante!). Fue algo difícil escribirlo porque la verdad no sabía realmente lo que quería en este capítulo...escribía escenas y las descartaba porque no me cuadraban...Y honestamente sigo sin estar completamente satisfecha u.u...Además de que hace tanto que no veo Naruto que no recuerdo cómo actúan algunos personajes, como Roshi o Deidara, así que tuve que improvisar un poco...

Por otro lado este resultó ser un capítulo reflexivo con un pequeño toque de acción. Además se pusieron en cuestionamiento algunas cosas que tendrán gran repercusión en el desenlace de esta historia.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Y a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ¡muchas gracias!

 **diva-akira** (Conozco ese sentimiento, es hermoso xD. Gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n, aquí un poco más de nuestra linda, tierna, buena e inocente Sakura xD)  
 **taran** **taran** (¡Aquí tienes!)  
 **D.P.I.Y.O.N** (Es que Sakura no quiere hacerle caso al pobre Sasuke)  
 **kazuyaryo** (Ya veremos xD)  
 **Luna Haruno** (Aquí un poco de reflexión sobre las acciones de Sato, pero ya pronto veremos lo que se esconde entre manos n.n)  
(Aquí un poco de Itachi xD)  
 **pirata** (Soy experta en malos chistes xD. Sakura encontrará su camino pronto, esperemos, y Sasuke está dejando de ser tan emo...Es que Sakura es una buena influencia xD. Kankuro aún se puede salvar para disfrutar sus tacos...y Temari pues...¿quizá?)

Esto es todo por ahora, nos veremos en la próxima (ojalá no se me haya pasado nada)...


	30. 25-El último Biju

¡¿Realmente ha pasado un año desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, a dónde se ha ido el tiempo?!

 _Suspiro._

 _No sé cóm_ o disculparme por esta larga e inexplicable ausencia. Sólo puedo decir que me han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas que uno de mis más grandes miedos se hiciera realidad. A pesar de saber que podía pasar nunca estuve preparada y por algún tiempo me encerré en mi propia angustia. Me tuvieron que referir a un psiquiatra e indicarme medicación, pero sólo después de un tiempo fue que volví a ser "yo misma" (por decirlo de alguna manera).

 _Suspiro._

Pero bueno, no están aquí para leer sobre mis problemas personas, así que vayamos al fic. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 25** : El último Biju, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas

Sus pies se movían por voluntad propia, recorriendo un camino desconocido sin que le importara mucho su destino. Ni siquiera se percató del pasar del tiempo, sorprendiéndose cuando las últimas luces del atardecer se esfumaron. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y aterrizando finalmente en la realidad después de aquel viaje por las profundidades de su subconsciente, Uzumaki Naruto estudió sus alrededores en un intento por determinar su ubicación.

La oscuridad reinante le impedía ver más allá de su posición, pero la arena bajo sus pies era un indicativo de que se encontraba en algún punto del desierto. Justo en ese momento su estómago gruñó caprichosamente demandando ser alimentado pronto, recordándole que no había vuelto a probar bocado desde aquella mañana.

Con un suspiro de resignación miró al cielo para intentar leer las estrellas y encontrar su camino de vuelta a Suna, felicitándose mentalmente al darse cuenta que no estaba tan lejos. Había aprendido muchas cosas durante su viaje con el sabio pervertido, especialmente cómo encontrar su camino sin importar el lugar donde estuviera. Sólo debía guiarse de la posición de las estrellas y listo.

Tan pronto encontró su camino comenzó a correr en dirección a Suna, en todo momento deseando tener un plato de ramen de Ichiraku en sus manos, pero sabiendo que tendría que conformarse con el ramen instantáneo que había traído de Konoha.

Las últimas semanas desde que encontraron a Gaara habían sido caóticas. Uno detrás de otro fueron llegando noticias de la captura de los demás Jinchurikis, creando un estado de alarma sin precedentes en las Naciones Elementales. Era tal el grado de preocupación que ahora arropaba al mundo que por primera vez en la historia todos los Kages de las cinco principales aldeas shinobis se reunieron en un país neutral como lo era el Hierro para discutir cómo proceder con el asunto de Akatsuki. Especialmente sorprendente era que el impulsor principal de esa iniciativa no era nadie menos que el Raikage, conocido por su temperamento y trato reacio con los demás.

Aunque considerando que uno de los dos Jinchurikis que perdió Kumo era el hermano del Raikage, precisamente el ocho colas, podría considerarse como algo entendible y hasta valerosa su acción, porque nadie nunca se había atrevido a intentar unificar todas las naciones ninjas bajo un objetivo común.

Lo malo de todo era que Konoha seguía en el ojo del huracán, más todavía por el hecho de que misteriosamente Akatsuki detuvo toda acción después de la captura del Hachibi, dejando anonadados y sospechosos a los demás. Todo el mundo hacía conjeturas y acusaciones a sus espaldas, creando un estado de fricción que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. No ayudaba nada que estuviera bajo vigilancia constante, con restricción de salida a misiones.

Al principio quisieron mandarlo a una isla remota en el País de los Rayos disfrazándolo como una súper misión secreta, pero su negativa a cooperar debido a su deseo de encontrar a Sasuke y a Sakura, planeando utilizarse como señuelo de ser necesario, pronto logró que desistieran de sus intentos. Eso no evitó que le asignaran escoltas o le impidieran salir en misiones, aunque realmente eso no significaba nada porque podía escabullirse fácilmente y escapar de sus guardaespaldas sin que estos se dieran cuenta, tal como hizo aquella mañana al dejar un clon de sombra en su lugar y ponerse a deambular por los alrededores.

Al llegar a su campo de visión el desfiladero de entrada a Suna decidió no molestarse en escabullirse al interior, como había hecho para salir, sino que pasaría frente a todos como si nada y vería cómo se desataría el caos. Sería divertido ver las expresiones en sus rostros. Lamentablemente una cara muy familiar lo esperaba en la entrada, arruinándole la broma que tenía planeada.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Shikamaru? —Preguntó deteniéndose frente al susodicho.

—Eres tan problemático Naruto —suspiró el aludido comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea—, ¿sabes los problemas que causaste desapareciendo así?

—Pero dejé un clon… —trató de defenderse mientras seguía al Nara.

—Que desapareció cuando alguien accidentalmente hizo que le cayera una roca —explicó desganado—. No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

Esta vez no respondió, sabiendo que había estado demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta que su clon se había dispersado. Aunque una parte de sí tenía la duda remanente de cómo le había caído una roca a su clon.

—Alto ahí, tenemos que verificarlo —señaló uno de los guardias dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Tras la inspección ambos continuaron su camino sin problemas, tomando el Nara la delantera confiado de que Naruto le seguiría.

—Con todo este lío están muy paranoicos —comentó casualmente Naruto poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca—. Me sorprende que no fueras más precavido, ¿y si hubiera sido alguien más?

—Sólo tú tienes esa cara de idiota —replicó sin inmutarse, provocando que el Uzumaki parara en seco.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Preguntó con los ojos llameando de furia y un puño alzado de manera amenazante.

—Sigue caminando que por aquí hay un lugar donde puedes encontrar ramen —respondió como si nada, ni siquiera volteándose a mirarlo.

Ante la mención del ramen toda su cólera desapareció y comenzó a dar saltos alrededor del Nara, preguntándole sobre la veracidad de ese comentario al mismo tiempo que su estómago volvía a gruñir hambriento.

—No es Ichiraku obviamente y el ramen no es parte de su menú —explicó cuando entraron a un restaurante con varios comensales—, pero accedieron a prepararlo si les explicaba cómo.

Acto seguido Shikamaru lo llevó hasta una mesa vacía en la parte atrás del local antes de dejarlo para hablar con el encargado. Parecía que durante su estadía en Suna el Nara había creado buenas relaciones con sus habitantes.

Encontrándose nuevamente solo, al menos en apariencia porque no le pasó desapercibido las numerosas presencias que comenzaron a seguirlo desde que se acercó a la aldea, Naruto no pudo evitar que su mente volviera a sumergirse en la misma ola de pensamientos de los últimos días, específicamente la pregunta que lo carcomía a cada segundo…¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Sasuke y Sakura se unieron a Akatsuki, matando al viejo Hokage y traicionando Konoha?

¿Por qué Akatsuki no había intentado atacarlo aun cuando obviamente sabían de su estatus como Jinchuriki?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué…?

Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas, y las únicas personas que podían dárselas estaban fuera de su alcance. Ni siquiera los Kages conocían las verdaderas motivaciones de Akatsuki detrás de la captura de los Bijus, sólo sabían que tanto poder concentrado en las manos de unos cuantos ninjas criminales no podía significar nada bueno. Incluso cuando los Bijus aparecieron por primera vez se consideró demasiado peligroso que una aldea tuviera el control de todas las bestias con cola, decidiéndose que lo mejor era dividirlos para mantener el balance del mundo.

Al pensar en eso una nota de culpabilidad lo rodeaba por sus frecuentes escapadas. Sabía que se exponía a un gran peligro cuando se fugaba de la aldea, pero secretamente deseaba encontrarse con Akatsuki, con Sakura y Sasuke especialmente, y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo bajo sus términos era presentarse como un blanco fácil y solitario.

—Servicio especial de la casa —la voz de Shikamaru irrumpió en sus pensamientos provocando que dirigiera su vista a su amigo y al humeante tazón de ramen que tenía en sus manos—. No fue posible contactar a Teuchi-san para preguntar su receta, así que tuve que improvisar un poco.

Inmediatamente su boca se aguó ante la visión de tan suculento manjar, así que tan pronto el plato fue colocado frente a él tomó los palitos más cercanos.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Con una velocidad impresionante Naruto prácticamente inhaló el ramen, terminando el tazón en menos de un minuto—. Shifhashshmagaferu, necesihgahusdhsot mga… (Shikamaru, necesito más…)

—¿Podrías terminar de tragar antes de hablar? —Suspiró el Nara antes de hacer una señal con la mano para que alguien se acercara con más tazones de ramen—. Supuse que con uno no sería suficiente así que me tomé la libertad de ordenar varios tazones.

—¡Gracias Shikamaru, eres el mejor!

Uno a uno fueron llegando los tazones de ramen para ser consumidos a una velocidad sobrehumana, dejando anonadados tanto al personal del restaurante como a los demás clientes del lugar. Shikamaru simplemente suspiró de nuevo porque sabía que la cuenta vendría de su bolsillo.

—Uff, ya no puedo más —declaró finalmente, dejando varias pilas de tazones vacíos a su lado.

Mientras comía, Shikamaru se sentó frente a él y no dijo palabra en ningún momento, optando por mirarlo en silencio como si estuviera tratando de estudiar un espécimen extraño. Con su mente distraída con el ramen era fácil ignorar el comportamiento de su amigo, pero ahora que había terminado ya no podía seguir pretendiendo que no estaba pasando nada.

—Sé lo que haces —justo cuando pensaba abrir la boca para preguntarle al Nara lo que pasaba por su cabeza éste habló—, y sólo puedo decir que eres un idiota.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

—Tus escapadas, tu intento de carnada.

Otra punzada de culpabilidad lo atacó al verse descubierto por su amigo. Sabía que no había forma de esconderse del genio del Nara, pero no pensó que pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente. Su primera reacción fue negarse, hasta que se dio cuenta que sería un intento fútil contra la astucia de Shikamaru, así que optó por decirle la verdad.

—Es la única forma de encontrarlos —sabía que no era necesario mencionar a quiénes se refería.

—¿Y si lo los encuentras, entonces qué? —Naruto lo miró sorprendido al no esperarse esa pregunta—. ¿Acaso piensas que se sentarán a conversar contigo y te explicaran sus motivos?

No supo realmente qué responder pues en cierto modo eso era justo lo que esperaba que pasara, ¿acaso era tan transparente?

—No sé si eres demasiado idiota o simplemente muy ingenio —Shikamaru volvió a suspirar—, tampoco sé cuál opción me preocupa más.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué…

—¿Y por eso te quieres sacrificar, condenando al mundo ninja en el proceso?

Naruto desvió la mirada a sus manos, tratando de encontrar en ellos la respuesta a su predicamento. Sabía lo descuidado y peligroso que estaba siendo, pero es que le era imposible dejarlos ir, no podía simplemente olvidarse de sus amigos mientras esperaba pacientemente que los Kages encontraran la guarida de Akatsuki para atacarlos. Le preocupaba demasiado que perecieran bajo la fuerza combinada de todas las naciones shinobis, más aun sabiendo que no habría piedad para ellos si no desistían del camino que estaban siguiendo.

—¿Qué esperas que haga entonces? ¿Quieres que me esconda como el viejo pervertido y los demás exigen, mientras el mundo entero caza a mis preciados amigos? —La frustración era clara en su tono de voz—. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo ser Hokage si no puedo salvar las personas más importantes para mí?

—A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, y esa es lamentablemente la carga que tendrás como Hokage —trató de explicarle—; velar por el bien común por encima de tus deseos personales.

—Si ser Hokage significar abandonar a mis amigos, prefiero no serlo entonces.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró tras aquellas palabras, apenas articuladas en un pequeño susurro que para sus oídos sonaron como dos bombas explotando con una confesión arrancada de su alma. Cabizbajo como estaba no pudo observar la reacción que sus palabras provocaron en el Nara, pero su hiperactiva imaginación le sugería muchas emociones diferentes, variando desde el estupor hasta la decepción.

—Veo que estás decidido y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión —Shikamaru finalmente habló, ganándose nuevamente su atención. Con un largo suspiro donde sospechosamente se podía escuchar algo parecido a la palabra "problemático", el Nara le entregó un pergamino.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se le hacía difícil definir la expresión en el rostro del Nara, dejándolo en un estado de confusión palpable.

—La ubicación de la guarida de Akatsuki —Naruto lo miró estupefacto, incapaz de creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Casi por instinto su boca se abrió para formular una pregunta, pero Shikamaru le respondió antes de que pudiera vocalizar la primera palabra—. Gaara.

—¿Gaara? —Sabía que su compañero Jinchuriki había sido capturado por Akatsuki y encontrado varios días después inconsciente, pero todavía no lograba entender cómo se relacionaba. ¿Acaso Gaara había logrado salvaguardar la información de la guarida de Akatsuki sin que ellos se enteraran? El simple hecho de que estuviera vivo era un milagro en sí, pero que además fuera la clave para encontrarlos…

—Los Kages se están preparando, en una semana será el ataque —le avisó poniéndose de pie—. Está en tus manos ahora, escoge sabiamente lo que harás.

I_O_O_I

Con la caída de la noche una densa oscuridad envolvía todo el terreno, salvo por la tenue luz que irradiaban las estrellas y la luna en el cielo nocturno. Para algunos eso sería un motivo para encender una fogata y acampar en la armoniosa compañía de la naturaleza, con el sonido de los grillos y otros animales de fondo. Para esta persona en particular nada de eso era necesario, simplemente se mantenía erguida con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido, sólo prestando atención al movimiento del agua que pertenecía al extenso lago que yacía bajo sus pies.

De repente unos pasos muy sonoros se escucharon, perturbando la pequeña paz que hasta entonces reinaba. No necesitó voltear la mirada para saber de quién se trataba, lo supo en el instante que el recién llegado decidió anunciar su presencia. Sabía que era pura cortesía lo que hizo, un ninja de su calibre no se revelaba de esa manera, simplemente llegaba y te sorprendía.

—Sato-san —reconoció por puro formalismo.

—Una noche especialmente magnifica para ver las estrellas, ¿no crees pequeña flor? —Su única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza, permitiendo que el silencio continuara.

Sato era un hombre enigmático que guardaba un sinfín de secretos. A la gente le encantaba cuchichear sobre eso, inventar rumores sin conocer la profundidad del asunto. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció siempre lo vio perseguido por murmullos. A veces era increíblemente patético lo tonto que podían llegar a ser las personas al pensar que un ninja como él no sería capaz de escuchar esos susurros. Pero Sato nunca decía nada al respecto, permitiendo que el cotilleo continuara ininterrumpido.

Ahora toda esa gente debía estar regocijándose al encontrar pruebas de que todas sus acusaciones y desconfianza estaban bien fundadas. Era triste, pero era mera naturaleza humana.

Lo único real era el desequilibrio mental de su guardián. Su locura no era un invento de la gente ni una exageración. En verdad Sato actuaba algunas veces como un total y completo psicótico. De hecho, varias eran las veces en la que lo atrapó hablando solo, otras veces parecía desconectado de la realidad creyendo que estaba en una situación que no existía. Más de una vez fue blanco de alguno de sus episodios, cimentando su miedo infantil.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que Sato decidió no regresar a Konoha, él mismo estaba consciente de su problema. Otra razón era su deseo de conocer el mundo. En sus propias palabras:

" _El mundo es muy grande y la vida muy corta para gastarla en un solo lugar"_

Así que viajó durante años, y cuando le tocó llevársela con él le enseñó el increíble mundo que había allá fuera al mismo tiempo que la entrenaba. Fue sorprendente descubrir tantas personas que conocían a su guardián y no le temían, pero más que eso, que esas personas le debieran favores que pronto Sato cobró para hacer que la entrenaran. Roshi fue apenas el primero de una larga lista que también incluyó a Uchiha Itachi, responsable de enseñarle genjutsu. En ese entonces no conocía la profundidad de las conexiones de Sato con Akatsuki ni las repercusiones que eso tendría para su futuro.

Ahora reflexionando sobre su pasado se dio cuenta que muchas de las acciones de Sato se interrelacionaban pesadamente con su presente. Roshi, Itachi, Akatsuki, Gaara…Sólo por mencionar unos cuantos. Y todo era parte de un plan mayor.

—Se está acercando —habló su guardián inesperadamente—. ¿Estás lista pequeña flor?

Su mirada se encontró con los penetrantes ojos obsidiana de su guardián. Súbitamente volvía a su mente el increíble parecido físico de Sato con Sasuke, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, salvo que Sato lo tenía más corto, la misma textura del pelo…

Se obligó a cortar esa línea de pensamiento. Sabía que se estaba distrayendo a propósito, tratando de ganar tiempo antes de darle la respuesta que sellaría su destino.

A su lado su guardián esperaba pacientemente la respuesta como si fuera consciente del conflicto interno que sentía. Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada apartó sus ojos, dejándolos caer nuevamente sobre la visión del nuevo brazo de Sato. No sabía cómo, pero Akatsuki fue capaz de hacer crecer y reconectar el brazo que su guardián perdió durante la guerra. Algo en lo que ella había estado trabajando mientras estuvo bajo la tutela de Tsunade, además de cómo ayudarlo con su trastorno mental…

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión. Había un límite para lo que su guardián podía tolerar antes de castigarla. Lo sorprendente era que le permitiera ese momento de incertidumbre sin reprimenda, siendo su política jamás dudar ante una misión.

Fue entonces cuando sintió aquel familiar chakra acercarse a gran velocidad hacia su posición. Su guardián permaneció inmutable aun cuando una familiar figura naranja y negra aparecía en su campo de visión.

" _Naruto vendrá a nosotros"_

Esas fuera las palabras de su guardián antes de ordenarle ponerse en posición para recibir al invitado de honor. No entendía cómo a veces Sato sabía cosas que nadie más sabía. Era como si…lo hubiera planeado, ¿pero cómo era posible? La única forma en la que una persona podría encontrar el lugar donde estaban escondidos era si alguien que ya estuvo en la guarida saliera y les señalara la dirección. De otra forma no había manera en la que un enemigo descubriera que la localización de la base estaba debajo del lago.

Pero nadie de Akatsuki iría a decirles libremente la posición de su centro de operaciones, lo cual sólo dejaba a los huéspedes de honor. Fue en ese momento cuando su mente por fin hizo la conexión, recordando nítidamente cuando su guardián se llevó a Gaara de la base para supuestamente enterrarlo.

Naruto decidió tomar justamente ese instante de revelación para aterrizar frente a ellos sobre el lago, impidiéndole profundizar en aquel asunto. Era un testamento de lo mucho que había crecido el Uzumaki el hecho de que el agua se mantuviera tranquila bajo sus pies a pesar de la fuerza con la que descendió. Una proeza así necesitaba de mucho control de chakra. Al verlo incorporarse de su previa posición agazapada, lo primero que Sakura notó fueron los ojos de quien sin tapujos fue su primer amigo, por alguna razón se veían diferentes a como los recordaba.

—Es el modo Sennin —le explicó Sato-san. Su guardián tenía una increíble habilidad para conocer todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¡Sato! —Un bramido lleno de odio se escuchó. Rápidamente un chakra malévolo comenzó a opacar al del Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que un aura naranja empezaba a envolverlo.

Sakura miró a su excompañero de equipo con algo parecido a confusión. No entendía de dónde venía esa repentina muestra de hostilidad si hasta donde tenía conocimiento esos dos nunca llegaron a hablar.

—Uzumaki-san —contestó su guardián diplomáticamente—. Me alegro que pudieras unirte a nosotros esta noche.

Parecía que esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar el Uzumaki porque al instante se lanzó de lleno contra Sato. La acción la tomó tan desprevenida que sólo pudo ver cómo Naruto derribaba a su guardián mientras la ignoraba completamente.

Unas extrañas risas provenientes de Sato le recordaron que nunca le dio una respuesta a su guardián, ¿estaba lista? Independientemente de lo que sentía no podía seguir de brazos cruzados cuando su objetivo estaba a unos pasos de distancia. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? La respuesta debía ser más que obvia, Sato era el centro de su mundo, y sin embargo su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecer esos comandos.

Una explosión sacudió la tierra seguido de una figura siendo lanzada por los aires hasta caer al interior del lago con un gran chapuzón. Fue tanta la fuerza que el agua llegó incluso hasta donde ella estaba parada empapándola completamente.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche? —ese susurro tan cercano a su oído despertó uno de sus reflejos de ataque. Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con Sato a su lado sujetando el brazo que usó para atacarlo como si nada.

Intentó disculparse por su acción pero Naruto la interrumpió resurgiendo del lago con un violento salto y creando un gran cráter al aterrizar. Para ese momento una densa capa rojiza oscura cubría completamente el cuerpo del Uzumaki, sobresaliendo las cuatro colas que protruían de su espalda baja. Además lo rodeaba una nube de vapor producto de la evaporación del agua al contacto con la manta del Kyubi.

—Perfecto —fue el murmullo apenas audible de su guardián antes de soltarla—. Sabes qué hacer.

Lo vio desaparecer de su campo de visión al mismo tiempo que una de las colas del Uzumaki se dirigía hacia ella. Logró reemplazarse con una roca antes del contacto evitando ser pulverizada en el lugar. Era increíble el poder que una sola cola poseía, capaz de crear ráfagas destructivas y demoler todo a su paso. Un solo golpe de esos podía dejarla en gran desventaja.

Con ese pensamiento sus primeros movimientos se dedicaron a evadir los ataques del rubio, buscando una apertura para atacar. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su amigo, pero estando en esa posición ya eso no importaba, tenía que combatir o morir, no había marcha atrás. Una parte de sí misma sintió la presencia cercana de Sato más la de algunos otros espectadores. Parecía que esta sería una prueba de algún tipo.

Notó inmediatamente cuando la primera oportunidad se presentó. El Uzumaki había lanzada las cuatro colas, una detrás de otra, para intentar derribarla. No perdiendo tiempo se acercó rápidamente y lo golpeó en el pecho con toda la fuerza de la que eras capaz. Pudo sentir el crujir de los huesos y escuchar el grito de furia con toda claridad antes de que el rubio saliera disparado por los aires. No satisfecha con eso lanzó varios kunais con pergaminos explosivos en el mismo trayecto de caída de Naruto, llegando a dar en el blanco justo en el instante que su cuerpo tocó el suelo.

Una explosión sacudió la tierra antes de levantarse una gigantesca nube de humo que ocultaba el estado de su adversario. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para detener al mini-Kyubi en el que se había transformado Naruto así que debía continuar el asalto. Rápidamente comenzó la ejecución de un jutsu de tierra cuando sintió una gran cantidad de chakra siendo condensada.

—Elemento Tierra: Estallido del Dios Dragón de la Tierra —no bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando una esfera de chakra puro salió disparado del lugar donde cayó Naruto.

Intentó alejarse tanto como podía, sus ojos siguiendo el trayecto de la bola de energía y cómo su mero contacto dispersaba la nube de humo y destruía todo a su paso. Ni siquiera el dragón de tierra que creó con su jutsu tuvo una oportunidad. Todo era engullido por ese extraño ataque, y cuando impactó en el lugar donde estuvo parada, la esfera obliteró la mitad del bosque que descansaba inocentemente en el fondo.

— _Tanto poder_ —pensó al salir disparada por el aire por los fuertes vientos provocados por el impacto. Había logrado salir del rango inmediato del ataque, pero su daño se extendía demasiado, atrapándola en su intento de evasión.

Su cuerpo fue a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra una montaña dejándola sin aire unos segundos. No dándole tiempo a recuperarse ante ella aparecía nuevamente el Uzumaki con sus colas posicionadas para embestirla. No perdió tiempo para sustituirse con un tronco caído al pie de la montaña, quedando ligeramente mareada. El crujir de la montaña al derrumbarse en pedazos fue su única alerta para moverse de nuevo.

Naruto atacaba feroz y salvajemente, pareciendo no importarle que ella fuera su contrincante. Cada golpe era lanzado sin piedad, destinado únicamente a destruir todo a su paso. Lo peor era que sus movimientos eran impredecibles, haciendo del Uzumaki un oponente mucho más difícil de lo que podría ser Roshi, de quien al menos conocía la técnica y sabía cómo reaccionar acorde. Pero este mini-Kyubi no usaba ninguna de las técnicas de Naruto y su estilo de lucha era completamente diferente al de él.

Apenas podía esquivar sus embestidas y todos sus intentos de ataque sólo servían para detenerlo un par de segundos. Ni siquiera usando diferentes elementos de gran poder destructivo, que él recibía directamente porque al parecer evadir no estaba dentro de su instinto, eran capaces de derribarlo definitivamente. Incluso llegó a cortarle varias veces las colas con su katana sólo para verlo regenerarse nuevamente. Nada servía, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu…¿entonces qué podía hacer para derrotarlo?

Pensar que este era sólo un fragmento del poder del Kyubi era terrorífico. ¿Cómo sería si tuviera las nueve colas liberadas? ¿Podría alguien en Akatsuki contener todo ese poder?

—No deberías subestimar a Akatsuki —escuchó el susurro de Sato detrás de ella. No tuvo tiempo de voltearse porque de inmediato se vio esquivando otro ataque.

Tenían un buen tiempo ya en ese juego del gato y el ratón, logrando únicamente cansarse. El Uzumaki en cambio parecía no estar afectado en lo más mínimo a pesar de los ataques devastadores que infligió en todo el terreno. Tanta destrucción debería llamar la atención de alguien…A menos que los espectadores silenciosos estuvieran manteniendo algún genjutsu para ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No importaba, debía acabar con la pelea pronto pues en una batalla de resistencia tenía las de perder.

Para darse algo de tiempo de crear un plan de ataque hizo rápidamente varios clones de tierra. Era increíble lo fácil que se distraía el mini-Kyubi, como si todo lo que se moviera fuera un blanco que debía destruir.

—¿Problemas pequeña flor? —No supo en qué momento Sato se posicionó a su lado, pero ahí estaba de brazos cruzados sin despegar la vista de los movimientos de Naruto.

No dijo nada, no podía. ¿Qué pensaría Sato-san?

En el campo de batalla el último de los clones era destruido arrastrando la atención del mini-Kyubi sobre ellos dos. Con un rugido ensordecedor el Jinchuriki se lanzó contra ellos. Sato desapareció nuevamente con un pequeño y casi inaudible mensaje de partida.

Sakura supo lo que tenía que hacer. Con un nuevo brillo de determinación saltó al encuentro de la bestia humana. Ella era una de las kunoichis más rápidas del mundo, mucho más de lo que el Uzumaki con el manto del Kyubi era, así que aprovechándose de eso le propinó varios puñetazos antes de que una de las colas pudiera tocarla. Con un último movimiento utilizó sus piernas como una palanca contra el cuerpo del rubio y darse el ímpetu necesario para alejarse de su enemigo. Ambos terminaron volando en direcciones opuestas.

En pleno vuelo creó un clon para que la lanzara en otra trayectoria y tan pronto alcanzó la posición que deseaba hizo un jutsu de un dragón de aire para que impactara contra el cuerpo descendente del Uzumaki, precipitando su caída y creando otro tremendo agujero en el suelo.

No bien sus pies tocaron la tierra cuando una de las colas la embistió con fuerza apenas dándole tiempo para cubrirse con sus brazos. Pudo sentir el desgarre de sus músculos y la fractura de unos huesos antes de chocar contra varios árboles y caer finalmente. Se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aire perdido y tratar de arreglar lo peor de la herida de sus brazos, lo suficiente para recuperar la movilidad. Había sido un movimiento arriesgado pero era su única oportunidad.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto salió al encuentro nuevamente del Uzumaki antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Como siempre el cuerpo del mini-Kyubi permanecía sin daño aparente a pesar de todos los ataques directos que recibió. Restándole importancia comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez cuando las colas vinieron no los evadió, simplemente los agarró para darle vueltas y lanzarlo a un lado. El corrosivo chakra del Kyubi le quemó las manos, pero no permitió que eso la detuviera, saltando de nuevo para quedar al lado del Uzumaki le lanzó una patada en las costillas que lo mandó a volar nuevamente.

El mini-Kyubi chilló de furia de nuevo, preparándose para lanzar otra de esas esferas condensadas de chakra. Sabiendo el poder destructivo que eso acarreaba usó toda su velocidad para lanzarse contra el Uzumaki. Ambos rodaron por el suelo unos metros. Cuando se detuvieron Sakura quedó acostado en el suelo con Naruto sobre ella y una muy familiar esfera a punto de salir disparada de su boca. Pero eso ya no importaba, por fin lo tenía donde quería, donde Sato le dijo que yacía la clave para derrotar al transformado Naruto.

Sin perder ni un instante colocó sus palmas ensangrentadas sobre el suelo. Un círculo de luz apareció rodeándolos paralizando repentinamente al Uzumaki. Letras doradas comenzaron a ascender por las piernas del mini-Kyubi hasta llegar a su cabeza. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente envuelto en los extraños símbolos el chakra naranja comenzó a disiparse. Lamentablemente eso ocasionó que la esfera de chakra se volviera inestable y explotara.

Sakura sintió la tierra sacudirse por el poder del impacto antes de ver el enorme cráter que se formó dándole más terreno al lago para expandir sus aguas…Esperen un momento, se suponía que ella estaba en el rango directo de la explosión…¿cómo…?

—Bien hecho —escuchó la voz de Sato antes de ser colocada gentilmente en el suelo, lejos del sitio de la explosión.

Su guardián se acercó al cráter que rápidamente se estaba llenando de agua. Sakura se levantó con algo de dificultar para seguirle mientras realizaba un chequeo interno de sus heridas. Unas fracturas en las costillas y en los brazos, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en toda la superficie de los brazos y parte del torso, bajos niveles de chakra que amenazaban con llevarla a la inconsciencia. Con todo y todo, no estaba tan mal después de enfrentarse a uno de los Bijus más poderosos.

—Pudo ser peor —murmuró Sato saliendo del cráter inundado con una figura irreconocible en brazos.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir una mueca de angustia al ver el estado en que quedó el Uzumaki. Quemaduras y perforaciones adornaban cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando fluir libremente la sangre que se mezclaba con el agua. Parecía una masa de carne desollada, no una buena imagen de alguien que significó tanto para ella. A pesar de que había visto peores, el hecho de que fuera su primer amigo en ese estado hacía la escena mucho peor. Que ella fuera la responsable de esa condición no era más que otro ingrediente más para la extraña aflicción que arropaba su alma.

Casi por instinto se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto que era depositado en el suelo. Con todas esas heridas era un milagro que siguiera vivo, pero lo estaba, se aferraba a la vida con la misma determinación que siempre lo caracterizó. Sin pensarlo comenzó a tratar de curar lo peor de sus heridas, a pesar del poco chakra que le quedaba y de su propia condición, lo único que tenía en su mente era salvar a Naruto. Ni siquiera se registró en su cerebro lo que eso podría traerle como consecuencia con Sato ahí parado.

Duró varios minutos en intensa concentración, sacando cada minúscula reserva de chakra que le quedaba para sanarlo. Sólo cuando se cercioró de que su vida ya no corría peligro se permitió rendirse a los brazos de la oscuridad que desde hace rato la clamaban, completamente agotada y con una severa extenuación de chakra.

Sato la miró sin decir palabra, permitiendo que actuara como deseara. Cuando la vio caer inconsciente sintió las numerosas presencias que hasta entonces se habían contentado sólo con ver el desenvolvimiento de los acontecimientos finalmente moverse para rodearlos.

I_O_O_I

Lejos de aquel lugar una figura alta de complexión robusta escuchaba con minucioso detalle el relato de lo ocurrido de una de sus invocaciones. Aquella larga melena blanca puntiaguda y aquel distintivo haori rojo delataban su identidad. Era el Godaime Hokage de Konoha, Jiraiya de los Sannin.

—Eso es todo —anunció el pequeño renacuajo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Un gesto de ansiedad y preocupación adornó sus facciones. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse tranquilo y no correr como un poseso hacia el campo de batalla. Si actuaba impulsivamente arruinaría todo lo que tan meticulosamente habían planeado en los últimos días.

—No lo entiendo —se decidió decir en un esfuerzo por distraer su mente del destino de su ahijado.

—¿Jiraiya-sama? —Un Jounin de cabellos plateados que parecían desafiar la gravedad cuestionó. Kakashi Hatake era otro que intentaba mantenerse bajo control a pesar de las impactantes noticias que recibió acerca de su alumno.

—Lo que tuvo que hacer Sakura para detener la transformación, atacándolo en una dirección específica para que cayera dentro de aquel gigante sello de supresión —explicó atrayendo varios pares de ojos.

Un grupo de shinobis de diferente procedencia lo rodeaba. Hasta entonces todos se habían mantenido en silencio procesando el recuento de la batalla que el renacuajo relató. Alrededor de ellos muchos otros ninjas más se encontraban presentes, pero estos estaban en movimiento constante siguiendo las órdenes de un hombre musculoso de piel rosada que tan pronto terminó de escuchar comenzó a organizar las tropas.

—Sato conoce muy bien la existencia del sello de supresión del chakra de Biju que yo diseñé hace unos años. Es más pequeño y mucho más fácil de usar, necesitando solamente ser colocando en la frente del Jinchuriki que perdió el control para detener la transformación —continuó explicando con una mirada de intensa concentración—. Es más, con la velocidad de Sakura, ella muy fácilmente podría haber usado el sello antes de que las cosas escalaran de esa manera, evitando una pelea de esa magnitud y un desenlace tan fatal para ambos.

—Dudo que se haya olvidado de algo tan útil —mostró su opinión Kakashi—, así que debió hacerlo a propósito. No decirle sobre ese sello a Sakura.

—¿Pero por qué, qué ganaba con eso?

—Hokage-sama —Interrumpió un ninja enmascarado apareciendo de rodillas a su lado—. Logramos localizar los siete puntos de la barrera, pero hemos encontrado cierta resistencia para proceder a destruirlo.

El Hokage asintió sin decir palabra, dejando que el operativo ANBU desapareciera en una nube de humo. Aquella barrera era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la guarida de Akatsuki. Una vez derribada los diferentes grupos entrarían para cumplir sus respectivos objetivos.

A su alrededor tenía a los ninjas élite de las cinco grandes naciones elementales, además de la presencia del Raikage que había sido elegido como el líder supremo de la gran alianza shinobi contra Akatsuki. De los Kages restantes la Mizukage estaba liderando otra misión en Amegakure, el Kazekage seguía en recuperación y el nuevo Tsuchikage se había quedado para liderar la línea de defensa en caso de que Akatsuki quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar las diferentes aldeas escondidas al creerlos debilitados por mandar a sus ninjas élites al campo de batalla.

Un rápido vistazo al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba la guarida lo tuvo apretando los puños en frustración. Sabía lo que estaba en juego, y si por él fuera Naruto estaría en un lugar seguro a salvo de todo peligro. Pero el rubio era obstinado y se negaba a ocultarse, escapándose cada vez que podía y poniendo en peligro su vida. Al ver esto los demás Kages decidieron permitirle al Uzumaki conocer la localización de la base de Akatsuki. Querían usarlo como una distracción para atacar de sorpresa la guarida. Lastimosamente no contaron con la barrera que se levantó justo después de que el rubio la atravesara. Una clara señal de que los estaban esperando. Por suerte pudo colar junto a Naruto unas invocaciones para que lo mantuvieran al tanto de todo lo que ocurriera dentro de la barrera con el rubio.

En todo momento se opuso a involucrar al Uzumaki en los planes que tenían esa noche, pero la propia tozudez del rubio en negarse a mantenerse al margen, aunado a la advertencia de los Kages de que sería mucho más fácil que Naruto se escabullera para enfrentarse a Akatsuki sin que se percataran a quedarse de brazos cruzados fue lo que terminó de disuadirlo de utilizar aquel plan. De esta forma por lo menos podrían darle apoyo al rubio. Con lo que no contaron fue ser separados del Jinchuriki evitando que pudieran interferir en la pelea de este y Sakura. Encima estaban las extrañas acciones de Sato, como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas con Akatsuki.

Aún con esa preocupación, por ahora debían concentrarse en derribar la barrera, atacar la guarida y rescatar a los Jinchuriki capturados. Con la fuerza combinada de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis tenían suficiente soldados para que un grupo hiciera el asalto y otro grupo se quedara en la periferia para impedir que alguno se escapara.

Para bien o para mal, esa noche marcaría el punto culminante del conflicto.

 **Fin del capítulo 25.**

No mucho que comentar realmente, sólo algunas confesiones que hacer.

Lo primero es que esta es la sexta vez que escribo el capítulo. No estaba satisfecha con ninguno de los caminos que tomaba, ni siquiera este. Pero por lo menos con este no lo siento horriblemente horrible (valga la redundancia).

Lo segundo es que aún no termino de ver Naruto. Sé lo que pasa por los spoilers, pero no más de ahí. Peor todavía, de eso hace tanto tiempo que ya me he olvidado de muchas cosas. Sólo he leído fics desde entonces, y la gran mayoría son en inglés, por eso algunas veces se me presentan ciertos problemas con algunas palabras o técnicas particulares (trato de usar la Narutopedia en esos casos, o repasar algunos capítulos del manga para verificar).

Lo tercero es que este fic está llegando a su conclusión. De hecho, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Apresurado, lo sé, pero quiero terminar de ver Naruto (después de que termine ciertas obligaciones) antes de volver a escribir (a excepción del último capítulo). Además de que se me han olvidado ciertos puntos claves que tenía en mente para el fic.

Lo cuarto y último es que quiero explorar otras ideas que andan rondando mi mente. Por eso no hago fics largos, mi interés mengua mucho.

Es posible que aparte del último capítulo escriba un capítulo especial dedicado sólo a Sato y su pasado (me parece haberlo dicho antes). Es importante para entender ciertas cosas de su personalidad, así como de sus acciones (muy importante para el último capítulo). Dejé algunas pistas a lo largo del fic, pero no sé si fueron muy claras (no creo).

Otra cosa es que desde siempre me han encantado los fics del equipo 7, donde se presente una fuerte amistad entre Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura (por eso mis fics son principalmente sobre esos tres). Especialmente soy fan de los fics de viajes en el tiempo donde el trío va al pasado a tratar de arreglar el futuro. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Quería ver si alguno me podría compartir fics que entren dentro de esas categorías (y que sea gen).

El último capítulo lo comenzaré a escribir en cuanto me libere de un peso que tengo sobre mis hombros (si todo sale bien eso significaría que sería a partir de la segunda semana de abril). Después de ahí todo dependerá de la señora inspiración y de qué tanto me ayude a encontrar la forma de escribir un capítulo decente.

Hasta entonces, tengan unas felices pascuas.


End file.
